Journey
by TezTra
Summary: Avatar Zuko was banished from the Fire Nation and now lives in hiding, just wanting to stay low in the shadows. Dai Li Agent Toph was assigned to find the Avatar before the Fire Nation Princess, Azula, does. All is chaotic, but it is just the beginning...
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Just to let you know this is my first story so any reviews, good or bad, are welcome... Okay so here's the little Intro thing!**

**

* * *

**

**Journey**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

Water,

Earth,

Fire,

Air,

Long ago, in the old days, there was a time of peace where everyone kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads. But that era of peace was replaced by war and chaos when the Fire Nation attacked. There was the Avatar, master of all four elements, and only she could stop the ruthless Firebenders. But when the world needed her most, she vanished.

Many people hoped that the Avatar wouldn't be re-born into the Fire Nation and prayed that the cycle would be broken, but their prayers were left unanswered. Three years ago, the next Avatar, crowned prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne, was banished by his own father, the Fire Lord, who feared that his first born would turn against him knowing who he was.

The exiled prince was sent away from the Fire Nation and had settled in the Earth Kingdom with no-one knowing his true identity… Or so he thinks. Now owning a tea shop, the prince thinks that, despite the war, everything had gone well for him, until that is, a certain agent dared to accept a dangerous mission.

* * *

**So yeah, was that interesting enough? Was there something I missed? Please review!**

**Oh, and if you're wondering, "Hey! That's not how it works!" Well, the Avatar before Zuko, was Kyoshi :)**

**Thanks for reading, and enjoy your day! :) **

**Happy Days**

**TezTra**


	2. The Plan

**Hey! Told you all to expect another update soon! Anyways, this is the first chapter and I hope you like it... and I'd like to thank the first three people who reviewed my prologue: ****A711owner****, ****CommanderApple**** and ****Blz1990****. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One:**

**The Plan**

**

* * *

**

… _And so my dear and loyal friend, I am afraid I cannot attend your meeting, for under the great pressure of work and the war in my hands, I have no choice but to work harder than usual. I wish you luck that your meeting goes well and I hope you understand the situation. Stay in good condition and may you and your Lady Soha's health remain as well as ever. I will appreciate your help and promise to attend the "Avatar Day Festival" with you in a few months._

_Special thanks to you, General Ten Li._

_Signed_

_The 52__nd__ Earth King, Kuei_

The Earth King gently placed his ink brush back into the small ink jar and picking up his letter, he re-read it a few times before sighing and putting it back on his desk. He gracefully rose from the seat and turned to his right, where his old but beautiful wooden cabinet stood. Next to it was his large shelf stacked with books top to bottom, some with dust filling the pages after not being opened for some time.

The king had a large room, with its area covering an average house comfortable for a large family. The floor was covered in green patterned rugs that gave the room a warm feeling. Most of his furniture was made of mahogany wood that displayed a beautiful reddish sheen if kept polished and the walls were painted pea green to match with it. And placed in the southern wall of the room, was the bed, large enough for two full grown people to sleep well on. It had dark green bed covers which one of the king's favourite colours. The Earth King took a step forward toward his book shelf, but as he approached it there was a soft knock on the door.

Turning curiously, the king stroked his long black hair tied into a braid that fell down his back. _Who would be disturbing his king at a time like this?_ He asked himself as he gently brushed his long silk embroidered robe and adjusted the traditional royal king's cap, a sign of authority.

"Enter!" He commanded his voice full of frustration. The large oak door slowly opened and a head popped out from behind. The rest of the body entered the room and the man took a deep bow before his king.

"Your most excellent highness, your majesty sir, your humble –"

"Yes, yes. Now what have you the right to interrupt my work?" The Earth King demanded, cutting off the servant.

"Oh. I deeply apologize with my up-most respect sir. I was just working when I overheard your royal adviser, Long Feng sir, talking about good news… And bad news," the servant kept his head faced down, not daring to have any eye contact with his king.

"Good news, bad news, what difference does it make?" The Earth King paced back and forth in taking no notice that the servant cowered at his loud voice. "But what did you dare to overhear?" The king stopped pacing and turned to his not-so-significant servant who stood there, back still arched motionlessly. The king glared at the poor man as he impatiently waited for an answer. "Well?"

The servant dared to look up a bit and plucked up his courage to speak. "Well, Long Feng _claims _to have located the Avatar sir," the servant explained as he waited for the king to react. As soon as the word 'Avatar' was mentioned, the Earth King's eyes lit up. The king's mouth moved a bit which the servant swore that could have actually been a smile. His first smile in months!

"Long Feng has found the Avatar?" The king looked excited as he spoke, causing the servant to frown.

"Long Feng has claimed he has," the servant corrected, emphasizing the word 'claimed'. "And the bad news is that the Fire Nation has located him too and they're after him, like we are," he added, watching anxiously as the king's smile turned to a frown.

_What? How can this be? Why would _he_ want his son back if _he_ banished him in the first place?_ The Earth King looked back at the servant, his mind asking him.

"I see… Well, all I know now is to make sure that we get to the Avatar before the Fire Nation does," the king winced as his own mouth said the words 'Fire Nation'. But he tried to stay positive for surely he had the advantage since the Avatar was hiding in his kingdom. How could _they_ get on his land without getting noticed? Before they could even get passed the Earth kingdom waters he would be aware of them. "Very well, I shall speak with Long Feng immediately. Bring him to me at once. I shall talk with him about this," the Earth King said. He watched as the servant nodded once, bowed even lower, then straightened and left.

A few minutes passed as the king waited. The silence tortured him. Then finally, the patience was rewarded as the same servant returned with a neat-looking man at his side. The servant bowed once more before leaving the two for some privacy. The man, dressed in dark green robes, bowed to his king with his arms crossed behind him. His long black hair, like the king's, was braided.

"Your majesty sir? You called?" The man looked concerned as he questioned the Earth King.

"Yes, Long Feng. I want to know about the Avatar and his whereabouts," the king ordered, pacing once more as he gently scratched his chin. He stopped and looked at Long Feng who seemed deep in thought. Long Feng then looked up to face his king, looking surprised.

"You've been told?" Was all he could say, the Earth King glared at his adviser and nodded.

"Yes Long Feng, I was informed this morning, when I was in the middle of writing a letter." The Earth King added. "Now tell me about the Avatar."

"Of course sir." Long Feng hesitated. "We located the prince in a small town called Jing Xeng far in the South sir, on the island of Kyoshi. But as you might already know, the Fire Nation –"

"Yes, yes. I was already informed," the Earth King cut off impatiently. "I want to know what you are going to do about it," he added. The king tapped his foot as he crossed his arms.

"Oh," Long Feng nervously took another respectful bow. "With many apologies sir I – I mean – _we _have already put a plan into action, a mission that has already been assigned to," he informed. The advisor waited for his king to react, with high anxiety.

"WHAT? You have put a plan into action without me knowing? I need to know what is going on Long Feng! What have you done? This could ruin everything!" The Earth King's impatience was replaced by anger as he yelled. "Why? Why Long Feng? Why have you done this to me?" The king whispered, though his tone demanding and cold.

Long Feng quietly gulped as he tried to find the right words: "My lord, I sent my best agent to fetch the Avatar and bring him back so we could hire masters to teach him the last three elements. She is sure to succeed," he remarked, trying to sound confident as he emphasized the word 'best', but his look gave away his uncertainty. "Plus she was sent nearly over a month ago, so it's too late to go back or start over," Long Feng added unnecessarily.

Much to Long Feng's surprise, however; his king's face lit up almost at once.

"Your best agent is a she?" The Earth King suddenly sounded excited. "Wait, you don't mean...?" The Earth King trailed off as his adviser nodded more confidently. "You sent _her _on this, so called mission? But Long Feng, are you confident, no wait, sure that _she_ is fit for the job? I mean you sent a_ girl_ to go after a _man_?" The Earth King challenged.

"Sire," Long Feng said. "She is a fully grown woman who is highly, no _top-_ranked and knows her duty to her king and country," Long Feng proudly explained. But the king knew better.

"You call fifteen fully grown?" The Earth King challenged once more. Long Feng knew he could not protest against his king's statement, and fell silent.

But the Earth King sighed. "I remember Dai Li Agent Toph," the king looked deep in thought. "I remember how she saved me from those Fire Nation guards when I was on my way to a meeting. They ambushed me and I nearly was taken captive when all my body guards failed to protect me. I remember that day so well. Speaking of which, ever since your young agent saved me, I took notice of every mission she was sent on and I couldn't believe how you, Long Feng, dared to send a young teenager on such dangerous missions. But to my surprise and delight, she was successful in every single one; in fact I checked her record and no failures on all dangerous and important missions she was assigned to."

"Yes, your highness, it is impressive. But, um, we need to move on," Long Feng said. He impatiently waited for the Earth King to agree on his plan or not.

"Oh. Sorry Long Feng. Where were we? Oh yes, you sent _her _on the mission. Well, I do have to admit, she is definitely a remarkable agent, a very skilled Earthbender and the best I've ever seen… Not including you. I do have faith in her, but who else did you send?" The king eagerly waited for an answer. This, Long Feng took as a good sign of agreement.

"I only sent her, sir," Long Feng said. He watched as his king's face turned doubtful.

"Well, I suppose she is fit for the job, but she will have to get to the Avatar before the Fire Nation does," the Earth King said, grimacing like he regretted saying those words.

"Do not fret my good king. She is a very determined young woman who is the best agent I've got. She will succeed," Long Feng actually smiled for the first time. "She will succeed, she has to," Long Feng repeated in a low whisper.

"I sure hope you're right Long Feng," the Earth King replied. He then turned to his large window that over looked the Royal Palace Gardens that faced south. "Good luck my dear, for your country and the world's fate rests on your shoulders."

* * *

Then, miles away from Ba Sing Se, in the one of the most southerly islands of the Earth Kingdom, a young man woke up from his sleep to prepare for a new day for his tea shop.

* * *

**Hope you liked it... please review and tell me what you think, and I will appreciate any constructive criticism as well as opinions and praise :)**

**So yeah, that's about it I guess :)**

**Happy Days!**

**TezTra**


	3. Warm Welcome

**Hey, TezTra's back! **

**So how are you all? Find this interesting so far? And me? I'm just so keyed up about my story that I can't contain my excitement! So this is chapter 2 and I hope you like it. It's when Toph and Zuko first meet!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Warm Welcome**

**

* * *

**

It was early in the morning in the little town of Jing Xeng, when a certain young man opened his old tea shop to welcome customers. To him, anyone who had money was welcome on his property, especially the rich. To him, nothing mattered but survival and for the last three years, that was all he cared about.

The nineteen-year-old walked back up the flight of stairs, on which he came down on, and walked down the hall to the very end door and entered his apartment. The room had plain brown carpet and simple wooden furniture. The man walked over to the opposite wall of him and looked into the mirror that was hanging on it. The reflected face in the mirror was pale and had golden eyes. He had short messy black hair that was medium-length and hung over his neck and forehead but was not long enough to cover his most noticeable feature. The young man had a dark red scar that covered his left eye and extended over his ear. The man smiled lightly of approval at his appearance as he adjusted his brown tunic and headed back to his door and downstairs.

"Lee! Good morning!" A man in his mid-twenties greeted Lee as he walked into the shop and toward the kitchen door. "I better start working; I have a feeling today's going to be a long day." The man smiled at the thought of how much money he was going to earn and left Lee standing at the foot of the stairs.

Lee smiled. "Yeah. But I bet today will bring me another one of those killers," he replied. Lee chuckled darkly to himself as the older man emerged from the kitchen door and grunted.

"And I thought _they_ would have learnt _their_ lesson by now," the man grumbled as he finished tying an apron to his waist. "But if _they_ do come back I'll be there for you, buddy."

The man smiled at Lee with support before walking back into the kitchen. Lee returned the smile lightly and waited for the rest of his workers to arrive.

"Thanks Kai." Lee whispered at the door.

* * *

In the narrow streets of Jing Xeng, a traveller walked around aimlessly evidently searching for something. The traveller wore a traditional dark green robe that fell down to the knees with the national emblem of the Earth Kingdom on the front as an official uniform. The robe split on the sides from the waist and down. The traveller wore darker baggy pants underneath and a conical hat that had a large green feather attached to the top that lightly hung down it. With the arms crossed behind the back, the traveller walked to an old lady selling rugs at her store.

The traveller grunted to catch the woman's attention then bowed in respect. "Excuse me, I apologize for intruding, but is there any chance that you could direct me to 'The Golden Dragon Tea Shop'?" The stranger asked politely in a deep voice with the head tilted forward, using the conical hat to cover the eyes so only the mouth could be seen.

"Oh? You are not from here, are you, young man?" The old woman asked merrily, after turning away from her precious rugs.

The traveller paused before smiling and answering: "No. I'm from the mainland."

The old lady smiled merrily as she thought of the simplest directions possible. "What you're looking for isn't that far away. Just keep walking down this street and turn left into the first alleyway you get to. Keep walking until you've come to the end of the alleyway and the moment you step out of it, the first shop on your right should be the old tea shop!" The woman beamed as the stranger bowed again, thanked her and walked off on his way.

Following the woman's directions, the traveller reached 'The Golden Dragon Tea Shop' in a few minutes time. He entered and approached the first waiter in sight. The traveller bowed again politely as the waiter eyed him suspiciously.

"Good Morning. I am _searching_ for someone who goes by the name" – The traveller leaned in as his voice dropped – "Zuko, or maybe in your case Lee." The stranger straightened up as the waiter stared at him in shock. "Is he here? If so, could you kindly take me to him?" The stranger had his head tilted forward again.

The waiter slowly nodded as he took off to find his boss.

The stranger turned to scan the room. One customer was eying him. She was older than him but beautiful with short auburn hair. Both she and the young man nodded. Then the young woman paid for her tea and left the shop.

* * *

Lee was sitting in a dark room. The only source of light was the lit candles on the desk he was sitting at. He was not the only one in the room; a man sat opposite to him on the other side of the table with two armed men that stood next to him, acting as bodyguards.

"Do you know why you're here?" Lee whispered. The man sitting opposite to him just tilted his head.

"Do you need help with some problems, _again_?" The man shook his head. "Is it just me? Or are assassins captivated by you? I literally see you daily now, and the killers they send are getting better as they come. I'm losing more of my guys, and I'm not taking it too well."

The man sat back and rubbed the bridge of his nose as the two men beside him grasped the hilts of their swords threateningly.

"I know my problems are getting a little too out of hand. So that's why I'm paying you double," – Lee spoke calmly as he took out a chest from underneath the desk and placed it on top – "I have a feeling today another assassin will come. And if one does show up, I want you to stick with our plan as usual; do we understand each other, Tuan?" Lee opened the chest to reveal its contents. Inside was gold pieces all piled to the rim. Tuan and his men stared at the gold greedily as Lee continued: "There are exactly two hundred and forty gold pieces in this chest which could be yours if you take my offer and my guess is correct." Lee smirked as the men just gaped at the gold. Just then one of his workers burst through the door on the far end of the room.

"Lee! Lee!" But the worker stopped when he realized his boss was having one of those 'important business' meetings. "Oh, I'm sorry to interfere," he said as he walked up to an annoyed Lee. Then he leaned down and whispered something into his ear as he eyed the three men staring at them impatiently.

"Is that it Kenji? Please go back downstairs and tell him I'll be there in a moment, I'm busy as you can see," Lee motioned to an annoyed Tuan.

"No, Lee! He clearly said he wanted to see you in a bad way! His exact words were: "'hello, I'm searching for a man called Zuko or in your case Lee'" or something along the lines of that, and I think he could be one of _them_," Kenji whispered more loudly.

Lee suddenly smirked and nodded slowly. "Okay… I'll go see this man, and I'll take care of it. Thanks Kenji, you can get back to work now," Lee dismissed his worker. He turned his attention back to Tuan who was tapping his fingers on the desk as Kenji left the room. "Well, my prediction was right. You can have the gold after the task is done," Lee added as Tuan and his men growled, but nodded. "I guess we'll make it the square again, since no-one goes there," Lee said as he stood up and watched the men he just hired, leave.

* * *

After the meeting, Lee climbed down the flight of steps and scanned his shop to find anyone different or strange. Then he spotted a man in an official uniform standing near the entrance. Assuming it was him; Lee approached the guy merrily and said: "Hey! So, you wanted to see me?"

The stranger had his head tilted forward to cover half of his face. He bowed and straightened up as he spoke. "May I know your name?" He asked.

_What a stupid question_, Lee thought as he eyed the stranger quizzically.

"Um, Lee… But you asked for me using my name, why do you ask again?" Lee tried to think of a way of getting out of the shop as soon as possible as he noticed his customers watching him and the man talking.

"I mean your _real_ name. Not the name you use as a refugee," the stranger added with a knowing smile.

Lee eyed the stranger with shock. But he took this as a chance to get his enemy out of the shop and away from witnesses.

"There are too many people around here. Follow me." Lee whispered, and with that he walked out of his shop and continued down the street. The traveller followed him silently as Lee walked down an alleyway and into a small deserted square.

"Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure we're safe from people now. Could you please answer my question?" The traveller coolly demanded as Lee just smirked.

"I'm afraid that you won't live to hear me say my name." Lee stated as twenty men or so led by Tuan, walked into the square and surrounded the two. All of them were armed with either swords or clubs.

Lee smiled cruelly at the traveller. "But before I kill you, may I see the face of my assassin?" Lee signalled two of his men to grab the man. The traveller did nothing to defend himself as the two men took him by the arms. Lee then signalled Tuan to take off the conical hat.

Tuan lifted the hat off the man's head, but as he did so, long black hair fell down from the bun it was loosely tied in and down to the waist. When the face was revealed, everyone stared in shock and surprise. The face was pale and the eyes were even paler, with a white-green colour that gave a sort of milky and cloudy look. Long bangs fell in front of the face, shielding the eyes. The corners of the mouth twitched up into a smirk.

"Surprised?" The tone was icy and cold, though Lee swore there was a hint of laughter.

The men just gaped at the form that hung from the two guys holding her.

"So, our mystery man was just an innocent little girl." Lee almost felt sorry for the girl but held back his pity as he continued. "Oh I get it; my father has realized that sending strong men to kill me wasn't enough to fool me. So now he sends a beautiful girl to enchant and lure me to my doom." Lee smirked knowing how his father couldn't fool him.

"An interesting selection of words." The girl commented, "I don't get complimented on that much. I mean, I don't find myself even a hundred miles close to attractive." The girl turned to look straight through Lee.

That was when the scarred young man realized that her unfocused misty eyes were sightless as he stared at them.

"You're blind?" It was more of a question than statement.

The girl snorted before answering, "Oh, wow. How on earth did you figure that out?" The girl asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

As she said so, Lee's men all stared into her eyes as Lee did and whispering could be heard among the small crowd. The girl smirked again as Lee glared at her.

"Sarcasm and mockery won't be enough for me to spare you." And with that Lee turned away from her as he walked toward the exit of the square. "Tuan, just get it over and done with, she doesn't even look more than sixteen." Lee simply ordered. He continued out of the square without turning back. The girl 'watched' him walk away as her lips pouted with frustrated.

"Now don't you look cute like that?" Tuan mocked. He bent down to come face to face with the girl. "Looks like you _have_ enchanted Lee."

Tuan chuckled as the rest of the men laughed nervously, eyeing the girl. Tuan then signaled the two men to let her go and back away.

"Because you have co-operated, you're so young and you – I have to admit Lee was right – have your looks. I'll let you go free so you can tell your Fire Lord" – the men winced when the title was mentioned – "that he is no longer to send assassins to Lee. Got that?" Tuan ordered, his tone menacing.

"Is that a threat? Ooh, I'm scared now." The girl smirked as she straightened up. "But I'm afraid I won't be leaving you all alone until I accomplish my mission. Trust me; you do not want me hunting you down if I fail my record, which either won't happen or it's impossible."

The girl continued to smirk as the men turned to Tuan, their expressions questioning him what to do.

"I've warned you once and I won't do it again." Tuan stated firmly, his tone cool but forceful and deadly. "Leave now or you'll regret it."

"I don't think so." The girl spoke calmly, following Tuan's example, though there was much more coldness in her voice.

With that, Tuan rushed toward her. He took his sword from its scabbard and pointed it her way as he ran. But the girl was faster; she ducked under the sword and held out her leg to trip over the warrior. As he fell forward, she stood up and scraped her bare foot across the earth, causing a small earth pillar to erupt from its place to hit Tuan's stomach painfully before he could touch the ground. It all happened so fast that the rest of the men had no time to react as the girl started to attack them.

The girl stomped her right foot before swinging back her left arm and punching it out in the direction of one of the men. But as she did so, a glove made of earth shaped in a fist was thrown toward her victim. The earthen fist hit the man in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into a wall.

The girl then turned to the rest of them when one shouted, "You're an Earthbender?" His voice was full of confusion.

"I think I'll be asking the questions from here." The girl smirked again before creating a huge hole under the men, sending them deep into the ground.

She wanted nothing more than to continue to fight these idiots and show them what she was capable of, but fought the urge since there was work to do. But she'll deal with them later.

The girl turned her attention back to the fallen leader who kept groaning in pain.

She approached and kneeled down next to him before grabbing his collar and pulling him up with such strength it took Tuan by surprise.

"Thank you for your wonderful welcoming party; I've had such a warm welcome. Now, I want some answers. I want to know more about your precious Lee." The girl had her sightless eyes on Tuan, keeping her face emotionless.

"I'm n-not telling you a-anything." The man stuttered, causing the girl to sigh.

"That's what they all say. Well just to inform you I know exactly twelve ways to make you speak… But I don't know if you could bear it." The girl's voice was calm, though it was dripping with pure deadly sweetness. Her eyes and smile were just as innocent.

"Okay! I g-g-give up! I'll t-tell you everything I know! Please! Have mercy for me! Please!" Tuan begged helplessly as the girl's smile broke into a smirk.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Lee paced across the room of his apartment as he thought of the girl. How her hair fell down in waves when the conical hat was removed. How she was sarcastic and how she mocked him. No-one dared to make fun him; when they saw the scar on his face, they immediately took him as trouble and tried to avoid him. But that girl, she was blind, so she didn't know who she was facing. He tried to picture the look on her face if she saw him. Would she be scared, or would she just laugh in his face as she did?

Lee then thought of what had escaped his lips when he thought of his father trying to fool him:

"_Oh I get; my father has realized that sending strong men to kill me wasn't enough to fool me. So now he sends a beautiful girl to enchant and lure me to my doom."_

Was she really that… pretty? Had he really meant to say that, or was that just to make fun of her?

_Well it was a lame joke_, he thought, as there was a knock on the door. He sighed, then walked over to it and turned the handle. As soon as the door swung open, a body fell into the room at Lee's feet.

Lee looked shocked for a second as he kneeled down to check the body.

"Tuan?" Lee studied Tuan's body: it was badly beaten and he barely looked conscious.

"Now _that_ was a bad decision."

Lee looked up to find the girl with her arms crossed and her form leaning against the door frame. She didn't look hurt or show any sign that she was. Her hat was back on but she had kept her hair down. She smirked as he stared at her dumbfounded.

"Miss me, princess?"

"W-what are you doing here?" Was all Lee could say: wasn't _she_ supposed to be dead?

"I take that as an invitation," the girl muttered as she stepped over Tuan and walked into the room. She stood in the centre of the apartment silently and took in her surroundings. "A nice place you got."

Lee silently stood up after one last look at the fallen professional. He slid out a hidden knife from under his sleeve and got ready to throw. "I'll just have to take matters into my own hands," he muttered to himself.

But then two earthen fists came flying his way before he could react. One hit him on the wrist that held the knife and the second collided with his left shoulder as it forced him back into the wall, trapping his shoulder.

"Nice try, but it takes a lot more than stealth to beat the greatest Earthbender in history." The girl now stood in front of her captive, waving his knife in front of his face, teasing him.

"You're an Earthbender?" Lee asked, puzzled. How can an Earthbender be from the Fire Nation?

"Urgh! What is it with you people? Yes, I'm an Earthbender! You're acting as if I'm supposed to be some Firebender who is trying to kill you." The Earthbender shook her head in confusion as she stepped away from Lee. "I'm not trying to kill anyone!" She yelled as she angrily threw the knife at Lee. It hit the wall and missed his head by an inch.

"Really? I wonder." Lee turned his head to look at the knife.

"Shut it, princess. I'm afraid sarcasm just doesn't suit you. Now tell me why you're little friend over there thinks I'm an assassin." The blind Earthbender pointed at Tuan as she glared at Lee.

"Well, didn't my father send you to kill me?" Lee asked helplessly, trying to buy time in any way he can.

"Your father?" The blind girl then laughed. "I would never work for the Fire Lord if my life depended on it, um, no offence." She added when her captive just stared at her in shock.

"If you're not Fire Nation then how did you know about my father?" Lee was even more confused when the girl just smiled at his question.

"Dai Li agent Toph at you service. I was sent on a mission from Ba Sing Se to find and escort the exiled prince of the Fire Nation back to the Earth King. You, _prince Zuko_, are the Avatar, the only hope left in the world. You are the only one who could stop your own nation from destroying itself and the world." Toph spoke with such determination Lee, now Zuko, almost admired her. Zuko took in the information he had been given, the Earth Kingdom Government had sent someone to bring him to the capitol. He knew he was the Avatar and was supposed to be keeping balance between all nations, but he also knew that because of his title, his father banished him. Should he go? Could he even go? Would he even go if he could?

"Now pack your bags, 'cause we're leaving." Toph continued as she turned the fist, still on Zuko's shoulder and wrist, into dust. "Now." She added.

"Wait a minute, just because you're, um, some agent and you tell me I have to go to Ba Sing Se, it doesn't mean I want to go." Zuko explained as he rubbed his bruised shoulder. "And it certainly doesn't mean I will go."

"Sorry, _your highness_, but when I'm assigned to take you to The Earth King, then I _will_ take you to The Earth King." Toph then dropped into a solid horse stance. "And if that means having to hurt you to do so, then so be it."

She 'watched' as Zuko cautiously walked over to the window on the southern wall.

"You? Hurt me? You're just some reckless little blind girl who thinks this is all just a game of 'chase'. Shouldn't you be home playing 'tea party' with your parents?" Zuko realized he pushed her a little too far (just a little) as he quickly dodged a small boulder she raised from his earthen floor.

He dived again as a larger rock came flying toward his head. It missed, but as he landed, an earth stalagmite erupted out of the floor and it hit Zuko's side painfully.

"Ow!" He yelped as he rolled over and clutched his side. He quickly jumped up, and before Toph could throw another rock, grab him, or do some other third thing, Zuko ran to the window again and pulled out a small round ball.

Before the agent could do any of the three things listed before, Zuko threw the small ball at the ground at his feet. When the ball smashed on the ground smoke immediately erupted from it to give the scarred prince cover. The blind Earthbender quickly put her arm out in front of her to shield her face from the smoke. As soon as the smoke disappeared, Toph ran to the spot where Zuko was standing and disappeared from. Then she poked her head out the window as her face screwed in concentration.

"So, the prince is going to run." She muttered to herself. She turned to the door and realized that Tuan was missing.

* * *

Zuko clumsily stumbled out of an empty alleyway. He looked behind him to check for any sign of that agent. No one.

Zuko continued down the empty street when he realized how late it was. A bright moon was glowing brightly above the town and the stars sparkled brilliantly in the night sky, each one trying to out-shine the others. It was about midnight.

The young man sighed before wandering across the road and into an empty courtyard. There was an old fountain in the centre that still had its water works going. Zuko walked around the fountain once before taking in his surroundings. There were a few lamp posts around the courtyard. The lights stood out in the shadows which gave the courtyard an eerie glow. The buildings that surrounded the yard towered over him, covering the moon and most of the night sky.

"Ah, Lee, there you are. I was beginning to worry." Zuko spun around quickly to the source of the familiar voice.

"Tuan? I thought you were de- I mean back at the tea shop." Zuko cringed back as Tuan, looking worn out, came out of the shadows being supported by two muscular men.

"I was, until I escaped while you and your little girlfriend talked. Looks like someone set us up." Tuan said coolly, as more men appeared out of the shadows, about sixty or so, but Zuko wasn't really counting. "You promised us _our_ gold after we dealt with the Fire Nation assassin you told us about. But what do we get? A little blind _Earthbender_ who thinks _she_ is such a threat to us men. '_Ooh! Look at me! I'm just an innocent little girl who thinks she can kick butt!_' Then next thing I knew, you two were talking like the best of friends. Something about being the greatest Earthbender, Ba Sing Se, Prince of the Fire Nation and packing bags? Looks like someone set us up _and_ is on the run."

Tuan smirked as two men quickly grabbed Zuko from behind. Zuko struggled but it was really no use.

"No! It was a misunderstanding. I've never even seen her before. Toph's just a random stranger who happened to pass by and was coincidently looking for another Lee." Zuko desperately pleaded, he knew that once Tuan had a target, they were doomed… Toph was an exception.

"Nice try Lee. But you obviously know her name, Toph, was it? Well, back on to business, it was nice working with you Lee." Tuan nodded to one of his men. The largest man in the crowd walked out with a sword in his hand.

He walked up to Zuko, stood next to him, and fiddled with the hilt of his sword eagerly. Zuko gulped, _great, first some freak agent wants to take me away, now the very man I hired wants me dead,_ he thought. He closed his eyes and breathed calmly, _maybe death isn't that bad, I might see mum again_…

Zuko waited as Tuan said something, but he wasn't listening. The man lifted the sword slowly and readied to strike, his target: Zuko's head. Zuko waited for the pain to come, he waited for it all to be over. He wasn't going to beg, he wasn't going to resist, he wasn't going to show any sign of weakness either. He was going to accept his fate and move on. He wondered how Toph would react to this, finding him dead… If she ever found him, that is.

_BAM! CLATTER! CLATTER!_

Zuko ignored the sound and continued to wait. But the pain never came, he hoped it was over and if it was, they were good at making death quick and painless. Maybe this was how the past assassins felt when they were killed.

Zuko slowly opened his eyes. Nope. He was still alive. There were Tuan and his gang standing before him, he was still being held by two men and the man that was supposed to behead him was standing there looking shocked.

Hang on. Something was missing… The sword, of course! The item that was going to be the cause of his death, how could he miss that? Zuko then realized that he had been saved when he saw the sword lying on the ground a few feet away from him. He turned his head to see if he could find Toph, the girl that was his enemy and now his saviour.

But it wasn't the figure of Toph he saw standing at the edge of the courtyard. It wasn't any of his loyal workers back at the tea shop. And it certainly wasn't the Cabbage Merchant who always popped into 'The Golden Dragon Tea Shop' for some comfort when his cabbages were destroyed or something.

In fact, it was more than just one person who 'saved' him. But the moment he recognized who his 'saviours' were he wished he had died.

"Who are you to interrupt this crime scene?" Tuan, clearly had never seen Fire Nation armour before. Though he did realize the young girl looked very much like his captive beside the fact that she was a female.

"I am Azula, Crown Princess of the Fire Nation, heir to the throne after my father, Fire Lord Ozai. And who are you to think you could… behead my brother, the banished Prince Zuko." Azula smirked when Most of Tuan's men cringed back with fear flashing in their eyes.

"You're from t-t-the _Fire Nation_?" Tuan directed this question to Zuko rather than his sister. Tuan eyed Zuko in disgust and so did the two men holding Zuko, they loosened their grip on him and tried to stand as far away as possible without letting go, as if he were some contagious disease.

Tuan turned back to Azula and glared at her before smirking. "Why don't we make a deal; since you're the… Princess of the Fire Nation, you stop the war, then you get your precious brother back, unharmed." Tuan turned back to his men and gave them his 'watch and learn' grin.

"Hmmm" – Azula scratched her chin, pretending to be deep in thought – "Tempting, but no. I would've let you kill him and enjoy the show, but I'm on a mission, and that's to bring him back to the Fire Nation capitol. _Home_." She added as Zuko glared at her too.

There was silence for a moment or two. When –

"How about my deal; you hand over the Prince then I will pay you all the money you need for the rest of your lives." Came another voice. A man, standing next to Azula, stepped forward. He was middle-aged and had very large sideburns.

"And how much gold would that be?" Tuan quickly masked the greed in his eyes.

"All you need for the rest of your lives." The man repeated as Zuko rolled his eyes; he was not an item to be bought over.

"And how long would that be?" Tuan asked innocently.

"Less than twenty seconds." The man replied calmly before smirking and sending a huge blast of fire at Tuan and his men. The two guys holding Zuko quickly let go of him and ran off, with the other man, to aid their boss. As soon as they left Zuko two Fire Nation soldiers ran toward him, but before they could reach the scarred prince something (or rather someone) fell out of nowhere and landed between Zuko and the soldiers. As soon as the figure touched the ground an earth wave rose and forced back the two soldiers.

"What?" Azula yelled as the dust started to blow away. Azula didn't hesitate as soon as the dust cleared. The Princess shot out a stream of blue fire, from her fist, at the dark figure.

But the Earthbender reacted; she quickly raised a large boulder in front of her and pushed it forward. The boulder crashed into the path of the fire and smashed into dust, while Azula's shot was cut off its path.

"Back off, Azula!" Toph barked. Zuko raised his head in interest. _How does _she_ know _Azula_?_ Toph dropped into an Earthbending stance, ready to defend a man she barely knew with her life. Zuko quickly ran over to Toph and hissed: "How do _you_ know my _sister_?"

The blind girl said nothing. Zuko glared at the agent. Azula looked shocked. The man, beside Azula, stayed silent and waited for his Princess to give orders.

"Why, Agent Toph! What an unpleasant surprise." Azula quickly masked her expression and smiled sweetly at Toph.

"I could say the same to you, your highness; but I just can't find a stronger word for 'unpleasant'," said Toph. Azula was evidently trying her hardest to contain her anger.

"Now, now. No need to be so rude. Then again, there's no need to say much more. We could do this the easy way or the hard way. You hand over my brother over there and your life will be guaranteed or both of you can become prisoners of the Fire Nation. Your choice," Azula spoke calmly, though there was an obvious hint of frustration.

"Hmmm" – Toph also pretended to be deep in thought – "Tempting," Toph said, imitating Azula. "But I'll pass, it's been long. Who knows what you're up to now. Not planning another invasion, are you? Not trying to build another machine to drill through Ba Sing Se's walls? Not another assassination attempt for the Earth King…" Azula stayed silent as Toph listed her unsuccessful attempts on getting rid of the Earth Kingdom, though Zuko could see her patience fading fast. "…another time machine to control 'The Sands of Time'… Okay, I'm done the list, did I forget anything? No wait! The last time we met! When you failed to kill me, your _daddy_ burned your right shoulder," – Zuko turned his attention to Azula's covered shoulder and wondered if Toph was right – "not _daddy_'s little girl anymore, eh?" Toph mocked. She obviously liked ticking off people. Either that or she was born with the gift to do so. Were ticking off people even a gift?

Azula was shaking madly now. She ignored the man beside her, who called for her to stop, and raised her arms, moving her fingers around her as if she were drawing something.

"Can you bend lightning, princess?" Toph asked. It took Zuko a while to realize she was asking him.

"What? Bend lightning? That's impossible. Isn't it?" Zuko heard Toph sigh and murmur something that sounded a lot like 'pathetic'. He turned his eyes back to what his sister was doing. But when he saw what she was creating, he understood why Toph asked.

Azula's whole arms were surrounded by energy, or rather lightning. Azula manipulated the lightning around her and posed. She had her arms positioned in front of her, ready to strike. Zuko watched in awe as his sister struck the lightning at Toph who quickly grabbed him and pulled him out of the way. Azula's shot hit one of the buildings which started a fire.

Zuko opened his eyes and noted the really awkward position he and Toph were in; he was lying flat on his back while Toph was lying on top of him, but that was not it. Toph had her lips placed lightly on top of his, because of the fall. Toph quickly scrambled off Zuko and turned around to hide something. But as Zuko sat up he wasn't paying much attention.

Zuko watched the fight that had broken out between his sister's small army and Tuan's men. One of them was shouting.

"…MY HOUSE! MY FAMILY IS IN THERE…" Zuko quickly turned back to Toph who was already standing up.

"C'mon! Prefer your psycho sister or me?" Toph questioned (her cheeks were slightly pink), though she was already starting to run out of the square. Zuko glanced back at the battle and saw a few Fire Nation soldier's coming in his direction. Zuko had no choice but to follow her toward the exit.

Zuko soon caught up to Toph and they ran through the empty streets.

"What now?" Zuko said breathlessly. Toph turned to him and smirked.

"Princess, welcome to my world." Toph changed her smirk into a smile. Zuko frowned, as Toph turned her head back to the road.

But their path was cut short by four Fire Nation soldiers, appearing from the side streets. Toph automatically changed into a defensive position, guarding Zuko. The soldiers launched a blast of fire at the same time. Toph pulled up an earth shield in front of them and pushed it toward one of the soldiers, after the fire disappeared. The shield hit her target, causing him to be thrown backwards against a building and be trapped behind the barrier. Two of the remaining three, ran toward Toph and started shooting flames at her randomly, attempting to distract her. The last soldier ran toward Zuko and tried to grab him. Zuko tried to throw a fireball at the soldier.

A small ball of fire was thrown at the soldier. He stopped but the fireball was faster. Before it could reach the man, it disappeared. Zuko looked at where his 'fireball' stopped with disbelief.

The soldier shook out of his shock and threw himself at Zuko again. But the man only got to brush his fingers against Zuko – who had closed his eyes and put his arms out in front of him, acting as shields – before he fell to the ground. Zuko opened his eyes to find the soldier being pulled away from him by the leg.

Toph was on the other side of the street, with long earthen vines made of dust and dirt tangled around her arms. The other ends of the vines were around the soldier's leg and she was pulling him toward her. The man struggled with no success.

Toph lifted the man into the air with her vines. He was upside-down with only his leg being securely held. The blind girl slammed him into a wall, next to his trapped companion, and entwined her vines around him and off her arms.

'C'mon! I don't know about you, but I don't want that psychopath catching up… Though it'd be nice to duel again…" Toph trailed off as she ran over and grabbed Zuko, dragging him along with her until he could run by himself.

Zuko took one more look at the scene behind them. The two soldiers were still trapped against the wall while the other two were nowhere to be seen.

"Are you gonna let a little girl beat you, princess?" Toph yelled. She was a few feet ahead of Zuko. Zuko sighed and ran faster, soon catching up with her.

The two ran out of town and off into the distance, leaving the battle behind them, for what seemed like eternity.

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? R&R to let me know… PLEASE! I also wanted to say that I feel quite wrong because I made my account nearly two years ago and I didn't know how to publish a story! I introduced Fan Fiction to my best friend, **_**You can call me Lemon**_**, and she's already made two stories (check them out, she writes for **_**Twilight**_** and **_**The Host**_**)! She explained to me how to publish stories a few days ago… He he he. So I hope you at least liked chapter 2 but if you didn't, review this chapter and give me your opinion! **

**Thanks!**

**Happy Days!**

**TezTra**


	4. The Dual Broad Swords

**Hey! TezTra here. **

**I've finally updated and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Not so much action, and a warning beforehand: not much action next chapter either. But if you want something to happen, you should read my sixth chapter. Thank you! So here's no. three and I really really really want you to review.**

**Thanks**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**The Dual Broad Swords**

**

* * *

**

It was early in the morning, just as the Sun was rising over the forest, two figures appeared from behind the trees as one collapsed with exhaustion. The man clutched his side breathlessly as he lay. His partner leaned over and rested her hands on her knees. The blind girl crinkled her face in concentration.

"Phew! That was a long run…" The girl trailed off as she straightened up. The Earthbender slowly walked past the man and murmured something about a creek nearby.

The Firebender turned on his side and watched his companion walk away. He sighed before getting up and dragging himself after Toph. When he reached the girl he found her kneeling beside the creek she had found, with her head in the water.

"You never run out of energy do you?" Zuko asked as he knelt down next to her. Toph's head resurfaced and she took a big breath. The blind girl dried her face with her sleeve then turned to Zuko.

"Sorry?" She questioned, as if he offended her.

"Don't you ever run out of energy?" The scarred man repeated, as Toph dipped her head into the water again.

"It depends on the situation." Toph answered when her head came back up. "What about you? It'd be nice to get to know you."

Zuko paused before he cupped his hands and dipped them in the creek and drank from them when he brought them back up.

"_Why_ would _you_ want to get to know _me_?" The Firebender continued to act like a gentleman (In Toph's point of view) and drunk from his hands. Toph turned to 'stare' at him in disbelief, as if the answer was obvious – and in this case, it was... at least in her opinion.

"We'll be travelling together for the next two months." Toph explained simply. Zuko spat out the water in his mouth dramatically, coughed a few times as he choked then stared at the blind agent as if she had gone mad.

"Wait, wait, wait! Who said I'd be travelling with you for a month? Huh?" Zuko demanded as Toph frowned in frustration. "I never agreed to come with you. I never asked you to come along and ruin my life! I had a great time before you –"

"Hey! _I_ never agreed to get along with an ex-prince like you! _I_ never agreed to put up with you! _I_ agreed to become an agent, to play along with this stupid mission and make the most of _my_ life." Toph shot back. She glared at the man as he did back.

"Why don't you just shut up for me for a bit? Out of all the agents I could've gotten, I had to get one with a big mouth." Zuko yelled. "Get out of my life!"

"Oh, I'm sorry your majesty." Toph mocked, standing up and doing a curtsy formally as she addressed the ex-prince. Toph turned her back toward Zuko as she spoke in a 'girly' voice: "I'm sorry that I ruined your life. I'm sorry that you're sick of having me. I'm sorry that I have a big mouth. Well, you want to know what I'm sick of? I'm sick and tired of having to run from life to solve other peoples' problems. I'm sick and tired of being no one but Agent Toph. I-I-I'm sick and t-tired of having no one but me…" The agent slowly trailed off as her shoulders sagged. Zuko eyed the girl with shock. The determined warrior he met last night was now the lonely 'damsel-in-distress'. He was a lonely prince-in-exile for the last three years and now he had to be the guy who had to comfort the strange 'damsel'.

There was silence for a long time, with Toph having her back turned to a shocked Zuko. Surprisingly, it was Toph who broke the silence: "Look. This is getting us nowhere, the whole yelling thing. We just came to a bad start, so… Hi. I'm Toph from the Earth Kingdom and I'm here to take – um, escort you to Ba Sing Se. And you are?" She commented casually. Toph waited patiently for the still shocked prince to answer. It took Zuko a while to recover.

"Er, hi T-Toph, I guess. I'm Zuko from the, um, Fire Nation and um," – Toph smiled encouragingly him, which surprised Zuko even more – "I think you're unpredictable, I m-mean –"

Zuko cut off mid sentence when Toph smiled again. She didn't giggle like all the girls he met would. She didn't laugh at him making him feel like a clown and she certainly didn't express nothing as if she was emotionless. That reminded him of someone…

Zuko eyed her again. Toph cleared her throat and spoke: "Look, I know it was a bit crazy last night –"

"Yeah right. Just a bit."

"– and you weren't expecting something like this," Toph brushed some dust off her robe, indicating that she was the one that wasn't to be expected. "I just want you to understand that it is your choice whether you come with me or stay here."

"Wait. So you're giving me the decision here? That's, um, thoughtful… Wait! You weren't acting like this before. What's the catch?" Zuko smiled as Toph sighed but returned his smirk.

"There's no catch… But! I just want you to know that we're going to pass Omashu and Gaipan." Toph stated matter-of-factly.

"What do I care about what towns or villages or cities _you'll_ pass?" Zuko demanded, wondering what she had 'up her sleeve'.

"Well, I don't know… But I or rather, you should know that the 'Dragon of the West' is currently leading a siege on Omashu… also known as General Iroh." Toph smirked as Zuko tensed up at the name of the general. Toph continued: "And about a week or two before I was assigned to this mission, I was innocently stumbling around when my sensitive ears got caught in a conversation between two Dai Li Agents."

Zuko snorted; how much more innocent could this girl get?

"I decided it wouldn't hurt if I listened in. Turned out it was worth the eavesdropping. The two guys were talking about past missions they had been on, and one of them coincidently happened to have recorded the last sighting of the ex-Fire Lady Ursa. You know her don't you? Oh, yeah! Aren't you her son, since you were the Fire Nation prince and all?" Zuko tensed again when he heard the name and grew more irritated as Toph knew the connection he had with the woman.

Toph smiled knowing she won. "Go ahead. You're choice. It's all on you."

She continued to wait 'patiently' and Zuko felt she was more of a platypus-bear than a damsel-in-distress. She was no longer the little girl who screamed 'apologies' at him. She was now a beast tearing him apart slowly between the decision of life or family. Zuko stood there taking in the information the Earthbender had given him. After a long silence he finally got to a conclusion.

"Alright. I'll come along with you to Ba Sing Se, but only because there's a chance I'll see my uncle and mum again." Toph smirked as Zuko gave in. "But! If I go with you, you tell me all about the mission and what's going to happen to me after we get to Ba Sing Se. No secrets from now on. Deal?" Zuko held out his hand for a shake.

Toph hesitated for a moment causing Zuko to feel slightly uncomfortable. She reached out her hand and took his, shaking it.

"No secrets. Deal." Toph promised. Zuko smiled, happy because he thought he had the advantage here, though little did he know, that the agent had her fingers crossed behind her back, and little did she know that the prince wasn't the type that would keep promises in most situations.

The two nodded in agreement before getting back on track of the journey and walking towards the north, as Toph explained everything she knew without revealing too much of what she thought was confidential.

* * *

The sun was shining high in the sky, indicating it was about midday, and it was very peaceful around the island of Kyoshi. Though it could've been more silent if it wasn't for the young woman Firebending on her ship. The girl jumped and kicked out at the sky, letting blue fire shoot from her foot. When she touched the deck again, the girl punched out causing more blue flames to erupt from her fist. The fire was aimed at the ocean and when the two elements connected, steam appeared.

The girl stopped bending, turned around and took a deep breath. Then she made lightning so fast, anyone would have missed it if they blinked for a second. The Firebender directed the lightning at the sky, making an unusual sight (it's not every day you see lightning on a sunny day). Then she stopped, took another deep breath and took a Firebending stance to end her 'performance'. The sound of clapping was heard on the far side of the ship opposite to the end the girl was bending on. The girl's audience were two old women, both looking very alike, as if twins.

"Almost perfect. There's just one hair out of place." One commented. Both of them nodded once. The girl noticed a single strand of dark hair, loose from the traditional topknot it was supposed to be in, hanging in front of her face.

"Almost isn't good enough." She growled and created lightning again, but with more force. She shot it at the sky again (forget just lightning alone, it looked more like a thunderstorm). When she finished she relaxed, and stretched her arms.

"What are you planning to do now Azula? Since you do not have Zuko as your prisoner?" The two women asked in unison. Azula turned to her tutors.

"Well, I know I can handle my brother with both hands tied behind my back as well as my feet. But with that wretched agent with him, I admit that I need more help. And someone I could trust too…" Azula trailed off as she turned toward where the sun was.

"Looks like I'm going to have a reunion." Azula turned to the tower of her Royal Fire Nation ship, where the control room was and yelled out to the captain, "SET COURSE FOR OMASHU!" – Then in lower words – "I'm going to send a letter to a friend of mine, and on the way to Omashu, we're going to the Circus."

* * *

It was nearly Sunset when Toph and Zuko walked breathlessly along a dusty road, too tired to run. The two came along to a small lone town and Zuko nudged Toph. She turned to him and frowned. "What?"

Zuko pointed to the town but remembered Toph couldn't see. He was about to tell her when she spoke: "I know there's a town there. _What about it_?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna take another step. I know someone here. He sells ostrich-horses, weapons, armour, you name it. We should buy an ostrich-horse or two, so we can get to Kyoshi's port faster. You got any money?" Zuko said. Toph sighed and nodded.

"But only one… I can't see anything off the ground, no use steering it, let alone riding it." Toph pulled out a small bag from her sleeve and followed Zuko through the town gates. Toph started to laugh quietly as the two walked deeper into the empty-like town. Zuko turned to her and looked around. Nothing he thought funny.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked. Toph stopped and smiled at him.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna take another step..." Toph continued to laugh as Zuko rolled his eyes and continued his path. After a while, Zuko lead Toph to the store furthest from the town gates. There was a small stable beside it. There were not many people in the streets around this area of the place; this made bothered Toph, making her suspicious. When they entered the store it was empty, or at least Zuko thought so. Toph took off her conical hat and sat on a stool, making herself comfortable.

Zuko called out, "Lan! Lan? Are you in here?"

There was silence, and then a shuffling sound and a tiny man appeared from behind a shelf, holding a large box.

"Ah, Lee. It's been a while." Lan said, in a slightly raspy voice. He coughed several times. "Now what can I do for my old friend… and his lady?" Lan added as he noticed Toph sitting there, not paying much attention to what was happening. Lan coughed several times again and shivered.

Zuko frowned. "She's not my lady. She's just a friend." Toph almost snorted at this, but held on to her 'manners'.

Lan coughed once again before rolling his eyes. "Yeah. Okay, I believe you. Anyway, you've come to visit old me for what?" Lan waited patiently for Zuko to answer.

"I need an ostrich-horse. Oh, and can I have a look at your weaponry? And do you need something for that cough?" Toph turned to Zuko and frowned. She quickly masked her expression when Lan mumbled he was fine and permitted Zuko to look at the weaponry. Lan then called for her to follow him to the stable.

When Toph and Lan exited the store, Zuko made his way to the very back, where all sorts of weapons were kept. The prince studied the shelf that held swords. He came across a pair of matching swords; double broadswords. Zuko took the dual broadswords from the shelf and unsheathed them from their scabbard. He studied the weapons and pictured himself fighting with them. He remembered when he was banished from his homeland and moved into the Earth Kingdom in secret. Before he hired men to defend him, he remembered how he was taught to use dual broadswords back in the Fire Nation before he left, though he only ever used them once, against an assassin. And he survived only just.

"Oh _please_. You can't even bend properly, what makes you think you can handle two oversized knives?" Toph's voice came from behind him. Zuko turned to glare at the agent, but she already left him. Zuko walked back to the front of the store, carrying the double broadswords with him. He found Toph paying Lan for the ostrich-horse. He looked around and saw one tied to a pole outside the store. Lan coughed into Toph's face a few times causing her to jump back. When Toph finished paying she walked out and went to untie the ostrich-horse.

Zuko walked up to Lan. "Damn it. You're girl" – Zuko glared at Lan – "took the best I had."

"They're stolen, though. Anyway, how much for these?" Zuko held up the broadswords for Lan to see.

"Hmmm. Well, the original price I'd charge you would be five gold pieces –"

"What? Five gold pieces for this old thing –"

"– but because you're an acquaintance… I'll bring it down to forty copper coins… We got a deal?" Lan asked, quite innocently. Zuko glared at him, then sighed and paid. Zuko slung the broadswords over his shoulders, letting the rope hang on. As Zuko left he heard Lan murmur "Got to see someone about this cold".

When the scarred man exited the store, Toph was waiting for him. "What took you so long?" Toph was holding the reins of the ostrich-horse.

"Well, you could've of left without me." Zuko joked.

Toph, however, didn't seem to find it very funny. "I can't get on by myself, you idiot."

Zuko seemed shocked for a second. "You're an amazing bender who can defeat a small army of well-trained Fire Nation soldiers single-handedly. Yet, you can't get on an animal without help?" Zuko laughed lightly as Toph ignored him.

"So? Can I get a leg-up or not?" Toph asked. Zuko stopped laughing and nodded, a smile still plastered on his fine face. Toph braced herself as Zuko pushed her up with all his strength. In doing so, he nearly flipped Toph over the ostrich-horse.

"Hey watch it! Are you trying to kill me, or what?" Toph slowly moved into a good sitting position, clinging onto the dirty saddle and making sure she was secure, before turning to glare in (what she thought was) Zuko's direction. Zuko was surprised. Toph looked so immovable when she was on the ground, but she was as light as any other girl her age should be. Zuko stopped thinking and pushed himself up onto the animal. He sat himself comfortably in front of Toph. He held the reins ready and ordered Toph to hold on to him.

"Oh, great." She mumbled. Toph placed her hands lightly onto Zuko's shoulders but he moved them to his waist. Zuko felt his companion shift uncomfortably in her position and chuckled.

"It's more secure this way." He explained.

"And how does that help me?" Toph retorted. Zuko smiled. He pulled the reins sharply and the ostrich-horse jumped slightly. Toph nearly screamed but only a small "eek" came out of her. Zuko gently hit the sides of the animal, causing it to move. When they passed the gates, the Earthbender had her arms wrapped around Zuko's waist tightly, holding on for dear life. Zuko chuckled again and hit the ostrich-horse once more, making it move faster.

The bright sun was setting to give the moon a place and the blood-red sky was turning black. Two figures on an ostrich-horse were riding across a clear valley that was only a short ride to the town that was only a mile or two away from it.

"Let's stop for the night. It's getting late." Zuko said. There was a faint "No" from behind him. Zuko chuckled. He pulled the reins and the animal stopped. He made sure Toph was still sitting as he got off the ostrich-horse's broad back. He checked on the Earthbender and to his astonishment, she was asleep.

"Toph, um, wake up. Toph? C'mon, get up already." Zuko frowned. Then he sighed. The prince slowly lifted the girl off the animal's back and carried her a few feet away. He slowly put her on the ground. But as soon as Toph touched the earth, her clouded eyes snapped open. Zuko jumped back as Toph shot straight up.

"Zuko?" was the first word she spoke. Zuko was surprised. Actually, Toph was surprising him a lot now.

"I'm here." Zuko said, as he quickly got up and led the ostrich-horse to a nearby tree and tied it down. "You okay? You were sleeping for one moment but then the next you were –"

"Oh? I was just worried for a sec. Scared Azula caught up and knocked me out and took you away… even though that would be impossible. But still, I was worried." Toph got up and stretched. She stood there for a moment, silently taking in the environment around them.

"Hmmm we only a short way from... and there's a large lake not so far from here… so I don't think we're that far from Ran Jai. You set up camp, I'll get the firewood." And with that, Toph left Zuko, standing there dumbfounded.

* * *

In the middle of the valley was a small flickering light. It was _supposed _to be a fire, but to Toph, it was good _enough_ to keep an ant warm.

"Hmmm. We gotta do something about that Firebending of yours princess, before you lose it completely." Toph joked. Zuko just growled.

"It's hard to bend when you haven't been doing it for three years." Zuko mumbled. Toph was shocked.

"_How_ can you _not_ bend for three _years_? Bending is something that's apart of you. You can't just throw it away. Not bending is like not breathing!" Toph exclaimed. "Not bending is like throwing part of your knowledge, no, part of your sanity away!"

"Okay! I understand how bending is so important to you. Can you just stop bugging me about my mistakes and move on to the main question; how to improve my Firebending?" Zuko growled. Toph looked thoughtful for a moment, but then again Zuko could never guess what she was feeling, let alone thinking.

"Well, it's getting late and I want to get up early enough to get back to your friend before we leave. I want to get one of those small pocket knives I noticed in his store; you never know when you're gonna need one." Toph added when Zuko gave her a confused look. "How 'bout tomorrow we spar to see where you're up to if we have time. Then we decide what to do to help you bend better. It helps to know what level you're on so it's easier to help you improve." Toph explained.

Zuko sighed then nodded. Toph yawned, not bothering to stifle it. The blind Earthbender created two small earth tents for both of them then snuggled into one of the tents before coming back out, mumbling about keeping watch. Zuko stared at the very small tent Toph made for him. _Oh well, better than nothing_, he thought.

Zuko squeezed himself into the small earthen shelter and tried to get into a comfortable position. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was, he fit into the tent perfectly and only had to curl up a bit. Zuko waited for sleep to overpower him, which most certainly did not take long.

* * *

The next morning was quite cold yet the sun was shining as bright as ever. Zuko was snoring lightly but was woken with a hard prodding on his side. He opened his eyes to find a stick poking at his ribs. Zuko crawled out of his earth tent and the first sight that met his eyes was Toph, holding a long pointy stick.

"About time you woke up. Got scared you were in a coma." Toph stated. Zuko glared at her as he stood up and brushed himself from the dirt. "Now c'mon, I want to get out of here as soon as possible, I don't want to be late visiting your friend again."

"Lan has a cold or something. I don't think it's such a great idea visiting him at this hour in the morning when he's sick." Zuko said. Toph just shrugged.

"Eh, I'm sure he's going to be fine."

* * *

"I don't think I'm going to be fine." Lan said as he sneezed once, coughed a few times and sniffed.

"Okay, I take back what I said. You seem terrible." Toph winced when a few sneeze attacks were sent to her face. Lan did look terrible. His eyes were sore and red and he looked like he detached himself from life for a while. He looked like a living zombie to whoever knew what a zombie looked like.

"Um, can I buy something, um, from your weaponry?" Toph asked as Lan accidentally coughed once again into her face. Toph moved back and behind Zuko for protection as Lan answered.

"Sure, just take it for free; I feel like a generous man today." Lan sniffed again and coughed at Zuko who turned his head so he wouldn't catch Lan's sickness.

"Yeah right." Toph mumbled as she stalked off to the back of the store. Zuko turned back to his friend.

"You really need to get something for that cold," Zuko said. He covered his face with his arm as Lan sneezed again.

"I know, I know. But do you know the costs for appointments to a doctor?" Lan asked Zuko. The prince shook his head as a response as Toph returned holding a pocket knife in her right hand.

"Let's get out of here before he kills me with the flu." Toph whispered to Zuko as Lan sneezed in her direction for the last time. Zuko nodded and bid a goodbye to Lan and a speedy recovery as he and Toph left the store.

They both left the town on the ostrich-horse and rode on for the next long hours. As Zuko rode the animal, he let go of one of the reins and touched the dual broadswords tied to his shoulders like a bag. Toph hugged Zuko tighter as the ostrich-horse rode on. Not long after they passed the valley they slept in last night, Zuko began to drift off in his memories. He could picture the face a beautiful woman who looked similar to Azula. She had long dark brown hair and a Royal Fire Nation headpiece was attached to the top of her half-ponytail topknot. Her smile was like the radiant beams of the sun itself.

"Mum".

* * *

**So there you have it, chapter 3 (finally)… I want to thank all those who reviewed my story so far and I'd like to encourage those who haven't yet. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You could just say a word or two like "yes" which means you like it or "no" which means you don't. Thank you for reading!**

**Happy Days!**

**TezTra**


	5. Restaurants, Ships and Hotels

**Hey, I'm back and this time with the fourth chapter to my story… finally :) I hope you enjoy it and please review to tell me your thoughts. This chapter is just kinda getting information into the story, not much action but still good.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Restaurants, Ships and Hotels**

**

* * *

**

"What?" Toph questioned. Zuko shook his head, but repeated what he said anyway.

"Mum." He said. Toph sighed.

"She must be really important to you, I mean, you were talking about her in your sleep last –"

"Wait, you listened to me talk in my sleep last night?" Zuko demanded as he pulled the reins of the ostrich-horse to make a stop. "What did I say?" Zuko dreaded the answer.

"Oh, nothing important, just "'_Mum, where are you? Mum_'" and stuff like that. Nothing I found special." Toph replied blankly. Zuko smiled in relief and lightly kicked the sides of the animal to make it move again. "You also said "'_Toph's a stupid little kid who thinks she's so good at everything_'" when you slept." Toph continued emotionlessly.

Zuko's heart stopped. _Did I really say that? Damn it. _Zuko gulped and said nothing, hoping the little Earthbender would let it pass, since he _was_ asleep so he didn't know what he was saying.

"Zuko! Jokes. I'm kidding, it was a joke." Toph replied when Zuko didn't say anything. Zuko stopped breathing and after a while, he came back to reality when Toph laughed loudly. "Ha! Oh man, wish I could see your face, it must be hilarious! Ha!" Toph laughed even louder as she wiped a tear from her eye. Zuko turned back and glared at Toph, but then a devious grin spread across his face. In a flash, Zuko let go of the reins, turned and grabbed Toph as he dived for the ground, pulling her along with him. They fell on top of each other and Zuko laughed when he saw Toph's expression. It was a mixture of shock and fear and Zuko found it quite cute on the little Earthbender.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again. EVER." Toph gasped when she found her voice again. Zuko chuckled as he let go of Toph and gently pushed her off him. When Zuko got up, he stretched and watched Toph as she got up herself.

"So… want to spar now? You did say I needed to improve my Firebending," Zuko asked when he remembered their conversation from last night. Toph frowned for a moment.

"But we need to – alright, you win." Toph smiled, obviously happy to root herself to ground more before leaving the earth again. Zuko breathed heavily, he had seen her Earthbend before and he knew he needed to concentrate really hard if he wanted to win against her.

"Ready?" Zuko asked. She was smiling sweetly at him with an 'I won't hurt you' kind of look. Before she could answer, Zuko mustered the entire chi he could get and attempted to throw a fireball at the Earthbender, hoping to surprise her. The fireball was bigger than the one he shot at the Fire Nation soldier and it looked like it could do a little damage if Toph didn't make her move.

But Toph smirked, and waited for the fireball to come close enough before assuming a stance, Zuko had never seen before, and raised a diagonal earth column that shot from the ground toward the small fireball. When the fireball was cancelled out, Zuko noticed that the column was still shooting straight at him and was quick to react when the column reached him. Zuko jumped, leaving Toph clueless to where he was for several short seconds, unknown to him. As the 'Firebender' was in the air, he pondered over his strategies and tactics, what he should and shouldn't do and how to win. When the exiled prince's feet touched the ground once again, the Earthbender immediately scraped her foot across the earth before her, commanding it to send a tunneling fissure to move towards her opponent.

Zuko easily evaded the narrow and direct fissure before running towards Toph swiftly and drawing out his Dual Broadswords, planning to use them for the first time, though he was almost certain they'd do no harm and damage to Toph. The Earthbender seemed very surprised at her opponent's decision but recovered quickly when the man reached her. Toph paused before shooting her unique rock gloves at Zuko, making the man wonder how quickly she could create such weapons. Zuko dodged the first earth claw but the second 'grabbed' his right shoulder, pulling him closer to Toph, possibly to bring out her final move, but Zuko swung one of his swords at the pulling hand, hitting it so the clenched fist would lose its grip on him. Once he got rid of the earthen glove, he turned to find Toph was nowhere to be in his sight.

"Right here," Toph's invisible voice commented mockingly. Zuko turned around, his Broadswords at the ready, only for defence, waiting for Toph to reappear. Zuko felt a slight rumble before feeling the earth underneath him shift a bit. His first reaction was to jump out of the way when a stalagmite erupted from its natural place in the ground, its purpose to knock his feet and make him fly sky high. Once the 'Firebender landed safely on the ground again, his orbs caught sight of Toph spinning out of the ground, like a human drill, and shifting two large boulders beside her and shooting both at him. But the two boulders seem to connect mid-way; their path was not parallel to each other, but at an angle so that their route would intersect eventually and cause them to collide to form as one.

This move impressed Zuko a bit, as he dropped into a solid stance and got ready to slice or break through the two joined boulders. But just before it got to the man, the boulder seemed to 'break'; it looked like it had been smashed into a thousand little pebbles that shot right at him like tiny blunt and harmless bullets, though it would hurt a little. This sudden change shocked Zuko as many of the little 'bullets' hit against him and bounced off lightly. He was wrong, it didn't hurt him at all, but the move really did distract him, leaving him vulnerable and blind as he was busy with the 'bullets'. Zuko tried to slash out his swords, hoping that would deflect some of the tiny projectiles or at least ease their hits. Once Zuko was finished with Toph's unique attack, he found Toph just standing a few feet before him, looking very bored. Zuko frowned before jumping into the air again towards the blind girl, sheathing his swords back into their scabbard while he was high up.

He landed in front of the girl, surprising her and offered a gentle punch towards her stomach. Toph shifted the earth underneath her, moving herself backward and brought forward a long blunt earth spike. Zuko jumped onto the earth spike's end and ran down the diagonal column and jumped into the air again, landing before the Earthbender and grabbing both her petit shoulders. Before Toph could fight back, Zuko still had not landed and the force pulled him toward Toph as he pushed Toph onto the ground. Once they both fell, Zuko quickly pinned the short girl down, smirking at her.

"I win." He said triumphantly. Toph glared at the ex-prince before tapping her foot lightly on the earth, despite the fact that Zuko had still overpowered her, making a diagonal earth column erupt from the earth a few feet away and spiral toward Zuko only. Her sudden attack hit him in the guts, the force knocking him off Toph and sending him flying in the air.

When he landed, dust was everywhere and Zuko coughed and spat as he clutched his side where the column hit him. He was astonished that Toph didn't admit defeat even though he still practically beat her. Zuko never realized how much he detested cheating until now, even though he'd done it before – but only when he needed to.

"Need help there?" Toph asked when she reached him, with nothing but laughter in her voice. Zuko grabbed the hand Toph offered and helped himself up. "You know, the point was to help improve your _Firebending_. How can I help if you're just going to jump and kick everywhere? Anyway, _I_ won of course and you certainly need to learn how to get your fire going again. Maybe we should rest and get some food to fill that weak stomach of yours."

It took a while for the scarred man to understand what Toph was saying. When he did, Zuko suddenly felt stupid; in a situation like this where survival was the highlight, food had been the last thing on his mind. "Food?" Zuko touched his stomach and felt it rumble loudly for the first time, he had not eaten since the breakfast he had before his meeting with Tuan, which was practically two days ago. Zuko looked at Toph closely for the first time, he couldn't see whether she was thinner than she should be because of the robe, but under her bangs, her eyes told him she hadn't slept for a few days, maybe even more.

"No, I don't need food. _You_ need some food; you look like you've been fasting for weeks." Zuko joked seriously. Toph didn't smile as Zuko expected and she didn't protest as he thought she would.

"Maybe I have." Toph replied blankly, not smiling. Zuko stood there dumbfounded as there was no hint of a joke in Toph's tone. Did Toph just admit that she hadn't eaten anything for weeks?

"That's bad Toph. You need food to survive! You're young so you need all the food you can eat! And here you are, telling me you haven't had anything since you left Ba Sing Se!" Zuko quickly grabbed Toph's arm angrily and led her to the ostrich-horse, which, miraculously was still there. "How can you be so… so… you need to take care of yourself, Toph! How can you let a stupid mission stop you from eating? What did they teach you back there" Zuko asked angrily.

Toph opened her mouth to protest but Zuko lifted her onto the animal and got on himself before riding to the next town as fast as possible, not bothering to tell Toph to hang on.

"It's unhealthy, Toph! You know that! How could you not eat for so long?" Zuko continued to criticize Toph about her diet. Though Zuko felt angry on the outside and was worried for Toph, on the inside he was truly amazed that she had not eaten for a long time and yet she can still Earthbend like nothing was wrong. He was surprised she was still even standing. Did that mean that if Toph had a full and healthy stomach again, she would bend even better? Zuko felt more uncomfortable as he learned more about what Toph had been up to. "Toph, what is wrong with you?"

"I didn't 'fast' directly: I had several snacks and stuff like that along the –"

"But snacks and stuff won't keep you standing. You need meat. You need real food, Toph, real food!" Zuko cut off. Toph growled at her companion but said nothing after that. The blind girl tightened her grip around Zuko's waist as they continued to ride their steed.

* * *

The Royal Fire Nation ship was anchored at one of the ports of Kyoshi Island where everyone at that fishing town was scared to death; it's not every day they get a visit from the psychopath princess of the Fire Nation, in fact, their beloved island had been left untouched by the war until now. It was about noon and all the Kyoshi Island citizens were locked inside their own houses, thinking it was the safest place they had a the moment.

Princess Azula was standing in the control room, with the captain, both discussing about her plans to capture the Avatar.

"… and I want the agent out of the way before I even consider taking on Zuko…"

Outside on the deck of the ship, a figure in black jumped onto the railings after climbing the side of the hull. The figure quickly ran across the deck, but was spotted by two of the elite Firebender soldiers. The two men ran towards the intruder and shot a few fire daggers in his direction. The intruder dodged the attacks and expertly threw his own metal knives that pinned the two men to the wall of the pagoda tower of the ship, accurately. The intruder ran towards the tower and drew out two knives as he ran. He stabbed the first knife, in the right hand, into the metal wall and repeated the act for the second knife. He continued to do this technique to climb the pagoda tower effortlessly, as if climbing was his second nature.

Inside the control room, Azula was pretending to listen to the captain's advice when she said: "Shhh!"

The room fell silent as the crew members watched Azula walk quietly to the large window screen and waited for any sighting or movement that was strange. After a moment or two of complete silence, Azula shrugged it off and started to stride back to her place next to the captain when –

"PRINCESS!" The captain yelled. The intruder had appeared in view of the window, hanging on to the top metal windowpane for support, as he tried to get a footing somewhere.

But Azula had already turned around before the captain even warned her and with her hand above her head, she threw her arm down (as if doing a karate chop) sending a vertical line of blue flames at the window. The intruder had finally found himself a foot hold when fire met glass. The window shattered as the masked figure in black realized he was in danger and quickly kicked off the broken window frames, avoiding a fatal burning slice and the broken glass that sprung in every direction like deadly shrapnel.

The intruder slid out a knife and stabbed it against the wall. As the intruder fell the knife was dragged along with him making a large ugly scratch on the wall and breaking the intruder's fall when it came to a complete stop. The intruder let go of his knife, allowing him to fall the rest of the short way back onto deck, landing softly without a mark.

Halfway through the earlier scene, Azula had leaped out of the broken window, letting herself fall to the ground, but when she was nearing her doom Azula shot fire out of her feet (with her shoes still on, of course) that slowly stopped the fall and made her fly a bit, her technique resembling a rocket (though it wasn't invented those days, yet), her fire making a jet propulsion. When the princess stopped Firebending and was safe on the deck, the intruder was already running back to the way he came from.

Azula shouted: "Very impressive, but tricks are not enough to save yourself from me." Azula assumed a stance and started to bend lightning as fast as she could. The intruder stopped when he recognized Azula's voice and ripped off the black headwear that covered his face.

"AZULA, STOP!"

Azula stopped bending the lightning immediately when she made out who the mystery man was. In fact, it was a mystery woman; the intruder had golden eyes and long black hair that lightly blew in the breeze that picked up.

"Mai? Is that… you?" Azula stopped glaring and smiled. "It's been ages since – wait, what are you doing here? I didn't expect you to get my letter so shortly and I didn't think you would come so soon… in fact, I didn't expect you to come at all." Azula laughed lightly to herself before quickly walking over to her friend.

The two women hugged tightly. "You've gotten better." Mai commented, showing a rare smile. "You nearly killed me, that's an improvement… but then again, I've always had near-death experiences whenever I hung out with you." The two laughed together.

"The same to you," Azula said. "You're more accurate than ever and you're happier than before."

"Hey, so where are your old freaky twins? I heard they were with you." Mai said, inclining her head to the right to look over Azula's shoulder.

"Oh, I sent Li and Lo back; I can't have a pair of identical old hags accompanying me when I have a chase to focus on." Azula answered. The two friends exchanged compliments to each other when someone cleared their throat to capture the two's attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this moment, but would you be kind to explain to us about your friend, princess?" The captain had finally caught up with the fight and its aftermath. He seemed slightly nervous about the intruder being a woman and a friend of the princess.

"Of course captain. I apologize." Azula answered though she didn't sound sorry at all. The princess gestured to Mai to follow her and the captain inside. The captain nodded to Mai as she passed him, with a clear nervous expression pasted on his face. Mai sighed, her happy mood fading away, before mumbling under her breath in a monotone:

"This is going to be boring."

* * *

"Eat," Zuko commanded. "Eat if you know what's good for you."

The exiled prince and the blind Earthbender were sitting at a table in the small local restaurant of Ran Jai during midday. Zuko ordered pretty much every dish that was available for the both of them and was commanding Toph to eat all she could. Toph had taken off her official uniform robe and had left it safe in the bushes somewhere. She was wearing a simple green and yellow outfit and tied her black mass of hair into a large bun like the one he first saw her in, to make herself look more casual. Zuko was wearing the same brown tunic he wore when he met Toph. The Earthbender raised an eyebrow, testing Zuko's authority. "What is good for me, oh master Zuko?"

Zuko growled at the name Toph called him. Toph breathed out heavily.

"I'm flattered that you're worried about me and you're trying to look out for me, but I can take care of myself, by myself." Toph said, bored, as if she had repeated the statement many times. "You're not my father, so quit bossing me around."

Zuko was taken aback by Toph's declaration but didn't let it show. "Toph, I know I'm not your father, but I am your... friend." Zuko explained. Toph snorted at Zuko's pause before stating that she was his companion. "I'm worried for you... and besides, if you don't eat, how are you going to last another month taking me back to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko offered, hoping this comment will bring Toph back her senses.

Toph shrugged. "I'm sure I can last longer than you out there, without food." Toph challenged. Zuko's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Well, I _know_ that I can _eat_ more than you _and_ last longer out there." Zuko claimed, making Toph sigh in resignation.

"Alright! I'll eat if you stop acting like a five-year-old." Toph offered. The two nodded and after short silence, Zuko dug into the first dish he saw immediately, without hesitation, as if he had not eaten for years. He stopped chewing on the noodles he had chosen and waited for Toph to take a bite. Toph 'stared' at the grub, frowning, as if she hadn't had tasted anything fulfilling for a long time and was unfamiliar with the meal. Toph slowly picked up her chopsticks and singled out a dish that smelled of spice. Toph picked up the chilli chicken fraction and popped it into her mouth. She chewed on it hesitantly, pausing every now and then. The young man watched as she swallowed, her face expressionless though with a small frown, before smiling.

"That tasted good… and weird." Toph admitted. Zuko chuckled and put down his bowl of hot noodles before picking up his small cup of jasmine tea. He held it out over the table waiting for Toph to do the same before remembering the girl was blind. Before he could feel foolish, Toph smiled and imitated Zuko's actions. Zuko's face brightened in surprise as the two friends toasted to one another, before drinking the tea.

The two left their cups on the table and started eating, both taking in as much as possible. Toph even tried naming the dishes she ate from, generally failing to do so. After a long moment of wordless and silent chewing –

"Hey, Zuko?"

Zuko looked up from his crab puffs and eyed Toph with a concerned look. "Yeah? Is something wrong?"

Toph shook her head. "No. I was just wondering… what happened to your mum?" Toph asked. Zuko spat out the mouthful of crab meat he was eating and coughed a few times. Toph frowned at Zuko's reaction. "Did I say something wrong?" She questioned, half wondering to herself and half addressing the choking man.

Zuko drank some more tea before answering. "No. Sorry Toph. It's just… I don't like talking about it… and I don't really know." He admitted the last comment.

Toph nodded, understanding the situation immediately and fell quiet. There was an awkward silence between the two. Toph picked at a bean curd puff, uneasily waiting for the silence to stop somehow and wondering what made Zuko react like that. Zuko fiddled with his chopsticks since there was hardly any more food to pick at. Zuko cleared his throat.

"Um, so… what about _your_ mum… and dad?" Zuko asked, trying to sound casual and pleasant. "How are they?"

"They're dead." Toph said bluntly, turning Zuko's attempt of making a conversation fall flat. Zuko felt idiotic for asking, but then again, there was a slight edge to her tone. Zuko let it pass, thinking it was because Toph was upset, and thought of another topic.

"So, I've been wondering, how do you get around… you know, I mean you're blind but you move around and bend as if you can see." Zuko questioned, hoping this question won't turn the chat to another bad point. Toph smiled.

"Even though I was born blind, I've never had a problem seeing. I see with Earthbending. It's kind of like seeing with my feet." Toph explained, causing Zuko's jaw to drop slightly. _How much more can this Earthbender do?_ "I use Earthbending to 'feel' even the minutest vibrations through the earth. I can visualize where people are and their physical build." Toph concluded. Zuko realized that Toph had used Earthbending to 'see' everything all this time. No wonder the Earthbender treasured bending skills and found them important. He thought about it and wondered if she can 'see' better than him. That was when Zuko remembered. He raised his left hand and touched his scar. Toph sent a questioning look his way, but Zuko ignored it.

"What are you doing?" Toph decided to ask, since Zuko wasn't giving her an answer. Zuko shrugged, hoping Toph would just forget the question and stop bugging him. Toph blew on her thick fringe, that wasn't long enough to be tied up and left hanging in front of her face, shielding her facial expressions: bangs. "Fine then... so... how did you get banished and all? I've been dying to ask you ever since I set foot on Kyoshi Island." Toph added. She was also clearly nervous about where this conversation would turn to. Zuko sighed.

"It's not something I like to think about." Zuko whispered. Toph frowned at her companion in disappointment.

"Well then, what do you like to talk about that's not something you don't want to think or talk about that's something we can talk about?" Toph asked again. Zuko took a breath and exhaled slowly. The Earthbender was not going to give up was she? She clearly was determined to know more. Zuko shrugged again.

"I... I guess I can say a few things about life on Kyoshi." Zuko started. Toph smiled, with a finally-something-to-listen-to look. Zuko thought about where to start his story. After his banishment? Before his father's first assassination attempt? Before Toph had come along? "My dad thought that I would turn against him because he knew that I knew that I was the Avatar. So when I was banished..." Zuko finally said after scanning through his stories. He launched into his story about the last three years of his life with most of them starting with "an assassin". Toph nodded and laughed at every event Zuko had to say, listening very closely to Zuko, not wanting to miss a bit of him.

"... and then you came along and I thought you were one of them, well, you know the rest." Zuko concluded. Toph nodded, smiling, and drank some more tea. Zuko turned and looked out the window beside their table. _Gee, it's the afternoon. How long have we been here?_ Zuko mentally asked himself.

One of the waiters had approached their table and was holding a notebook. "Excuse me sir, but would you and your –"

"Friend." Toph interrupted, as if knowing what the waiter was going to say.

"Um, would you and your _friend_ like to have some egg custard tart?" The waiter finished. Zuko looked at Toph, his expression asking Toph of her opinion.

"Yeah, sure thing." Toph answered. "But make it a small one for me, I'm full as." Toph added, burping loudly to express her point. Zuko rolled his eyes.

The waiter left the table; leaving Toph and Zuko in silence one again. Zuko watched with dismay as Toph used her fingers to pick at her clean teeth, trying to take out the small bits of food that got stuck in between. Toph had been very mysterious lately and he hardly knew her apart from her precious bending. Eager for more information Zuko asked: "So, um... What about you? How has life treated you lately? What's being an agent like?"

Toph stopped picking her teeth then spat at one of the empty china bowls. The saliva hit the bowl with such precision, making the china clink from the force and move around on its base. "Life's actually not that bad when it's full. Like once when it was in the middle of the night, Long Feng – my boss – woke me up personally and sent me on a mission to the Fire Nation, to get some information and boy I was in a crappy mood after that..." So Toph started on her life story in pretty much full detail. She skipped the 'boring' parts and mainly explained her missions, how disciplined being a Dai Li Agent was and how full of himself this Long Feng was.

The egg custard tart arrived not long after Toph started and both slowly ate from the delicious treat, with Zuko listening as he did and Toph belching loudly once she had finished. It was a few hours past noon when Toph finally finished her stories: "... So I basically walked all the way to Kyoshi Island, apart from going by boat once. Urgh! That was terrible. Then I found you and now here we are, having a big meal as if we knew each other for years." Toph concluded, quite dramatically. The young man smiled.

"What a gripping life you do lead." He commented sarcastically. Toph threw one of her chopsticks at him, but he caught it before it made contact with his face.

"Wow. You've got pretty good reflexes there. It's a good start helping your Firebending." Toph stated. She smiled before yawning widely. "Wow. How late is it? We should get going."

Toph called a waiter to their table and paid the man the two gold pieces when he asked for four. Zuko watched as the man argued with the blind girl, but she shook her head and refused to pay him more saying that liars don't get their share. The waiter walked away with only half of what he asked for. He then turned back to Toph.

"How did you know he was lying?"

"I can tell when people are lying based on their heartbeat and breathing patterns. There's usually a reaction when they lie and I can sense that. But so far, your sister has been the only one who can lie to me." Toph admitted shamelessly, though there was mere annoyance coating her statement. Zuko shook his head in disbelief, the more he knew about the Earthbender the more he was surprised of how dependant on her bending she was. Plus, was there anything Azula couldn't do either? Toph and his sister were great exceptions to the stereotype girls and great examples to show men that women could manage whatever they could do.

"C'mon, let's get going before the guy realizes I paid him less and comes back." Toph stood up from her seat and walked towards the exit, with Zuko following her lead, wanting to ask her how she knew she underpaid the fee when Toph answered: "I know the prices. I can count too, princess." She cut off the man as if she had read his mind. As the two left the restaurant, Toph skipped over to the bushes and started pushing them apart, trying to search for her official uniform robes. Toph seemed to have no luck.

"Shoot! I was so sure that I left 'em here… Oh well, I guess someone who lives in a place like this needs it more than I do." Toph stood on her toes and lifted her arms in the air, stretching people called it. "C'mon Zuko, let's get out of here before that Psychopath-of-a-sister of yours catches up." Toph stopped stretching and moved toward their ostrich-horse, which was tied to a post outside the restaurant.

"I think we should stay here for the night. Maybe we could sleep at an inexpensive hotel or an inn?" Zuko asked as he approached a waiting Toph. The Earthbender raised one of her black brows again.

"What's the matter princess? Can't handle sleeping on the ground?" Toph asked in a sickly sweet voice. Zuko shook his head.

"No, just feel like getting a good night's rest for once."

"Well, do you know any inexpensive hotels or inns around here?" Toph asked.

"Just one: the Earth Bed. I think they should come up with a better name for it." Zuko commented. "It's not a long walk from here."

Toph nodded in approval before untying their animal from the post and leading it away from the restaurant. "Fine. But we only stay somewhere this one night. We've already got enough delays for the trip." Zuko rolled his golden orbs then lead Toph and the ostrich-horse toward deeper into town. Little did both benders know, a shadowed figure was watching the two from the restaurant's rooftop, holding on to a dark green robe that had the national emblem of the Earth Kingdom on the front and a matching conical hat.

"Can we stay here for the night? Just one night, please." Zuko stood at the reception's desk of the building. There were only about fifteen or more rooms, according to the Earthbender's 'sight', and there were only very few left that were vacant.

The receptionist glanced at Toph and Zuko before slyly asking: "How many rooms?"

Zuko glared at the man. "Can't you see there are two of us? I want two rooms." Zuko coolly demanded. Ice filled his empty tone.

"Um, of course sir. I apologize." The man replied, slightly embarrassed. Toph, then, stepped in.

"No. One room is fine." Toph remarked. She ignored Zuko's shocked stare and glances. Toph asked the receptionist how much the rent cost then paid him a few copper pieces. Toph beckoned for Zuko to follow her upstairs to room Eight. When the two friends reached their destination and entered, Zuko realized there was only one bed. Curse that wretched receptionist. Curse Toph as well. Zuko dropped his Dual Broadswords in the corner of the room then dropped onto the small bed, closing his tired eyes. When the ex-prince reopened his sleepy orbs, Toph was nowhere to be seen. Zuko turned his head and spotted her shadow outside on the small wooden balcony.

"Don't you want the bed?" Zuko asked when he moved toward Toph, who was sitting on the small bench, positioned to face the view which only consisted of the mountains that blocked the straight path to the next town.

"No. The mattress is too soft for my liking." Toph lied, though her statement was half-true. "Besides, every Dai Li agent knows their place. Mine is to protect and escort you to Ba Sing Se. What would happen if some hired assassin of Azula's happened to come by? Long Feng would want me executed long before I could even bury you... or what's left of you." The other half of the truth was stated.

"Well, then... that's your loss." Zuko replied, seeing that the Earthbender would not budge. He walked back into the room and dropped onto the bed, unceremoniously again. He got into a comfortable position and tried to get some sleep, closing his eyes. Something made him open them again and turn to the open door that let him see balcony, where Toph's shadow could still be seen in the moonlight. Zuko felt a surge of sympathy and respect for the girl. Then he ignored the motionless Earthbender and closed his eyes as sleep overpowered him.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Loved it maybe? Tell me through a review! I also apologize for the late update; I guess I've grown relaxed :) Please please please review and all you have to say is 'it's good' or 'it's bad', I don't need it to be detailed unless you want it to be. I also want to thank all my reviewers so far and any criticism is welcome, though don't be too harsh, it's still my first story :)!**

**Happy Days!**

**TezTra**


	6. A Second 'Reunion'

**Hey, I've finally updated my story with the fifth chapter: I hope you enjoy it and please review to tell me your thoughts. I'd probably write some more things in this Author's Note but 'cause I don't want to bore you to death or drive you away from reading, I'll just stop now.**

**Toph and Zuko didn't know what hit them!**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**A Second 'Reunion'**

**

* * *

**

The dark blue sky consumed everything underneath it in darkness, though the time was nearing Dawn and a small crack of golden pink light could be seen in the distant horizon. The cold temperature and the arctic weather assisted the frost, making everything stiff and lifeless. Snow shrouded the entire scenery. Mists as icy as death wandered around the silent docks where ships, of all shapes and sizes, were anchored, making the sight seem haunted. Only one source of life could be spotted: on the largest ship of all. The figure stood on the deck of the ship, as rigid as stone; as frozen as a statue; as stationary as –

"Azula?" The one voice spoiled the silence of the lonely docks and town of Fei Lei. Still, nothing stirred or moved at the sudden sound that was echoing throughout the seemingly empty scene. "What are you doing outside? It's freezing." Mai added as she shivered under her thick coat as if to confirm her statement.

The princess did not answer the dull woman. She tried again.

"Azula? I'm not going to –"

"Quiet, Mai. Leave me in the peace that you interrupted." Was all Azula said, though the simple words etched clearly, in the dark girl's head, that the princess was irritated and wished to be alone.

"Okay, whatever you say. I'm going now. Call if you need me." Mai hesitated before turning on her heels and leaving her place beside Azula. Once the woman disappeared inside the lofty and warm pagoda tower, Azula sighed as she touched her right shoulder.

"I won't fail this time."

* * *

The sunlight blazed down on the sleeping figure of Zuko, who had not yet waken up. Zuko turned in his snooze, trying to find the most suitable spot on the too soft mattress. No one needed assistance of any kind to tell them winter had broken out through the night and autumn had finally faded away after the slow passing days. Only a few months until the spring and then the summer of the year arrived.

Zuko rolled over again. His actions making him fall off the mattress and land hardly on the cold wooden floor with a loud thud. The young 'Firebender' snapped his eyes open in shock. _Where the hell am I?_

The man's golden eyes darted back and forth, giving the impression of trying to find a clue to where he was. His eyes focused on the silver tray, of tea and a few slices of toast, dangerously close to him, beside his pale face and almost touching his nose. If he had moved any further, then his face would have drowned in two small cups of tea.

"A guy came up and brought it to us. After all, hotels provide the best service. Though I wouldn't drink the tea unless I wanted food poisoning if I were you; it's disgusting. "Toph's voice came from behind Zuko. Memories flew back at the man as he quickly got up into a standing position. His orbs found themselves facing Toph who had a smirk glued on her soft expression. Her position gave away the possibility that she might have been watching Zuko sleep for some time. Then again, she couldn't see at all, let alone watch. But still, the way she crouched over the mattress that she was sitting next to was saying a lot.

The exiled prince rubbed his sleepy eyes to get a better view of things. Zuko examined the environment he and his blind friend were in: a room with considerable space for only two inhabitants that had simple furniture. Nearly everything was wooden. The sight outside on the balcony viewed some snow-capped mountains. This reminded Zuko of pudding-like cake with white sugary frosting.

"I got some stuff for the trip to Ba Sing Se. Probably last us enough for a week or two. Hey, Zuko? You listening to me?" Toph's notes sounded in Zuko's cold ears, bringing him back to the real visions of the real world. "Zuko?"

"Oh, yeah. Great. Let's um, get going then." Zuko stated as he nodded to the blind Earthbender, letting her pass, after stepping over the squashed mattress, and exit the hotel room before him. Toph had quite a bulky bag slung over her petite shoulder which reminded Zuko of his purchase of the Dual Broadswords. The man ran over to the corner of the room, where he remembered leaving it, grabbed his precious item and rushed out the narrow wooden door after Toph.

* * *

"So, um... were you, um... were you, I mean did you –?"

"Spit it out, 'blabber mouth'," Toph cut off impatiently when Zuko continued to stutter, trying to select his words carefully for the last few empty moments on their ostrich-horse. Toph shivered behind the young man and cuddled into him, for he was the best source of warmth in an area like the one they were in. Even though Zuko could not Firebend properly, his bending status still had its purposes and helpfulness.

"Alright. Did you or did you not watch me sleep last night. I mean, study – no, observe, well – you know what I mean." Zuko finished hastily, not wanting to irritate the Earthbender and cause a fight of some kind.

"Um...?"

"Forget it," the man growled, concluding the conversation completely. He turned his head back and sneaked a glance at Toph whose hot cheeks were now turning a cute pink. _Wait – what? Cute?_

The pair carried on the silence as they made some progress on their journey through the winding path of the mountain range. Wintery snow covered the whole environment like a white blanket, only giving it a cold atmosphere rather than warm. The only sound and movement of the ostrich-horse's hooves clomping on the dirt road, besides the chattering of Toph's teeth and her shivering, bounded off the mountains and echoed across the wide scene and back to the travellers.

"Through my eyes? No. But through my feet... yes." Zuko never knew how awkward it would be sleeping while a girl, claiming that she had to guard him but instead, 'watched' him. Now he knew. But he had misread Toph's purpose for standing over his bed that morning. "You were talking in your sleep again."

* * *

It was hours after dawn when princess Azula was still standing alone on the deck of her royal ship, forbidding anyone to disturb her. The seventeen-year-old girl stood with her hands, holding on to one another, behind her straight back and her head high: showing off her sign of authority. The low sound of a hard thump was heard behind the motionless princess, but she made no move to the threat.

"It took you long enough. Where are they?"

A man cloaked in black, the source of the sound, paced to Azula and stood next to her. In his thick covered arms was a Dai Li Agent's uniform. "They're heading this way and will reach us in about a few more hours. I could have finished them off myself." The man added gruffly, though his tone was full of respect. He ripped off his cloak to reveal himself as a middle-aged man with very large sideburns.

"You should not underestimate the wretched agent as someone I know very well did. Her father's favour and love had to pay the price. She promised herself she will not fail again." Azula said firmly. The man knew that she was referring to herself, but didn't say a word for he knew his life was the cost for 'insulting' her. "Admiral Zhao, I want you to ready our men for an ambush. Better early than late."

The Admiral nodded and passed the uniform to the princess under her command. "And when they come, I don't want you touching the agent," Azula held up the Dai Li Agent robe and hat, igniting them in her hands and turning them into ashes with her blue flames. A sadistic smile spread across her pale face, scaring Zhao quite a bit. "She's mine."

* * *

"Welcome to Fei Lei, Zuko: our last stop on Kyoshi Island. Urgh, if only there was an earth bridge across the water for me."

The blind Earthbender and the scarred Firebender had finally reached their destination, the Port of Kyoshi Island and their ticket to the mainland of the Earth Kingdom.

"Fei Lei, huh? I guess I'm going to miss Kyoshi a bit," Zuko answered. "It's been my home for –"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, princess. No need to get all soppy on me. C'mon. We need to worry about more important stuff like… where should we leave this thing?" Toph gestured to the ostrich-horse they were riding on. The animal grunted in reply and jumped at Toph's comment as if it understood. Toph held onto Zuko's waist tighter at the ostrich-horse's sudden actions which seemed to have startled her. Zuko chuckled. His laugh was very rare and Toph knew that. She cherished the uncommon moments, unbeknownst to the scarred man even though she only knew him for several empty days, but this time Toph only concentrated on not falling off the creature.

"What're you laughing at?" Toph snapped back, though under the roughness was embarrassment and surprisingly comfort from being so close to a man.

"Nothing," Zuko chuckled again to deceive his point. Toph blew at her bangs in annoyance, which hung from the large bun she now kept with her hair.

The two friends rode into the small town of Fei Lei as all eyes turned to them. Zuko shifted nervously in his position as everyone in their sight watched him and Toph ride towards the port. "Ignore them princess, you're just looking for trouble if you don't." Toph ordered. Zuko obeyed, though when he glanced back at Toph, his orbs caught her turning her head in every direction curiously, even though she could not see. Toph and Zuko rode silently on their beast, both still nervous yet interested as they involuntarily won more strangers' attention as they passed the dusty streets of the soundless town. The blind girl continued to 'glance' at the townspeople in her own special ways while Zuko focused on getting himself and Toph to the port as soon as possible.

And to reward Zuko's concentration, the two travellers soon arrived at the large port unharmed, where many ships and fishing boats were docked, ready to leave or reside the port. The young man stopped the ostrich-horse and examined the harbor, attempting to find a suitable spot to park the intelligent animal when his bright golden eyes spotted the largest and most noticeable ship anchored at the far right side of the port. The ship was made of black metal and had a large prow that showed off its three layers of clean gold edgings. The pagoda tower could as well as have reached heaven if it wanted to. Zuko's heart almost jumped out from his chest when recognition struck his memory.

"Um, Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you said that we better hurry if we didn't want Azula to catch up?"

"Um… Yeah. I said something like that, I guess."

"Well… it's vice versa." Zuko explained. Toph said nothing as she tried to solve what Zuko said. Realization hit her when she finally understood.

"Wait. You don't mean –?"

"Yep. We just caught up with Azula."

"… I hate that perfect princess prodigy. Hey Zuko! I just made alliteration – I think!" Toph piped up, faking a proud smile. Zuko almost laughed at Toph's comment but didn't for there was much more important matters to deal with rather than joke around while his sister was out to get them.

"Toph, this is no time to have fun. You know that! Now let's see if we can try go around the –"

"Oh _please_. You don't know anything about fun! What makes you think fighting dangerous princesses thirsty for revenge isn't fun? Making it out of here without a bit of threats here and there is just boring! We need some action!" And with that, Toph took the risk of jumping off the ostrich-horse and thankfully landed safely (though fear was evident on her features) and skipped away from Zuko and the animal, a feat she accomplished alone whilst blind. Zuko's jaw practically fell. Toph was walking – no – dancing straight to her doom willingly! This was virtually the blind Earthbender's death sentence on her behalf.

The ex-prince gaped at the skipping figure of the Earthbender as she moved further from him and closer to Azula, needless to say, her executioner. The poor guy didn't know how to react, his muscles were not working and his brain was not responding. There was an overload of shock that filled his body, too much for him to handle a reaction. Zuko's eyes widened with disbelief and utter amazement as Toph finally reached the large royal Fire Nation ship and turned back to wave at him, smiling, possibly – no – likely her last. At that moment, the scarred teen's senses responded at last, his instincts ordering him to fetch Toph from walking to her grave.

Zuko hastily jumped off the ostrich-horse, as Toph had done, and left it there, not caring about what was to become of it, only that his friend could be dead in the next few seconds. Zuko ran to the blind Earthbender as fast as he could, though the majority of his thoughts mentally told him he was not going to make it, and neither was Toph.

_You're not fast enough, Zuko…_

He didn't even know why he was acting like this; he didn't know why he was panicking –

_Better pick up your pace if you want to save Toph…_

Zuko didn't know why he was so worried about Toph, why he fretted when the girl could take care of herself without his help –

_She's gone._

Zuko didn't know what that meant, but when his mind allowed him to switch back to reality he understood. Toph was gone; she was nowhere to be seen. Fear surged through Zuko for no logical reason. He didn't understand why he felt this way. Instinct made him run faster, and thanks to his persistence, Zuko soon approached the black ship. He desperately looked around, searching for any sign of the idiotic Earthbender. _Why did people mix up danger with fun these days?_

There was still no sign of the petite girl. Toph must already be on the ship. How she got on, Zuko didn't know, but the danger she could be in, he didn't want to think about. The worried ex-prince listened carefully for any noise above, on the deck, but it was as silent as death itself. Zuko anxiously searched the environment around him for anything that could help him get aboard. He spotted a large and thick chain that hung from the side of the hull, connecting to it, that shot straight to the water and went under the surface of its murky depths, the sea. It was the anchor. Zuko could swim to it, but it was a fair distance away from the edge of the jetty he was standing on.

Taking the risk of possible drowning, Zuko dived perfectly into the waters and swam quickly and skilfully to the anchor, that was invisible underwater, and held onto the wet metal chain when he reached it. His skills showed that he was an expert swimmer which seemed to pay off at this moment. Zuko inhaled deeply and exhaled just as heavily. He waited until he got his breath back before dragging himself out of the water and started climbing the long length of the anchor's chain. This feat he managed swiftly and quietly, which proved how strong and physically powerful he was, despite the wind that was blowing at his wet clothes which slowed him down. When the 'Firebender' made it to the very top, without a complaint even with the bitter coldness making his soaked tunic cling onto his form, he reached out to the railings of the deck and hauled himself aboard the great Fire Nation ship. Zuko steadied himself when his feet finally touched the metal deck floor, also known as a safety zone from the waters yet the enemies' territory. When the young man looked up, there were over fifty men dressed in elite and unique Fire Nation uniform (in Zuko's estimate) standing before him with their gloved hands ignited in hot flames.

Zuko's eyes darted around the deck's area, scanning for Toph, but there was no sign of the dare devil. Either Toph was already captured by the Fire Nation, or she was… dead.

Fear and guilt ran through Zuko's thoughts. Fear because of what will or had become of the seemingly unstoppable Earthbender and guilt because he had not been there to protect or assist her… not that he had a better chance of surviving than the chances Toph had. Then again, she had a lot to live for while he had nothing to live up to, he was better off dead than Toph was.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my brother. And why am I surprised to see you by yourself, dear Zuko?" A voice came from the young man's right. Only Zuko's head moved to the source of sound to find his sister walking past the guards and towards him. The man almost growled at the teen, but held his breath for he knew there was no way out of the consequence anyway. Instead he mumbled:

"Toph. Where is she?" Zuko asked himself, unwillingly, but he feared the worst, for there seemed no other logical solution. There was no reason for Azula to keep Toph alive if she had her, though he wished she had or more likely did.

"What was that, Zuzu? You better speak up, I don't favour mumbles." Azula stopped walking and stood right in front of the helpless 'Firebender'. Zuko lost his control and growled. His only true friend, who knew his situation and was actually bothering to do something about it, was gone, or at least he hoped not. Though he only knew the Earthbender for several days, she was like someone he knew for many years. "Now, where is Agent Toph? Has she forgotten to pay me a visit?" Azula asked sweetly, though her sound just sickened her brother.

"You should know."

"And why on earth should I know where that Earthbending leech is? She's just another one of those commoners who don't exist in my eyes. Dear Zuko, you should know father doesn't like his children to play around with peasants, especially since you're the Avatar." Azula continued. Zuko winced when 'father' was mentioned, causing his sister to smile cruelly. "Yes, that's right. Father disapproves of your behaviour. You're just an embarrassment to the Fire Nation. You're a shame that should never have been brought to this world. You are not worthy of a life. If this is how an Avatar acts then surely they are not worth the time."

"Where's Toph?" Zuko just asked plainly, hoping that his usually correct conscience was wrong for once. He was just acting stupid, jumping to conclusions like that; he had to find out –

"Please stop stalling, dear brother. You are not very good at lying. Now if you want to live you might want to call out your –"

"Where's Toph?"

"I'm not going to ask you again, Zuzu. Call out your girlfriend before I –"

"Where's Toph?"

"I'm getting tired of your little games. It's bad enough you can't Firebend better than your little sister, there's no need to try and be a better actor –"

"Oh c'mon, Azula. Don't be so hard on him." All heads turned to the sudden voice that came from behind them. A figure was lying on the railings with her hands behind her head and her knees bent, with her feet touching the barrier. The girl was wearing some sort of Earth Kingdom uniform. Her position almost proved that she had been there for a while and it was as if she was relaxing, even in an enemies' area. "It's bad enough daddy burned pretty you because it's Toph's fault. No need to take out your anger on poor little Zuzu." Zuko felt a strike of hope when he heard the voice, but it wasn't Toph who got up and walked along the railings with her hands held out beside her, for a better sense of stability. Her actions showed off her skill of balance, as if she were a professional tight-rope walker. The girl was older than the one he knew, and seemed much more experienced in the study of 'beauty-nology', for her heart-shaped face was covered in face paint, but was there even such an area of expertise?

"Who are you?" Azula questioned with a bit of mockery laughter twinkling in her tone, seeming to find the girl's face paint amusing. The auburn haired Earth Kingdom girl faced Zuko directly and winked at him before turning her attention to his sister. In a way, she was awfully familiar to the ex-prince, especially her blue-green eyes.

"Don't you remember me? Gee, that hurts. I'm Suki, Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. If you didn't know, you burned down my village once a while back. I was assigned to keep an eye on your brother until Toph got here. And if you ask me, she was quite late." Suki jumped off the railings, doing a flip on the way down, and landed with a soft thud, as if she were weightless.

"Oh, yes. I remember… I think. You were that peasant that tried to fend me off. You sure did a good job." Sarcasm ran through Azula's comment, though Zuko believed it suited Toph more than his vicious sister. Suki just smiled at the memory. In fact, she lifted her right pants leg, under the dress-like uniform and revealed an ugly scar similar to Zuko's, which practically covered her whole slender calf.

"Yep. Battle scars are truly painful memories… sometimes in a physical way. Still, I'm proud." Suki smiled again. Zuko almost chuckled; this girl had a bit of Toph's humour. Suki dropped her pants leg and dress covering before dropping into a fighting stance and slipping out two traditional fans, unfolding them as she did so. For some reason, those fans and the Kyoshi Warrior uniform seemed strangely familiar as well as the girl. The face paint especially.

"Like I care. Guards, kill her." Azula ordered. As four of her elite soldiers ran towards the Kyoshi Warrior, Azula turned her attention back to her brother and ordered her guards to arrest him. Zuko's mind switched to dumb-mode for he didn't know what to do. There was no way he could make it out alone. He made his last attempt at throwing a fireball at one of the soldiers moving towards him, but he couldn't even ignite his cold and still-wet hands. How he hated being so helpless. Zuko turned to his non-bending tactic as the men reached him. Zuko leaned in to punch the closest soldier to his left, hitting the armoured man in the stomach, only to feel pain shoot up his knuckles and arm. Armour is armour after all. Zuko changed his strategy to kicking instead, which he managed quite well, knocking many of the soldiers off their feet. He jumped back every time they advanced on him and dodging flames being thrown at him as he tried his best to fight them off. He succeeded for a while, though every time he would bring down one man, another would take the fallen man's place, as if his enemies were duplicating on the spot.

Eventually, Zuko was thrown back by one of the Firebenders and his head hit the railings. He felt a sore throbbing on the back of his head. Zuko closed his eyes, he could fight back if he wanted to, but he was outnumbered and certainly outmatched. Why did he go on for three years without Firebending? Zuko waited for his capture, wondering what was to become of him since Toph wasn't here.

"Geez, princess, pull yourself together. How hard can it be to just '_think_'?" A familiar voice spoke to him. Now he was hearing Toph, and she was criticizing him. He was surely going mad.

"No, princess. You're not dreaming. Now get out those over-sized knives if you want to help."

Wow. It was as if the voice in his head had read his mind. _I'm sorry Toph. I'm a failure. Azula's right, I don't deserve to live. I'm just a helpless and stupid guy who can't even fight –_

"Don't push yourself, dreamer. Now get out those swords if you want to live." What? Now he was hearing… Suki, was it? Was she already dead?

"Huh?" Zuko raised one of his eyelids to find Toph and Suki standing before him with their arms folded, and they were shaking their heads in disapproval, though Toph was smiling.

"You heard me, Zuko. Get out those swords if you want to be a help here." Toph said, as she gestured to the Fire Nation soldiers that surrounded them, though they were less in numbers than when Zuko came aboard. They were all in the same boring stances and were perfectly prepared for a battle. Azula was standing behind them all with a familiar man beside her, her facial expression quite angry, generally at Toph.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"GET OUT YOUR FREAKIN" BROADSWORDS DAMN IT!"

"Oh, right." And with that Zuko, quite embarrassed, slipped out the Dual Broadswords from their scabbard behind his back and assumed a simple stance he remembered.

"Good." Toph nodded. "Now let's get ready to kick some Fire Nation butt!" Toph laughed before immediately throwing a rock glove at Azula, surprising her. With Toph's control, it grabbed Azula's shoulder and dragged her, while she randomly shot fire daggers trying to get rid of the earth 'hand', towards the prow of the ship.

Before anyone could aid the princess, she yelled angrily: "NO! She's mine!"

Toph was already in the action when she rushed past the guards unharmed and released Azula from her earthen grip. The two fought, with Azula shooting and blasting large columns of flames while Toph was quite dependant on her single pair of earth gloves. Azula would expertly ignite both her hands and swipe at Toph with them, as the blind girl used her earthen fists to pull or push Azula back and forth, irritating her.

Suki moved like a Two-Headed Rat Viper, her strikes on every soldier were quick and forceful yet her movements were graceful, if she slowed down, she could have been dancing in her own unique way. Why her weapon of choice was a fan, Zuko didn't know, but her fighting style verified that she was not a bender though clearly she didn't need to be one to be powerful. Suki used simple moves such as punching, kicking and using her fans to show off, which were quite effective in this situation. The Kyoshi Warrior dodged the fire blasts that were shot at her by the elite men. Suki would grab one man every now and then, and hit him in the guts, releasing her hold on him as she did so, forcing him back, winded. Suki clearly had a target; the man that was always at Azula's side whenever he saw them, and Zuko remembered him from the Fire Nation; General Zhao. But the armour Zhao was wearing was not of a general's rank, but of an admiral's, presumably a stupid and undeserved promotion. He always disliked Zhao. And thankfully, by the looks of the battle, Suki could soon throw Zhao overboard. Maybe he could learn a thing or two from this warrior.

A small arrow-like dart shot past Zuko's right cheek snapping him out of admiration of his two comrades, almost scarring him, almost killing him. It was a stiletto. Such aim and precision could only result in one person he remembered:

"Mai?"

"Yep, that's right. Remember me?" Zuko turned to find a young woman, around his age, with black hair. Her ghostly pale face stood out from the mass of thin sleek raven strands that were tied in a high odd bun as two long locks of hair fell from it. The girl's smirk was familiar and just as how he remembered it. But the woman he saw was not the fourteen-year-old that committed to his memory. Mai was now a young woman and seemed ready to capture his heart once again. Zuko almost blushed at the thoughts.

"You've um, grown." Zuko tried to compliment even though he was aware she was against him. This resulted in a rare laugh from the dark girl and another few stilettos to be thrown at him. Luckily, Zuko's reflexes were quicker; he brought up his broadswords and positioned them in front of his face so they were acting as shields, which deflected the small deadly darts.

"Ooh. You're good. Better than the small boy I remembered. You're… cuter – no – stronger?" Mai added as she flashed a teasing smile. Was she… flirting with him? Zuko pushed the sudden image of a flirtatious Mai to the back of his mind, as he assumed another stance and readied to defend himself. "Oh? Don't worry; I won't hurt you… _Zuko_."

Mai's teasing comment reminded him of Toph, though he was sure he would never see the 'girly-girly' side of the Earthbender if she had one (probably not). Zuko shook off those thoughts and looked deep into his vague memories; trying to find anything that had to do with the art of sword-fighting. As the dark woman shot teasing comments and her stilettos in one swift movement, the ex-prince aimlessly deflected her attacks, sticking to his defence position and moving towards her within every offense she committed.

As Mai fought, her face lacked expression, but as Zuko drew closer and closer to her, the more her plain lips formed into a smile. When Zuko was only a few steps away from the blades expert, Mai threw back her arm across her neck and behind her head, revealing the knife she was holding. The new weapon was a very sharp dagger with a studded handle. Mai seemed to hesitate before hurling the unique dagger past Zuko. The ex-prince dodged the thrown weapon, but as he regained his balance, he realized the knife was not meant for him, but for the Earthbender. Toph did not seem to notice as the knife was aiming for her shoulder. Toph was too occupied with Azula's fatal blows.

"TOPH!"

Too late for that.

Toph turned to Zuko's voice when he yelled, which caused the dagger to pierce through her right under her left arm. Zuko ignored Mai's attacks, sheathed his Dual Broadswords and ran for Toph as she fell off the deck, the knife's force dragging her. Zuko felt an arm stop him, and turned to find Suki shaking her head. Zhao was nowhere to be seen so Suki had done her part.

"Toph's alright, you idiot. She's going to come back up in a sec –"

"How could you say that? Toph was shot by a KNIFE!" Zuko struggled as Suki held him back whilst trying to protect him from the advancing Azula, Mai and guards. Then, Zuko's golden orbs saw something that he would never have been able to believe: Toph leaped right back up onto the deck and landed quite softly. She winked at Zuko and voluntarily showed him the small hole in her green and yellow garment under her arm; wordlessly telling him Mai missed. Was Toph some immortal being who was able to avoid death even in the stickiest situations?

"And I thought you had improved on your aiming." Toph commented, making Mai growl. Toph also knew Mai? Did Toph know everyone he knew?

The blind Earthbender swiftly ran past Zuko and Suki, and shot two new earth gloves at Azula and Mai, the two gloves seeming to push them, forcing the two to slide backwards with their feet dragging behind, until they hit the railings. But the gloves continued to push Azula and Mai, making them fall over the railings and plunge into the water. A loud splash could be heard below. This all happened so fast that it gave Azula's soldiers no time to act in response, giving Zuko and his comrades the advantage as Suki moved in and took over, striking every last guard and throwing them overboard as if it were child's play.

"C'mon!" Suki urged, grabbing Zuko (who was frozen in shock and amazement) by the arm and dragging him toward the pagoda tower. "C'mon! Do you want to get out of here, or what?"

"Shouldn't we –?"

"No. Enough fun for today, we'll save some for later. Besides, this is our only way out of here, right?" Toph said as she gestured to the control room, high above them at the very top of the tower. Toph moved past Zuko and Suki and entered the pagoda tower, climbing up the metal staircase. Zuko paused before following his companion. It took a while, but the two finally reached the top of the building and entered the control room. There were many switches, knobs and levers everywhere, Zuko found it quite confusing. Toph seemed to concentrate on her surroundings before moving to one of the levers and pushing it forward.

"This should, um… lift the anchor… and this should – no. That's the control… um, maybe, yeah that's right…" Toph continued to push and press the different switches and levers as if she could 'see' what every single button was connected to and use the information to operate the ship. In a matter of seconds, the ship started to move and soon enough, the two were out of the docks and were sailing away from the Port of Kyoshi Island.

Zuko thought he saw a small figure wave back at him. He squinted, and realized it was Suki.

"Wait! What about –?"

"Relax, princess. Suki knows her place. Kyoshi's her home after all." Toph moved around the control room, as if she was 'studying' the environment they were in.

"I knew I met her somewhere. She was that suspicious girl who kept gawking at me back in the tea shop all day everyday... but… the Kyoshi uniform she was wearing, it's so –" Zuko started –

"Familiar? Well, maybe because _Avatar Kyoshi_ was your past life." Toph explained. Zuko was astonished for a second. For a while now, he had forgotten his title, despite Azula's criticism. Toph even knew him better than he knew himself. "Avatar Kyoshi founded Kyoshi Island." Toph added in a matter-of-factly tone. "And she founded the Dai Li hundreds of years ago."

The two stayed in silence for a moment or two before Toph interrupted the quiet as usual:

"We really should do something about your Firebending. We can't have you use swords if you can't even remember how to use them."

"I do remember how to use them. I used them against you before –"

"Blah, blah, blah. We'll start tomorrow." Toph cut off. Zuko glared at the Earthbender, forgetting why he was even worried about her life in the first place.

Toph moved away from the young man and towards the door as the sun set on them, its rays beaming through the large window screen. The beautiful sight was visible from where Zuko and Toph were and the angle they were at also added effect. It would have been a romantic sight. _Urgh, romantic, inappropriate adjective_, Zuko thought. He dumped his broadswords on the ground at his feet and tried to go over what happened that day and the confusion the blind girl gave him. Toph paused, and seemed to do some calculations before making her way through the door again.

"Oh and Zuko… we're going the wrong way."

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Review! Review! Review! I also apologize for the late update; I guess I feel lazy as ever, but since it's a holiday for me now, I can catch up :). **

**I also want to thank all my reviewers so far and encourage those who haven't yet reviewed, I NEED to know what you think, and any constructive criticism is welcome :)! Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next up, I'm going to fix up Zuko's Firebending :)!**

**Happy Days!**

**TezTra**


	7. The Battle with First Training

**Hiya! TezTra back with an update :) **

**This was pretty fun to write though to be honest; I'm about five chapters ahead of this story so this chapter's pretty old :) Also, I'm starting to lose the will of continuing this story, don't know why, or maybe because I'm bored of writing the chapter I'm on right now... or maybe because there are just too many complications, with the storyline, piling up as I write... should I continue? You decide...**

**Anyway, enough about me and my problems, how are **_**you**_** reader? Tell me through a review (Damn, I was so close :)**

**This chapter is about fixing up Zuko's Firebending, like I informed in my last chapter :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**The Battle with First Training**

**

* * *

**

_Azula walked towards Zuko, with a wicked grin plastered on her ghostly pale face. The two siblings were in a dark and never-ending hall. The lanterns hanging from the ceiling glowed brightly and set the scene an eerie atmosphere. Smoky fog seemed to wander everywhere around Zuko and his sister._

"_Why are you wasting your time with that Earthbending leech, she is just another one of those commoners who don't exist in my eyes. Dear Zuko, you should know father doesn't like his children to play around with peasants, especially since you're the Avatar." Azula spoke confidently, pausing to let her words pierce her brother. Zuko winced when 'father' was mentioned, causing his sister to smile cruelly. "Yes, that's right. Father disapproves of your behaviour. You're just an embarrassment to the Fire Nation. You're a shame that should never have been brought to this world. You are not worthy of a life. If this is how an Avatar acts then surely they are not worth the time."_

_Zuko turned to run, only to come face to face with Toph. The blind Earthbender no longer had the cheerful and colourful face he remembered, but dead and lifeless. Her blind cloudy orbs were watery and there were tear trails that streamed down her cold cheeks._

"_She's right Zuko. You can't fight. You can't act like an Avatar. You can't even notice a girl when you see one."_

_Toph's incomprehensible words echoed in Zuko's head. He closed his eyes and reopened them to realize that Toph had disappeared though her words stayed with him._

_You can't even notice a girl when you see one…_

_You can't even notice a girl when you see one…_

"You can't even… even notice a girl when you… you… when you see one…"

"Um, Zuko… why should I?"

"What?" Zuko quickly sat up when he heard Toph's voice questioning him. He tried to act calm but his facial features deceived him, making it clear to Toph that he was sweating like rain and was shakily traumatized as if he caught a glimpse of a ghost, even though she couldn't see him literally. The sweat made the dark hair of his fringe wet and stick to his warm forehead.

"I said: 'er, Zuko… why should I?'" Toph repeated.

"Why should you what?"

"You asked – oh forget it." Toph ignored Zuko's sideway glances and placed before him a small basket of fresh fruit. "I found them in the storage room. Now eat. You'll need it if you want to survive today's training." Toph said.

Memory switched back on as Zuko remembered where they were and what they were doing today.

After he and Toph escaped the clutches of Azula with the help of Suki, they both stole her ship and are now in the middle of nowhere, trying to navigate their way through the southern seas and make it to their destination: the Earth Kingdom mainland. Toph kept telling him they had to go north and to make sure the Sun was on their left whenever it rose to wake the earth. To know which direction you were going, Toph had said, was to know that the sun rose in the east and set in the west, so if east was to your right and west was to your left, then north would be ahead and south would be behind.

"If you know this, then you'll be able to go anywhere." Toph had said.

Today was the day that Toph would help Zuko restore his bending and 'train' him. He had asked how Toph could help him if she was an Earthbender, but she merely told him that Earth and Fire were virtually the same elements, just that Earth was better.

* * *

"It is said that Firebending power comes from your breath. Firebender discipline is about self-restraint and breath control as a means of directing and containing the fire. Poor breath control means bad control of any fire created. Because of this, breathing exercises are one of the most _critical_ first steps for beginner Firebenders, such as yourself."

"Wow. Toph… where did you –?"

"Silence, pupil. Anger and rage or other powerful emotions can increase the power of Firebending; it can lead to flames burning out of control and stuff like that. Firebending is truly weaker than Earth."

"_Toph_ –"

"Didn't I tell you to hush? Now in order to Firebend properly, you must have 'inner fire', your drive or source of power. Without it your Firebending becomes weak. Which is probably the reason you can't Firebend; you've lost your 'inner fire'." Toph finished, stroking her chin wisely.

"Toph, where did you get all this?" Zuko asked amazed at the extensive knowledge she had of Firebending. Toph just shrugged.

"Nowhere special. When I met your uncle and fought him, he surrendered and offered me some tea. Then he told me all this. He's pretty funny and gives good advice, if you ask me."

"You met – how was he? What was he like –?"

"Calm down, princess, before you hurt yourself" – Toph snorted at her own comment – "now I want you to do some breathing exercises, since Firebending comes from the breath."

Zuko paused, not knowing _how_ to practice breathing; after all, he did it all the time. "How do I –?"

"Breathe in, breathe out, princess. Easy." Toph cut off, though her tone clearly told Zuko she had no clue either. Zuko obeyed Toph and breathed in and out, not knowing how else to do it. After a few inhales and exhales Toph shook her head in disapproval. "No. This is too easy. Maybe you should breathe in with your nose and out from your mouth?" Toph offered.

Zuko shook his head; how was he going to learn Firebending with the help of a blind Earthbender. The young man did what was asked of him; he inhaled deeply with his nose and exhaled from his mouth. Toph just 'watched' as Zuko did his 'breathing exercises', and the more the young man practiced the more he found himself relaxing and could feel all his muscles lose their tension. Zuko continued this exercise for quite a while now, when he heard Toph hum an unfamiliar tune as she drifted off into boredom. The tune sounded like it could have been some sort of lullaby, like the one a mother would sing to their baby to send them off to sleep. Zuko was quite mesmerized by Toph's tune and soon stopped his breathing exercise.

"Did your mum use to sing that to you?" Zuko asked curiously, hoping this topic would not turn to a bad corner. Toph didn't seem to hear him, either that or she ignored him, for the blind Earthbender continued to hum, adding a few words to the tune that she remembered. The girl's sightless eyes were closed and she almost seemed asleep in her sitting position near Zuko. "Toph?"

No reply. Zuko tried to ignore the noise and resume his exercise, though he found it quite hard to concentrate with the girl's humming in his ears. Soon enough, Zuko gave up and went back inside the pagoda tower, hoping to find something engaging to do while he waited for Toph to come back down to earth. Zuko climbed a few flights of stairs and walked along hallways. Zuko found a dark room, the only room in the long hallway he was walking along, and entered. He decided to snoop around when he realized this room was fit for royalty, possibly Azula's old room. The ex-prince found four large candles in a line placed before a square rug; he remembered that this equipment was used for meditating. Toph was right; Firebending was from the breath, for one would sit on the rug in a meditational position, light the candles and then try to control the flames with one's breathing.

Zuko sat down on the rug, and tried to ignite his hands. Warmth surged up his right arm and he felt small flames slowly start to light on his hot palm. Zuko quickly lit the candles before he his fire went out. Once all four candles had small fires burning on their wicks, Zuko assumed a comfortable position with his legs crossed and arms resting on his lap. The 'Firebender' started the breathing exercise Toph offered earlier. Inhaling with his nose and exhaling from his mouth.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out…_

The rhythmic pattern repeated as Zuko recited the same words in his mind.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out…_

Again, the scarred man felt calm wash over his body and he pictured only the four candles in his dark mind.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out…_

Trying to concentrate on their dancing flames, trying to control them with his breathing, trying to get them to rise and fall with him, Zuko continued to meditate.

Zuko opened one of his eyelids lightly to be delighted by the sight that met his golden eyes; all four flames were no longer dancing wildly but were rising and falling with his breathing. Zuko watched as the fire obeyed and followed his rhythmic patterns. He could control flames, augment fire. Once he closed his eyes again, he couldn't help but smile at how proud Toph would – correction – _should_ be. Zuko carried on with his breathing exercise and mediation for another few moments, letting his mind be cleared of all his worries and doubts, letting all the tension in his muscles leave him and letting himself relax for the first time in a long time.

When Zuko finally got bored of breathing and controlling flames, he got up and blew out the candles before leaving the large bedroom. When Zuko went back outside onto the deck, he found it deserted. Zuko looked around and found nothing either.

"Princess!" Toph called. Zuko turned his head around again but couldn't seem to find Toph anywhere. Either she was invisible or she was not in his eyesight. "Up here!"

Zuko turned and squinted at the pagoda tower, where he was sure Toph's voice was calling from. He saw a figure sitting on the highest roof of the tower and was amazed at how high she was, unafraid of falling, or seeming to be fearless.

"Aren't you scared you'll fall?" Zuko yelled back. Toph paused before answering:

"Hell yeah! Come up here before I die of fright!" Toph waved at her companion, laughing. Zuko used his hand to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight, only to just see Toph's dark silhouette patting the spot next to her. Zuko understood but wondered how he could get up without falling and breaking his back and neck painfully.

"How –?"

"I don't know. Climb up here like I did. Don't ask me how I did it 'cause you can't do it anyway."

Zuko hesitantly walked up to the high tower and braced himself before trying to find a grip for his hands and feet. Soon enough, Zuko was climbing the tower, with very slow progress because he was quite certain if he rushed he would slip and fall. As he climbed, the man noticed a long and ugly scar on the side of the tower, near where he was climbing, as if a giant had scratched his nail on the wall. When the scarred Firebender reached the Earthbender at the very top, Toph grabbed his hand and pulled him up. The two fell back, with Zuko over the blind girl, onto the roof, nearly rolling off. Zuko chuckled when he saw Toph's expression; petrified and quite shocked. He got off the girl and offered her a hand. Zuko was about to withdraw it, once he remembered she was blind without earth, until Toph grabbed it. Zuko helped the Earthbender up and sat down as Toph followed his example.

"I thought you could only 'see' on earth." Zuko said nonchalantly.

"Oh please, princess. Don't underestimate me like Azula did. Metal is like earth, though it's been purified. There are tiny little particles of earth inside metal that I could use to 'see'. That's how I fought Azula yesterday without being fully blind." Toph explained. Zuko nodded, understanding what Toph was saying. When Zuko thought deeply about it, an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Toph? Have you ever thought about bending, um, metal?" Zuko asked. Toph gave him an 'are you crazy' kind of look. "I mean, if you're an Earthbender and can 'see' through the earth, then maybe you could, um, bend the earth inside the metal?" Zuko added hastily, so Toph wouldn't think he was mad.

There was a long silence as Toph thought over Zuko's suggestion. "Makes sense to me… Maybe you're right. Well, there's only one way to find out." Toph slowly got up and carefully moved away from Zuko. She leaned over and placed her hands lightly on the metal roof. Toph slammed her palms against the cool surface. Unbeknownst to Zuko, Toph could 'see' the earth particles so clearly that if she weren't blind then the metal would be transparent. Zuko watched as Toph continued to bang on the roof's surface to create vibrations and get a better 'view'. Finally, Toph delivered her final blow, but she continued to push her hands against the metal. Soon enough, to Zuko's amazement, Toph's hands pushed forward and fell deeper into the surface: Toph made a large dent in the roof.

Toph shook her hands as if it hurt, "Phew, Toph. Can't anything stop you?" she said to herself, quite happily. But it still didn't seem enough for the mighty Earthbender, for she swung back her arm before punching the dent, creating a hole in the roof. Zuko's jaw practically dropped; sure Toph was a great bender, but to be able to bend metal was unbelievable.

"Toph, you know, I was partly joking. But that was awesome." Zuko said. He smiled, impressed and quite proud that he gave Toph the idea in the first place. Toph returned the grin and sat down beside the Firebender again. There was silence between the two for a moment or two. "So… you think it's going to be useful later on? You know, your, um, 'Metalbending'?" Zuko burst out, unusually breaking the quiet after he recovered from the earlier scene.

"You bet. Wait 'till your sister sees. Ha! I can't believe I'll miss the look on her face!" Toph replied, laughing with Zuko. After the laughter died down, Toph slid out one of her earth gloves and fiddled with it, leaving Zuko quite bored.

"So, um, why are you up here anyway?" Zuko decided to ask, wanting to be free of the silence.

Toph paused then shrugged. "I wanted some time to think. Anyway… how's the breathing going?" Toph joked quite seriously. Zuko smiled.

"Oh, it's going pretty well." Zuko's grin widened even more giving Toph the impression he was hiding something from her.

"Well? How well?" Toph egged her friend on.

"Well, I can control fire with my breathing." Zuko explained proudly. Toph fell silent, as if she was trying to listen to his breathing and heartbeat, which reminded Zuko of her ability to detect lies.

"Hmmm, it's a good start I guess." Toph said. Zuko frowned, disappointed in Toph's reaction. After all the praise he had given her for accomplishing 'Metalbending' all she could say was 'it's a good start I guess' when he told her he could 'breathe'. "What else should you do?"

"Maybe I could try blasting a few fireballs?" Zuko suggested eagerly. Toph shrugged before rolling up one of her outfit's sleeve revealing another one of her earth gloves.

"Whatever you want to do is up to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get off this roof and 'see' if I can bend more metal. Thanks for the idea." And with that, Toph jumped off the roof lightly before using her earthen glove to dig itself into the outer walls of the tower. As she fell, she dragged the clawed glove with her though it slowed her fall effectively. Zuko then understood how she got up here in the first place. Once the girl finally made it to the deck's ground unharmed, she pulled her sleeve back down over her glove carelessly before leaving the damage she created on the already scarred walls.

* * *

The cold and frosty atmosphere at the Kyoshi Port had not improved since the first outbreak of winter. The bitter-cold wind blew at anyone exposed to it, making its victims shiver wildly under their ineffective coats. The townspeople of Fei Lei were as frightened as ever, not from the freezing conditions and stormy weather, but from the one and only Fire Nation procession. They were especially afraid of Princess Azula who was among them and was fuming over the fact that her royal ship had been taken along with her targets; the ship was after all, the pride and an icon of the Fire Nation Navy. Everyone knew about the incident which occurred the day before, the rumours spread like fire burning down an innocent village;

"Someone told me that two people were brave enough to stand up to the Fire Nation people. The _Fire Nation_! I also heard that the Fire Lord was there!"

"Well I heard that the Fire Nation princess was there –"

"I was watching from my fishing boat and there were _three_ of them fighting –"

"Apparently they escaped barely alive –"

"Nonsense! If those people had enough courage to face the Fire Nation, they must have had enough strength to fight the enemy. I bet they beat all those Fire Nation scum and escaped without a scratch."

The rumours went on and on. The incident was virtually the only topic anyone wanted to hear about, and this angered the princess even more.

"Calm down, Azula. It's just a dumb ship that we can live without." Mai said in a low monotone. She was leaning against one of the short wooden posts, which were built around the jetty, with her arms crossed as she watched her heated friend.

"Calm down! _Calm down_? HOW CAN YOU BE SO UNREASONABLE AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" Azula yelled, making her men cringe back or jump in fear, but the dark woman seemed accustomed to her friend's temper.

"Think about it, we can always take another boat. You're the _Fire Nation Princess_, why shouldn't any Earth Kingdom peasant be afraid of you. Threats are so easy and _occupying_; you've got to be bored." Mai said coolly.

"That wretched agent isn't afraid of me. But besides, I'm royalty; I shouldn't have to use a fishing boat for transport –"

"Oh please, Azula. Be rational about this." Mai pleaded, but her friend just turned her back on the dark woman and walked away. The blades expert turned her head toward Admiral Zhao, who was also among the Fire Nation soldiers, shooting a demanding 'help-me-with-this-problem' look at him. Zhao ignored Mai and stayed silent.

"You know what, I feel like taking out my anger on someone." Azula said deviously. Mai and Zhao offered each other side glances, with worry evident in their golden eyes, already knowing what Azula intended to do; "Anyone feel like burning down a town?" The Fire Nation Princess asked innocently.

* * *

Zuko meditated peacefully, nothing was disturbing the quiet of his calm state. Toph was somewhere on the ship, probably bending some more metal like she promised she would.

The Avatar was not meditating properly, for one must be calm and be free of all thoughts, but Zuko, he was dwelling on the dream he had last night, and its meaning. He understood the fact that Azula said all those things like the way she did back at Kyoshi Port, but he couldn't comprehend Toph's words.

_You can't even notice a girl when you see one_…

What did _that_ mean?

Zuko began to lose his focus as the flames before him started to die out, soon enough disappearing completely and leaving thin trails of black smoke to rise from the waxy wicks. One eyelid involuntarily opened, giving its orb a view. Zuko sighed once he saw that he failed to keep the fires in control and alive. Getting up from his comfortable position, he chose to poke around a bit, to get to know the ship he would inhabit for another few days or so.

The young Avatar walked down corridors, up flights of endless staircases and inside and out empty rooms aimlessly, thinking about nothing but the past few days and the shocking events that had come with them. Toph had honestly told him about the plans of bringing him to Ba Sing Se and the future; what was to be expected and to be made of him. Zuko really didn't like the idea that this 'Council of Five', Toph had mentioned, intended to force him to learn all four elements and expected him to defeat his own father. He was only nineteen and still had his own feelings and beliefs; what kind of person would find it easy to kill a close relative like that (exception: Princess Azula)?

Zuko was too busy to notice that he had stepped into a large room, almost as spacious as Azula's, and fit for a man of high-ranking. The man pried around among the neatly-placed possessions and exotic objects, absent-mindedly just trying to find something interesting to fiddle with.

Zuko found a closed cupboard on the far side of the wall to his left and as curiosity overwhelmed him he approached the locked cabinet thinking that something important must have been stored inside if it were to be so securely hidden away from prying eyes like his. To enhance his practise of bending, the Avatar decided to unlock the cupboard with fire. With anticipation, Zuko tried to think of his 'inner fire', as Toph had instructed, and attempted to let burning flames consume his right hand.

_I can't believe Toph is off trying to bend metal while she's supposed to be helping me with my –_

Zuko didn't finish when he felt his hand growing warm, almost like all the blood in his body was suddenly pumping in that one place. Seeing that flames had erupted from his sweaty palm, he knelt down beside the small cupboard and placed his fire beneath the metal lock, not wanting to shoot fire at the cabinet in case he destroyed what was inside. Soon enough, to Zuko's satisfaction, the lock began to melt; the metal turned red hot as it started to liquefy and fall to the ground in a majority of hot yet wet substance. The melted bolt almost burned through the red carpet that covered the cold metal floor.

No hesitation stopped the man in his tracks as he hastily swung open the wooden cabinet's single door. Zuko didn't pause as his free and unignited left hand grabbed the first object that it reached, as if it had a mind of its own. Once the outstretched hand withdrew from the shadows of the cupboard, an old and tattered scroll was in Zuko's clasp. Full of curiosity that burned inside him, he eagerly untied the dusty ribbon attached around the scroll and unrolled it, reading its contents as soon as his golden eyes set sight on them.

But to Zuko's disappointment, there were only brief descriptions plus comments and notes scribbled messily around the edges of the old parchment. What frustrated him even more was that the scroll mainly contained pictures, illustrations of a figure. There were numerous different drawings of the same stick-figure with red strings around it. It was then that Zuko realised the piece of abandoned paper he was holding was, indeed, a Firebending scroll, from which, many Firebenders can learn from.

Excitement replaced dissatisfaction as the ex-prince noted that the little black drawing of a person was manipulating fire, which he had believed were red 'strings'. And to make things even better, the notes and comments on the scroll were written by its actual owner, mainly about what could be done to improve a certain move or ways to make a simple feat become quite advanced. Whoever owned this Firebending scroll was very clever and inventive, but there was no specified name on the scroll to claim it.

Zuko stared at the picture which caught his attention the most; the illustration of the figure shooting a stream of fire. Next to that simple sketch was the same figure in the same stance, but with the fire around his body, as if he were bending it to move like a flying dragon. The image beside the second was the figure was shifting the stream of flames into a fireball and shooting it. After that was not another picture, but a small text in barely comprehensible writing which read:

(Word indecipherable)_ used _(word indecipherable)_ defence and offence_.

Interesting, and very peculiar indeed.

Zuko turned his interest back to the cabinet and what it hid still. Soon enough, the young man emptied the small wooden cupboard only to find that its only contents were scrolls, and all of them to do with Firebending. Zuko did nothing for a while, wondering what to do with all these useful bits of parchment that were full of knowledge. He did nothing but flash a single smile and allow a single thought enter his mind.

If Toph couldn't be his teacher, then these scrolls will.

* * *

"Princess! _Princess_? ZUKO!" Toph called, her frustration getting the better of her. Toph walked into the control room, but it was empty. It had been a few hours since she 'saw' the Avatar and she was getting quite worried. After the blind girl got fed up with metal-bending for half an hour, she took a little trip to the storage room, had a snack then found a comfortable room for some privacy and a little snooze. It was past midday and dusk would rule over not so long from now.

Toph couldn't find Zuko through her Earthbending, as if he was in the air or sitting on something either wooden or plastic… highly unlikely…

Toph exited the control room and hurried off to find the Firebender somewhere else. She had already checked the deck, kitchens, the control room just now, and even the bathrooms but everything was clean, literally as well as free. Toph wandered down the corridors of the unfamiliar tower, turning into new corners as she hoped Zuko would just step onto the metal for a moment and give her a chance to sense his footsteps and heartbeat and 'track' him down. Toph was beginning to get agitated and irritated when –

"No! Why can't you work? It's simple as! Work already!" Toph heard Zuko's distant yell on the floor beneath her or so. Without faltering, Toph immediately took off and ran down the flight of never-ending steps ahead of her. She rushed down the hall to the very last room and stopped at the entrance wondering how she could miss him; she passed this part of the ship over a hundred times! The door was slightly ajar, so Toph curiously opened the door. Toph turned to her sense of touch and used her bare foot to feel the ground inside the room; carpet. No wonder she couldn't feel Zuko. The blind girl depended on her ears as she listened to the swift movements inside. Toph could feel that the atmosphere was cold and the speedy actions slicing through the air, disturbing its stillness. Whatever Zuko was doing, he knew what he was doing. Toph could tell. He moved decisively as if he practiced his 'performance' many times before. Toph stayed silent and was unnoticed in return, wanting to know exactly what the Firebender was up to before interrupting. Toph didn't know it, but Zuko was trying to light some candles from a fair distance (on the opposite side of the room) by shooting small fire daggers at the wicks. Toph frowned when she failed to observe and detect what Zuko was attempting.

"Why hello, Zuzu. What's with the yelling?" Toph asked casually, making Zuko turn and, with no hesitation, shoot a fireball at the blind girl, with alarm as his expression. Toph yelled in surprise when she felt a hot source fly towards her. In a flash, she placed her hand at the edge of the door frame, where the door hinges were, and clenched her fist, crumpling the metal up as if it were paper. This made the door swing automatically shut, because of the sudden change of the hinges position, and blocked the fireball that was meant for Toph.

Once Toph heard the fireball hit the door and was certain that it had cancelled out she called: "I'm friendly! Geez Hothead, you could have killed me… but thanks to my quick thinking and newly discovered metal-bending abilities, I saved myself once again." Toph almost laughed at her own comment. She took a few steps back, feeling lucky that Zuko's attack wasn't strong enough to break through her door-barrier. Zuko was about to open the door as soon as the fireball disappeared, when his touch on the handle gave all the force it needed to break the cruxes and make the door fall headlong at Toph's feet. The blind bender paused before giving the door a slight teasing and gentle kick, not knowing what to say to ease the silence. Zuko felt guilt and nothing more and less.

"Toph… I… I'm sorry. I could've killed you." Zuko said, stepping out of the room, worry in his tone and anger his emotion, not at the Earthbender, but at himself and his poor self-control.

"Save your breath Hothead, I'm not dead, so let's not dwell on your mistakes." Toph faked a laugh. "I really got the hinges hanging, didn't I?" Toph said, trying to smile.

"Toph! How could you laugh? I almost burned off your face –"

"Well, it was an accident wasn't it? There's nothing to be sorry about, and there's nothing to forgive." Toph said, before standing on her toes and pretending to crane her neck over Zuko's broad shoulder from the distance, as if to 'see' what was behind him in the room. "So, what were you doing in there anyway –?"

"_Toph_," Zuko said, stepping over the broken door towards his blind friend. "I really am sorry. I thought you were Azula or someone… Are you sure you're okay?"

"Shut up, Zuko, before I make you. You didn't answer _my_ question: what were you doing in there?" Toph replied, visibly getting annoyed from the man's repetitive apologies. Zuko shook his head as if that was not relevant at the moment.

"I was just about to stop anyway, so let's forget about –"

Toph ignored the rest of Zuko's sentence and pushed past him, entering the room that he had presumably been in while she was absent. But as soon as she stepped onto the carpeted floor, she withdrew her foot almost straight away, cursing the Fire Nation Ship for making use of carpet to keep rooms cosy. "Okay, let's forget it..." Toph asked seeming resigned at the fact of having to lose contact with her element just to find out what her friend had been up to. "But… that was a pretty good fireball you made."

Zuko smiled, obliged that Toph neglected to investigate further but frowned when her last comment reminded him of what he had done. "Yeah. It was a pretty good fireball that could've done some pretty good damage."

"Oh please princess, that was nothing. It was tiny fireball; it would have probably blown out before it could get past the door. Either way I can take care of myself." Toph insisted, hoping this would end the subject and save Zuko the guilt trip. "I stop talking, you stop apologising. Deal?"

"Tiny fireball? What happened to 'pretty good'?" Zuko joked, trying to lighten himself up. Toph rolled her sightless eyes before pushing past the man again and leaving him alone as she walked down the hallway.

"If you won't tell me what you were doing, I shouldn't bother complimenting. Catch you later; I'll be on deck if you need me." And with that, Toph practically stalked off. Zuko shook his head in disbelief, this girl was not like anyone he had ever met; she was constantly changing her mind and moods, whatever they were. She was unpredictable, just like he said several days ago.

* * *

Zuko inhaled deeply and released his breath just as heavily, with it his thoughts of the incident that occurred many hours ago. He couldn't get rid of the memory and couldn't depend on sleeping though it so the final decision was meditation.

_I think I'll just stick to breathing until I can control myself_, Zuko vowed to himself, sighing at the thought of augmenting fire until he could master and be in command of fire and its power. But he was improving rapidly; it was true, for instead of controlling flames through small candles, he was now using a small bonfire, and outside on the deck. Toph was not present for she was sleeping in the tower. Not because she was the sleepy type, but because it was way past midnight and very windy. This gave the Avatar a chance to practise bending without the girl there to make him feel uncomfortable. He was grateful that Toph did not like staying up late. But he wished that she was here in a way, to 'see' how well he was progressing. He was not sure whether gratefulness or his wishes dominated, but –

"Hey."

Zuko froze in his seat. The bonfire stopped following his rhythmic influence, clearly going to blow out from the wind and leave the large metal bowl with charred wood and ashes. He turned to find Toph walking towards him tiredly and dropping herself next to him.

"T-Toph… why are you up so… you shouldn't be awake at this time of –"

"Neither should you be." Toph cut off vaguely, now trying to rub the sleep from her eyes groggily.

Zuko paused, feeling slightly uncomfortable; the petit teenager had what seemed to be a whole blanket wrapped around her shivering body and it almost looked like she had the urge to cuddle into him for shelter. "You should get back to sleep then." He said, reaching his hand out and gently grasping her wrist and pulling her hand away from her eyes, encouraging her to stop trying to waken herself fully and go back inside… and leave him alone.

Toph yawned widely as she pulled her wrist free from Zuko's grip. "I only came out here because I was cold." She explained.

Zuko chuckled. "But it's even colder out here –"

"I thought you had a fire going, princess." Toph interrupted impatiently.

Zuko sighed, before igniting his hand with no trouble and lighting the blocks of lumber and other unnecessary parts of paper and documents he had read through and found quite useless. Toph sighed in relief when the warmth reached her, snuggling deeper into her thin blanket and pulling it tighter around herself. Toph yawned once again, though wider than the first.

"So you can make a fire _now_?" Toph questioned, showing hints of feeling slightly impressed. "What else can you do?"

"I can _breathe_… and I'm trying to do some more advanced stuff like shooting fire – but I won't be trying again until I can gain full control over fire itself." Zuko stated, making Toph nod in agreement.

"Yeah, Iroh told me that Firebending is about controlling the element, not directing it or something along those lines. Looks like you've got the knowledge and you're progress seems on the right track. I mean, this fire feels huge." Toph said, exposing her hands and feet from her blanket's shelter and placing them near the renewed bonfire as if to prove her point. "You really are connected to Azula in a way aren't you, princess?" Toph asked.

Zuko shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal though he appreciated the praise. After that, not a single syllable was uttered, leaving the scarred man to stare at the dancing flames and try to control it with his breathing to keep it alive quietly.

"So um, why do you call me princess? I'm not –"

Toph's soft laughter stopped her friend in mid-sentence before yawning. "It took you a while to notice." She said, after recovering from her outburst. "I guess 'cause you're royal and all… and the name suits you… I find it funny…" The girl trailed off. She hugged her knees tightly before resting her head on them.

"You still think I'm royalty, after what happened three years ago?" Zuko asked, but no immediate reply came from the motionless Earthbender. "Toph? Do you still think I've got noble blood in me? Toph?"

There was silence that followed the question, when a soft snore came from Toph. Zuko leaned over and gently poked her side. The girl's reaction was slipping her hand from behind the blanket and attempting to smack what dared touch her, with no such luck. Then Toph leaned over to her right and rested herself on the man's shoulder and laid there. Zuko stared at the sleeping girl with astonishment, though he was quite glad Toph was not going to answer his question. But now he had to get her off him and carry her back inside…

At least she was light.

* * *

**Well, there you have it :) Chapter 6... I'd like to thank all the reviewers for all the reviews I got so far, your encouragement and comments makes me a proud author, and I would really appreciate it if **_**you**_**, reader, review my story right now :) Any constructive criticism will be welcomed :)**

**Also, a bit of advertising – I suggest you go straight to my profile page and check out my favourite stories and authors. I highly recommend them all :)**

**Happy Days**

**TezTra**


	8. The Bender and the Boomerang

**Hey guys, TezTra here :)**

**I'd like to say a big 'thank you' for you for clicking on this story and taking your time to read it :). Thank you to all the reviewers who kindly left a comment about my story, I can never tell you in words how happy I am about your encouraging reviews :). And thank you to my friends: You can call me Lemon, IceSplinter, funnybunny1996, LittleCullenGirl and Jappa :). You can all check out their awesome stories in my profile page on 'Favourite Authors'. In fact, I recommend all of the stories, authors and communities on my profile :).**

**Okay, enough about me and my love for long sentences and big words :), let's move on shall we?**

**Toph gets confronted with the statement: "**_**You're not like other girls**_**". How's she supposed to react to **_**that**_**. Oh, and some characters are coming in. Yes, they're not new :).**

**Chapter seven – enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Bender and the Boomerang**

**

* * *

**

The scarred man grumbled in complaint as a gust of cold wind blew at him from a small crack in the port hole, giving him only a taste of the extreme temperatures that were falling within every second outside. He rubbed his palms together to warm them as he stood in the chilly kitchens alone, with some cans, bottles, and packets of strange ingredients, which he had found hiding in the dark of the pantry, sitting before him on the bench.

Cooking had never been strength of Zuko's. He never practiced the skill or had any reason to be involved in it, let alone doing it. As the young man grabbed any vegetable he thought looked good and gathered any sauce or spice he could reach, he preheated the stove with Firebending before chucking in all the ingredients into a large pot. He added some water and salt as he poured in some blue substance he couldn't identify yet smelt worthwhile. Zuko raided the pantry once again, and returned to the pot with an armful of small Komodo sausages mixed with potatoes and carrots, adding them to his… _creation_.

Once the man was quite satisfied with his food preparation he placed the pot on the stove before sitting on a wooden stool and waiting for it to cook. But within five minutes a terrible smell came from the pot, drawing Zuko's curiosity to the stove. He peeped in, but nothing seemed wrong. But to be on the safe side, the man walked around the pantry and storage room to find one more thing to add. Soon enough, he came back with a small bottle full of red substance that he recognized as chilli. Emptying the contents of the bottle, Zuko hoped the spice would hide the smell, and it did.

* * *

"Morning, princess." Toph grumbled as she walked into the kitchens. Zuko stopped stirring the pot with the wooden spoon and turned away from the stove, greeting Toph warmly before directing his attention back to cooking breakfast. The tired girl sat herself on one of the chairs at a dirty table, presumable used by the crew members only, when she caught a smell wafting through the air around the room, the aroma strange and unfamiliar, making her taste buds tingle. "So what are you making?" Toph asked, the smell seeming to waken her up fully.

"Oh, just breakfast, nothing special." Zuko shrugged before pouring some soup-like substance into two bowls with a metal ladle. He walked over to Toph and placed one of the bowls before her, which had an equal amount of soup as his. "Enjoy." He added as he handed her a spoon, though there was much doubt in his voice.

Toph frowned. "It smells okay." She commented, before taking a sip of Zuko's cooking then bravely taking a bite from some of the lumpy things that floated in the broth. Zuko followed her example, neglecting to tell her that what she was eating, that what he had cooked, somehow turned blue. After the first taste, the two sat in silence, when they both spat out the mouthful instead of swallowing. Toph was choking while Zuko left the table to find some water. When he returned he felt sick, his stomach churning and his mouth hot and bitter. He sat back down as he waited for Toph to end the silence.

Toph coughed a few times before saying: "So what's this again?"

"Curry." Zuko replied, grimacing at the bowl of blue lumpy soup. "It supposed to be curry… or soup, whichever way you like it."

Toph bit her lip, holding back laughter, as she used her spoon to scoop up some of the lumps in the curry. "What are the lumps?"

Zuko squinted at the brownish lump Toph had singled out; it was covered in some of the blue liquid and was in the shape of a crescent. "Sausage. Komodo sausage." He explained, almost wanting to laugh at himself.

"They're raw."

"And the curry's blue." Zuko truthfully stated. Toph smiled to herself before stirring her curry with the spoon, finally spooning out another different ingredient.

"And this one?" She asked, with curiosity rather than fear.

"It looks like a tomato." Zuko said staring at the small red and round fruit, also covered in blue dye and with stringy dark green herbs hanging from it and the spoon. Toph dropped the tomato back into the inedible curry.

"You left it whole." She said, biting her bottom lip again. Zuko looked away from Toph and stared down at his soup, letting a smile form on his lips. "And the, um, _curry_ is very hot. You like chilli don't you?" She added, laughing.

"Do you like it?" He joked.

Toph brushed the bangs that shielded her eyes to the side behind her ear, before expressing amusement and letting a small chuckle escape her lips. "I'll give it a star for inventiveness… and another for being different. Maybe a two or three…" Toph trailed off.

"Out of five?" Zuko asked.

"Out of ten." Toph laughed. Zuko joined in and soon the hilarity and warm atmosphere died down and the two were left to clutch their sides as they attempted to recover.

"Is it _that_ bad?" Zuko asked, taking up his spoon again and poking some of the brown, red and purple chunks that floated in the blue substance. Toph laughed before licking her lips and letting a shiver run up her spine.

"Well… it's um, very… _unique_," Toph replied with emphasis, laughing with her friend. "So, are we going to keep eating or skip breakfast?" She added, pushing her bowl aside, clearly having already made her decision. Zuko shrugged and suggested that she could help him try again. Toph shook her head in refusal, declaring she can't cook either and she might even kill him through food-poisoning.

"So you're saying I can't cook?" Zuko asked sarcastically, pretending to feel insulted. "Have _you_ ever cooked before?"

Toph shook her head honestly. "Nope. That's why it'll be risky if you take the first bite." Toph said seriously. Zuko rolled his eyes when he could see that she had something against cooking.

"You're afraid of killing me, with your cooking?" Zuko asked, wanting to laugh at the Earthbender's nonsensical thoughts.

"Be rational about this, princess. You can never trust food. Long Feng would want me dead long before I could bury you –"

"Yeah. You said that already." Zuko interrupted, before taking Toph's bowl and his own back to the other room where the sinks were. "So… what do you think we should make?" He called back. Toph shook her head, though she was evidently giving in. She followed to where Zuko had disappeared to and waited as the young man poured the 'curry', that was unfit for human consumption, down the sink along with the whole pot's contents he used to cook it in. Zuko placed the pot in the sink to give it a bit of a rinse before placing it back onto a bench. He suggested that they make some more Komodo sausage with rice.

"Yeah sure, whatever. This is Fire Nation stuff; I'm no expert on that." Toph shrugged uncaringly. "Speaking of which, you should've added rice to the… _curry_."

"Yeah, well, I don't know how to cook rice." Zuko replied, chuckling. "Looks like we're in trouble."

* * *

"Faster! Faster! Work faster you incompetent fools! Stop dawdling and taking your sweet leisurely time! FASTER!" The Princess yelled at her soldiers, ordering them to continue to push back and forth with an oar, one shared by four men, and row the large fishing boat they were sailing in. Their already sore backs worked harder, preferring to endure pain and work their hands off than face the intimidating teenager. There were over twenty rows of men grouped on fours, sitting on both sides of the boat, alongside the railings, handling a large paddle. The Princess, her Admiral and good friend were standing before the soldiers, at the bow of the wooden vessel, verifying their place as commanders.

"Chill out Azula. They've had to row for hours. Give them a rest." Mai said soothingly, directing her words to her fuming friend with an uninterested and emotionless expression. Azula turned back to the bored woman with nothing but anger and frustration painted on her face, so clear that the expression wordlessly said everything.

"Chill out! Chill out? Easy for _you_ to say! Why aren't _you_ rowing _with_ them?" The Firebender retorted, yelling at the top of her lungs. Zhao and the majority of the Fire Nation guards jumped or shrunk away in alarm. Mai just studied her clean and long nails, obliged that Azula had not forced her to work alongside the soldiers, yet feeling temptation to do so; it was occupying, it was something she could do to push the fishy smell and nauseousness from travelling by water to the back of her mind. The question was left unanswered and preferred that way.

Azula clearly got the reaction she wanted, for she turned on her heels and stalked off across the deck, with a satisfied smirk plastered on her glossy and perfect lips. She continued her path until she reached the small wooden building in which the captain was standing in, steering the vessel with the wheel. The building also happened to be the doorway to the deck beneath, where all the engines and machinery were turning on their cogs and gears. Once the woman entered the 'building', paused to speak to the captain for a moment and disappeared under the trapdoor to below, Zhao turned to Mai unwillingly for some conversation.

"So… the Avatar's heading north to the Earth Kingdom main –"

"I know that. At this rate, we'll be there by the time I die… of boredom. No wonder Azula insisted _they_" – Mai inclined her head towards the silent men, still rowing though with less energy – "paddle even when this old piece of wood shaped like a boat had engines and a steering wheel." Mai said, in the same dreary and dark monotone she possessed.

Zhao nodded curtly, before looking up at the sky, his eyes on the sails of the fishing boat as the wind picked up and swooped down on victims exposed to it like a hungry hawk with its talons as the bitter cold breeze, biting at the skin that was visible in its attack. "It looks like the winds are going to change direction, probably... towards the west," Zhao declared. Mai just shrugged, as if the only thing that mattered to her at the moment was getting through the boat ride alive. "YOU!" The Admiral yelled, as he pointed to the nearest soldier who was rowing. "Climb up that mast and bring down the sails. Bring another four or five with you. And tie a rope to yourself to be secure if you must."

The man immediately obeyed and ordered another five comrades to follow him as they left the rest of the rowing men and ran to the back of the boat, the prow. Once they disappeared from sight behind the building, Zhao sighed and turned his back on Mai and his men, facing the wide ocean spread before him.

"There better be another island around here somewhere. We're goin' to run outta food feeding this many guys." Mai finally spoke up, inclining her head once again at the men behind her.

"You want to go to another island and watch the Princess burn down another town? Do you enjoy that?" Zhao demanded, his tone half unreadable, whether he was amused or angry.

"Hey! It was pretty fun. It was something to do." Mai shot back, misreading the Admiral's comment, thinking he was insulting her or thinking of her in disgust. Zhao shook his head as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with two large fingers. Mai didn't expect an answer from him and didn't want one either. She exhaled heavily as she looked up at the masts, seeing several figures climbing them, about two already untying and bringing down the top of the sail. She lost her interest in hoping one would fall and break their neck, to give her entertainment (jokes) and directed her eyes to the sea. Urgh. She was going to be living like this for another month or so, if this freakin' boat didn't hurry up. And they say war was hell.

* * *

"It smells good. I think we did a pretty good job." Toph remarked as she bent over the frying pan and inhaled the sweet scent of well-cooked meat. She moved aside, as Zuko took her place and started serving the sausages onto two wooden plates that already had brown rice cooling on both. The two friends left the kitchen and re-entered the other room, seating themselves at the old round table. Toph threw Zuko another spoon as he caught it, before digging in herself, almost stuffing her face with the food. Clearly skipping the first course of breakfast and spending almost an hour trying to cook another made her undeniably empty.

"Good?" Zuko asked, waiting impatiently for the girl to answer. It was almost as if he was waiting for her to taste the food to see if it was safe. Hopefully Toph won't be his food taster from now on.

Toph swallowed her mouthful and paused, before uttering anything: "It's alright… better than the first," she said, laughing. "But I think it's quite tasteless; it's missing something…" Toph trailed off before taking another bite off a Komodo sausage. Zuko licked his dry lips before picking up his spoon and slowly ate, starting with the rice. It was well cooked, just as he hoped, but it was flavourless, like Toph's description. He ate one of the sausages; it was very hot and quite greasy but it had no taste like the rice, just the Komodo Rhino meat's essence.

"Great, after all we've done, we've forgotten the two most important ingredients; salt and soy sauce." Zuko shook his head in the silence, before bursting into fits of laughter in time with Toph.

The two stopped laughing and finished their breakfast as they discussed bending and argued whether Earth or Fire was better. Soon enough, the friends had packed away their crockery after both stomaches were satisfied and hurried out of the cold kitchen room. As the two were about to go their separate ways in the hall, Toph turned around and paused before going the opposite way she had planned. Zuko was quite surprised to find Toph following him and not so long before catching up. Toph almost had to skip to match with Zuko's long and powerful strides. He wanted to laugh at the blind girl since she looked like a harmless and innocent toddler following him.

"Why are you coming with me?" He asked finally, after seeing that she wasn't going to turn back or go in a different direction to him. "I thought you'd be off somewhere to bend metal or –"

"I'm bored of that stuff. I think I've gotten the hang of the skill; remember when I broke the door?" She added with a smile. Zuko frowned; this girl only existed to remind him things he preferred forgotten.

"Yeah, keep reminding me. It's not like I still feel bad after almost burning you." Zuko said, sarcastically.

Toph hurried her steps once more to keep up with the scarred Avatar's paces as he turned another corner and walked down a flight of steps. "You have feelings?" She asked, just as sardonically. Zuko shook his head with a smile as her comment cheered him up.

"Of course I don't. That way I don't laugh at your stupid jokes to make you feel better." He replied, happy he brought forth the comeback.

Toph just snorted as a response and added: "My jokes are stupid? Your jokes are so bad; you might as well throw your next comeback – if you can call it one – down the toilet before you embarrass yourself." Toph half defended and half mocked.

"You think? Well if my jokes are so bad, how bad are Azula's?"

Toph laughed, wordlessly coming to an agreement with Zuko. "I don't think she has any jokes, I think she's the joke herself." Toph laughed again. Zuko smiled. Now in a cliché fantasy, there would be a good chance someone would oppose the person who made fun of his/her sibling, but in reality, Zuko was enjoying himself.

Zuko finally reached his destination with Toph following his lead; the deck. But as soon as he stepped out, he almost immediately re-entered the tower. Toph smirked before asking her companion why he wanted to go outside in such conditions. "Well, three reasons. One: I want to practise my bending. Two: There's much more freedom and space outside and three: I was hoping that if I went outside, you'd stop following and leave me alone." Zuko finished.

Toph pretended to look hurt before brightening up and flashing a cute smile. "But now, seeing as you can't resist the freezing temperatures yourself, why don't you bend inside? Don't worry, I'm sure you won't burn anything and start a wildfire, killing me in the inferno while you're at that." Toph said, innocently smiling to hold in her laughter.

Zuko rolled his eyes but then turned serious. "You know what; I might just go bend outside." And with that he took a few deep breaths before warming his hands and stepping out of the shelter and outside, exposing himself to the frostiness of the morning, with only a thin leather tunic to protect him. Toph let out a heavy sigh before leaning on the door frame.

"Well, have it your way. I'll just go back in and find something to do." And with that, she turned around and disappeared, making Zuko feel quite free to do as he pleased without anyone getting in his way.

* * *

Zuko stood in the middle of the deck, quite alone, trying to keep warm with his Firebending. He continued to breathe in and out evenly, accidentally letting a few small flames spew out from his mouth, though it pleased him to know he still had it in him. His objective was to keep warm in this weather by heating himself up without bending fire literally, just using his breath to control his body temperatures. He had been practising this technique for only half an hour, and was eager to move on from augmenting and controlling fire to something more advanced like creating one of those fire daggers that protruded from your clenched fist and were close-range and quite direct weapons. He saw this skill in one of the scrolls he had read. All the scrolls he had gone through so far had given him extensive knowledge of Firebending and its true meaning and he still had the other three quarters of them all to go, but he was quite happy with the information he had so far.

Finally, after getting tired from repeating the same exercise for a few minutes longer, he felt he was warm enough to start some warm-ups and stretches that expand bending. He started to draw fire from his breath, copying one of the many illustrations from one of the many scrolls he found, when –

"For the Avatar's sake, what are you doing? You've just been breathing there before, and now you're breathing again?" Toph asked incredulously. Zuko turned to find her sitting comfortably on the railings of the deck, swinging her legs in boredom as she snorted in disbelief. Zuko could almost picture her sitting there before, and getting more excited when she could 'see' that he was changing exercises, only to be disappointed to find that he was doing something totally based on his first technique.

"So you've been sitting there the whole time?" He asked, annoyed that she had been able to slip onto the deck unnoticed and become his audience unknowingly.

Toph just shrugged in reply. "No. See, I got bored because I had nothing to do and gave up, so now I'm here."

"Is there really nothing to do in there?" Zuko asked, as he inclined his head toward the pagoda tower.

"You have no idea," Toph started, shaking her head in annoyance. "I mean, I already picked my toes three times! Three freakin' times!"

"You pick your toes?" Zuko asked, raising one of his dark brows in surprise. Toph just spat in response before nodding.

"Yeah. So what? The first time was just for cleaning, the second for the sensation and feeling. The third was because I had nothing better to do." Toph explained. Zuko just chuckled.

"You're not like other girls." He mumbled smiling to himself, but the blind girl, however, didn't seem to find the comment funny. In fact, she almost seemed hurt by the statement. She hopped off the railings and landed roughly, before walking towards the man with heavy and confident footsteps. She placed herself right in front of him before standing on her toes to get closer to him face to face, almost trying to tower over him.

"I'm not like other girls? What, just because I sleep on dirt, dress like a guy, look like a guy, have poor personal hygiene and impolite habits it makes me different from other girls?" Toph stated firmly and roughly, poking Zuko on the chest with an earthen gloved hand.

"Toph, I never said –"

"Yeah, so what I'm not like other girls. Do you have a problem with my personality? Is there something wrong with not giggling, wearing fancy dresses and flirting with boys like a girly-girl?" She asked, though her question was not meant for an answer, it was just for the effect.

"Toph," Zuko started, surprised by her sudden outburst and how hurt she seemed by his joke. He gently clutched her wrist and brought her hand down, removing her accusing finger from his chest, and placing a caring hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with you or your character. I never said that –"

"You might as well have." Toph cut in, freeing her wrist from Zuko's grip, but standing her ground.

"– and there's nothing wrong or bad about not being a, um, girly-girl. You don't dress like a guy, let alone look like one. What makes you think that? And I didn't mean to offend you when I said that you weren't like other girls. You're witty, independent, carefree and fun. I meant that you're different from every other girl I've seen before; it's always the same when they pretend to be who they're not and don't speak their true minds just to impress guys. You don't care about any of that, you just be who you are. I like that; I like you, just the way you are." Zuko finished, but he didn't receive the reaction he expected and almost felt he deserved. Instead of giving him a warm hug and 'thank you' Toph shrugged her friend's supportive hand off her shoulder before turning her back on him.

"Yeah, whatever." She replied. Zuko ran his hands through his hair in disbelief; Toph really was not like other girls. An awkward silence followed the Earthbender's reply... "Hey, did you notice that we're not moving anymore?" Toph asked, almost unwillingly breaking the quiet. Indeed she was right; the ship suddenly seemed motionless, either the engine had died or they had been frozen on the spot, and in this case, the engine had not died. Toph turned to Zuko and offered him a frown. Then –

"Toph! Behind y –" Zuko stopped mid-sentence when it was too late. The large and high wave that had been forming on the side of the ship, too big to be natural, had already broke and dumped itself onto the deck, dragging Toph and Zuko down and forcing them to the other side of the deck.

They hit the railings hard, but the accident wasn't over yet; another wave formed and splashed over the tall ship once more, this time dragging the two benders over board. It was almost like a miniature tsunami battling against the Fire Nation ship. As the two friends fell, Zuko grabbed Toph's hand and securely held on, expecting to fall into the ocean any second and scared to lose the blind Earthbender once they did. But the two didn't fall into the water; they didn't plunge into the ocean; they didn't feel the splash of salt water as it broke their fall. They felt hard and solid ice. Not _solid_ ice, Zuko realised as he got up from his fallen position, for he could still see little silhouettes and dark shadows of underwater life swimming below the ice surface, but his concentration was interrupted when he heard a groan of pain beside him. He turned to find the Earthbender supporting her head with a palm as she tried to stand, as if she had a headache.

"Damn it."

"You alright, Toph?" Zuko asked with concern filling his tone. Toph just pushed away the hand he offered and got up herself.

"No, I'm _not_ alright. Firstly, because that hurt. Secondly, because I'm standing on ice and can't see a thing. And thirdly, I think someone's watching us." Toph finished, pointing a finger to her right. Zuko's eyes followed the direction she was pointing to and the first sight that met his eyes were two young people, standing on a large wooden canoe, not much younger than he was. Both were wearing blue parkas with white fluffy and toasty hems and mittens. At least, the male was wearing gloves and holding what looked like a spear and another strange object that Zuko was able to indentify as a boomerang. The female was unarmed and both looked quite identical and more than likely related. Zuko had never seen people like them before and judging by their positions, these strangers were not here with a friendly purpose.

"Surrender yourselves and on behalf of the rest of the Fire Nation dunderheads that are still on the ship." The girl said, in a superior tone.

Toph laughed before saying: "There's no one else, it's just us two and we're from the Earth Kingdom." The girl seemed shocked from the information they had been given, and seemed quite disappointed.

"Don't believe them Katara, they're Fire Nation. Never trust _anyone_ from the Fire –" Her companion started.

"You don't understand, I'm Agent Toph and he's" – Toph walked forth as she leaned her head towards Zuko – "my assistant Agent… Lee." Toph said, as she remembered Zuko's other alias; his refugee name. "We are two members of the Earth Kingdom police forces and we serve the Earth King only. We captured this ship while on Kyoshi Island." Toph finished. Her comments made Zuko frown in wonder; why she didn't say he was the Avatar and kept his _other_ alias secret?

"Prove it." The girl, Katara, said.

"What?"

"Prove it, that you're from the Earth Nation." She repeated, with more detail. Toph shook her head and sighed.

"I'm an Earthbender, but as you can see, there's no earth around here that I can bend properly." She explained patiently, though Zuko could see that she felt the urge to fight and show off her skills to the strangers and let them see what she was capable of doing. For once, Toph was going with peaceful negotiation.

"What about your friend?" The man pressed in, demanding an answer as he aimed his spear at Toph in a defensive stance.

"He's a non-bender." Toph lied evenly. Zuko didn't know why it was so necessary to keep his title unknown and he was getting quite annoyed at being ignored.

"So you have no proof." Katara said, and the way she spoke it was more of a statement than a question.

"Look, we're on a tight schedule to begin with and I get very angry when there are one too many delays during our journey –"

Toph was cut off by laughter. "What are you going to do? Throw a tantrum, young man?" The older stranger spoke, mockery and sarcasm were evident in his comments. Zuko paused before realising the boy's mistake.

"What did you say?" Toph hissed in such an offended manner, it was clear that the statement was an insult rather than a mere mocking joke. "You said '_young man'_…" She trailed off as she readied to throw herself at the man, even though he was many metres away and between them was unstable ice. Toph was about to walk forward when Zuko yelled for her to stop. Seeing that she was not complying with his orders, he took two long strides and then grabbed her by the arms, holding her back.

"_Toph_, forget what he said."

"He. Called. Me. _Young_. _Man_." She said through clenched teeth. Her tone was ice and daggers. "It's fine when I'm in my uniform and _look _like a guy but – b-but..." As the blind girl struggled against Zuko's grip, the two foreigners stared at the pair with puzzled expressions. Toph, soon enough, broke herself free from the young Avatar's hold and ran towards the other young man, clearly about to hurl herself at him and knock him down. She was obviously completely blind on ice, so she was presumably using the old fashioned way: her sense of hearing, to get to the unfamiliar people. The man's presumed sister guessed what was about to happen for she moved her arms gracefully, yet forcefully, in circular motions, manipulating the salt water around her into what seemed like a stream or whip. They were facing a Waterbender.

Zuko noted that she was going to attack and ran carefully for he didn't know how thick the ice, that had frozen itself around the whole ship and expanded nearly ten meters from its perimeter, was and soon caught up with Toph within a few paces. He pulled her back just as the water whip was flung at her and flames automatically ignited his hands. He involuntarily punched out a small yet effective stream of flames that crashed into the water, which burnt out the flames and evaporated the water with a hiss. The Waterbender seemed shocked, before glaring at Zuko.

"He's a Firebender. I _told_ you to never trust –"

"Shut it Sokka." The girl cut in before jumping off the wooden canoe and creating a large wave to form behind her. Zuko now understood the first two waves' development.

"What's happening?" Toph demanded, still behind the Avatar's protective position and as blind as ever.

"She's a Waterbender. They're from the Water Tribes –" Zuko started, but was interrupted when the wave crashed down on them, making the first wave's affect happen all over again. As soon as the wave's remainders pulled back into the sea, Zuko jumped up and punched two fireballs at Katara, one from each fist. The girl whipped up another stream of water from behind her and blocking the scarred man's attacks easily before shooting the watercourse at her enemy, forcing him to fly backwards and land on his back painfully.

"Zuko?" He heard a fearful voice somewhere to his distant left. He blinked twice before turning his head to see Toph moving her head left and right with her arms held out before her hesitantly, not knowing where to go. He had never seen her so vulnerable before. Just as he was about to stand, he felt something wet and cold wrap around his right ankle. His head automatically turned back to have a look, only to find a long stream of water entwining itself around his whole right leg. The other end of the stream was around his opponent's arm, as if it had consumed it. Her opposite arm also had another water limb connected, almost like tentacles or an extension of the arm. But the man, Sokka, however, was nowhere to be seen. Zuko lost concentration when he felt a tug on his leg before the whole water limb, manipulated by Katara, dragged him across the ice before pulling him up and suspended him from his leg, up-side down in mid-air. This technique reminded him of Toph's earth vines when he got a proper view of her display of Earthbending… too bad she couldn't use it now.

Speaking of the blind girl, Zuko could see an overturned view of her struggling against Sokka's hold. He had one arm around her neck while the other trying to force her on her knees while trying to balance his spear and boomerang. Toph's only effective tactic was biting and her single earth glove and it seemed to be working. Zuko could feel the blood rushing to his head and pounding there, giving him a headache. He broke in proceedings for a moment before he brought up his arms and charged his attack. He read this in one of the Firebending scrolls; _charging one's attacks before releasing them, allows one to create enormous blasts of fire_. Zuko took the risk and prayed the Waterbender would do as he hoped. He released it, giving the fire stream more power than he intended. The fire stream was drawing nearer to Sokka and Toph. He heard the Waterbender scream out a warning to her presumed brother before dropping him onto the ice, forgetting about him.

Zuko swiftly got up to see that Katara had run to her brother's rescue and cancelled out the red flames before it reached him and his captive. Zuko took several deep breaths before assuming an offensive position and charging another attack. Once he liberated his fire, a small blast of flames erupted from his fist. It was good for a start, but he realised he should've practised the skill before using it, to be more prepared. The blast of flames shot at the Water Tribe siblings. In alarm, Sokka loosened his hold on Toph before grabbing his sister protectively when the attack landed right at their feet, causing a small explosion. Toph slid across the ice and away from the outburst, luckily getting away safely and stopping nearby him, but the two strangers seemed to have disappeared or fell under the ice for they were gone, with no trace left behind of them but their canoe.

Zuko sighed in relief to know that they were gone. He took a step forward toward Toph as she got up, only to hear a large crack under his feet. He quickly withdrew his foot from where he placed it and saw a thin crack in the ice forming. He let out a heavy breath in annoyance. The ice seemed quite worn out from the battle which occurred on its surface and seemed to want to break. Toph winced, indicating she heard the crack also, making the scarred man curse under his breath. Knowing his weight could create more cracks and danger, he addressed the blind girl in a calm manner: "Toph, I want you to slowly, very slowly, go back to the ship. Yes, that's right, turn around and walk back towards the ship. Keep heading straight. I'll tell you if you get off track." Zuko guided the blind girl as she obeyed and took heed of his directions. But when she was half-way she turned around.

"What about you?" She asked, her voice trying to sound confident but failing. Zuko smiled reassuringly only to remember she was completely sightless at the moment.

"Just keep going, you're lighter than me, so if you're not on the ship when I break this ice, we're both in trouble. I'm gonna run across and hopefully you'll be able to help me and yourself up with your glove-thing." Zuko explained coolly. Toph paused before seeming to find sense in the man's statement. But when she took another step with no conviction, the ice beneath her gave way and cracked before breaking. The blind Earthbender screamed loudly before plunging into the freezing waters of the south.

Zuko wasted no time panicking as he ran towards where Toph fell, not caring if his weight would break the ice behind him. As he drew nearer he could see that Toph was lost under the surface, possibly drowning this very moment. He dived towards the large hole in the ice when suddenly the opening started to freeze once more. When the young man landed, solid ice had replaced the hole where it once was. He squinted into the place where the opening had been just seconds before when he saw the shape of a hand press against the ice on the other side that was gloved in earth. Another petit hand appeared before he saw Toph's scared face draw closer to the ice barrier. Zuko watched anxiously as her hands moved around the ice, obviously trying to find the hole she fell into. She was losing oxygen, he realised. Her pale green orbs were full of fear and desperation. He took a deep breath before heating his hands as he placed them over the ice. It started to melt, just as he had hoped when –

"Not so fast." A feminine voice declared. Zuko felt another water stream wrap itself around his waist before it pulled him away from Toph. He dramatically tried to find a grip somewhere as he was dragged across the ice. No such luck there. Katara suspended Zuko in mid-air once again before swinging the water limb and Zuko with it, before freeing his body and sending him flying sideways and landing once again, on his back. He was welcomed with a large throbbing on his head and shoulder. Zuko scrambled back onto his tired feet before attempting to run back to Toph.

"Don't even think about," A sly voice called out. He turned to find the tan-skinned warrior swinging his arm back before throwing forth his boomerang. The clean weapon flew towards Zuko's stomach, but he swiftly moved and smirked.

"Missed." He commented as he stared at the pair, when he felt something hard collide with his head just moments later, making him fall to his knees and hold his head in pain.

"Boomerang always returns to me." Sokka replied, with just as much scorn.

Zuko didn't even know why he was wasting time exchanging words with the enemy while Toph's lungs were bursting… or burst. He slowly got up and growled at the two strangers before running back to where he remembered Toph was as quickly as possible. When he returned, Toph seemed to struggle staying conscious, but she already succeeded in making a small crack in the place her gloved hand was banging. A sure sign of desperation. If he didn't hurry, she was going to die.

Zuko mustered all that was left of his strength to shoot a fireball at the ice between him and his friend, without rethinking his actions. The blast melted the ice and Toph's head resurfaced, making her first intentions large gulps of air. But the fight wasn't over; Zuko pulled Toph out of the water and laid her on the ice. Her chest was rising and falling so fast; her lungs trying to take in as much oxygen as possible. Her eyes were closed and her body was shivering uncontrollably. Before Zuko could do anymore for the blind girl, he felt something wet whip him across his side and making him slide across the ice again but this time, going far enough, he fell off the ice platform and into the cold salt waters of the ocean.

Fatigue was overwhelming him, it was just too much and he couldn't do it all, not by himself, not with the pathetic bending and fighting skills he knew. They were no match to the Waterbender or the non-bender in these surroundings. Zuko closed his golden eyes before thinking about Toph, what might be happening to her right now right above him. Was she safe? She was barely alive, that was the only matter he knew. He felt too tired to swim back up to the surface and be greeted by another attack, but as he slowly sunk deeper and deeper into the depths of the sea, his thoughts pondered over Toph. She had gone to such great lengths to protect him. He had failed her, though she'd probably think of it as vice versa.

_Zuko_…

Great. Why was it that whenever he was in the middle of a near-death occurrence, he started hearing voices?

_Zuko_…

Why was it always Toph he heard…? But wait, it wasn't the rough and familiar tomboy voice he recognised; it was more of a sweet and gentle voice, though it had the same tone as the Earthbender, encouraging, heartening and full of laughter.

_Zuko_…

Was it –?

_Mum_? He asked himself. Her voice was just as how he remembered it, soft and warm.

_Zuko, don't give up like this. Don't give up. Don't give up _–

The blue-eyed brunette stared at the exact spot in which the Firebender had disappeared into. She turned back to her brother who was walking towards the lifeless form of the blind girl with his spear held out at the ready, prepared for anything. She waited expectantly in her place, for her brother didn't allow her to move. The blue-eyed warrior approached the body and poked her with his spear. There was a cough and the girl spat out water. Her first word was: "Zuko?"

Sokka shook his head and mouthed 'still alive' before Katara diverted her sight from her brother to devote her attention to the Firebender. But the sight that met her eyes was a glowing of some sort in the water, in which the man had fallen into, making it look like a spotlight in the ocean. There was silence before the tanned girl's statement pierced the quiet.

"Sokka? There's something going on down there." She warned, as she looked at Sokka. The Water Tribes man looked up from the blind girl to his sister in silence, when –

"KATARA! RUN!" He screamed. The girl turned her back on the warrior to see the Firebender that she just took on and brought down rising before her, controlling a whirlpool-like pillar of water, like a giant snake of water around his lower body, elevating him from the ocean's surface. Her petrified eyes met with his, which were no longer gold but a white with tinges of blue. His eyes were glowing. Anger seemed to be his emotion as the water spouts, he bended, slowly allowed him to descend. Once his feet touched the ice, he rotated his bending and manipulated its movements around his body before directing the water at Katara. The sudden attack forced the Waterbender back as her brother ran to support her. Zuko stopped Waterbending and let out a vicious roar, which terrified the two Water Tribe siblings. As he yelled, flames ejected from his mouth and fired into the air. He soon stopped Firebending from his mouth and punched out a long stream of fire towards the two siblings.

Katara was able to bend the extra water she kept in her water skin pouch, in case of an emergency, and whipped the water at Zuko's blast, making the two elements disappear to create vapour. With her water gone and panic freezing her on the spot, as well as her brother, she was left defenceless as the Firebender shot powerful fireballs at them.

* * *

A young girl was sitting in a comfortable position. She was no older than twenty and her unusual white hair brought out her blue eyes very beautifully. She seemed to be praying peacefully when there was a slight gruff cough behind her, its source trying to catch her attention. The girl turned stood up and turned elegantly in her light purple and thick dress as if a hard jerk would damage her. There was a middle-aged man standing at the entrance of the ice temple. He had the same brilliant orbs that the girl possessed and was wearing a dark blue parka with matching brown leather boots.

"Father," she greeted with a start, but was cut short when her feet gave way and she fell to the icy ground. Her father ran to her aid and held her in his arms with a concerned look, attempting to help her up. She brought her hand up to her fore head and touched it, as if she had a bad pain in her head.

"Yue? What's wrong?" He asked his voice soothing yet filled with worry. She shook her head in reply before pointing automatically to the two statues of Tui and La, the great Ocean and Moon Spirits. The man gazed at the two stone idols, wearing Water Tribe traditional robes, with wonder when he saw that both pairs of their eyes were glowing.

"The Avatar… it's him…" Yue trailed off in a soft yet certain voice.

* * *

A young man of about thirty was chanting a mantra, repeating the words in a low and dreary tone. He was sitting on a rug inside a large building with many paintings that covered all the walls. The man was wearing green and orange robes with a simple turban on his head. He continued to chant in silence as he opened his brown eyes and stared at the largest painting before him, that had drawings of dancing Earthbenders with Badgermoles bending in the background. He smiled to himself as he fixed his eyes on the painting, when suddenly all the eyes of the dancing figures started to illuminate.

He gasped in shock and utter amazement before turning his head around the whole Earth Kingdom temple. All the statues of, evidently, important people which acted as pillars in the building started to glow as well, their stone marble eyes shining. "Avatar… The Avatar!" He exclaimed before murmuring: "I must inform the Earth King."

* * *

A teenager was dusting some stone statues in a large room with high ceilings, so high it could not be seen, with his Airbending. He was merely doing his daily chores as he stumbled around the circular room when his eyes were blinded by a sudden flash. He brought up his arms to shield his grey eyes as his orange and yellow robes were flying everywhere along with the gusts of wind. He dared to take a peep once the mysterious winds had gone, only to see all the stone figures that towered over him, starting from in the centre of the room and, in a line, spiralling all the way to the walls of the room, on the walls then stopping at the roof, wherever that was.

But there was a difference to when he last saw all the idols of the past Avatars, for at this very moment, their eyes were all glowing brightly. He froze before getting this tingling feeling in his blue tattoo of an arrow, telling him to go and fetch one of the Elders.

_Go! Quick! Find Gyatso! Run!_

He did so and ran.

* * *

An old man was walking across the halls of the Fire Nation temple, simply wandering around the corridors as long as his weak legs could carry him. He nearly tripped over when he stepped on his own long red traditional tunic, which bottom hems swept over the floor, but his bony pale hand found a grip along the wall on impulse. He pulled himself upright before cursing the uniform he was forced to wear as a Fire Sage. He continued his path when he was stopped dead in his tracks by the sound of urgent whispering between two sages just around the corner.

"Go! Tell, the Fire Lord that… the Avatar has returned." The first one ordered.

There was a distant gasp as a reply from the second man before hasty footsteps could be heard carrying themselves off in the opposite direction. His cold ears had listened attentively. At first, the old man wondered if his bad hearing had defied him again, but if it was true… if the Fire Lord's banished son… if the once Crown Prince-in-exile was alive then… there was a chance that the world could be saved.

* * *

The Waterbender ran as fast as her thin legs could carry her, fleeing with her brother back to their canoe as a series of flames flew past them like bombs. They soon reached their wooden canoe, just where they had left it, and boarded it.

"Katara! Quick! Quick! Use your 'magic water'!" Sokka screamed, still finding time for jokes even while they were under attack by the Avatar, himself. They were no fools, they knew a powerful man when they saw one, and Katara was quick to obey as she brought up her arms in an upward movement and after raising the water beneath the canoe, she sent away the wave she formed in her desired direction to carry their boat, as far away as possible from the enraged Avatar. Once the two Water Tribe siblings were far enough, and Zuko was quite certain they would not return, he stopped bending and released his anger.

Soon, the glow in his eyes disappeared and his orbs regained their usual gold. His knees buckled under his weight and his feet stumbled, making him collapse in exhaustion. His breathing was shallow but his lungs were quite satisfied. What he had just done, he didn't know, but it seemed to involve his Avatar powers. He felt a petit hand in his right shoulder. It was wet and cold, but comforting. He revolved his head slowly to the right, to come face to face with Toph, and judging by her kneeling, almost laying, position beside him, it nearly looked as if she had crawled to where he was.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked as the man looked at her for the first time after the battle; her hair was out in a wet mess, dishevelled, almost curling her dripping locks and she was paler than ever from the cold. The water that soaked her clothes made them baggy rather than stick and hug onto her sides. She gave Zuko no time for a response as she pulled him forcefully into a hug, making him wet all over again, for he practically dried up with all the Firebending he unleashed. "That was amazing." She added.

"You didn't even see what I've done." Zuko replied hoarsely, chuckling. Zuko felt Toph nod in reply next to him. There was another awkward silence between the two benders while they hugged, Toph unwilling to let go. "At least I kinda got my fire going again, huh?" He tried to joke, hoping to make laughter. No sound was made as the two continued to hug.

"That felt so… weird, I mean being weak… for once." She said quietly, for the Firebender's ears only, even though they were quite alone. Zuko was shocked that she confessed this to him. "So helpless." She finished.

He shook his head, disagreeing with the Earthbender. "No. You're not to blame. There's nothing wrong with having fear every now and again. Being fearless could only go so far." He said to her, now starting to feel uncomfortable with Toph holding on to him so securely as if she would be lost if they were separated. "Here, let's get back on the ship." He offered. Toph paused, before pulling away from the embrace with her cheeks colouring visibly. Though she was grateful that the warm blood rushed to her cheeks to temperate them, she felt embarrassed that it had to, just _had_ to, be through a blush.

* * *

**So, that's it for this update... thanks again for reading, I hope you loved this chapter – I know I looked forward to writing this :)! READ and REVEIW as they always say, and now that you've read this be a good little reader and review :).**

**Happy Days!**

**TezTra**


	9. The Earth Kingdom Mainland, Part 1

**Hiya everyone! TezTra here :). **

**I'm not going to bother bombarding you with updates on my life and advertising :) so let's get started already :).**

**Chapter eight: Toph and Zuko finally reach the Earth Kingdom Mainland – hence the title of this chapter – but are stopped by the Southern Earth Kingdom Coast Navy... hence the subtitle :). So, pretty much trouble is on their way. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**The Earth Kingdom Mainland, Part 1**

**Navy Security**

**

* * *

**

It had just stopped raining lightly that crispy morning when Zuko first caught sight of the Earth Kingdom mainland. The distant docks that had been built on the sandy beaches, spreading out quite a few decent metres over the sea, could just be spotted, though the scarred Avatar was quite certain it would be much more visible on a clear and sunny day. The mountains that were detectable on the mainland had been sprinkled with snow that reflected the sun's light to create a beautiful rainbow. It extended from the mountainous horizon way past the Fire Nation ship. Raindrops and wet surfaces were the only remnants of the dawn's shower and they trickled down Zuko's cold neck like icy fingers stroking his skin, trailing their way down. The ocean surrounding the great metal ship gurgled and moaned as the small waves splashed against the hull or towards the coast. It would take them another hour or so until they were in contact with shoreline and port.

Zuko stretched the muscles in his arms and legs, which ached and were still stiff and sore from the battle with the enemy Waterbender and warrior a few days ago. Toph was still quite shaken and exhausted from her near-death experience, but was recovering rapidly, though sadly refusing anything to do with water be within the same room as her, only accepting a drink every now and then, behind her friend's back. The ex-prince sighed in satisfaction as he felt his muscles relax, though he believed he needed more than stretches to relieve his pains, especially the backache that annoyed him every time he moved too quickly for his sore spine to keep up. He was craving for something, his empty stomach wanted breakfast plus a little more – tea. Yes, that was it, tea that was what he needed. His thoughts urged him to move and make himself a soothing cuppa. Zuko shook all the raindrops off his drying old tunic, not wanting to upset Toph if he came across her in the tower on the way to the kitchens.

The Avatar turned from the view of the Earth Kingdom mainland and prepared to enter the pagoda tower when his sight met a very surprisingly wet Toph standing in the middle of the deck, squeezing the rainwater out of her long jet black hair with her hands. The man watched in astonishment as the Earthbender finished the drying with a wild swish and flick of her hair, shaking off the last drops of water. Toph's green and yellow outfit was as damp as ever, though she evidently had done a good job starting to desiccate it. The blind girl ignored Zuko as she shivered lightly before combing her bangs back and out of her eyes with pale white fingers, acting as if nothing was more refreshing than a morning shower. After untangling some more black strands, with her fingers acting as a brush, Toph gathered her hair on the top of her head before bunching the mass into an even bun, not caring her tresses were still slightly coated in water; drops drip, drip, dripping from each individual strand. Her bangs fell from the bun as usual, though visibly looking more like loose ringlets.

"Does your hair always grow curly when it gets wet?" Zuko wondered aloud, making Toph snort in reply before shrugging honestly.

"Don't know, don't care. Never really took notice of how my hair looks." She stated sarcastically as she fiddled with her bangs – ringlets – absentmindedly in a joking approach. "Would've cut it a long time ago, but thanks to the policies of the Dai Li and how they should be attired, I have to have long hair. I hate having to tie it in a braid; I prefer my bun." She added in an annoyed manner, blowing at her bangs as an addition to bring life to her point.

Zuko rolled his eyes before approaching the blind Earthbender. "From the past two weeks or so knowing you, I would have expected you to do things your way in whatever the situation." The man said.

The teenager held her head high with pride. "You're not wrong; I always do things my way, it's just that my mum used to always think that a woman's hair was her honour." Toph confessed shamelessly. The Avatar was surprised that the girl had just opened up to him like that, making him wonder what happened to the fiercely independent Earthbender he first saw. Had his '_you're not like other girls_' comment changed Toph, making her more… open? No, impossible. But it still made him think – "I used to think that was stupid. Don't know why I bother remembering –"

"No, I remember my mum used to think that too. She refused to have her hair or Azula's even trimmed." Zuko said, stopping Toph through her hastily added comment. The girl just shrugged passively in reply. Zuko's mind started racing again, his thoughts drifting over to his mum. There was a chance that he could see her again, and a better chance that he couldn't. All that he loved; his home, his family and even his throne had been taken from him. His mum, his uncle and even his father, he could not help but know that he might not ever be in contact with them again. It was a big loss for such a young man.

"Zuko? _Zuko_? You know, I hate being ignored." Toph grumbled, snapping her fingers before his eyes as if to catch his attention, succeeding and pulling him out of his thoughts as she did so. "What you thinking about?"

"Uh, stuff." Zuko answered evasively. "Just stuff." He finished, his tone pressing Toph not to continue questioning him on the matter. Toph understood instantly without a delay, but did not let go of the thought. She would force down the question on him later.

"So… how 'bout some brekkie?" Toph offered eagerly with much enthusiasm, she might as well jump up and down impatiently like a baby wanting its favourite toy. Zuko shook his head, trying to decide between smiling and frowning at the teenager's immatureness.

"Sure thing. I'd like some tea to go with it," the young man added, flicking back to his earlier thought before noticing the blind Earthbender's presence. "You?"

"Anything to fill this stomach. Let's go!" Toph ordered, turning on her bare heels and dashing into the pagoda tower, in such a manner that she could have been the leader if it were not for her child-like behaviour.

* * *

Men were rushing about the docks carrying crates and other baggage items, moving like scattered ants everywhere in disorder and though they all looked unorganised, everyone knew what they were doing and where they wanted to be. Earth Kingdom soldiers, whom were dressed in different shades of green armour and cotton, had been positioned to stand by the working men or upon small platforms above everyone else, to supervise and keep order of the workers. The head soldier, or captain, seemed to be in the small building furthest from the port, signing documents while watching over the work systems and time in the office. All was peaceful in the room when –

"Captain! Captain! There's been a Fire Nation ship just spotted coming our way! What do you have us do?" A soldier burst, yelling out his message the moment he entered and then finished with his panting in exhaustion from the long run, his starting line the watch tower to the end of the race, the office. The old and experienced leader raised a brown brow before immediately standing superiorly.

"I believe your men can handle this ship. My advice is to send one of our fleets out and battle the Fire Nation ship there, to prevent it from drawing nearer to land." The captain recommended.

"Wonderful plan sir, but this is not just any Fire Nation ship; it looks to be high-ranked sir. Very different from other ships we've faced." The soldier informed, his statement making the leader frown in deep thought, causing his many wrinkles to double its numbers on his weary face, his flabby skin looking as if it had been glued carelessly to his bones and were going to lose its grip any time soon.

"Well then, send out three ships, five if you want to feel secure. Choose your soldiers wisely, I would select the best and only the best. In fact, I believe I should come along as well."

* * *

Thirty minutes after the morning rain's end found Zuko and Toph turning the cook's – well, what _was_ his anyway – quarters inside out as they both searched thoroughly for any evidence that there might be some tea available on the ship: "Found any yet?" Zuko asked loudly, addressing the blind girl whom was not in his presence.

"Nope. The storage room's empty." Toph called back from the other room, soon entering the kitchens in which Zuko was trying to search for some tea leaves and a tea pot. "You?" The young man shook his head in response, forgetting his friend's blindness and feeling annoyed that the Fire Nation had everything but tea in this ship, which was traditional in his homeland… well, his _past_ homeland anyway. The Firebender continued the search either way, not having or wanting anything tiring to do that morning, with much on his mind and little privacy to think. Having a Dai Li Agent around acting like a personal bodyguard, always following him whenever she was in the mood and always keeping him in her range of 'special sight' he liked to call it, was quite a pain. Toph, easy to give up on these kinds of small matters, shrugged off Zuko's need for tea and sat herself on a kitchen bench beside her friend's standing form, swinging her legs back and forth like what a child would do during a boring ceremony with nothing to occupy her empty mind as the ritual droned on alongside the deliberate time.

There was quiet stillness between the two benders as they both had their own thoughts to dwell confidentially in, Zuko trying to pretend to find some tea aimlessly as Toph 'watched' him with not much more purpose than he had. Finally, quite desperate to feel warm tea sliding down his dry throat – or have something to eat then engaging to do – Zuko turned to Toph. "So, what do you want for 'brekkie'?" He asked, making the short girl smile with a finally-someone-who-understands-me kind of look.

"What _is_ there to have?" She wondered aloud, addressing Zuko, causing the Firebender to pause before checking the large and jam-packed pantry, though it was not as crammed as it was when the two benders first set foot on the ship, after eating from its contents on a regular basis. The ex-prince rummaged around the packaged goods and items, hoping to find something fresh and appetizing – plus easy to prepare. Zuko's head popped out from behind the pantry sliding door along with his armful of packaged goods and items all labelled with the Fire Nation Insignia and the owning company's logo.

"Let's see… this looks like chilli. And this says chilli sauce and so does this one. Hmm, chilli, chilli and more chilli, no surprise there." Zuko laughed as the blind Earthbender rolled her sightless eyes before hopping off the wooden bench and landing on her two bare and soiled feet.

"Why don't we take a look inside the meat storeroom – Argh! What was that?" Toph changed her tone and the sentence midway when there was a deafening pound on the side of the hull, right next to the two benders, causing a small indentation to be made on the metal walls of the kitchen. The ship seemed to rock from side to side as if it were a newborn's cradle being swayed by a mother. Toph was trying to keep her balance on the shifting ground as the ship rocked, her arms wildly swinging around her to find a secure grip onto something, anything, that was not affected by the shaking. She finally got hold on the kitchen bench's edge she was sitting on just before as Zuko ran carefully to the small porthole in the wall, avoiding to trip on the rolling cans of chilli and who knows what other spices the fell from cupboards shelves and the pantry. He soon grabbed the metal frame of the porthole for steadiness before peering into the view it had to offer him.

There were four Earth Kingdom ships quite close by and they all seemed to be shooting boulders at them though there was no catapult of the type in sight. Whatever the Earth Kingdom crew members on those ships were trying to do, they were not doing it in a friendly approach. "So? WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Toph yelled at the top of her lungs impatiently. Another boulder hit the metal ship, creating earthquake-like vibrations on what seemed to be above them, the deck.

"It seems to me that the Earth Kingdom Port doesn't want us around." Zuko answered coolly. Toph shook her head before smacking her palm on her forehead.

"Of course! We're on a Fire Nation Ship. Damn it!" Toph growled before releasing her tight grip on the bench and making her way out, half-sliding, half-running across the metal floor to reach her exit. Zuko followed the girl's lead and they both dashed down the corridors alongside one another, their heavy footsteps minor compared to the hammering of the rain of rocks in the world above. Zuko was soon several strides ahead giving him the advantage to be first to climb the spiralling flight of steps and first to reach the deck, only to nearly be crushed by an incoming boulder. Zuko jumped out of the way quickly as the boulder landed right before the entrance to the pagoda tower, blocking it. He almost called himself an idiot; now Toph couldn't –

The boulder blew up into a million rocky pebbles, like an explosive was placed in the centre of the rock – or Toph smashed the chunky rock into a million shrapnel-like pieces, which were sent out in every direction, with her Earthbending. Zuko had gotten so used to her lack of bending during their time on the ship. "For a second, I was afraid _I_ was going to have all the fun." The Firebender laughed.

"It'll take a whole lot more than a boulder to get rid of me, princess. Now, stand back and watch the pro." The Earthbender answered, running past the young man before stopping in the middle of the deck battlefield, which was quite strange for she was left exposed to a downpour of huge stones with no weapon for protection.

"Wait! Why can't I fight too?" Zuko complained, his comment making Toph face back with mere disbelief in her expression as if the answer was as obvious as her blindness.

"_Because_, if those Earth Kingdom soldiers over there see fire being shot at them – if you can even shoot that far – then surely that would clarify that we're from the Fire Nation. They'll continue attacking us for sure." The short Earthbender explained impatiently in a matter-of-factly tone, causing Zuko to narrow his golden eyes at her.

"And how do you think you're gonna prove to them that we're friendly without verbal communication?" He asked her.

"Maybe I should throw you overboard so when I invite the soldiers over, through a telepathic conversation, they won't be able to find any evidence of Fire Nation besides the ship," Toph replied in a playful voice, before snapping at the young Avatar: "Shoot back a boulder to pitch them a message, what else do you think?"

"I thought the first suggestion." Zuko said, with just as much sarcasm and annoyance coating the comment. Toph shook her head, irritated, before deciding to ignore what else her companion had to say and focus on the battle and raining boulders. "I just want to fight; to practice my Firebending against real people in a real combat." Zuko finished loudly, enough for the blind girl to hear and heed.

"Can you even Firebend 'properly' yet?" Toph asked determinedly with emphasis, not bothering to turn around and grant the Firebender her full attention. Toph narrowly dodged an arriving boulder, which just scraped her elbow lightly, as she dived out of the way, landing on the deck with a roll. "Phew! Gotta listen more carefully." She muttered.

"Have you got a problem with my bending?" Zuko called back, yelling over the thunderous noise of booming boulders as they thumped onto the deck, creating numerous tremors that made your feet feel fuzzy if they were left above the trembling long enough.

"Nope! Not me. It's _you_ who's got a problem with your bending! You can't even –"

"There's nothing wrong with my skills _now_. I'll show you!" Zuko exclaimed firmly. But the blind girl just shook her head in frustration.

"Zuko! This is _no_ time to be swollen with pride. Out of all the times you could've picked to be arrogant, you choose now?" The Earthbender asked in disbelief.

Zuko had no objection to that statement; maybe he was a bit proud of his Firebending, even if he couldn't do it right and as well as he wanted. He soon came to the decision to just let Toph handle this one fight and assist in the battle when she needed his aid, which was most likely going to take a while or not at all. The teenager seemed to take note that the Firebender had resigned for she nodded in satisfaction before dashing off beside one of the large rocks, the size of an overgrown Boar-q-pine which had landed on the metal ground leaving a small crater. The scarred bender expected to see the Earthbender shift the boulder and punch it right back to its original thrower but instead, Toph put forward a big and warming hug, embracing the boulder as if it were a long lost friend, but in this case it most certainly was.

"Oh earth, sweet earth!" She cried out in joy. Zuko's jaw was practically hanging on its chops as he witnessed the peculiar sight; the blind teen really was connected to her element in more than one way, it was her eyes, metaphorically speaking. Toph finally and, not to mention, unwillingly let go of the lifeless chunk of earth but dusted off the boulder with her Earthbending, removing all the dirt and relocating the soil onto herself, making her form covered in earth. Assuming a solid stance, her face screwed in concentration, Toph levitated the boulder just so that it was hovering above the deck floor. "I'd ask you where the ship is, but you're probably too pissed at me to answer." She said coolly, making Zuko roll his eyes as he allowed a small smile to form upon his fine mouth, though there was much truth in her statement.

"Turn a bit to your right," he replied with no encouragement in his tone. "That's the closest ship, but you'll still need to shoot it pretty far."

A smirk found its way on Toph's thin lips as she thanked Zuko briefly. She propelled the large rock in the direction the ex-prince had intended with a solid punching motion. Zuko watched as the boulder soared across the sky over the waters between the Fire Nation ship and the Earth Kingdom ship, almost flying like a hawk if it wasn't for its size and weight. He could see that the unexpected landing of the rock was less than ceremonial and caused a commotion on the opposing ship. Toph smiled to herself, knowing she had a direct hit, before yelling out to the distant and out-of-earshot Earth Kingdom crew: "Yeah! That's right! You guys shoot like drunkards! Even a blind girl can aim better than you! Such a shame I'm one of the few good fighters 'round here." She directed that last to Zuko.

"Such a shame you're one of the few discriminating benders 'round here." Zuko muttered. Toph heard and laughed, forgetting the battle around her, finding Zuko's comeback highly amusing.

"I'm not discriminating you, just using common sense," she said as she sent another fallen rock into the air. "I'm not letting you fight because you're a Firebender but for _your_ sake. Be grateful. The sooner those idiots know that we're friendly, the sooner we can get to the mainland and then Ba Sing Se."

"But I thought you said that everyone needed a bit of danger in their lives." Zuko argued, smiling.

Toph shook her head. "I never said that." She denied.

"_Making it out alive without a bit of threats is just boring_!_ We need some action_." Zuko attempted to quote, trying to imitate her in her carefree nature. When the blind girl just raised her brow mockingly he added hastily, "Or something along those lines."

She snorted. "Princess, I'm not laughing at you because you forgot what I said, but because of your bad impression of me."

The blind Earthbender turned around once again and focused on the shower of bulky rocks as the young man was forced to watch. Zuko stared at the four opposing ships, all gaining up on their one Fire Nation ship. If Toph was going to beat the odds in winning against the Earth Kingdom crew, it was going to take more than a miracle. Sure, she was a great bender with talent and skill but she was one Earthbender in opposition to who knows how many others on those four ships. She couldn't even see! Zuko felt more obligated to help Toph within every passing second as he thought about her position in the fight. But, the teen was still right; his Firebending would just make their chances on getting to the Earth Kingdom mainland even slimmer. Why Toph was so persistent to get to the mainland as quickly as possible he still could not understand, it was almost as if there was more to just protecting him and getting him to Ba Sing Se. Zuko stepped out of the way of a falling boulder just as it landed exactly where he had been standing, before it bounced into another direction like a coin being thrown onto bedcovers so tightly fastened down that it could jump. A crazy thought just popped into the Firebender's mind; if he couldn't Firebend, then maybe he'd just have to bend something else.

"Hey Toph?" He yelled, as more boulders crashed around him, each one missing him to no avail, as if his just standing there was as effective as dodging evasively. The man gave the girl no chance to answer before he spoke: "Why don't I Earthbend instead? That way I can help you without, well, you know."

Toph was as responsive as the rocks flying at the Fire Nation ship and Zuko was almost sure she didn't hear him when she replied, "No offense, princess, but you're not exactly Earthbender material. How do you think you'll be able to learn Earthbending in time to fight right now if it took you days to get your Firebending back, huh?"

"Well if it's as easy as it looks –"

"Trust me, for someone your level, it's not." She cut in midsentence. "It's not exactly just throwing a rock and you can Earthbend. Believe me, you're _not_ an Earthbender." Toph was firm on her point, and Zuko was taken aback by her statement; by her harsh tone.

"_But_, if I'm the Avatar, doesn't that make me an Earthbender too?" The ex-prince asked. The girl was silent for a while, pausing in proceedings to think, ignoring the thunderous noises of stone colliding with metal.

"I'm sure you'll make a good Earthbender some other day, but for now, let's be sensible about this and concentrate on what's _possible_ for the time being." She replied, her answer not too much of a surprise to Zuko. But he didn't quite catch what the Earthbender had said for a cunning smile twitched into view at the corners of his mouth.

"Know what? Maybe we should make this battle a little more interesting, you know, make it a little more… _fun_?" Zuko said, smirking at Toph. The blind girl raised her eyebrow, confused by what her companion meant; only her instincts getting the strange feeling that she was not going to like what Zuko was planning.

* * *

Nothing was more annoying than having your attack used to turn against you, like an Earthbender redirecting another Earthbender's boulder. That was how the Captain of the southern port felt at the moment. The music playing in his head and the familiar taste of nearing victory lingering soon disappeared in a puff as a boulder was projected from the Fire Nation ship, flying across the distance of 'No Man's Land' – or rather – 'No Man's Waters' before plummeting onto the deck of his large vessel, and landing before him with a crash. This started a complete uproar on the deck; half of the soldiers confused about the return of one of their boulders while the other half were wondering how the Fire Nation could throw back their own attack. The enemy ship did not even have a catapult from where the captain was standing, this angered him even more. Unless the Fire Nation crew on the ship had an Earthbender or an invisible catapult with boulders as a weapon as well, it was practically impossible for them to do what they've just done.

Still, there was no sign of fire being blasted at the Earth Kingdom ships, which surprised everyone; they had been trained since youth to fight against and learn the science fire. What were they supposed to do? The captain growled at the nearest Earthbender to him: "Don't stop shooting at the enemy until we've fought them off! Let no man rest until these waters are free of Fire Nation blood!"

The soldier nodded obediently, silently offering a salute gesture before running back to the prow and continuing to fire boulders at the enemy ship alongside his comrades. The head soldier placed his weathered hand against the boulder that had landed in front of him, before clenching it into a fist, crumpling the rock with his palm. The boulder smashed into million pieces, into shattered gravel. But as soon as he crushed the large stone, another flew from the opposing black-metalled ship and landed abruptly on his closest ship to the right. The captain yelled out to his men to keep fighting without hesitation but many seemed too confused to do anything useful at that moment. He growled. What happened to his soldiers whom used to be alongside him when they won battles against the Fire Nation Navy? Were they just cowards hiding in a shell then, using a mask to shield their worthlessness? Great, not only was he the only one whose brain was operating properly at the moment but his soldiers were really inexperienced men.

The captain turned to the nearest man running past him and barked orders at the soldier, telling him to pull his comrades together before he himself did it for them physically. "B-b-but sir, how c-can we fight them o-o-off if they can –" the soldier argued timidly.

"WHAT IS THIS, A MUTINY? THAT WAS AN ORDER, SOLDIER! DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT THAT AGAIN! YOU DO YOUR JOB AND I'LL DO MINE!" The captain screamed with vehemence. When the soldier froze in fear and imitated an ice sculpture very well, just like all his mates around him, the man's 'patience' was cut thin but he spoke in a calm approach anyhow. "I have fought battles much bigger than this in my lifetime." The commander said icily, "I am not going to lose this fight when we have the upper hand. You all knew the consequences when you became a soldier. So what if they shot a boulder back at us? Does that mean we'll cringe back in fear because we don't know how they did that? Do we want to give up before we even started? DO YOU WANT TO FEEL MY WRATH OR THE FIRE NATION'S?"

Though part of the commander's speech was as inspiring as it could get, the men around him went back to fighting immediately, clearly knowing not to test their captain's fury. The captain's beady black eyes narrowed that resembling of a hawk which suited the way they darted back to the Fire Nation ship as if it were his prey. His hatred was as clear as his wrinkles and not to mention his desire for victory and to witness the humiliation of the Fire Nation. Boulders were thrown, and no more returned over the next minute or so, this seemed to calm down the whole crew and the rest of his small fleet.

"Captain, sir! There's another –" the soldier was unable to finish his sentence as a large stone soared across the distance, between the one Fire Nation ship and the four Earth Kingdom vessels, and landed with a crash on the leading ship's deck. The captain yelled in surprise and fury when he realised the boulder had not arrived alone:

"I HATE YOU ZUKO! AND DON'T THINK I'M LYING, AZULA'S NOT GOING TO HAVE A CHANCE ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU!" the small girl screamed. It seemed that he was not the only one in a bad mood right now. She was clutching onto the boulder, her fists clenched around a part of the rock so hard, she had made a hold for herself to perfectly fit those small hands of hers. Her older partner was on the metal ground several metres away, laughing his head off.

"We're on – ha, ha, ha – ground now, Toph… you can let g-g-go –" the boy cut off the rest of his speech, choking on his own bursts of laughter while getting up and trying to adjust the sword's scabbard that was slung lazily over his shoulder after which he tried to pull the girl off the top of the boulder. Both seemed unaware of being surrounded by well-trained Earthbenders and soldiers, the captain decided. He found that he was mistaken when the girl suddenly looked alert.

"Don't touch me! Concentrate on those guys over there." She hissed, waving the boy away with a fist. The boy took his chance to grab her outstretched arm and pulled fast and hard, ripping the girl apart from the round rock. The two kids landed onto the deck in a heap, before the girl scrambled onto her bare feet, making sure to stand on her friend as she did, stating: "Hi there. I'm Agent Toph and this is my… 'Colleague', Lee. We stole a Fire Nation ship while we were on Kyoshi Island as a means to get to the mainland. So it's a misunderstanding you see, you thought we were from the Fire Nation and so we shot back a few boulders to convince you we weren't. So how about giving us a ride back to the mainland?"

The soldiers around the two young strangers stared at them in disgust. One said aloud: "All Fire Nation people are thieves and liars. What makes you –?"

"Not true. There are many people in the Fire Nation who are kind-hearted and peaceful," the male 'agent' argued, still on the ground under the girl's feet. His friend stomped her foot on his back hardly. "I m-m-mean, if you think about it." He hastily added, smiling in a goofy and unpersuasive way.

"Lies!" The same soldier announced with poise before bending a boulder nearby and allowing it to hover just over the two teenagers' heads, threatening them. "Lies, captain. That's all that comes out of their mouths."

"Quiet, soldier –" the commander started when the girl yawned purposely before dropping into a familiar stance. She threw her hands above her hand and seemed to 'snatch' the boulder away from its' original master's command. She lowered the rock before shooting it at the man who attempted to threaten her, forcing him to fly back with the large stone and crashing into some of his comrades behind. All eyes burned upon the newly discovered Earthbender, all pleasantly surprised by the girl's bending status.

"So, how about that ride?" she casually asked, as if the battle and the man's accusation never happened. The boy was finally able enough to get out of his position under the girl's feet, moving abruptly so she would lose her sense of balance on his back and be forced to stumble off her friend. The older boy jumped to his feet with such agility, it would be a wonder to see more of his moves. The girl huffed and blew at her bangs in annoyance, but seemed satisfied enough with her friend's 'punishment' to move on.

The old captain raised his eye brow, seeing how innocent the little girl before him seemed, but that boy, the boy was not as good as an actor. "If it is not too much to ask, I'd like to search through that Fire Nation ship, just to be sure. And I'll have to ask to take any weapons you have on you, yes I'm talking about your swords boy." The girl seemed dumbfounded for a moment while the male teenager flashed the sort of look that would translate as 'we're doomed', also unwilling to let strangers take possession of his weapons.

"Oh, um, okay… feel free to search… it's just us two anyway…" the Earthbender trailed off before finishing her full sentence, turning to her friend with the scar and shrugging.

Minutes later, all four Earth Kingdom wooden ships approached the fifth and odd one, circling the single vessel to secure it and be sure there were no attackers awaiting ambush. The leading ship left the circle and drew nearer to the black metal craft until it was close enough to land a wooden bridge to cover the distance between the two large boats. Several soldiers and Earthbenders walked across first with their guard up, followed by their captain, Toph and Zuko and more soldiers.

"So you're agents, huh?" The captain heard one of his men ask the pair of strangers.

"Yup, sure am; though I'm the better and wiser out of us two." The girl boasted loudly. The soldier took this into consideration.

"So who do you work for?"

"The Earth King, of course!"

"But, you're not directly his soldiers, right?" The man argued.

"True. I work under the command of the King's Grand Secretariat, Long Feng." The young teenager answered truthfully.

"What _kind_ of agent are you? What exactly do you do?" He continued to question. The girl seemed to have an answer practised and prepared until her friend intervened.

"Wait Toph, what _do_ you agents do?" he asked. The soldier sent a puzzled look from the girl to the scarred man to the girl then back to the guy again.

"Aren't you with her?" The soldier turned to the younger man, even more confused. The soldier looked like he was going to bombard the two poor kids with more personal questions when he realised that the whole procession was past the bridge and standing on the Fire Nation ship's deck, everyone listening in on the small conversation. Embarrassed, the man turned to his captain, "Sorry, sir. Just got carried away."

The commander just nodded briefly, dismissing the man before addressing the men he had chosen to take with him: "Alright men. You five" – he pointed at the five closest Earthbenders – "wait here and guard those two. The rest of you, split into groups of four and search the every single corner and empty space there is on this ship. I'll join any group with a member unavailable. Now move out!"

The whole crowd seemed to scatter around in disorder before rearranging into seven smaller groups, with the biggest approaching the two teenagers. The head soldier nodded in approval before joining four men himself, then leading them into the Pagoda Tower. Toph and Zuko exchanged worried glances before the blind girl reassured her friend with a 'gentle' punch on the arm. "Trust me, they're not gonna find anything. I'm sure."

* * *

The small fishing boat seemed so insignificant compared to the vast and immeasurable ocean it was sailing in, causing the odds of surviving through the maze of waves and roads of the current hard to beat. The early shower did not lighten the moods of the Fire Nation crew as they grew more agitated about their fears on dying on the very vessel they were using to navigate through the impossible storm of winds mixed with water. The anxious expressions glued to their sad faces gave the direct impression of being afraid, troubled by the fact the wooden container they were trapped in could possibly serve as their coffin.

"I can't believe this; I'm going to die on this sweat-smelling, fish-rotting, nauseas-feeling, mind-numbing hell of a boat." Mai grumbled, resting her head in her hands as she leaned her elbows on the railings.

"Interesting. Have you ever gotten a good grade in literature? I would be surprised if you didn't." Admiral Zhao attempted to 'compliment' in his own mocking way. "You have a talent for selecting adjectives."

"Shut up." The black-haired girl snapped, as her head shot up and golden eyes pierced the man in a glare as he stood next to her. "This stupid fishing boat is a prison. You, Zhao, are just a bonus – not that it benefits us."

The Admiral returned her defiant stare with a cold smirk, "If I wasn't here right now or there during the very start of this chase, the Princess would never have been able to corner the shameful Avatar at the Kyoshi Port. Either way, the ex-prince is too clueless to make things more complex for me, it was the Agent –"

Mai drew out some stilettos from her sleeve, fanned out at different angles, and pointed her weapons at the Zhao's neck. "Zuko will always be ten times the man you are, Zhao. Talk about him that way again; I swear I will shave you clean of those over-sized sideburns of yours and stuff them into your foul mouth myself." The angered eighteen-year-old threatened icily, waving her stilettos before the Admiral's unaffected face.

"Still defending him _Lady Mai_? Still got a soft spot for that conceited traitor?" The man asked in a sickly sweet manner, one that reminded Mai and the rest of the crew, listening to this discussion, of Azula. Whispers could be heard in the midst of the Fire Nation soldiers as they neglected to continue their rowing, abandoning the fear of their fierce Princess to ease their curiosity. Zhao's statement wiped the aggression off Mai's expression; her anger replaced by discomfort as she lowered her weapons and narrowed her eyes. She looked around her at the men who had stopped to listen, some quickly turning away or grabbing their paddle again once her glare landed on them. She faced Zhao again.

"He's no traitor to us. The Fire Lord banished him, remember? Or does mental illness and bad memory come with old age?" She mocked her answer totally off track of the question. Zhao noted her evasiveness.

"Yes, he was banished. But now he's _running off_ with that Earth Kingdom girl. That would be considered as treachery, wouldn't it?" Zhao asked coolly.

Mai opened her mouth to argue but she had no rebuts ready this time to protect her old friend. "I… he… that doesn't…" Zhao smirked in satisfaction, his grin wordlessly screaming victory, his appearance reading: there's-you're-proof. All the other Fire Nation soldiers seemed to nod or think in agreement, but Mai was ignoring them all. The moody girl just dropped her stilettos, still tight in her grasp, to her side as her golden yet dull-looking orbs burned into Zhao's, also golden. To the untrained eye, such as all the Royal Guards, Mai was untouched by the comment, but to those observant and attentive, like Zhao, could see past her mask and tell that she was slightly upset. That she was hurt.

The Admiral did not realise that in informal and slang language, '_running off_' could mean dating another person.

* * *

Toph was chatting wholeheartedly to one of the Earthbenders that were supposed to be guarding her and Zuko; only he was too busy enjoying his new companion's company. If truth be told, the majority of the five men were surrounding Toph, laughing with her sense of humour and discussing bending. Sadly, only one soldier was wide awake and kept an annoyingly close watch on the two, he also happened to be the one assigned to guard Zuko's Broad Swords. He kept staring at Toph with a straight face, with his arms folded and the Broad Swords slung over his shoulder, while his comrades were distracted. _Distracted_, Zuko realised as he sat apart from the group and watched the four men adore the little blind girl who had befriended them, _they're distracted_. At first, the young man felt a little forgotten, being ignored by most of the people present. Then he could tell, Toph was only putting on an act, it was for a show. She was only getting involved to earn the trust of those foolish enough to let themselves be lured in.

"… yeah, and boy, was life hell on this tin can. Couldn't 'see' a thing." Toph exclaimed quite dramatically, waving her hand before her sightless eyes as she usually did to emphasize her blindness. "Right Lee?" she asked, directing her question at Zuko, attempting to avoid the exclusion.

"Yeah. Every single day, you were nagging me and complaining about the lack of earth." Zuko answered, grinning at Toph as she rolled her pale eyes. Lack of earth, that was not a problem now, for boulders were scattered everywhere on the deck from the battle.

"Don't listen to him, he always over exaggerates. Besides, I didn't complain as much as you did about your bending." She pointed out. Zuko frowned at the Earthbender for talking too much.

"So you're an Earthbender too, son?" One of the soldiers asked, turning to face Zuko properly.

"No, not yet. Toph here doesn't want to teach me." Zuko replied truthfully, careful to watch his mouth. "Isn't that right?" he asked, chuckling at the blind girl's frown.

"Like I said, princess, you're not Earthbender material. Not yet anyway." Toph added.

"So you're not a bender yet?" A different man asked. Zuko did not know how to answer without lying or saying too much about himself. He shrugged indifferently to try and disregard the topic of where this conversation was turning. Instead he decided to bring up the subject of Toph and the other Earthbender's discussion.

"So, Toph, tell us what the Dai Li Agents do." Zuko noted Toph's murderous glare as the other men seemed confused.

"What _are _Dai Li Agents?" One even said aloud.

Zuko stared, dumbfounded by the Earth Kingdom soldiers' reaction. Why on earth did they not know what the Dai Li was, if they were from the same nation? "Oh, they're nothing much. Just, you know, agents who keep things in order around Ba Sing Se." Toph said, not bothering to add details to the information she was offering. "It's quite complex to explain." She hastily added, cutting off one of the men who were most likely about to ask her to elaborate on that. Zuko felt the urge to push the topic further and find out what secrets his friend had to hide when reason reminded him there were witnesses around, therefore he could expose Toph and whatever she was keeping from the world as well as his true identity, raising the stakes of getting to Ba Sing Se as soon as possible.

The one soldier who had stayed quiet and was the most responsible this whole time finally spoke up: "I used to be in the Dai Li. But then I quit. I was lucky to walk out on the Dai Li alive." His tone was accusing, his stare on the blind girl making her more uncomfortable than she already was. Worry struck Toph's expression as she tried to scramble for footing, trying to come up with a witty comment to silence the man as she usually would. Zuko suddenly felt stupid for mentioning the Dai Li Agents, for the information Toph had was probably confidential and could really jeopardize their plans. He and Toph were saved the drama when the Earth Kingdom Navy captain and his search party had returned, all marching out of the grand Pagoda Tower. But Toph's thankful smile disappeared when she could 'feel' the confident vibrations all soldiers were giving off from their heavy footsteps.

"I can't believe it. They've found something." She hissed to Zuko, cursing under her breath but then flashing an innocent enough smile to cover up the misdemeanours they had to accuse of her and him. All the soldiers, surrounding Toph and Zuko, stiffened before standing up straight, getting into a good posture and putting their strong arms to their sides. All five saluted their commander as he nodded, giving them the signal to assume their upright stance again. The captain broke from the large group and approached the two teenagers.

"Unfortunately, we have found evidence that there have been Firebenders on this ship." The middle-aged man gruffly said, clarifying an accusation, not wasting any time with greetings. Toph; however, just faked a laugh.

"Of course you have, I mean, this _was_ a Royal Fire Nation Ship –"

"No, I mean we have found proof of which events seemed to have occurred recently." The man interrupted. He faced Zuko directly, seeing as he was the oldest of the two. "How long have you two been on this ship after you 'stole' it?"

"Um," Zuko rubbed the back of his neck with a hand nervously, trying to recount the days he and Toph had used his sister's ship as their home. "Nearly two weeks…?" Toph rubbed the bridge of her nose and groaned loudly. Zuko shut up immediately, seeing that the blind Earthbender thought it was better to lie.

"Interesting. According to the men who found this piece of evidence, it was broken down not too long ago." The commander then signalled two men to come out of the crowd, carrying what seemed to be a metal door. Zuko swore silently while Toph did the same. "They told me this burn" – the man pointed at the slightly melted metal in the middle of the door where Zuko's fireball had burned – "is not fresh but still smells of smoke a bit."

Zuko tried to act like this information was unfamiliar to him as Toph attempted to reason with the captain: "Oh, that? Well, after we fought off the entire Fire Navy Crew, we were just… exploring, you could say, the ship when a Firebender jumped out at us and attacked. We used this as a shield for one of the fireballs. We were able to knock him out, no sweat." The Earthbender stared emptily into the captain's dark eyes, betraying no thoughts she had running through her head. The man just shook his head, unconvinced.

"I didn't find anyone in there."

Toph was about to argue when Zuko stepped in, "We threw him overboard." The scarred Avatar hoped the captain would not question further, but much to his fear he did.

"So he drowned? You kids were able to kill a man?" The commander pushed the topic, just ticking off Zuko and Toph even more. The girl; however, seemed to have an answer practised.

"No, Firebenders can be good swimmers, even if they are dominant in the element of fire. And to answer your second question, yes. Though we didn't kill him, we were capable of doing so. I'm sure if I was blind and able to throw some boulders back at you, then I am competent of killing?" Toph crossed her arms, thinking the same thing as Zuko. They both knew they could not stall for much longer. With not much back-up answers and lies to whip up in case of an emergency, they were lost. The captain politely pretended to consider her response, though the blind girl 'saw' that, and brought forth another suspicion of his, this time a melted lock.

"And what about this? My men found this item on the ground in one of the rooms. It looks like fire was involved to melt it." The captain indicted once more, staring at Zuko mainly for Toph had already proved herself to be an Earth Kingdom citizen.

"I used a candle." Zuko lied, causing Toph to figure him out, realising he was behind this.

"How'd you light the candle, boy?"

"How else? Spark Stones." The Avatar replied, wearily. "Found 'em in the storage room."

The captain studied Zuko, taking note especially of his scar, and scratched his chin thoughtfully. Everyone was silent as they awaited the man's verdict, but when he spoke, there was no such conclusion in his words: "You a bender, boy?" Zuko shook his head as a response. "You only use those swords of yours?"

"Yeah."

The commander took this into deliberation as his eyes darted from the broken down door to the melted lock, with not much expression giving away his thoughts. Toph sighed loudly.

"Hurry up already. No pressure." She stated confidently in a joke, though her thoughts spoke otherwise. "Hurry up before you push me into fighting our way to Ba Sing Se." She whispered angrily.

The captain disregarded the blind girl's comments but soon came up with a judgment anyhow. "After much observation" – Toph snorted silently at that – "I have decided that you two will be taken into custody until further notice."

"Yeah, that's right, you heard the man – excuse me?"

_**To Be Continued**_

_**

* * *

**_

**He he he, I've been waiting to do that. **

**Anyway, did you like it? If so, please leave a comment / review for this chapter so I know that there are actually real people out there who like my story :). Have a great day and MERRY CHRISTMAS! (sorry, that was a few days ago :)**

**Happy Days and – might as do it now 'because I'm probably not updating at that time – Happy New Year! **

**Enjoy your holidays – even if you're not on one :).**

**TezTra**


	10. The Earth Kingdom Mainland, Part 2

**Hiya! TezTra here... **

**So how are we all? Good? Feeling musical right now, please check out my other story, '**_**Sokka Should've Said No**_**' and review :) I would be so grateful! **

**Anyway, I recommend all that are on my profiles page, as well as those who have reviewed me; I've looked at them all :). Speaking of which, your reviews have been much appreciated and have improved my self-esteem. I also plan on making a goal to reach about 50 reviews by the end of this story, but I'm already happy with the comments I've received – thank you so much if you've reviewed and I encourage those who haven't to do so :). **

**Who had a great New Year? I thought the fireworks in all the countries were amazing... though I didn't exactly... see them... **

**Chapter 9: The continuation of chapter 8 in which Toph and Zuko find themselves in a sticky situation. This chapter holds the ending of their problem... how do things turn out? **

**Hopefully good :)**

***I can't believe it! I always forget to do this***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, the Last Airbender or anything to do with it... at least, not in my dreams. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**The Earth Kingdom Mainland, Part 2**

**Perfect Delay**

**

* * *

**

"You heard me," the Captain of the Southern coast of the Earth Kingdom answered. "You and your friend will be taken in for questioning until you can prove that you are not Fire Nation."

Toph's jaw hung on its chops as she 'gaped' at the middle-aged man. Zuko, on the other hand did not seem very surprised by the results. He just frowned at the captain as the Earthbenders and soldiers were now enclosing them, cutting closer to his and Toph's capture within every step they took. "B-but, I'm an Earthbender." Toph spluttered helplessly.

"An Earthbender who could be working for the Fire Nation." The captain said calmly. "I just want to ask a few questions and see if you're friend really isn't a bender."

"How are you supposed to prove I'm a non-bender?" Zuko demanded.

The captain said nothing at first. The soldiers had stopped advancing on the teenagers and awaited their head soldier's orders. "I can prove whether you are." The captain finally decided.

Toph looked like she was going to explode. Her face reddened, her flushed cheeks starting to stand out from the blue cloudy background she stood in front of. An artist could have captured this moment with some paint and paper, easily, with a short figure and a never-ending sky. Plain, yet dramatic for the trained eye. Zuko stopped his painter image and tuned into what was happening around him. Toph seemed to have lost it, whatever 'it' was, and was trying to reason with the commander: "Look, we just want to pass peacefully and get to Ba Sing Se. I just want to get to Ba Sing Se. We _need_ to get to Ba Sing Se." She repeated several times. The soldiers were now confused, not knowing whether to take the two strangers in for questioning or stop and wait for their captain to tell them to resume doing so.

Zuko realised that she hadn't lost 'it' yet. It was just cutting thin; patience. Working alongside with time had never been a strength of Toph's he recalled. The Earth Kingdom Navy was not speeding up the deliberate time either, which ticked off the blind girl even more. Speaking of which, much time seemed to have passed anyway, whether Toph acknowledged it or not, for the blinding Sun was high above his head. It also seemed to be some anti-magnet to the clouds, for all those white balls of fluff were slowly moving across the sky, fleeing from the Sun as fast as possible. "… To check. If you are not from the Fire Nation you'd have nothing to worry about. Another few hours won't delay your journey." He caught the last bit of the captain's speech. "If you resist, I won't hesitate to have you two arrested. Men, continue." He ordered. The Earth Kingdom soldiers started to walk towards them again.

"YOU DON'T GET IT! I'M TRYING TO GET TO BA SING SE! YOU AND YOUR EMPTY-HEADED MEN ARE IN MY WAY!" Yep, _now_ she lost 'it'. Zuko placed a calming hand on his friend's shoulder, wordlessly warning her to cool down before her wrath gets them locked up in some Earth Kingdom detention centre. The Earthbender took note of Zuko's admonition and took a few deep breaths. "I'm _so_ disappointed in the Earth Nation Forces right now." She mumbled.

"Don't worry. They won't find out a thing. They'll be letting us go looking like idiots." Zuko whispered back, making Toph shrug.

"Maybe, if they take us back to the port and question us there, we can make a run for it." She suggested.

"Separate them." The captain commanded his men, once they reached Toph and Zuko. Two men broke away from the crowd and each secured their own prisoner by the arms. The captain was smarter than his appearance allowed him to be, Zuko decided. The man must have had some experience with prisoners who were able to plan escapes because they were close enough to whisper. Never mind the fact that he and Toph _were_ planning an escape. "Take them into the tower; we'll question them in there, in case they try anything funny." The blind girl and Avatar did nothing to defend against the two men, just allowing them to lead.

Zuko swore as he heard Toph hiss a "Damn" but there was nothing the two could do for now. With soldiers armed with spears and other weapons, stranded on a Fire Nation ship surrounded by freezing waters of winter and more Earth Kingdom ships watching their every move, and not being able to bend or fight, there was hardly anything they _could_ do. "Know what?" he heard his friend say loudly as the Earth Kingdom procession were nearing the tower. Her voice captured everyone's attention, all heads turning back to the short blind girl. Everyone stopped heading for the grand Pagoda Tower. "I thought we could sort this out peacefully, you know, negotiation and all the pointless cra – I mean cooperation. But, seeing as we can't, I guess we'll have to go with violence." Toph said casually, despite what she was probably going to do next.

"Violence is not an option." The soldier behind her grunted. "Now move it, little girl."

Toph's eye twitched in anger, before she hissed, "Little? How 'bout I kick your behind, then we'll see who's little."

"Be quiet –" The soldier started, but was cut off with his own grunt of pain when his 'captive' brought up her knee and forced her foot backwards, kicking the man hard in his groin. Instinctively, the man let go of Toph and fell to his own knees, before collapsing to the metal deck floor, groaning and swearing in pain.

"Honestly, why don't men wear armour where they need it most?" Toph laughed, before doing what Zuko thought would have been the last thing possible in a place where earth should have been scarce. The skilled Earthbender threw her right arm across her body, below her waist, before bringing it back to her right side in the same reverse direction. As she did, she was able to whip off all the dirt and dust she had been able to swipe off the boulder earlier. Toph hardened the small particles of earth; compressing them to become one of those rock gloves, around her hand, she was famous for making. The rock glove seemed thinner and less effective than the other gloves she was able to make with much more earth, but that didn't seem to matter when she directed her unclenched rock hand at the captain. The glove grabbed the middle-aged man by his armoured shoulder, but nevertheless, pulled him toward her.

Some soldiers noticed that their captain was being dragged by the single earthen fist, as he struggled aimlessly and attempted to 'snatch' the rock glove away from Toph's command, just as she had demonstrated with the boulder before. Some men even made an effort to dive for their commander, trying to get a hold of his leg, anything to stop him from getting closer to Toph.

Zuko paused before elbowing the man behind him in the ribs, freeing himself from the soldier's grip as he jumped back in surprise and gasped for air. As Toph struggled to get the captain under her control, Zuko decided to fend off soldiers who tried to distract the Earthbender, as her hands were already full of fighting men and an old resisting soldier. The young man blocked the path of another who ran towards Toph armed with a strange lance of some sort – a thick curved blade mounted on top of a long wooden pole. Zuko wished he had his Dual Broad Swords to match with this weapon. _Wait, where are my swords?_ Zuko asked himself. He ducked under the blade when it cut through the air where he had just been. The Firebender kicked the soldier hard on the knee while he was on the ground, tripping him over and making him fall back into his friends, throwing them all into turmoil. As the three or four men under that armed soldier tried to push him off them, another few quickly stepped around them and took over in the fight.

Zuko studied them confidently while they were standing in defensive positions in a row, all looking like identical dolls with the yellow and green armour and conical helmets they wore. These men seemed harmless enough, more than Fire Nation men at least. The Avatar grabbed the first man who stepped forward, once he was close enough, and hit him in the guts, releasing his hold on him as he did so, forcing the winded soldier back. This, he remembered as Suki's tactic. He was also glad that, unlike the Fire Nation, the soldiers here only wore chest and shoulder plates, not fully armoured. The more Zuko fought the men who stepped forward, the more he longed to use his fists less. The young man suddenly realised the advantage he had now that they were fighting the Earth Kingdom crew anyway. "Hey, Toph? You think I can bend now?" He called to the blind Earthbender.

Toph was just finished off beating a man who ran at her foolishly unprepared and unprotected. She resumed her pulling on the captain whom was being pulled back by three or so soldiers. It was like a rough game of 'Tug of War' only using a live, seemingly breakable human than some strong rope. "I guess," She said loudly, "We're fighting our way through them anyway, so you might as well have some fun." Toph stomped her right foot hard on the deck floor, unintentionally bending a ray of black metal on the ground to creep up her calf and keep her leg frozen on the spot. Zuko forgot about her Metalbending ability, Toph seemed to have also. "Oops! Almost forgot." She admitted.

"You sure I should bend?" Zuko asked as he threw back an older man and punched another in the face. He didn't even know why he wanted Toph's 'permission' to Firebend, he didn't understand why he was asking the blind teenager when the normal him would be reckless and bend away without a moment to lose.

"Sure. Do whatever. Just make me proud." She joked, only the nineteen-year-old didn't pick up the tease in her comment.

Pleased that he was free to bend with nothing holding him back, Zuko took several breaths before remembering to charge his attacks before releasing them. The Avatar straightened his legs and positioned his fists in line with his waist. He then shot forth his dominant arm beside him, aiming at a whole group of cluttering soldiers before swapping arms with his other, bringing his right back and throwing his left forth. As he felt his blood warm up, bright red flames were discharged from his tight fist. The men yelled in surprise but they all dove out of the way. The fire hit the metal ground and left a messy, scorched mark where it died out.

"He's a Firebender!" One of the soldiers shouted, because he was an idiot. Zuko charged up another attack and freed a large fireball, which flew at another unprepared fighter, with a flaming trail tailing it.

He heard a familiar cry of triumph and, to his mistake, turned to see what Toph had achieved. He felt strong arms grab his. He turned to throw a punch at whoever was clutching his arm, only to be greeted with a different pair of hands grasping his free one as he turned. Impulsively, Zuko took several quick steps backwards so his opponents were in view and powerfully swerved the man holding his right arm into another soldier who was cautiously approaching the three to assist his friends, but sadly, not cautiously enough. The man was forced to let go as he was swung around with such speed and fell back, landing on top of his comrade completely. The ex-prince then, with a now free arm, clung onto the other man's wrist, to secure that he was locked onto his arm, and twisted it, forcing the soldier to either stay where he was and break his arm, or spin along with it, twisting into the air. The soldier wisely chose the second suggestion. Zuko let go of the man's wrist as he was half-way through his flying turn, at the same second the man did, and he fell onto his back painfully, groaning and dizzy from the flip.

Zuko recognised the fallen man as the one soldier who kept his guard up when he was watching Toph and him, the one who was quiet and the most wary. Zuko caught a glimpse of the scabbard of his precious swords lying underneath the man. Without hesitating, the Avatar grabbed the combined hilts of his Broad Swords and the top of the scabbard tightly before yanking as hard as he could. The swords slipped from underneath the soldier neatly. The young man, glad to be united with his weapons again, swung the swords' rope across his shoulder.

"ALRIGHT!" Toph yelled, her sudden voice piercing everyone's ears. "Are we going to go through this the easy way or the hard way?" She asked, softening her volume just a little. The soldiers all stared as their captain was trapped in a hollow column of some sort, the black metal raised from the deck, still connected, in a neat sheet and 'wrapped' around the immobilized captain. "Well, how 'bout we ask the head soldier since no one can decide." She said after a moment of shock passed away. Zuko moved toward his companion and away from the small army of the Earth Kingdom soldiers.

Toph knocked on the metal, surrounding the man, with her knuckles which caused him to scowl at her, before turning his head around to look at his men, even with the limited amount of freedom he had to move. The world around Zuko suddenly seemed to turn into chaos in the next few seconds. He saw a shadow towering over him, getting bigger and bigger every second. He turned his head curiously to find a boulder heading straight for him. Zuko didn't falter a moment as he grabbed Toph and yelled for her to "DUCK!" He pulled her out of the way, both their feet tripping on one another before they stumbled completely and fell in a mess.

"Wait, wait!" she cried before twisting her entire body around so she was lying on her stomach with her foot against Zuko's cheek. The Avatar could see that some soldiers were trying to shift their captain's metal prison to no avail while some other tried to slow the boulder to a soft landing elsewhere with their bending, failing miserably also. The old man could be crushed under the heavy rock. Toph seemed to do some quick calculations before reaching out her hand and placing it flat on the metal floor, in line with the captain. She crumpled the metal under her palm, which created some sort of fissure to trail along the metal floor until it reached the commander's metal prison and made the metal sheet split in half. The captain quickly scrambled out of the metal and out of the boulder's way, as all the soldiers dived for cover too, the rock just scraping the soles of their boots. Zuko was quite grateful Toph didn't leave the man in the boulder's 'hands'. "Ow." Zuko heard Toph wince, his gladness of Toph saving the old man gone in a puff.

He focused his attention on the Metalbender to see her clutching onto the wrist of the hand she used to bend. "Toph?" He asked. The girl loosened her fist before unclenching it fully to show her rough skin and some scars. Her hand was raw and sore from bending hard, cold metal, bleeding almost.

"This means I should practise too, right?" She laughed. Zuko blinked twice before returning her smile and getting to his feet. He pulled the Earthbender upright. "I guess the others have finally figured out we're fighting."

"So, what now?" Zuko asked as several more boulders were projected from the other three occupied wooden ships and landed unceremoniously around the deck, some rolling away from the small craters they created, the rocks scattering everywhere like it was an over-sized game of 'Marbles'. Toph frowned before dropping her hands to her sides and let a heavy breath escape her lips.

"Hmm, keep fighting and win _eventually_ by the end of next week or retreat and find another quick way to get to the mainland. Tricky, tricky." Toph pushed Zuko out of the way and moved herself as a rock fell from the sky to where they were just standing. The captain and soldiers had fled and were withdrawing from the Fire Nation Ship to their Earth Kingdom vessel, but some soldiers were crossing the bridge in the opposite direction. This confusion slowed down the Earth Kingdom members of the Navy. But soon enough, all the soldiers ran in the one direction, back to their ship, and drew back their wooden overpass.

"Choose quickly, Toph, before _they_ choose for us." Zuko said, before grasping Toph's wrist and leading her toward the Pagoda Tower, already having made up his own mind, not caring whether his friend disagreed or not.

"But, there's no other _shortcut_ I can think of –" Toph began.

"I'm not the one who is blind and can't bend here. Trust me on this one. Let's do this, slow and steady." Zuko said hurriedly, running up some flights of steps, practically skipping a few as he sprinted, neglecting to hold on to the blind girl as she ran behind him.

"There's _nothing_ wrong about me being blind. If that's something you can't deal with, that's your problem." She shot back in reply. Zuko paid no attention to her comment as he nearly slipped at a sharp turn around a corner. He regained his balance quickly and ran up some more stairs before reaching the control room. Zuko entered the room and dashed towards the controls, waiting impatiently for Toph to take over the whole working-the-controls thing. "You are _so_ lucky I've had to deal with people making fun of my blindness my _whole_ life. You are _so_ lucky you're not the first to give me an excuse to beat the life out of you because of my lack of sight." Toph growled as Zuko felt like biting back his words. He was, after all, well acquainted with regret.

But nevertheless, the blind Earthbender wrapped her fingers around a lever and pulling it. "Sorry, Toph, I… I didn't mean –" Zuko started.

"Shut up and take the wheel, before the _blind_ girl crashes the ship." Toph interrupted. The young man had a feeling she was not going to let this go for a very, very long time. Zuko walked over to the steering wheel and grasped his hands around it, getting ready to sharply veer it if needed as he stared out the broken glass of the window screen, as if the glass barrier was still there, just invisible. The reason it was broken would always be a mystery to the Avatar. "So where are we going?" Toph asked reluctantly after the great Fire Nation ship started to move backwards, almost crashing into one of the Earth Kingdom wooden ships. The three opposing vessels were still circling their black metal one, with the fourth joining in after sailing as far from the Fire Nation ship as possible.

"Don't you know the Earth Kingdom seas better than I do?" Zuko asked, quickly turning the wheel to the left, trying to steer the ship toward the opposite direction of the Earth Kingdom mainland. But Zuko found this feat difficult as the Earth Kingdom fleet's path whirled in a circle around them, making the part of water the Fire Nation vessel was floating on turn around like it was in a whirlpool. Zuko could hear the gurgle and groaning of the current as the waves smashed against the metal hull of the ship, forcing the whole ship to follow which ever direction the water wanted it to go. The rain of boulders made things even more confusing, each and every individual rock making its suicide mission as it flew across the sky and landed cold and hard somewhere, anywhere, on the black ship, causing as much damage as a nail being forced through the surface of plastic. "This seems impossible." Zuko muttered under his breath, but Toph caught it anyway, just as she always did.

"Well? Give me an update on what's goin' on and I _might_ be a help, despite my blindness." Toph said, but she seemed to be laughing it off now, to which Zuko was thankful.

"It's rough out there, by the looks of it. I mean, the stupid Earth Kingdom ships are making a current while the boulders are killing my ears and the ship physically." Zuko described briefly, not knowing _how_ Toph was supposed to chip in and help this situation out.

"Oh _please_, princess. My ears are way more sensitive than yours and I'm coping with it." Toph mocked. Zuko was glad that she didn't mention anything about her blindness. "But I do feel a little dizzy."

"Wish I was a Waterbender." The Avatar stated. "I could bend our way out."

"Waterbender? Hmm, maybe, that might actually work!" Toph exclaimed, shooting a finger up like she had an idea. Zuko could almost picture a light flick on just above the teenager's head.

"Explain." Zuko demanded, as he held onto the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles almost going red from the tension. He could feel his palms heating and was quick to notice when the wood of the wheel starting to smoke.

"Well, you're the… _Avatar_, right? So, you bend us right outta here! With some tricks played around with the water we'll be on our way." Toph said, clapping her hands together like she was explaining simple instructions to the childish game of 'Hide and Explode' rather than being unclear about her plans to fight the Earth Kingdom Navy.

"If I'm not Earthbender material, what makes you think it's not the same with Waterbending?" Zuko asked bluntly as he accidentally failed to notice the bow of the metal ship was not following with his steering wheel. The ship was still moving backwards, thanks to Toph, and so he had to keep spinning the wheel to keep it from crashing into one of the opposing ships. This made the Fire Nation ship sail around in circles backwards; in the opposite direction the whirlpool was trying to direct its current. The ship moved roughly against the waves; it was a bumpy ride. Any sudden jerk of the ship could throw either Toph or Zuko out the window and down a long fall.

"Who said you weren't Earthbender material?" Toph asked innocently with a playful smile on her face. Zuko was about to rebut to Toph's plan when she resigned. "Alright! I'll teach you Earthbending," she promised, "But first, let's get out of here."

"I can't Waterbend, not now, not in five seconds when I've never really done it before." Zuko said but Toph; however, was not convinced. "Look, I know I've done Waterbending _before_" – Toph frowned at the memory – "but that was when I was all weird and had no idea what was happening. Wait – why don't I do _that_ again?" Zuko asked.

"Princess, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm trying to keep your Avatar identity hushed up. I mean, the Fire Nation is after you and we can't give them a heads up on where you are. Virtually the whole world thinks you're dead or something, ever since you were banished." Toph clarified. Zuko seemed to follow half-way through her speech.

"So, everyone thinks I'm dead? The whole world doesn't know I still exist, well, the Avatar exists?" Zuko asked in disbelief. Sure, he knew people back in Kyoshi Island who believed the Avatar had disappeared, but having the entire world thinking that just felt plain weird and creepy. It was like he wasn't real, just another ghost who walked around in a body, no one knowing and no one caring.

"Pretty much." Toph answered. Comfort was certainly _not_ something she was good at making people feel. Zuko decided to stop thinking about the subject and concentrated on leading the Fire Nation ship out of harm's way. The Avatar made another quick spin of the wheel as the fancy prow of the black ship nearly collided with one of the wooden Earth Kingdom boats because he forgot to steer. The three sharp layers of grand golden edgings on the prow almost shredded the hull of the wooden ship into millions of splinters, just scraping the stilted surface. But still, the contact seemed to slightly 'push' the Earth Kingdom vessel a little, rocking the boat like it was weightless. This gave Zuko an idea.

"Toph, can you please stop the ship moving backwards? I want you to turn the engine on the highest power there is and make it move forward." Zuko ordered. Toph just shrugged in a way that wordlessly gave the I-don't-know-what-the-hell-you-are-doing-but-I-trust-you-even-if-we-end-up-washed-away-on-some-remote-island impression. The Earthbender paused before grasping her sore hand on the same lever she used before and took hold of another before pulling them both back down. The ship lurched to a halt before jerking again and then changing direction. Toph placed her barefoot on a pedal underneath the metal controls desk and forced it down. The speed of the Fire Nation ship quickened gradually as she kept her foot there. "I'm going to ask you to hold on, nothing more or less." Zuko added as he squeezed his own hands on the steering wheel. "It's going to be a… rough ride."

The young man watched carefully with narrowed eyes as the ship he was sailing headed straight forward towards the closest Earth Kingdom ship, the prow's golden sheen gleaming in the sunlight, reflecting the light in a devious way as it was aimed at the middle of the hull of the wooden ship it was ready to pierce. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko caught Toph clutching onto a long metal pipe that was nailed against the wall it was propped on, like it had something to do with the plumbing. He could see the dents her tensed fingers were leaving on the metal. Zuko couldn't help but let a smile form on his lips. The opposing wooden ship was still moving though, and when the Fire Nation ship reached the outer ring of the whirlpool, it just missed the boat. But of course, a current was a current, and so the force of the pushing water made the metal ship crash into the Earth Kingdom vessel. Thick splinters of wood flew in every direction possible, some fragments even puncturing the metal of the black ship Zuko tried to steer, leaving holes that would forever remind those who witnessed this splintering incident of this day.

The wooden craft was now only half of what it used to be, with its bow disintegrated and the ship sinking. Zuko caught sight of many small figures diving into the sea for their lives while the rest were attempting to drop an extra life boat into the waters, while they were on the tilted deck, and climb aboard the small wooden dinghy.

"What just happened?" Toph demanded through clenched teeth as she finally felt that the trembling of the crash had ended. "What did you do?" She insisted. Zuko took several intakes of air before answering.

"I crashed into another ship. We're out of the circle."

It was true; the Fire Nation boat, after colliding with and practically destroying one of the Earth Kingdom Navy boats, had finally escaped the 'whirlpool' it had been trapped in and was free to sail where ever it needed to go.

"Great job. At least you've got a brain. Crazy, but still smart." Toph said with a smile in her sentence. The Firebender did not know whether he should take her comment as a compliment or not, but had no time to do anything when there was a loud –

BOOM!

Both heads spun around in a flash like their owners were not afraid of cracking their necks. Toph jumped in shock while Zuko's eyes widened to find a large indentation that had been punched into the back wall right behind them. The dent was round and in the shape of half a solid circle, like a boulder had hit it with hard force. Thankfully, the metal the rock had hit was thick enough to stop it from penetrating the wall. Not a single syllable was uttered as the shock passed away, but then there was another distant and low thud beneath Zuko and Toph somewhere. The source was most likely the thrown boulder, which had not been able to make a dent deep enough for it to stay where it was and so fell from its hollow, metal 'chair' to crash onto the deck behind the Pagoda Tower.

"They're _still_ throwing rocks at us?" Zuko asked loudly. Toph was silent for a moment before she dashed out of the control room. Zuko didn't object as he heard her confident yet hasty footsteps carry themselves down the first staircase, the noise echoing against the walls and rebounding back into the control room. There was no need for an explanation about what she was going to do. "Be careful." Zuko called to her once she was long gone though still in audible range.

"THANKS! YOU TOO!" She yelled back, and judging by the distance and volume of her voice, Toph was probably on the ground level of the tower by now.

Zuko chuckled before turning serious again. He wanted to know when the Fire Nation ship would be out of the Earth Kingdom Navy's shooting range and decided he needed to see for himself. Zuko loosened his grip on the wooden steering wheel to make sure it would be steady without his control. Once he felt secured about the wheel, he turned to the large indentation on the opposite wall of the smashed window screen. The height of the dent seemed like twice his own but what did tallness matter compared to strength?

The Avatar didn't bother taking a stance as he pulled back his arm and punched out a fireball, not attempting to charge it either. But, to his fault, the fireball hit the dent but the force rebounded into him, pushing him back because of the force. Zuko stumbled on his two feet before tripping over and falling on his back. _Great. I got knocked over by my own attack_, he thought to himself, _how embarrassing_. The young man got up on his feet again to be met with a big hole in the middle of the great metal dent, with the sides of the gap singeing away like it was cotton. Zuko could see the remaining three wooden ships with the bold Earth Nation Insignia painted on the side of the hull and the flying dark green sails, two of which were following the foamy trail the Fire Nation vessel left in the waters it moved through while the third was back with the other half ship, probably rescuing shipwrecked soldiers.

So the Earth Kingdom Navy were intelligent in a way after all, they were going to drive their enemy out of their territory to make sure they don't come back. Clever, very clever. The soldiers on the two wooden ships were catapulting boulders with their Earthbending while Zuko could see rocks being directed back to their rightful owners from the bow of the black ship by Toph who was out of his sight. He didn't know how long those Earth Kingdom ships were going to chase him and Toph, but however long, it was going to waste valuable time. The two unfriendly ships were a fair distance away from the Fire Nation ship, but it would be a matter of time before the ship's engine was exhausted and died or the two Navy boats caught up. They couldn't sail forever.

"TOPH?" Zuko called down, out the hole.

"YEAH?" He heard her voice loud and clear below him, though the dent didn't allow him to see much further than the very end of the ship. Several boulders were projected from the bow of the Fire Nation ship, some missing the two opposing Earth Kingdom ships, some able to make it onto the deck of one of the large boats. Zuko could tell that Toph, without his help, was making an effort to throw back the boulders as far as possible just to make sure the rocks would hit the enemy or be far enough to threaten them.

"THEY'RE CHASING US! NO USE GOING AROUND THEM! THEY MIGHT EVEN DRIVE US BACK TO KYOSHI ISLAND OR FURTHER!" Zuko yelled back.

There was a moment of silence, with nothing but that strange sound of noisy wind and the banging of boulders when Toph's sharp voice surprised him: "I DON'T THINK THEY'LL TAKE US THAT FAR! THEY'LL PROBABLY CHASE US UNTIL WE'RE A FAIR DISTANCE FROM THE MAINLAND! DAMN IT!"

"SO DO WE KEEP RUNNING?" Zuko asked after taking the options he and Toph had into consideration.

"FIRST OF ALL, WE'RE NOT _RUNNING_," Toph yelled, she was even able to stress some emphasis in her tone at the same time as she shouted. "WE'RE SAILING-ISH. AND TWO, WE SHOULD JUST LET THEM CHASE US UNTIL THEY GROW TIRED AND LEAVE US ALONE!"

Zuko just shrugged, despite the fact that Toph wasn't there to witness his response, and decided to think things over, something he never usually did in most situations. It was almost like a dangerous pastime to him.

* * *

"When? _When_?" Toph whined as she was sprawled across the rug in the control room, spread out like a dead eagle, well, more like dying.

"It was _your_ idea to let them chase us until they stopped." Zuko shot back in a grumble. He too, had spread himself out on a wide metal chair positioned before a table used for what seemed to be planning tactics and strategies for there was a clear map of some sort with a large grid and coordinates printed on the side. He could picture the battle between the Fire Nation ship and the two Earth Kingdom Navy ships in motion on the map. The black metal ship would be further ahead the two wooden ones as they were separated a bit, each vessel sailing on one side of the Fire Nation's craft. It was like the three vessels were positioned in a dot-to-dot triangle, each point as a ship. Because of this, Zuko could not take a shot at turning around the black ship and try to go around the opposing Navy vessels. "At least they stopped throwing boulders at us." Zuko said.

"Yeah, at least." Toph shot back sarcastically, pretending to be thankful.

Zuko glared at the Earthbender who lay on her back lazily, tired from throwing back rocks on her own for such a long time. Time. So much of it had passed. It was well past midday and the purple-pink cloudless sky of noon threatened to let dusk take over and allow the sun to rest for some hours. "At least I'm doing something." Zuko defended. Toph snorted as a reply.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" The blind teenager asked. The Firebender stopped staring defiantly at his companion as he shifted his position on his seat and turned his head to look at the hole he burned right in the centre of the round indentation that had been punched into the bare wall cleanly like a ball being bounced onto a stretched out blanket.

"Like thinking. I'm planning a way to get the navy off our backs. And what are _you_ doing…?" Zuko trailed off as he got up from his chair. Toph scrambled to her bare feet also, feeling sudden surprise in her friend's atmosphere, even though her senses were muffled when she was on the rug and metal. The ex-prince walked over to the dent and bent over so his face was right in front of the hole. Looking outside, Zuko saw the two Earth Kingdom ships slow down until they both came to a complete stop. Then the two wooden crafts turned around, almost in unison, before both had the rear ends of the ships facing Zuko. And with that, the two vessels sailed in the reverse course they had been following. "Hey Toph, look at this – I mean, come here. They're leaving." Zuko said, changing midsentence for his friend's sake.

Toph frowned before approaching the Firebender. There was no use for the girl to peep out of the hole and 'see' what was going on so the Earthbender just stood next to Zuko and waited. "So what does this mean? We chase _them_ back?" Toph asked with a laugh.

"No, I don't think so. We should lay off for a while, or wait 'till those guys are out of sight then go around the edge of the mainland until we can find a clear coast to dump this ship and walk to Ba Sing Se." Zuko said thoughtfully. Toph seemed to think about his suggestion also, when she finally nodded in agreement.

"You're right. We don't need permission or a seaport to get to the mainland. We'll just follow along the coastline until we find a suitable place." Toph approved. She clapped her hands together excitedly before rubbing her palms with the sort of attitude that screamed the 'we-have-a-lot-of-work-to-do' impression.

_**To Be Concluded**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Well, not concluded-concluded :) **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed :). Please review – whether you want it to be for praise or advice, it will be much appreciated. Thank you all again! **

**Have a great holiday if you're on one... and have a great... thing if you're not :) **

**Happy Days!**

**TezTra**


	11. Nomadic 'Generosity'

**Hiya! TezTra here for those who get a mental blank when they hear my name :)**

**So anyway, thank you so much for the two lonely reviews for the last chapter, the comments touched me and make me feel like I'm actually doing a good job! Again, thank you :) So, I've been planning this chapter for a while now and was even more excited to write. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have :) **

**Chapter 10: Toph and Zuko crash land onto some remote island. Introducing an old Air Nomad everyone loves, an Airbender finds them after they have been shipwrecked. Are the Air Nomads as welcoming as the two took them to be? **

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing to do with 'Avatar, the Last Airbender' except my writing for it as a fan :) I just hope someday they would do some reruns of the episodes or give us a clue to where Zuko's mother is :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**Nomadic 'Generosity'**

**

* * *

**

Zuko sprinted back and forth, up and down the hallways aimlessly as he tried to name some essentials that would be needed for the rest of the journey to Ba Sing Se. He ticked these crucial items off a list he was making in his mind as he jumped down a flight of stairs, skipping some steps when possible. The 'must take' list included his Dual Broad Swords and… other things he was trying to think of.

"Toph? TOPH! WHERE ARE YOU?" The young man called as the plain metal environment around him started to rumble, the shaking making it hard for him to stand and run properly. "COME ON! THE SHIP'S GONNA CRASH!"

* * *

A teenager of about fifteen had his pair of grey eyes glued to the beautiful view he was staring at. If a different person were to stand in this particular boy's place, he or she would have thought of the outlook as simple and beautiful. The boy; however, being raised so spiritually, was mature in both mind and heart, and so would think otherwise about the view he saw as he stood on the old wide stone balcony. Old trailing plants, sprinkled with cold frost, crept and entwined themselves around anything that they could grip onto all around the patio; small trees had learned to grow in some crevices that had split in the marble around the smooth walls and corners, usually blooming in the spring like flowers in the soil; both features were just two of the many other life forms that felt comfortable here. The temple the boy was in seemed so remote and abandoned, almost looking like ruins in snow. The marble pillars that stood underneath the roof, built from wood and rock to support the entire construction that had been built upon the snowy peak of the mountains above the clouds, had been carved with care from the ancestors of the boy. The intricate carvings and stone statues scattered around the temple made the sacred place seem even more ancient.

But the balcony, the great patio the boy stood alone on, was wide open to the skies that it inhabited, with simple yet magnificent paintings and symbols on the granite ground. The fluffy-looking clouds that stayed floating in the heavens seemed so soft, like one could use it as a bed to sleep on or a suitable position for star-gazing. The clouds were a usual sight for boy and those he lived with, for having a home so high up among the sky and winds made it impossible not to catch sight of those white puffs at least once a day. The altitude of the temple made it possible, also, to see sunrise and sunset every day, with the great ball of light rising above the pink and orange tinged clouds or disappearing behind them again with purple and dark blue shadows shading them. Just like right now, the boy was watching dawn break, the little golden-pink crack of light growing bigger and bigger within every passing moment and soon enough revealing the sun to the already bright skies. Having the insight and wisdom of his teachers, the boy could see much more than a great big ball of fiery light and a beautiful pink sky. Everywhere, he saw life.

But he was bored, the boy felt tired of seeing the same sun rise over the same clouds in the same way. Even though foreigners would give away most anything to see this breathtaking sight, even though the scene was practically different all the time and brought pleasant surprises for all eyes, the boy wanted more. The teenager wanted to travel to unfamiliar places, see new things and learn about different cultures, than have to wake up every morning to be greeted with another day trapped from the rest of the world. The boy's warm orange and yellow robes flew with the wind as the sun had fully risen above the pale pink clouds, threatening to be separated from him as he shivered but smiled. It was not the natural wintery breeze one should have felt on such a cold day, but that being manipulated. The boy tore his eyes away from the cloudy scenery to be greeted with another soft, cold blast of air to his numbing face.

"Did you see that? Did you see that? I've finally gotten the hang of that move." A little, pale and thin child said with much excitement as he bounced up and down on the balls of his small booted feet. He was standing at the foot of one of the grand pillars, under the great granite arch that was the entrance to the temple inside. "See Aang? Did you see?" The little boy demanded once again as he ran over to the older teenager and wrapped his short arms around his leg, being no taller than his friend's waist.

Aang grinned from ear to ear. "I did see!" He exclaimed as he tried to maintain balance with the smaller boy clutching onto his leg, causing it to be stiff. With the help of the wooden staff the teenager was holding, he was able to do so. "Great job, Kino. You'll make a powerful Airbender someday." Aang added when the little boy didn't seem satisfied enough.

Little Kino returned Aang's smile, flashing his small teeth. "Yeah! Someday, I'll be just as powerful as you and I'll get one of those cool arrows!" The little boy piped up, pointing to the large blue arrow Aang had carefully tattooed to his bald head. The arrow ran down his spine and split at the intersection of his arms and legs, like a road. Flattered, Aang patted his young friend on the back, which seemed to be a reward to the little boy. Kino finally let go of Aang's leg and stumbled backwards, kicking his short legs wildly and waving his arms about in attempt to regain his stability and was succeeding. Still, the older teenager took no chances and with one graceful circular motion of his arm, Aang swiftly directed a gust of wind around his body before turning it into an air 'pillow' underneath Kino. The little boy tripped just in time to fall safely into the air net, his bottom sitting in mid-air before Aang stopped bending. Little Kino dropped lightly, his rear hitting the ground softly with a slight bump. The boy burst into fits of laughter, trying to speak between giggles: "That was fun! Do it again!"

"You know, Airbending isn't always for playing." Aang informed.

Kino sighed. "I know. But it's just so hard to under– underst– under –"

"Understand?" Aang offered.

"Yeah. It's so hard to unzerstand what the monks teach me." The little boy complained.

"Well let's see if I can help you," Aang thought over what Kino had said. "You can think of it as… art, yeah, _art_. Like painting a picture, only using air, drawing the wind to make a design in the sky. It's a piece of art," Aang tried to explain. When little Kino only frowned in confusion, Aang narrowed his eyes to find a more simple concept for Airbending.

"What about dancing?" Kino assisted. Aang smiled in thanks.

"Yeah, dancing too. With gliding, you can twirl around like a dancer." The teenager said. Little Kino laughed before spreading his arms wide and standing on his toes. Spinning around like a dancer, the six-year-old's bright black eyes twinkled in the sunlight. Aang swore he could almost see his own reflection in the shining orbs of the little boy.

"Dancing?" A new voice asked. Kino turned his head around to see who the speaker was but his body was still turning. The little Airbender stumbled clumsily before falling onto the cold marble ground. Aang was not there to assure his friend a soft landing this time, for he too was surprised at the new voice and looked up to see who had spoken. Another boy about Aang's age came out of the shadows of the temple, stepping into the light of the patio. "Funny way to put it, Kino." He added.

All three boys were dressed in the same way like it was a school uniform policy, with their orange shawls over yellow long-sleeved shirts, yellow and brown pants fastened by belts plus long boots that reached their knees. All three were bald, but only Aang had an arrow tattoo and a wooden staff carved simply from his teachers and a gift from them. "Hiya, Gito!" Kino squealed in delight as he slowly pulled himself upright and ran unsteadily to the new boy.

Gito frowned. "Don't you remember what the Elders taught us? To exchange a bow when you greet someone, not run wildly at them?" He asked in disapproval. Kino stopped running just before he collided with Gito's tall legs. He looked up at the older boy with a confused expression plastered on his face. He turned back to Aang, looking helplessly at him. Kino was then surprised when he was lifted by the arms and was gently held against Gito by one hand while the other rubbed its knuckles on his head. Kino laughed aloud, especially when the teenager tickled him on the tummy. When Gito stopped playfully handling Kino, he bent over and released his soft grip on the little boy so he could stand up properly. "And don't you remember how much of a joker I am?" Gito asked. Little Kino hugged the older boy before grasping his short fingers around the older boy's wrist and pulling him over to where Aang was standing, smiling at the two. Gito nodded a hello before seeming to bear something in mind. He stepped back and bowed respectfully before Aang.

"Stop it. I'm not an Elder." Aang whispered, embarrassed. He grabbed Gito's arm and pulled him up so he would come face to face with him. The boy; however, just shrugged impassively.

"You're an Airbending Master. I think you still have about as much of a ranking as an Elder." The boy said simply.

Aang rolled his grey eyes as Kino watched the two older boys. "The arrow means nothing." He argued. "I just earned it because I invented the 'Air Scooter'."

"_And_ because you mastered thirty-five tiers of Airbending." Gito added as he smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, out of thirty-six." Aang argued as he shook his head, disregarding his friend's comment, causing Gito to whisper something that sounded a lot like "modest" before looking down at Kino who felt quite forgotten, used to the attention most everyone paid to him. "So, what are you two doing up so early?" He asked to change the subject, as Aang found it very uncomfortable.

"It's not early." Aang disagreed. "It's past dawn."

"Yeah, but you usually wake up _after_ –"

"Or during." Kino finished, in attempt to recapture some of his spotlight. "Gito, why are _you_ up so early? You're yuzally one of the last to wake up." Kino asked innocently. Gito laughed.

"Yu-zhoo-all-ee._ Usually_, not _yuzally_. What has Gyatso been teaching you in literature lately?" Gito asked curiously.

"A lot of stuff, actually." Kino defended indignantly. "I can write my name and a lot of sentences –"

"Okay, Kino. I can see you're very smart," Aang cut in, not wanting to see two of his many friends break out a fight before the actual day itself started. "And if you don't believe me," Aang said, addressing Gito. "Why don't we see Gyatso?" Gito shrugged again, but did not seem troubled by the fact Aang was being peaceful now, just as he always was. The three nodded in agreement and turned to leave the foggy atmosphere and fresh air of the balcony to enter the warmth of the temple when Kino tugged on Aang's hand he was holding.

"Aang? Why's there smoke over there?" He asked his tone bubbly with a new edge to it.

"What are you talking about? There is no – oh." Gito stopped midsentence. He had looked behind his back so his brown eyes could follow to where Kino was pointing a pale finger. Aang turned around fully, and squinted. There was a thin line of black smoke rising from beyond the creeping fog and clouds, the source still unknown. "What is that?" He finished. Aang stopped narrowing his eyes and squeezed Kino's soft hand in reassurance when he could sense the confusion the little boy was feeling. Kino tightened his clenched fist around Aang's hand as a response.

"Should we tell one of the Elders?" Aang suggested. Gito nodded in agreement. Aang turned around to face Kino, standing in front of the little boy so he could not see the smoke anymore. The teenager knelt calmly before the boy and said in a low voice, as if he was giving away a terrible secret: "Okay Kino, go find someone, run and tell the first monk you see that there is smoke somewhere near here and that I have gone to, um, check it out."

"Wait! What about me?" Gito asked accusingly.

"Well," Aang started as he stood up before Kino. "You don't have your glider right now and there's no point in getting it now. I just want to find out what _that_" – Aang inclined his head towards the thin trail of smoke in the distance – "is and give the Elders a heads up. It could take Kino a while to find an Elder."

"Then I'll go with him." Gito offered. Aang nodded thoughtfully. _But what if you don't come back?_ Gito's expression wordlessly asked. Aang just smiled in assurance. Then he let go of Kino's hand as he seemed clueless about what was going on between his two older friends, and stepped back out into the sunlight of the marble patio. He held up his staff before lightly tapping the bottom of it on the ground. Immediately, canvas structures spread out from the sides of the hand-crafted portable wood.

Aang smiled before turning around to face the skies and throwing his glider at one of the clouds. The glider streamlined through the air easily before doing a great loop in the air and disappeared behind a fluffy cloud. Kino and Gito frowned when they felt a rush of air speed towards them. They turned, and Gito grabbed Kino and dived out of the way as Aang's glider flew above them and did another loop in the air before it flew at them from behind. Aang laughed before running underneath the flying staff and jumping and grabbing onto the handle bars just in time before he fell off the balcony. Aang flew, with the aid of his glider, into the distance and started to disappear behind clouds and soon his small black figure was lost in the fog.

"I can't wait to learn how to do that." Gito muttered before getting onto his feet and helping Kino up. He brushed the snow off the little boy's robes and his own before leading the six-year-old into the temple.

Aang glided across the skies gracefully like it was his second-nature, like he was born to do these kinds of things. Within a few moments' time, he started to approach the smoke that rose from below, where ever that was. Aang circled around the trail of black fumes, descending on his glider as he did. As the teenager lost some altitude and was past the clouds, he could see that he was above the coast of the great island he lived on. He had always found it quite ironic how he lived on cold and snowy mountain tops while below his home was what could have been a tropical rainforest, hardly ever touched by snow.

There seemed to be a wreckage of something big among the killer rocks that protruded from the sand beneath the deep waters a fair distance from the shore, jutting out at different angles, capable of tearing apart a ship. This was what exactly happened it seemed, as Aang landed on the golden sands of the beach and stared at the shipwreck in between the huge rocks. The large vessel was black and the metal used shone in the light of the sun, probably burning hot because of its colour. There were large chunks of the ship floating in the foamy waters nearby the accident, most likely going to be washed to shore by the waves of the sea.

Some metal parts had already made it to the beach, one or two laying flat and getting sand stuck to its smooth wet surface while the rest stuck out of the sand. Aang curiously scrutinized the wreckage and decided to take a closer look, so he tapped the bottom of his staff on the sand once again and the canvas structures collapsed into a staff for storage. He held his staff at the ready in a defensive stance, in case of an emergency or someone in hiding attacked him. Aang then walked across the sandy beach to the edge of the waters as small harmless waves lapped at his feet. The boy kicked off his boots and left the pair on the sand before debating with himself whether he should take his glider or not. After making a decision, Aang placed the staff on the sand beside his footwear, not daring to let water come in contact with the wooden glider and certain that no one was present to steal it.

Aang ran backwards a bit so he could do a small run up before sprinting at the water with full speed and attempting to run in the salt water with the force of it pushing against him. When he was waist deep in the sea, he took a deep breath – no really, _deep_ breath as in taking in practically a gust of wind – before skilfully diving underneath the surface of the water and swimming to the rocks. Though his robes dragged him behind, threatening to pull him under, he resisted and kicked faster until he reached out a hand and was able to grab onto an edge of a small rock. Aang hauled himself up, and spread himself on the rock as he took several more _deep_ breaths and rested. After a minute or two, Aang turned to lie on his stomach and pushed himself to his knees and then feet. The Airbender made sure he was steady enough to walk before he marched towards the shipwreck. As he moved closer, he was able to see a red flag flying with the wind from the broken metal pole it was tied to, trying to rip apart from the pole and be free to sail the skies. Aang identified the symbol to be a black tulip-shaped flame forked into three tongues that curved outwards like flower petals with a spiral at the base. The Fire Nation Insignia.

Aang found himself shaking when he could move again, but why shouldn't he be afraid? His home had been left untouched by the war ever since it started almost twenty years ago. Aang forced his legs, which felt like melted jelly, to take several steps before walking closer to the wreckage. Aang studied the torn ship once he was standing on a rock that overlooked the whole thing. Nothing seemed whole anymore, with broken parts of metal floating in the water and rocks pierced through the rest. The smoke, Aang realised, was coming from a gigantic pipe near the top of the shipwreck, most likely because the ship's engine was exhausted or dead or a fire was still alive, burning inside. Then something green caught his attention, the colour standing out from all the black and brown, just behind one of the rocks. Aang cautiously climbed over the round rock on his right and looked down upon whatever was green. Aang almost screamed when he saw what, or indeed who, it was. He slipped but quickly climbed up the rock again before jumping down beside the person who seemed unconscious on the flat slab of cold stone, long hair dishevelled, face covered and green and yellow clothing soaking wet.

Wondering whether the stranger was alive he knelt down beside the person and poked at the body with a shaking finger. No response. He was about to brush away the dripping hair from the person's face when a muffled cough made him jump in fright and want to scream, though only a loud "Argh!" came from his mouth. He was only able to crawl desperately away from the stranger, backing up against a rock with no where he wanted to go. The body started to move and shift positions before the person's face turned Aang. _Now_ he screamed. There was not much blood on the face, but it still scared the hell out of the Airbender. The pair of grey eyes that stared at him wearily suddenly snapped open, wide awake.

"What the –?" The stranger groaned in a rough yet feminine voice. It was a girl, Aang told himself as he gasped for air.

"Who – who are you?" He demanded, trying to calm himself through breathing in and out heavily. The girl paused but did not answer as she tried to sit up in her position. She was only able to partly do so as she leaned on her elbow. "Who are you?" Aang asked again with much more confidence. The girl continued to stare at him in a creepy manner. He did not like the way those grey eyes gazed at him emptily. Not grey, he noted when he squinted.

"I could ask you the same thing, but, as I feel nothing but pain, I won't." The girl shot back. But Aang resisted the thought and did not go any closer to the girl or try to help her.

"Are you from the Fire Nation?" He asked, his grey eyes narrowing into a reproachful glare.

"No, the Earth Kingdom." She defended. "You?"

"I'm with the Air Nomads." Aang replied. The way the two were having this conversation almost seemed like it was supposed to be friendly when instead the two were complete strangers. "I'm an Airbender." He added briefly.

"Good to know." The girl answered indifferently, though Aang could hear the relief in her tone. "Now, could you help me up?"

Aang hesitated, wondering whether this stranger was really not from the Fire Nation despite her coming here in a Fire Nation ship. The girl sighed but waited for the teenager to decide anyway. "Who else is here?" Aang chose to ask.

"Oh shoot! Almost forgot. Um, can you, um, there's another guy somewhere around here. I have no idea where he – ZUKO!" She yelled in mere relief. Aang turned around to see an older male crawling, around the rock he climbed over before, as he came into view. Aang couldn't resist it any longer; it was just part of his instinct to help others who seemed to need it and this person seemed to be having trouble. The teenager moved closer to the older boy and gently took his arm and led him to the girl, making the stranger's damp clothes wetter. "Oh for the Spirits' sake! You always find a way to scare me." She hissed when Aang propped the stranger against a rock.

"Hi to you too, Toph. I heard voices and followed them to here." Zuko said in a raspy tone. He coughed several times before turning to Aang, his golden eyes burning into his grey ones. Aang could see the trust starting to sink into the stranger's eyes. "Thanks…"

"Aang." The Airbender said automatically.

"Aang," The older young man repeated. He had more blood than his friend running down the side of his face; the wound was a large gash near his forehead. The warm fluid smeared onto the stranger's brown tunic and mixed with the salt water that soaked his clothes, because of Aang. There was something burning red on the other side of his pale face, which covered most of the left side. At first, Aang thought it was more blood, but gasped when he studied it more. The young man seemed to notice that the boy was scrutinizing his scar and frowned. "Thanks Aang." He mumbled.

"A little help _here_?" The girl, Toph, spoke up. Both Aang and Zuko turned to the girl. Without faltering, the fifteen-year-old gently grasped his tattooed hand around the girl's arm and helped her into a sitting position before allowing her to lean on the rock beside her friend. He found it quite funny how fast he could trust strangers.

* * *

Aang landed on the granite balcony clumsily with his glider. He quickly made the canvas structures fold back into the side of the staff before running into the temple in a flash. He zoomed down the halls, past grand wooden door after grand wooden door in a cloud of dust. "KINO! GITO!" He called for his friends as he dashed around the corner. Aang came to an abrupt stop when he came face to face with Gito and Kino followed by High Monk Pasang and three other monks, Gyatso among them.

Monk Pasang studied Aang for a while, frowning at his wet clothes and the blood that had been smudged on his face and orange shawl. Kino looked very scared at the sight of Aang as he held onto Gito's hand. Aang tried to smile at his friends but couldn't seem to find the confidence to do so when he saw more children come into view further down the hall.

"Monk Gyatso." Pasang called, turning to the monk behind him with the long white moustache and beard and worried expression. "Take the boy to the washroom and have him cleaned. Hurry, before anyone else sees and panics. Monk Afiko, please inform the rest of the Elders that Monk Tashi and I have left to investigate the source of the smoke that can be seen from the entrance of the temple." He finished, addressing this to the monk with the long brown goatee. Both of the monks bowed respectfully before parting their ways to fulfil their roles.

* * *

_Zuko ran as fast as he could, searching for the blind Earthbender. The ship's engine was out of control and the Fire Nation vessel was heading straight for some unknown island in the middle of nowhere. "TOPH!" He opened his mouth to yell, but no sound was made as another earthquake-like trembling took him by surprise. "TOPH!" He tried to call again, but the words caught in his throat when the short girl appeared around the corner to confront him._

"_What the hell do you want?" She snapped groggily as she rubbed both her sleepy eyes to wake herself up fully. "If you want to wake me up, you don't have to shake the whole ship –"_

"_That wasn't me. The ship's going to crash. We better hurry." Zuko said, urgently grabbing Toph by the arm, not bothering to be gentle as he ran around the corner she came from and led her to the entrance of the Pagoda Tower. As the two dashed – well, the Firebender sprinted whilst dragging the blind girl along behind him – through the hallways, the disturbance of the air around them blowing at Fire Nation banners hung on the metal walls as they ran, the ship jerked to a stop and there was a loud groan coming from beneath the floor. All the powered lights on the ceiling flickered on and off before dying. Complete darkness filled the corridors and the two came to a stop. "Damn! I can't see –"_

"_That's dreadful," Toph's familiar dry voice came from his right. He could still feel her upper arm in his grasp. "Now pick whether you want to Firebend some light for yourself or let me lead us outta here?"_

_Zuko was about to answer when the same low groan of the exhausted engine hummed in his ears and an eerie silence followed. Then suddenly, there was a loud crash that deafened all ears that were listening. The Avatar gasped in shock when he felt cold water rushing at his feet, soaking his shoes. Toph shivered beside him then screamed the same time as Zuko did when something hard tore through the metal of the wall in front of them and pinned the two against the opposite wall. Still, it kept pushing, threatening to squeeze the life out of the two teenagers, but Zuko realised that it was motionless and that it was the ship that was moving forward, allowing the cold and rough whatever-it-was to pierce it. There was a small grunt of pain sounding from next to the Firebender before the thing trapping him and Toph to the wall smashed into a million pieces. Zuko dropped to the floor and gasped for air when Toph mumbled: "Rock."_

_There was another crash, but this time, the rock that pierced through the ship was protruding from the metal ground and tore at it as the ship kept moving. The rock practically split part of the ship in half, with Zuko in the way. He felt the cold, rough surface collide with his head and couldn't help but think that this Fire Nation ship could be his graveyard. _

_The world around him blackened, again._

The scarred Firebender coughed gruffly, pulling himself out of the vague memory and into consciousness. He felt a blanket wrapped around him and a hard pillow under his head along with something soft underneath his body. He woke to be greeted with a dull pain on his head and so pulled his hand from under the bedspread and brought it up to his forehead and felt a large cloth bandaged there. Zuko tried to open his eyes to find out where exactly he was, for the last time he had been awake, his head had been smashed against a rock and he was talking to a bald stranger, but his orbs were still asleep, too lazy to even open just a little. The young man attempted to pull the bandage off the side of his head, but then, to his surprise, a hand slapped his own away.

"Nice try." The invisible Toph said. "Be grateful you weren't awake to be fussed over." Though Zuko could not see her, he could hear the smile in her voice despite her evident annoyance.

"Where am I?" He asked, his eyes straining against the light once he had succeeded in opening them, trying to get used to the sudden brightness having been in darkness for a while.

"Ah, the cliché question one asks when he or she wakes up in an unfamiliar place in a total blank." Toph faked a sigh, dramatically, causing Zuko to roll – correction – attempt to roll his eyes. "We're at the Southern Air Temple, to answer your question." Zuko was finally able to fully open his eyes and the pair of golden orbs darted around the grey and white room he and Toph were in. There was hardly any furniture; in the room was only a small wooden table and a matching brown chair, with a woven white cushion placed neatly on top of the seat, accompanied by the small bed, pushed against one of the walls, on which Zuko was laying and Toph sitting. He could see his Dual Broad Swords propped against the wall opposite to him. The young man noted how much of the colours were similar and linked to the owners of this place. He also noticed how he and Toph did not seem to fit in with their surroundings, with the blind girl's green and his own –

"What in the world am I wearing?" Zuko demanded as he ripped off the white, linen bed covers so he could study what he was dressed in properly. Indeed, the young man wore a tight yellow shirt with short brown pants, both extremely uncomfortable and not in his size. "_Why _am I wearing _this_? Where are my clothes?" The Avatar tried to sit up but the sore throbbing on his head returned, causing him to groan and plop back down onto the mattress after Toph forced him through a push.

"The monks thought it was rude of them to have you sleep in your dirty clothes, so they had you wear one of their own. Your stuff is probably among the washing right now." Toph explained calmly, biting her bottom lip to try and stop herself from laughing, deceiving her blank expression.

"Then… why aren't you changed?" Zuko asked in annoyance. Why did he have to suffer all the humiliation supposedly shared between the two?

"Because, I politely refused." Toph said, making sure to stress the word 'politely', giving Zuko a picture of the old monks trying to persuade her for a change of clothes while she wrestled her way out of the mess. "And before you argue, you weren't around to have your say. So suck it up. Be a man." She added with a laugh.

"Yellow isn't my colour, is it?" Zuko murmured. This caused Toph to burst into fits of laughter, choking on every laugh when it crept up her throat as she expressed her amusement, never minding the fact she did not know what 'yellow' looked like. Then there was a small knock on the oak door on the far wall of the four-sided room, near the corner. The brass door knob turned with a squeak and the wooden door opened, creaking on its hinges. A bald head with a blue arrow on it popped in. The gentle face had little wrinkles, despite the age of the man and the deep grey facial hair that had been brushed carefully. A sympathetic smile made its way on the man's mouth as he widened the space between the door and its closing frame, walking into the room slowly.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked the two teenagers.

"Yeah, a little." Toph spoke first. "Thanks." She added hastily out of courtesy. Toph turned back to the ex-prince and narrowed her pale eyes as if she were staring at him. Zuko studied her for the first time after he opened his eyes a few minutes ago. The blind Earthbender, aside from the fact that she was wearing her own green and yellow outfit rather than a saffron yellow shirt and brown pants, seemed normal. Her black hair was in its usual bun and her bangs fell from the hairstyle messily, just the way she preferred it. But there were new and small cuts to her face and she too had a bandage over some bloody wound for there was red fluid visible as the cloth slowed down the bleeding. "What about you, princess?" She asked shifting her position at the foot of his bed from kneeling to sitting crossed-legged.

"Fine, I guess. Thank you." Zuko replied with a small smile. "Just a little headache."

The stranger nodded before gracefully approaching the desk near the bed and seating himself on the comfy chair. The man adjusted his long robes, which were practically layers of loose cloth in shades of yellow, orange and brown. He also wore prayer beads with a closed, clockwise, inverted triple spiral triskele, also known as the Air Nation's elemental symbol, on a wooden pendant. "My title is Senior or High Monk Pasang and I have the final say about what happens here at the Southern Air Temple. But my brother monks call me just by my name." He introduced himself. "What names do people call you by?" He asked, gently.

"My title is Agent Toph and I hardly get any credit for my success fighting for my nation. And if I had friends, they would just call me by my name." Toph joked. Monk Pasang laughed wholeheartedly in a soft manner. He turned to Zuko, encouraging him to introduce himself just by the twinkling of his dark eyes, though there was much more interest in his orbs than expected.

Zuko caught Toph's look just in time when he started to speak and immediately lied: "I don't really have a title, but I do have a name." Zuko said, suddenly finding himself struggling to say something. "They call me Lee because, um, because… because that's my name." The young man finished lamely, feeling stupid. Monk Pasang didn't smile or laugh at Zuko like Toph did; he just tilted his head to the side thoughtfully as he studied him and unintentionally made him feel like an exhibit in a zoo.

"Interesting, very interesting." He whispered.

"Sorry? What's interesting?" Toph asked after she calmed herself. Zuko kicked the Earthbender on the leg underneath his blanket. She jumped in surprise and sent a murderous glare his way but ignored him when the monk started to speak.

"It is interesting that the young man the current Fire Lord banished three years ago is the same man as you. And yet, you are denying your name, Avatar Zuko." The old man said aloud. Toph looked like she was going to clamp a mouth over the man's mouth while Zuko could picture himself accusing Toph for making him lie when both benders realised something more important.

"How did you know?" The two asked in unison. Zuko and Toph turned to one another before both stating as a joke: "That was my line!" The two frowned and attempted to shrug it off. "Forget it," they both said in a low voice before perking up a bit. _Wow, that was weird_, Zuko thought to himself before wondering whether Toph was thinking the exact same.

"Avatar Zuko, from the moment you and your friend stepped onto this island –"

"Actually, we _crashed_." Toph interrupted.

"– I could feel the connection. Being raised and taught about enlightenment and spirituality I sensed your presence when you were close. One of the young Airbenders who live here had also witnessed the idols of your past lives glowing and partly come to life. This meant your true acceptance of becoming the Avatar." The wise monk explained. Then he stood up from his chair slowly and stood tall and superiorly. "And though I am honoured and more than delighted to have you and your friend stay as guests, I suggest you leave as soon as possible, child." Monk Pasang's expression turned stern and serious as his eyes stared into Zuko's shocked ones.

"So for one moment you invite us over for a slumber party then the next you want us gone? Okay, I'm confused now." The blind girl commented.

"My dear," The monk sighed heavily. "Everywhere Avatar Zuko goes, he brings danger; whoever he comes in contact with will become an enemy to the Fire Nation. As much as I want to help you in any way possible, I feel a need to protect the young Airbenders here and all who reside in this temple."

"But everyone is already an enemy to the Fire Nation. You, me and even Zuko." Toph argued, jumping off the bed and pointing an accusing finger at the old monk. "So you say you want to help and then turn us away. What is that supposed to mean?" She asked. Zuko shifted uncomfortably before getting up slightly to lean on his elbow and facing Toph and the old man.

"Toph, stop." He said. The short Earthbender paused before withdrawing her finger and turning to Zuko. "I understand. I don't want to risk any danger to any of you when you have been so kind. We'll leave as soon as possible." Zuko addressed Monk Pasang in a calm manner.

"B-b-but, no one knows we're even here. And you need to rest and get better," Toph spluttered. "And what about transport?"

Zuko ignored Toph's first two complaints and turned to Monk Pasang expectantly only to be answered with a shake of the bald head. "Our only means of transport are our gliders and Flying Bisons. I cannot take you myself and neither can my brother monks as we have a temple to look after. The only eligible people who can take you off this island are the young Airbenders and, though I would not allow it if I could, it would be their choice whether they want to fly you or not."

"Okay, so shall we ask someone?" Zuko demanded, starting to get annoyed with the complications piling above the already overflowing heap.

"Avatar Zuko! Do you expect a child to be able to fly you away from here?" Monk Pasang asked firmly. "I will not jeopardize anyone here as long as I am the head monk."

"What about the older Airbenders? Can't they fly us out of here? Or are they not potty-trained either?" Toph insisted, muttering the last sentence under her breath.

The old monk frowned at the blind girl, "If you were Queen of the Earth Kingdom, would you ask one of your people to escort a stranger to the Fire Nation where danger is guaranteed?" He asked. Toph glared at the monk in return.

"Maybe, it depends. If the Avatar was the stranger, I might." Toph hissed. "And we're not asking you to take us to the Fire Nation; we want to get to the Earth Kingdom mainland."

"And why on earth would you want to go there for? The Fire Lord does not live _there_." Monk Pasang said with disbelief. "That is a fact."

"Why would I want to go back to the Fire Nation?" Zuko piped up in surprise.

"I thought… I thought that you came back to restore balance to the world, to defeat the Fire Lord and end the war." Monk Pasang said with a quizzical look. The scarred Firebender turned to Toph to catch the guilt she had shown on her expression.

"We were going to deal with that later when we get to Ba Sing Se, remember?" She asked, suddenly masking what she had to hide with a shaking of the head. She got louder within every word she spoke, and, not to mention, angrier. "There, Zuko will be trained to be capable of defeating his own _father_. So either we stay here for a while for Zuko to recover properly or we leave immediately with actual transport! PICK AND STICK! THAT'S MY MOTTO, DAMN IT!"

* * *

"Stupid Air Nomads and their air-headed Airbender attitude." Toph started to complain. "I mean, we were disowned by supposedly kind-hearted, hospitable, generous Airbenders. How embarrassing!" Toph exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air in annoyance before dropping them back to her sides.

"Take it easy Toph. I actually don't blame them." Zuko stopped her midsentence. He played around with the dancing bonfire, he had made, with his bending. The two teenagers were sitting beside one another around the burning fire, trying to warm themselves as they were trapped in a labyrinth of the woods, exposed to the cold of early winter. Zuko shrugged his shoulders, so the Dual Broad Swords hanging over his shoulders, across his chest and on his back, would not slip.

"Don't blame them! _Don't blame them_? We're both way off effing track –" Toph said angrily.

"No need for _that_ language Toph. How would _you _feel if the Fire Lord's banished son, practically an enemy to you in the war, walked right up to your front step unannounced and asked you for a place in your house for a few days?" Zuko asked.

"I'd think of it as an honour. But you'd have to sleep on the ground – I'm not giving up _my _bed." She replied sarcastically. The blind girl outstretched her arms so her hands were close to the flames dancing and burning the wood she had gathered. The two benders had found a secluded space under an umbrella-like towering tree in the heart of the never-ending forest of trees and foliage. The line of trees that surrounded the sheltered roots of where they were sitting was denser than the ones closer to the outer side of the wood, making it harder for any intruder to walk through the forest on foot to try and reach the Southern Air Temple. Zuko had wondered why the Air Nomads had built their home on the sparkling snowy peaks of the mountain ranges on such remote islands, cut off from the rest of the world, isolating themselves. But now, he believed the reason was influenced by their connection to their element.

"I'm laughing Toph. You're joke has pushed me to tears of delight." He finally answered with a smile. Toph snorted at his comment and the two closed their mouths for a while after that. "You had to lose your temper, didn't you?" Zuko decided to ask after a few moments of quiet, with nothing but the sound of moving creatures and the rustling of leaves being blown around by the wind in the dark night. He then stopped bending and moved onto fiddling with the dark cotton hem of his brown tunic, given back to him before he and Toph were both kicked out of the Air Nomads' sacred temple. His question just caused Toph to roll her eyes for the thousandth time that night.

"I don't think it was my temper that made him drive us out of the temple, I think it was my bad language – but it wasn't _that_ bad." She said with a hearty laugh. "You know how Airbenders can be." She added, as she pulled some tufts of grass from the ground in boredom, tearing the roots of some other undergrowth as she was at it. Zuko watched the Earthbender as she ripped another handful of plants from the soft soil and dirt before throwing it away somewhere behind her back. Suddenly, her head perked up in alarm, her shadowy expression frowning against the fire's light. "I hear yelling. Someone's screaming." She declared.

"What?" Zuko asked as he got to his feet, but Toph didn't answer as she jumped up and with one quick motion of her wrists, she bent the earth around the small bonfire to engulf the flames and put it out. Zuko stared at the dark outline of the dead campfire, where Toph's dirt had cancelled out his red flames and left a little smoke to rise from the ashes mixed with chunks of burnt wood, dead leaves and twigs, and earth. Now, with only the blind Earthbender and her 'special sight' to guide his actions, Zuko felt lost. Even light from the moon was barely visible, for it was high above the canopy of the trees, with only some thin beams of glowing illumination able to fight past the shadows of the forest roof, streaming down on the humid atmosphere to the forest floor. Zuko could see the moonlight making peculiar silhouettes and blurry shapes appear around him on the ghostly barks of the trees nearby as strange screeching noises pierced the silence. "Toph?" He whispered, feeling like he was being watched, and yet, not. If the Earthbender was still in his presence, he couldn't even hear her breathing. "Toph? You here –?"

Zuko was pulled to the ground and landed hard on his back as the air held in his lungs was forced out. "Shut up princess and listen." He heard the blind girl hiss in his ear. Zuko strained to hear anything, assuming Toph did not mean the wild calls of the beasts that screeched or the hoots of invisible birds above.

"I don't hear anything…"

"What are you? Deaf? Well, you're not blind, that's for sure." Toph whispered, answering her own question herself. "Whoever's yelling is familiar. Someone I've met before. Whoever it is needs help. Wanna check it out?" Toph asked in a low voice all together too quickly for Zuko to understand.

"What –?" But the scarred man was unable to finish as he felt the ground, covered in forest litter, underneath him shift before pushing him up, forcing him upright onto his two feet. "What was that for?" He changed midsentence.

"I couldn't resist. Now c'mon!" Toph urged as she grabbed Zuko's hand and lead him past a white barked tree. The two rushed past trees, their movement limited as they brushed past sharp twigs or bushes and spider webs in their path. Zuko could hear himself take in quick breaths of cold air in harmony with his footsteps as he ran, tasting the essence of the forest's clean aroma in the moist atmosphere.

"So where exactly are we heading?" Zuko asked as he tripped over plant roots, fortuitously unearthing a few weak ones as his foot hooked onto them.

"To the mountains, where the screaming's coming from. And try to be quiet, will you?" Toph hissed as she squeezed his hand tightly to signal him to be quiet just in case her message did not get through to his brain. Zuko, however; just got noisier and noisier as his clumsy booted feet crumpled some dead leaves, the small cracking sounds echoing endlessly across the vast forest while the girl leading him ran as swiftly and silently as a white mouse. A few moments later, after sprinting straight on towards the source of the screaming, of which only Toph could hear, Zuko felt his palms go sweaty as Toph held onto him, not daring to let go. His elbows, knees and even tunic were slightly scraped or scratched from the many thorns and rough surfaces that had been cunningly hidden on the sides of the invisible route he and the Earthbender were following, suddenly seeming to shoot out at him just as he passed, only that they were already in his path.

Zuko almost believed that the deliberate time was slowing him down, feeling like he had been running for an eternity, until he heard what Toph had tried to explain to him earlier. The muffled cry of help sounded in his numbing ears. And Toph was not wrong, there was something familiar about the voice, the pitch of the tone and the manner it was screamed. "We're nearly there?" Zuko asked, as the wind whipped at his exposed face, biting at his skin. But Toph took it as a statement.

"I'm glad you noticed," She replied wryly, also seeming to run out of breath as she continued to sprint, dragging Zuko along like he was deadweight. Soon enough, the screaming got louder, indicating how near the two benders were. As Zuko ran faster, though not daring to overtake the Earthbender, he could almost comprehend the words the stranger was yelling.

"ANYONE?" There was a long pause with only sharp intakes of air from Toph. "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? HELLO? IS THERE ANYBODY HERE?"

Zuko stopped when he heard a gasp come from the blind girl before him, just in case whoever was up ahead was a threat as she seemed to recognise the person. The Firebender's abrupt halt surprised Toph, causing her to keep running before being pulled back because of her grip on the young man. "Do you know who it is?" Zuko asked in a whisper as he choked for fresh air, attempting to control his breathing. The girl nodded.

"It's that boy, the one who found us at the shipwreck." She replied. "He's alone, and seems badly hurt, judging by his position." She added. The scarred Avatar just nodded before taking a few steps forward, his foot cracking twigs or something as he crushed whatever was breakable in his path. Toph hesitated before following her companion, letting him lead before suddenly grabbing his sleeve.

"Wait, should we help him… I mean, his people kicked us out. Will he take our appearance lightly?" Toph asked cautiously as another desperate cry interrupted the eerie silence. Zuko was surprised out how careful the Earthbender suddenly seemed.

"I think he will appreciate any appearance of any kind in the situation he's in." Zuko said. He took another few small steps before confidently striding to the source of the sounds, parting a bush in his way with his hands before practically jumping out of the thin trees' neat line of protection and onto a cliff face, hanging above what seemed to be a dark, infinite fall into whatever was below from the angle he was standing at. There were a few black and large rocks protruding from the edge of the cliff Zuko noted as he walked closer to the very deep trench.

"HELP!" A loud and hoarse cry came from under the cliff face. The Firebender almost jumped at the startling yell.

"Hello?" He replied, a little loudly in case there was no reply –

"Careful, he's stuck between two unstable rocks on the side of the cliff. He'll fall to his doom at the bottom of the crevice any minute now." Toph's voice said, with such unusual composure. The blind Earthbender walked up to her friend before her eyes visibly narrowed into deep focus in the bright moonlight. "Okay, we need to know how badly hurt he is so I can Earthbend him out without doing more harm than good. But to do that, we've got to be down there, 'cause I can't tell whether his leg's been crushed or if his arm's broken." Toph said coolly.

"Who's there?" Aang's small voice came from the wide side of the crevice. "Is anyone there?" The boy asked, his tone panicking.

"Calm down," Toph was the first to call back just as Zuko opened his mouth. "We're gonna get you outta there. But we need you to stay calm and not tell the monks." Toph said, partly joking. Zuko wasn't too surprised, the Earthbender always, and he meant _always_, found a comical aspect to any problem. There was a brief silence when the Airbender replied.

"Who are you?"

"Your conscience." Toph said blankly before turning to Zuko, ignoring what else Aang had to say. "So we need one person to go down there to see what condition he is in and then get him out while the other supervises everything that happens down there." The girl said, in a way so casual, it almost persuaded the young man that they weren't going to risk their lives to save a stranger. "Who's doing what?" She asked.

* * *

"You know, if I survive though this, I'm going to push you off this cliff Zuko." Toph said loudly as she was lowered down by Zuko via a long and strong vine he had found hanging from one of the nearby trees. The blind Earthbender nearly screamed every time she lost height and got closer to the Airbender. The vine harness Zuko secured around her waist and torso didn't give much comfort to the girl either. "Tell me again, how the hell did you talk me into this? Why can't I bend myself down?"

"I didn't and you can't." Zuko replied, holding onto his end of the vine, which was tied around the trunk of a dense tree, and making sure he was helping the Earthbender descend as slowly as possible, aware of her fear of heights. "You seemed to remember you had to protect me at whatever cost. So you said you'd rather fall to your death than have me die. And you can't bend yourself down because you said it yourself; he's stuck between two rocks on the side of the cliff. He'll fall to his doom any second now. If you bend down the side of the cliff, the disturbance in the earth could make him fall anyway." Zuko answered, with a smile and soft chuckle. Toph called back to the young man, telling him to be quiet when the vine-rope strapped around her body jerked tightly and she gasped in shock. The blind girl had no idea when she would reach Aang for she was suspended in mid-air, but the scarred young man had ensured that the Airbender would tell her when she did before he sent her on her way down, though it gave little assurance to her.

Though Toph could not see it, Aang had his eyes wide open as he saw his 'saviour' was just a girl of his age; the same girl he discovered at the Fire Nation shipwreck earlier that morning; the same girl who he heard was cast out from the Southern Air Temple after she yelled at Senior Monk Pasang. Though the Airbender was relieved he most certainly was surprised; having the last person on earth he would have expected to rescue him show up was quite a shock. The Airbender eyed the descending teenager warily as she got level to him. Suddenly, he seemed to snap out of his ponderings.

"Wait! Stop!" He yelled. There was a surprised gasp that came from the world above, presumably Toph's companion, as the green slippery vine used as a rope jolted to a stop and she ceased to be lowered.

"About time." She muttered before reaching out her hand to her right towards Aang, almost expecting him to grab it. The Airbender paused before looking at the situation from his point of view. His good right leg felt broken, with pain shooting up his calf every time he tried to move. His lower back, the bottom of his spine, felt a little weird too, like there was something out of place. His body was slightly stuck, sitting in the small wedge created where the two wobbly rocks were leaning against one another as half of the stones were visible, protruding from the side of the cliff, while the other half was still sitting in the vertical structure of earth, waiting to be excavated. His left arm was slightly trapped in a tight gap in the wedge, seemingly stuck forever as he clutched onto the staff that had fallen into the hole, causing him to instantly reach for it and trap himself. His clothes were dirty and quite bloody; despite the fact he washed and changed after the incident that morning. "_Hello_? Down to earth, airhead, I need you down to earth." Toph's voice pulled Aang out of his thoughts. "Help me." She demanded, once she was sure she had his full attention.

The Airbender blinked twice before attempting to sit up right so he could reach the girl's hand and get a hold of it, but he felt an agonizing sting bite at his injured leg as he did. He leaned over as far as he could with his closest and free arm, the right arm, outstretched to Toph, ignoring the numbing throbs that covered his whole body. He finally was able to grasp his hand around the girl's and tried to pull her closer to him. "Everything good down there?" Zuko's call came from above.

"Good enough." Toph yelled back. "Loosen the vine a little so I can get onto the rocks." Soon enough, the girl was able to get a grip on one of the large, rough stones Aang sat on – or rather 'between' – and hauled herself beside him.

"You have no idea – I feel so happy – It's _so_ good to see you again." Aang said gratefully, trying to find a suitable sentence to express his appreciation. The girl just nodded, understanding what he was struggling to say and just asked him how hurt he was. "My back feels a little weird and I think my leg's broken and –"

"Your arm's stuck inside one of the rocks there. I can 'see' it. Okay, I'm gonna bend away one of the rocks, while we sit on the second one, this one" – Toph pointed to the stone she was sitting upon as the Airbender nodded – "and then I'll shoot us back up onto the cliff, okay? You got all that, princess?" She asked the last loudly, her question causing Aang to be confused. Was there a third person up there? But it was her companion who answered positively. The teenager nodded once before turning back to Aang, her expression blank. "Ready? I'll pull you on as soon as the rock falls." She reassured.

Aang felt the words get caught in his throat but forced them out: "Yes, I am."

"Okay, then." Toph replied confidently before roughly clenching a handful of his orange shawl in her fist and placing her palm smoothly on the surface of the rock that she was going to bend before punching it. The rock cracked in several different directions, before breaking and falling apart completely. Aang yelled in shock as he felt his arm being freed from the tight gap in the rock, suddenly feeling heavy without the stone's support. Aang held onto his staff as if it were dear life when he felt the fist around his shawl tense before another hand grabbed his lifeless arm. There was yelling in his ears, somewhere high on the cliff. Toph pulled him onto the rock she sat safely on with such strength, he yelped at her roughness. Just when Aang though he was safe on the rock beside the Earthbender, the boulder-like stone became really unstable, shaking as its 'partner' smashed into big chunks and fell from its 'seat' in the side of the cliff. "Great just what I need." The girl growled. "Okay, bending this rock to boost us up might not be such a good idea right now." She said.

Aang felt a pang of fear in his chest as the girl held onto his shawl and arm tightly as if afraid to let go. "What're we going to do?" He demanded when the girl just released his shawl and slipped out a metal pocket knife from the belt that was around her waist.

"Forgot I had this till just this morning." She stated with a smile before flipping out the blade from its metal covering. She then held the knife next to the vine before cutting the line completely, causing the vine-rope to hang loosely, giving the Earthbender much more freedom to move around. Toph then folded the blade back into its metal storage and stuffed it back behind her belt before resting her hand against the side of the cliff, her palm relaxed as she inhaled. The blind girl then clenched her hand, crumpling the handful of earth in her delicate palm like it was paper. She twisted the fistful of her element and a small rumble could be heard beneath them. The unstable rock Aang and Toph were sitting insecurely on suddenly became still, as if the Earthbender had bended a small platform of some sort to shift into place beneath the rock to stop it from falling. "Okay, ready?" She asked, but gave the Airbender no chance to even open his mouth before she catapulted the two high into the air with her bending.

Zuko, standing on the cliff worried to death, had no idea what had taken place where Toph and Aang were. All he knew was that Toph had called to him saying that she was preparing to bring up the young Air Nomad when there was some kind of disturbance on the side of the cliff. Too scared to abandon his grip on the vine to go to the edge of the rock face and see what was wrong, he stayed put. After he yelled to the Earthbender to ask about her and Aang, there was no response, he felt the ground beneath him tremble and a tugging of some sort on his side of the line. So, he decided to pull. The weight on the vine on Toph's side seemed very light, and to Zuko's horror, there was nothing. The vine-rope was cut. But the poor Avatar was given no time to panic when he saw two figures appear from the side of the cliff, practically flying, as if they were thrown into the air. Toph and Aang landed on the soft, grassy ground at his feet safely.

He was about to offer the two help when the blind girl rolled over, her chest rising and falling heavily like there was only so much air left. Aang didn't move from where he fell, he just sort of laid there.

"Next time we have to save an Airbender stuck on the side of a cliff, _you_ risk your life and I get to play around with the ropes and mull over whether or not I should cut it." Toph said icily, her tired body outspread on the soft grass in a lazy kind of position beside the resting figure of Aang. Zuko didn't answer, he just plopped himself next to the blind Earthbender who wriggled away from him. The two exchanged no more words, Zuko too shocked and angry at the Earthbender, for being mad at him, to react and Toph too tired to be bitter anymore.

"You know what?" Aang tried to say cheerily, attempting to lighten the tense air around the two teenagers, not seeming so exhausted or in pain all of a sudden. The Air Nomad smiled as he turned his bald head to his 'new friends'. "You guys don't owe me your lives anymore. We're even now." He said, being the optimist he was.

* * *

**Well, there you have it... Chapter ten... Longest chapter I've written I think... **

**I guess I have no more business to be here seeing as you've reached the end of this chapter... **

**But I will ask you to review before I do end this chapter permanently :) Please leave a comment whether it says "this is good" or "this could be better" :)**

**...**

**I smile too much :) **

**Happy Days!**

**TezTra**


	12. Airbender Aftermath

**Hiya! TezTra's the name :) **

**So, how are you all? Enjoying this story so far? Because I'd like to thank my reviewers as always; your encouragement has taken me so far :) Plus, thank you so much for all the favourites and alerts on this story! I was really surprised to find this story ten times more popular than I would have ever dreamed :) Thank you! **

**Chapter 11: After Toph and Zuko saved Aang, they find themselves trying to fool the Airbenders into thinking that Zuko is learning Earthbending. But... why does Toph always seem so hesitant in teaching Zuko? Will, Zuko learn? Or will he end up under a rain of boulders? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story, I'd be writing a few new episodes for Avatar (not that I'm capable of doing so) or I'd be putting a reunion between Ursa and Zuko into action. Hey, did you know that a sequence in which Zuko finds his mother had been made into a storyboard but then dropped just before the finale was finished? Sadly, it was a request by show co-creator Michael Dante DiMartino. Don't know why, but I don't hate him for it or anything :) To be honest, I'm kind of happy with the three seasons. **

**Also, this is my answer to ****mlkoolc86**** about the ages of the characters (sorry for this late reply, my PM and review system is sort of down at the moment) and for those who are not sure of the ages: **

**Zuko - 19**

**Toph - 15**

**Azula - 17**

**Aang - 15**

**Mai - 18**

**Suki - 18**

**Sokka - 18 **

**Katara - 17 **

**And so on :) So pretty much everyone is three years older than they were in the actual series :) I hope this helps and answers your question ****mlkoolc86**** :) Now if you have any questions or problems, just PM me or ask through a review and I'll answer as soon as possible :) I really want to know your opinions!**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Airbender Aftermath**

**

* * *

**

The young male Airbenders stared at Toph, the blind Earthbending Agent, from a long distance across the great and grey granite courtyard, gaping at her like they've never seen anything like her before. Of course, that was the case. The majority of the Air Nomad boys who resided here at the Southern Air Temple had never laid eyes on a woman before, let alone a teenage girl. Many of the younger boys curiously watched her every move while the older and more mature Airbenders tried their best to encourage those who followed them to not be so rude. Normally, Toph would have found this very amusing, but did not, for she was busy focusing on the very uncomfortable robes she had been forced to wear just now.

After rescuing Aang from the side of the dangerous cliff nearby the Temple, the Earthbender and Zuko had discovered that he had been practicing his gliding alone when he failed to maintain the air currents and fell from the sky, with trees and hills breaking his suicide fall, before he rolled off the top of the cliff, landing on the situation he had been in. The two benders had decided to escort the Airbender back to his home and leave quickly, but the Air Nomad refused and practically woke up the whole temple, after the three had finished climbing the mountain and neared the sacred home of the Southern Airbenders, with his yelling. Of course, though Zuko politely declined the Senior Monk's thanks and his change-of-heart generous offers for a place in his temple, all the monks insisted until he and Toph could not stand from exhaustion any longer. It was no surprise when the two woke up in a strange room to be greeted by the Head Monk, Pasang, who kindly suggested once more that the two tired friends stay at the Southern Air Temple for as long as they pleased. No argument passed between the three this time.

So now, two days after crashing at the remote island occupied by the Southern Air Nomads, both Toph and Zuko agreed that they would stay with Aang and his people until the Avatar felt ready to leave for the Earth Kingdom mainland by Flying Bison. Toph tugged at the itchy material wrapped around her waist, attempting to pull it much looser than it already was so her sensitive skin had no contact with it whatsoever.

"Don't worry." Aang said happily, his voice full of laughter as always. "You'll get used to it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't see why I _have_ to wear this thing at all. It's so… _annoying_." Toph retorted, pushing her Airbender friend roughly off the rectangular stone they both sat on, located against one of the four walls that enclosed the open quad space. "Just because we're staying here, doesn't mean we have to adopt your weird Airbender customs." She added.

"I think it's quite appropriate." Aang defended as he got to his feet and brushed off his clothes. It was a miracle that his leg had not been broken during his fall last night, and his back seemed to be okay as well. He only needed a cast on his leg for a short amount of time but could still walk and bend, much to his thankfulness. Aang paused before adding: "And it's not weird; your culture is just as strange as ours."

"Oh yeah? Do you see Earth Kingdom people waking up before they have gone to sleep? I mean, who gets out of bed before the sun?" Toph asked, remembering what had happened earlier that morning, when she and Zuko had been dragged up to stand before all the Airbenders during breakfast and be introduced by Monk Pasang. Toph, at that time, had been woken from her sleep.

"No," The Air Nomad said quietly. "I've never seen Earth Kingdom people do that. I've never seen Earth Kingdom people at all, you're the first." He explained.

Toph faced the Airbender with a frown upon her face. "You mean; you've never been off this island before?" She asked in mere disbelief.

But Aang shook his head negatively, "No, I've just never been out to see the whole world before. I've only visited other Air Temples far away from here." Aang clarified. "But I _do_ want to see what's out there, I want to travel around and become a real Nomad."

"Wow." Toph just folded her arms against her chest and shook her head in disapproval. "You guys really _are_ strange."

"Strange? No, we just have definite ways of how to live." Aang said, trying to head off the fight that was being picked up from where they had left off. Toph opened her mouth to throw a comeback at her friend, but was cut off by a small cough. The two teenagers stopped facing one another and turned to the source of the interruption. A boy of the same age as Aang and Toph stood before them, holding the hand of a smaller boy who stared at the two.

"Um, hi?" The older Air Nomad greeted with uncertainty. The little boy seemed to sense his friend's doubt and quickly ran behind him, holding onto his left pants leg. Many boys were standing fairly far away, watching their two friends approach Aang and their guest, almost as if they had pushed the bravest two out of them all to do so. Toph and Aang exchanged smiles with the boys.

"Oh, um, Gito! Hey." Aang said before suddenly seeming to realise how rude he felt. "I mean, Gito and Kino, this is Toph, though of course you already knew that. Um, Toph, these are my friends, Gito and Kino." Aang introduced, gesturing to the older boy and then the smaller one. The shy Kino paused before stepping out from under Gito's protection and staring straight into the blind Earthbender's clouded eyes. His shining eyes fixed themselves intently on those pale green orbs before tearing away to glance at Aang. The next thing he did was much unexpected to his friends, but not a surprise to Toph.

"There's something wrong with your eyes." He declared.

* * *

Blue tattoos lined along the head and limbs of the bald elderly men, finishing as an arrow on their foreheads, backs of their hands, and the tops of their feet. Zuko was kneeling respectfully before five monks as they studied him, taking in as much detail of the young Avatar as possible. The Council of Elders had summoned him to be in their presence, immediately after breakfast time, in their private hall to discuss with him important matters. Zuko had his head hung, not able to bring himself to have eye contact with any of the monks because of how spiritually superior they seemed compared to him, a young inexperienced nineteen-year-old. All the monks were sitting on square silk cushions, sewn specially for them, placed on simple carved box-shaped chairs with no supporting back. A tall, yellow sunshade was standing upright behind the Senior Monk, protecting him from the sunny rays that streamed from the stone roof, through open windows that had leafy vines interweaving their frames and white snow lightly showering over them. Everything in the Air Temple was open; there was always sunlight and wind in every corner of the scared place, Zuko thought silently. All the architecture was also based on marble and stone, perfectly hand-carved by ancient people, most likely the ancestors who had once lived in this temple.

Zuko tried his best not to move despite his robes creating the irritation he felt growing against his skin. The kind monks had talked him into wearing their traditional Nomadic clothes, to suit their customs. He had to wear an orange cloak wrapped over a saffron yellow robe, both of which belonged to one of the monks in the Council of Elders, the one with the kind face and went by the name of Monk Gyatso, as he had asked Zuko to call him that when he had lent him his clothes. The Firebender was unable to wear any of the children's robes for they did not fit his build. Zuko paused before attempting to picture Toph in Air Nomad clothing and almost laughed at the thought. He bit his tongue to hold back the laughter. He resumed to staring at nothing absentmindedly, hoping that he would not give the monks a bad impression of himself within the first five minutes of him being in their private assembly room. He could feel all five pairs of eyes burning into his scar, _most likely staring at it like it's a curse_, Zuko thought bitterly.

"Avatar Zuko." Monk Pasang breathed, but Zuko caught the words anyway. He stopped staring at the ground, made of many different shades and shapes of stone, combined to create beautiful designs, such as the Air Nation Insignia. Zuko brought up his face and squinted in the sunlight, his eyes straining to become familiar with the brightness. He looked Pasang in the eye, waiting for him to say more. The Senior Monk noted Zuko's expectant expression before addressing him directly: "Avatar Zuko, on behalf of Aang and his peers and my brother monks, I would like to thank you and Agent Toph for saving young Aang despite my incivility towards you both. I was very wrong to ignore your problems and be so defensive. I apologize for both being rude and casting you away when you most needed my help. I violated the philosophies of my teachers. Again, I say sorry and my apology comes from the heart. Will you find the kindness to forgive –?"

"Monk Pasang," Zuko interrupted, earning disapproving frowns from three of the Elders. "There's nothing to forgive. You were just trying to protect your people. Toph and I were wrong to ask so much of you after you had been so generous already…" Zuko trailed off when the Senior Monk held up his hand to stop the Avatar.

"Avatar Zuko, please, accept my apology. I will not be able to forgive myself until you can. I will grow older and remember the day I refused to help the Avatar himself." The wise monk replied. He put down his hand and waited expectantly for Zuko to answer.

"But Pasang! The boy speaks the truth. You have no fault –" the monk on his right began to argue, but Monk Pasang turned to face him, his soft gaze silencing his fellow Elder.

"Tashi, my dear friend, this is most appropriate. You and I both know we owe the boy and the Agent more than they will ever know. Bringing back Aang was the most generous thing they could do for us. They needn't to do it and yet, they chose so." Pasang said slowly but Monk Tashi refused to give in to the Head Monk's insistence.

"Pasang, you were right to throw them out of the temple. Who knew what trouble they could have planned to cause? It is already very good of you to bring them back in." Monk Tashi said with a huff, his long white beard emphasizing his age. In fact, he and all the other monks seemed older than Pasang. But even though he was not the oldest monk of the Council, he was very well respected. The Senior Monk just sighed before turning back to Zuko, wordlessly telling his friend that this discussion between them would be continued later.

"Avatar Zuko? Do you accept my apology?" He asked simply. Zuko stared at the man before his golden eyes wondered off to the other monks and their expectant stares. Gyatso smiled softly, giving away no hint of whose side he was on. The other two monks, of whom their names were yet to be remembered by Zuko, exchanged glances while Tashi offered calm looks that deceived his true beliefs.

"Um, yes. I accept your apology." Zuko said uneasily, just wanting to have this unimportant matter finished and forgotten. "I accept your apology." He repeated, hoping that he sounded like he meant it. The young man's forgiveness seemed to pass Monk Pasang's test as he nodded.

"Now that we have finished this issue we may move on." The Head Monk said. The whole Council of Elders, aside from Pasang, shifted into much more comfortable positions as if they were going to be in their seats for a while longer. Zuko suddenly felt uncomfortable as he kneeled before the elderly and wise men, wondering what 'issues' they needed to discuss with him.

* * *

Zuko was glad to be able to walk through the double oak doors and get some fresh air and rest. He left the meeting room alone for, apparently, the Council of Elders needed to have a private talk about what they had just learned from him. He heard the large double doors loudly close shut behind him by a manipulated wind and decided to keep walking. As the Firebender passed some monks and many Airbender children down the corridor, he thought about what he shared with the elderly monks.

They had asked about his duties as an Avatar and what he had planned to, to which he had answered that he was currently being escorted by Toph to Ba Sing Se where he may be able to master all four elements before facing his father. Monk Tashi had then demanded how he can master Airbending when no known Airbender lived out of the temples. Zuko did not answer at that time. He and the Council had talked and attempted to solve problems that arose from that arrangement, including matters like how he was to master Airbending and how was he to avoid his sister, of whom he had also told the monks about. Though, strangely, none of them seemed to question his banishment, much to his appreciation. After what seemed like an eternity surrounded by aged men, enclosed in a large room whilst kneeling the whole time, Zuko felt truly free. He decided to go find Toph and inform her of what he had told the Council of Elders and what they wished to do.

The young man dashed around the corner and rushed down another hallway. The walls were made of smooth grey stone, cut from larger rocks neatly and skilfully. The ground was also made of stone, the designs similar to the patterns he saw in the room where he had been summoned to talk to the Council of Elders. He swiftly moved through one hall after another until he found himself running past a large quad, filled with many boys. He caught sight of Aang with a few others, and chose to hang around with him until Toph appeared. Zuko slowed down to a walk and made his way down the small set of stairs leading down from the open yet rooved walkway surrounding the courtyard. Zuko felt the sun warm him up and soaked in more sunshine, as if there wasn't enough around the Air Temple already. The Firebender passed the other Airbender children, whose eyes followed him in curiosity as he walked on towards his friend. As he approached Aang, he found that Toph was already there, only wearing Air Nomad clothing. The young man had been called to meet the Council of Elders, therefore, did not know Toph was also forced to change into 'proper' attire.

"Toph?" He asked, laughter in his tone, as he took several steps towards the blind Earthbender. "You're wearing –"

"Yeah? What of it?" Toph snapped back as she sat on the stone bench, surrounded by Aang and two other boys. The smallest of the group sat – much to Zuko's surprise – on the girl's lap as she held onto the little boy like he was her younger brother.

"Nothing," The Avatar said, returning the shy smile of the boy as he held onto Toph's hands. "It's just – you look... nice." Zuko attempted to compliment, rubbing the back of his neck. The blind Earthbender just snorted as a reply.

"Shut up, princess. I'm already in a bad enough mood." She said plainly. But the little boy visibly squeezed Toph's fingers as he turned his small bald head towards his blind friend.

"_I_ don't think you're in a bad mood, Toph." He said timidly.

"Why thank you, Kino." She said, laughing softly. Zuko turned to Aang to say hello when he saw the third Airbender bow lowly to him as a sign of reverence. Aang did so as well, both seeming to remember who was in their presence. The young man couldn't help but feel humble as he watched the younger benders pay their greetings to him in such a formal way. He imitated their actions, not knowing what else to do.

"I'd bow to you too if I had that much respect for you." Toph remarked sarcastically, causing Zuko to shoot a frown at the Earthbender.

"Avatar –" Aang started.

"Just call me Zuko." The young man cut off, turning back to the Airbender. He turned to Aang's friend.

"Zuko," Aang finished. "This is my best friend, Gito. Kino, over there, is sitting with Toph." Aang said, introducing his friends to the young man. Both smiled, happy to be acquainted with and acknowledged by the Avatar himself, before Gito stepped forward.

"Zuko, it is an honour to meet you." He said. Zuko just smiled sheepishly, not knowing how to react.

"Nice to meet you too." He answered, holding out his hand for a shake. The Airbender seemed confused by his action and so did not do as expected. Zuko withdrew his hand and just let a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. The young man suddenly felt a tugging on his flowing robes. He looked down to see little Kino standing beside him with his small fingers grasped around a handful of his robes. The boy smiled as a greeting before quickly running back to Toph, who was now standing. She had a smirk plastered on her face.

"Well then, how did the 'meeting' go?" Toph asked curiously as she stretched her arms and legs.

"It was _okay_." Zuko said, purposely emphasizing the last word, hinting a message to Toph. The blind girl frowned before turning to face Aang and Gito then directing her attention back to the young man.

"Come on." She declared with an annoyed sigh as she grabbed Zuko's arm and led him away from all the confused Airbenders. Zuko followed her out of the quad and down several hallways until she pushed him roughly behind a towering statue of a monk, dressed in traditional Air Nomad clothes, made of clean white marble. Now that the two were out of sight Toph confronted her friend with the question: "Oh Spirits, Zuko, what did you say?"

"Nothing, just wanted to tell you what they asked me –"

"Spit it out then!" Toph said her demanding tone full of worry about what secrets had been spilled.

"Well," Zuko said, annoyed that the Earthbender was rushing him, "They asked me about my duties and all that Avatar stuff. They're also wondering how I'm supposed to master Airbending if there is no teacher available –"

"Of course there's a teacher available," Toph interrupted. "We have one back in Ba Sing Se." She explained.

"But the Elders told me no Air Nomad lives outside the Air Temples." Zuko argued.

"Wait, wait, shh." Toph suddenly whispered as she grabbed the collar of Zuko's robes with one hand, pulling him down lower, and placed a finger to his mouth with the other. Slow and calm footsteps could be heard coming around the corner and passing by the statue, echoing loudly. The footsteps finally ceased after they carried themselves off into the opposite direction they came from. "Talk more quietly, idiot!" The blind girl said after a while.

"No Air Nomad lives outside the Air Temples." The Firebender repeated after Toph removed her finger from his lips.

"Of course some do! That's why they're called Air _Nomads_." Toph insisted.

"Hey guys!" Aang piped up loudly as he suddenly dropped before them, hanging up-side down with a leafy vine wrapped around his body. The vine seemed conveniently tied around one of the thick wooden beams that framed and supported the roof above them. "I was wondering where you two got to." He said as he unravelled himself from the vine's tangle and dropped to the ground on his two feet flawlessly; breaking his fall with a pillow of air he formed to catch him.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Toph asked in surprise, clearly shocked of having not sensed the Airbender before he arrived. Aang shrugged.

"Just followed you here... sort of." He tried to explain. "Anyway! So why are you guys hiding here? What are you two doing?"

"You Airbenders just don't understand the concept of privacy, do you?" Toph said dryly before grabbing Zuko's arm again and pulling him from behind the great statue. "We're just trying to find a place where I can teach him, um... Earthbending." Toph lied smoothly.

"You are?" Aang questioned, with excitement suddenly adorned on his expression as he appeared from behind the statue as well, following the two benders.

"We are?" Zuko asked, sending a confused glance at the Earthbender who, in return, stepped on his foot painfully.

"Yes. We are." Toph answered before murmuring out of the corners of her mouth to Zuko: "Play along."

"Well, you can't find a place to bend behind there." Aang said, motioning to the statue. "I know a great place where there's a lot of earth! I'd also like to see how Earthbending is demonstrated, it sounds really fun!" The Airbender insisted. He moved in front of Toph before gesturing her and Zuko to follow him.

"Thanks but no thanks; I think we can find a place on our own –"

"Don't mention it." Aang cut off Toph, not seeming to notice how annoyed the blind teenager seemed now. Zuko attempted to suppress a laugh. "In fact, I'll go call some of my friends first and then I'll take you to where I'm talking about!"

* * *

About half an hour later found Toph and Zuko standing before several children, sitting on the high hill that bordered the spacious land, who all wanted to see a display of Earthbending. Aang had led the blind Earthbender and the Avatar outside the Southern Air Temple's vicinity and gathered his friends on one of the surrounding mountains, making sure it was free of snow. Surrounding the tall hill were some blossom trees which had not yet bloomed because it was not yet the right season, and so left the twisting black trunks of the trees bare, with only a few pink and white flower buds. Blossom trees seemed to have a tendency to lose their flower petals in windblown cascades, often covering the surrounding ground in beautiful petals. There seemed to be some blossom petals flying around, dancing with the breeze before floating back down to earth, despite it not yet being the right time for it to bloom. Kino sat on the strong branches of a blossom tree, to get a clearer view of the surrounded Earthbender and her 'student'.

"Spirits, this is getting annoying." Toph said to herself under her breath. The blind girl shook her head in frustration before mumbling: "I should've said that you wanted to practise Firebending."

"Then why didn't you?" Zuko asked, though he had no regrets. He really did want to learn Earthbending. If he was going to learn to master all the elements at Ba Sing Se anyway why not save the Earth Nation government some trouble?

"Don't know. Guess it's because I think you've done well with your Firebending and only need more practise." Toph replied. "Besides, I doubt it would have made a difference." She added indifferently.

"You think?" Zuko eyes suddenly lit as if Toph's praise was an award to him. "Really?"

"No, I was just joking, you dunder-head." Toph said sarcastically before addressing Aang, who sat on the side: "Hey. How do you expect me to bend in this dress?"

"Don't worry, it's loose. You'll have enough freedom for movement." The Airbender insisted. Toph seemed to want to argue, but she also seemed to sense the excitement the boys were feeling, Kino being the most eager.

"Fine." The blind Agent said in resignation. "If I ruin this stupid outfit, it's not my fault." She growled. Zuko wanted to laugh, when suddenly he felt the earth underneath him rumble before a small fragment of the land shifted, causing the Firebender to lose his sense of balance at the sudden movement. He fell backwards and landed unceremoniously on his back, his eyes widened in surprise. The seven boys before them seemed to stop chatting to one another, the Airbenders noting what Toph had just done. Zuko had a bad feeling about the Earthbender taking out all of her frustration on him.

"Lesson number one: to learn Earthbending, one must understand it before even considering to start learning, and to do so, one must learn the concept of _rooting_. Clearly, Zuko here does not know of this theory." Toph declared loudly, smirking at the young Avatar. "_Rooting_ is connecting to ground, to become firmly entrenched." She explained. Zuko suddenly felt dumbfounded, he never knew about this whole 'rooting' thing. He always thought Earthbending was about strength and brute force, almost like Firebending. The Firebender quickly scrambled to his feet and stood firmly before the Earthbender Master.

"Rooting?" He asked Toph questioningly, but she disregarded him and continued.

"The easiest way to understand _rooting_ is to look at a tree," Toph said, before tapping her heel on the ground, her action commanding the small bit of earth beneath Zuko to rotate a little to his right, making him face a blossom tree slightly bending in the wind. "See how the plant is firmly connected to the ground yet moves freely in its branches? Trees get their great strength by rooting to the ground and so does a master Earthbender." Zuko felt just as surprised as well as nervous. He could not remember how he first learned to bend fire; only that Azula was a prodigy when she was much younger than him and that he was never as good as she was. Earthbending seemed much harder and complicated now – how was he supposed to understand it when he did not even have the memory to understand his own natural element? "Now, get into a horse stance." Toph commanded.

Zuko frowned at the Earthbender, only making her sigh before bending the earth to shift under Zuko's feet before moving, causing him to fall into the stance she intended he assume. "Could you _please_ stop doing _that_?" Zuko asked, feeling terribly frustrated. The girl could at least try to demonstrate some patience whilst teaching him, even if it was an act to fool the Airbenders. Toph narrowed her eyes before she dropped into a perfect horse stance and punched a fist in his direction before withdrawing her hand back to her side. Nothing happened at first until he felt the trembling. All the boys did as well, for they exchanged worried glances before huddling close to one another. Zuko turned around when he felt a shadow hovering over him, only to find a small landslide of earth come rushing towards him, from the top of the tall hill, and him only. He tried to move out of the way only to find that Toph had his feet encased in earth up to the ankles. Soon enough, the landslide reached him and he was buried underneath the dirt and mud. Zuko felt that he was in a really awkward position when he felt the earth around him push him in a direction. The Firebender's head popped up from the earth that had just engulfed him and he found himself facing Toph with a smirk on her face.

"Well done, princess. You stood your ground against that landslide; you were _rooting_." The Earthbender said, before stomping her left foot on the ground, which caused the earth trapping Zuko to force him up. When the Avatar was free from Toph's little teasing attack, he realised Monk Gyatso's robes were smudged with dirt and mud. He did not know how he was going to face the monks.

"You _made _me 'root'." Zuko growled in a low whisper for the blind girl's ears only. There was a long silence until there was clapping coming from the small 'audience' sitting on the side of the hill. Kino hopped off the strong branch he sat on and was jumping up and down in satisfaction.

"That was really cool!" He said with a carefree laugh. "Do it again!" He commanded with much anticipation.

"Well, I could never object to a supporter's request." Toph said loudly turning to Zuko with the most innocent look adorned on her pale face.

"Ha ha, very funny Toph. But this time I'll be ready." Zuko assured her in a slightly sarcastic tone, now quite certain he would never get the chance to learn Earthbending with the way the agent was fooling around. "If this is how you'll teach me, then this is how I'll learn."

"Whatever you say princess. After all, learning the hardest way is the most fun way." Toph smirked before suddenly repeating the move she had executed forcefully before and again, another landslide was formed, racing down the hill towards Zuko only. The Firebender's instincts took over and he found himself shooting flames out of his hands. His fire was directed at the landslide and the hot red flames flared up in a wall-like formation to block the moving earth, temporarily slowing down the attack. "Not bad." Toph commented before leaning forward into a downward thrust, her actions as hard as rock itself. This caused the small area of ground Zuko stood on to twist and soften, pulling him lower like sinking sand. Zuko almost believed Toph would allow the earth to consume him whole and never let him escape from its grasps. Zuko attempts to bend underground were futile as he struggled against the sinking earth. When he sunk up to his neck, the earth twisted around him once more before suddenly spitting him out, like it was catapulting him back into the air, not wanting him anymore. As the Firebender was high in the air he could just make out the figures of Toph standing on her own and the Airbenders down low beneath him.

With a swift motion of his arms, the Firebender was able to ignite his hands before slightly spinning in the sky, the flames surrounding him before forming a type of fire sphere around him. Zuko noted how the air around him felt denser and felt short of breath as he fell. The young Avatar hoped his little shield would be able to break his fall, as he had seen Aang do with an air-pillow to stop himself from a hard landing, despite the fact he was almost sure that Toph would never allow him to get hurt.

Almost.

Zuko was not at all prepared when he felt the fire at his feet weakening before blowing out completely because of the cold winds rushing at him in an upward direction as gravity pulled him closer to the ground. Zuko could not help but yell in surprise as he realised the move only worked effectively with air. The young man did not notice, however; the large 'slide' Toph had risen with her control over earth. The top of the 'slide' was directly beneath Zuko, before dipping straight to the ground, the smooth course eventually running at an angle halfway down the rest of the fall, slowly breaking the long ride. The end of the 'slide' stopped a long way away from Toph, but the blind Earthbender knew better than to end it right at her feet.

The nineteen-year-old finally saw what Toph had created but from his perspective, the earth arrangement did not seem safe or secure. Much to the man's surprise, however; the ride was quite comfortable, from the very top of the 'slide' and the long ride next. Zuko could not help but scream loudly as the dip suddenly changed and he fell at a diagonal slope, not in fear but in mere enjoyment, feeling the adrenaline pump in his veins causing him to shiver. The Avatar laughed just as the 'slide' ended but his ride continued. The Firebender slid along the ground because of the power he had built up along the fall. Zuko finally stopped just at the feet of the blind Earthbender, the same girl who invented this ingenious giant slide. "If you want, I can make you a giant see-saw." Toph mocked with a teasing smirk. "Maybe you'd like a big playground for your birthday." She said wryly.

"It was fun anyhow." The Firebender defended.

"Yeah," Toph admitted. "That seemed quite fun. But sadly, I see that you'd prefer to play like a carefree child than learn how to master Earthbending."

"I can't help it if you're not teaching me properly." Zuko argued, scrambling to his feet to brush off the excess dirt on the borrowed robes.

"So it's my fault that you're not Earthbender material?" The blind girl asked, frowning.

"I'm the _Avatar_, Toph. I will always be an Earthbender."

"Not if you haven't even _learnt_ how to bend earth, let alone be a master of it."

"Yeah, well –" Both benders stopped arguing loudly when they heard loud cries of delight echoing across the spacious valley. Zuko turned to find that the source of laughter were coming from the Airbenders, who had abandoned watching the two fight and occupied themselves by flying into the air before falling to land on the slide, riding the earth formation like Zuko had, enjoying themselves like mad. Zuko grabbed Toph and pulled her out of the way of an incoming Airbender, as he slid across the ground and stopped where the two had just been standing. The Avatar could make out Aang holding Kino high in the sky above. The two were suddenly falling now, only to land safely in the course of the slide. It seemed that the boys were making the most out of Toph's earth slide.

"What the hell are they doing?" The Earthbender asked herself.

"Hey Toph. Can we keep this, can we? Please!" Little Kino said as he approached the blind girl, after he and Aang finally came to a complete stop on the ground. The little boy was practically begging the Agent to allow the Airbenders to keep her slide. Toph 'stared' at Kino blankly with her jaw virtually hanging low.

"Yeah, can we keep it?" Aang pleaded, breathing heavily as if there just wasn't enough oxygen available for him only. "This would be awesome for when the Northern Air Temple Nomads come over for the annual social!" He reasoned.

"You, want to keep it?" Toph asked in disbelief. It was obvious that the earth slide suited the Airbenders more than it did Toph and Zuko and it was just so easy for them to use with a bit of practise. "Why are you asking me?"

"So we can?" Kino asked gleefully, seeming to already know Toph's answer to his own question. The way Toph shrugged passively like she didn't care was such a contrast to how she smiled when both and Aang and Kino turned around to have another go on the slide. This made Zuko realise how much she adored children, how she just sort of... gave up without a fight when they were in the way. He found that it was something he could tease about her later on.

"What?" Toph snapped at Zuko, noting how he was smirking at her like he had a dirty secret.

"Nothing." He lied. "Funny how you didn't resist under Kino's pleading. Don't you think?"

Toph glared before she clenched her fist at her side and made the earth soften under Zuko, twisting him around as he sunk underground before spitting him back out again, this time, with not much of a guarantee for a safe landing as he flew into the air.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. This story is still running because of you, the reviewers, and all the favourites and alerts on this story. **

**Before you leave, please review, and no, it's not a demand – it's a request. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this; it was a little painful to write :) But I'll smile as always :) **

**Oh, and sorry for the huge Author's Note at the beginning :) Guess I was a little hyper there, I even added a fact :) **

**And before you fully leave, I also request that you read my second story "**_**Sokka Should've Said No**_**". It took me a while to write and the story itself sort of encouraged me to continue this one as well. Thank you again. **

**Happy Days! **

**TezTra**


	13. Dedication

**Hiya! TezTra back!**

**Wow... 56 reviews... wow... THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**We've reached over 50! And I feel great - you guys should too! :) he he he, I might change the goal to 60 now... nah, jokes. **

**But seriously, thank you so much guys, I've got the most awesome readers ever! You all have no idea how lucky I feel to have you here reading this and thinking, **_**Geez, hurry up already I'm sick of your long Author Notes**_**, :). **

**How have you all been? Good? Good. **

**Now, before we move on I have some serious business to talk to you guys about *puffs out chest and has head held high*. I've been getting a lot of comments saying that they would like to see more flirt/romance/thingy between Toph and Zuko. I know I'm making it really slow, but relax - I've finished writing chapter 17 and therefore the end of this story is nearing... but that doesn't mean the end of Zuko's journey. You see, I like to keep ahead of what's going on :) so I write something new before I update something old... **

**There will definitely be more... **_**fluff**_**, if you like to call it, between the two main characters... later on. I'm taking it slow for now, but it is certain love will slap one of them hard in the face eventually :) I hope you have the patience to cope with that and work with me :).**

**Chapter 12: Well, what do you know, Toph finally agrees to teaching Zuko proper Earthbending... but as time progresses, Zuko ends up teaching himself! And coincidentally, the ending has a bit of **_**thing**_** in it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Please don't ask... I just wish I do, okay? :(**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Dedication**

**

* * *

**

"_Toph?" Zuko called, as he walked out onto the open terrace, where his blind friend was located. He found her sitting on the stone railings, kicking her legs as the cold wind made her face numb and the dark sky consumed her shadows. The Firebender approached her and hopped on the railings as well, edging closer to her until the two benders sat side by side. _

"_Hey. What you doing out here? I thought the Elders wanted to –"_

"_Can you – I mean um... Will you teach me Earthbending... please?" The Avatar asked with uncertainty. _

_Toph smirked at her friend's struggle for selecting words, finding it highly amusing, but then her bright expression went from playful to serious. "I can't. You know that other day was just to trick the others. We're lucky they took their minds off Earthbending to play on the slide. Speaking of which, it's been a while since that happened – why are you bringing the subject back up?"_

"_I just... why can't you? I mean, you're here, right now and you know Earthbending. All decisions have been made for me and for once, I just want to do something my way. I mean, I don't even know if I want to face my father. Well, I do, but it just doesn't feel right." Zuko tried to explain, but he felt that this matter was too personal for Toph to want to listen to. He wanted to get back at his father for trying to kill him for the past three years. He wanted to see his father pay for all the suffering he had to go through. He wanted to see his father fall to his knees and beg at his feet. There were so many things he wanted and yet, he couldn't find the right source to fuel his anger and hatred and turn his desires into reality._

"_Yeah, I know that feeling." The agent's distant voice broke through Zuko's deep thoughts._

"_I just want to know whether or not you will. If you will, I would very much appreciate that. If you don't, I'll learn by myself and will be able to Earthbend eventually." The Firebender murmured, getting back onto the original subject as he looked up to see the stars, all twinkling in the dark sky, all of them like little specks of diamonds glittering in a gloomy cave. _

"_Why do you want to learn so badly?" Toph demanded as she turned to face her companion. "What makes you think you need to learn right now?"_

"_I don't want to be so weak. I still can't Firebend as well as I used to. It would make me stronger if I had something else to fight with."_

"_But... why me?"_

"_You're an awesome bender, Toph. I've seen what you can do. It would be an honour to have you as a teacher." The Firebender whispered, as if he was scared someone would walk in on their conversation._

"_An honour?" Toph questioned, frowning. "You really want this... don't you?" She spoke softly._

"_I really do." The Avatar replied just as quietly._

_Neither understood why they were speaking in low voices, but they felt as if it was just a secret only they could share. "I understand that you don't want to feel weak and I respect that. But you must understand that Earthbending is more than just having power."_

"_So, I'll take that as a 'yes'?" Zuko asked, not sure how to answer Toph. _

_The Earthbender did not answer directly at first; instead she just 'looked' up and faced the sky. "Zuko," She finally said to the Firebender, seriously. "Earthbending is a very difficult art to learn. You're the Avatar" – Zuko's heart almost stopped when he heard her address him like that so sincerely – "and even though you're powerful, whether you know it or not, Earthbending takes a lot more than just skill and technique. You must be dedicated, Zuko... Once I start teaching you how to Earthbend, I swear I will not let you stop until you finish."_

"No, no, NO!" Toph yelled loudly in frustration. "You've got it all_ wrong_!"

The blind Dai Li Agent moved behind her beginner student and placed both her hands roughly on his broad shoulders before pushing him lower than he already was in his horse stance. Zuko groaned in pain as his legs ached sorely under the pressure of his body weight as well as because of the uncomfortable position they were in. Toph walked over to stand in front of him before demonstrating her own perfect horse stance, positioning herself even lower than he was. The Firebender attempted to copy his teacher, trying his best to maintain his stance. The Earthbender then stood properly to study the Avatar in her own unique way. The teenage girl huffed out in annoyance before she shook her head in disapproval.

"What! How I can be doing it wrong?" Zuko demanded in disbelief. "I just did exactly what you did! It looked easy enough –"

"That's the _problem_, princess. Don't just take one look at what I do and attempt to copy me. Your stance is the key to your Earthbending, so if you can't get your basic stance right, you will never get your Earthbending right." The blind girl said critically, hoping her little tips might point the Firebender in the right direction.

"Fine," Zuko mumbled as he regained his composure before watching Toph drop into the basic stance once again. This time, instead of merely copying what he first saw, the ex-prince studied the position the master Earthbender was in carefully. She sunk into her stance so deeply that her knees were almost in line with her waist. Her back was straight, indicating her good posture and her head held high in confidence. Her toes pointed in the direction she faced and her arms were stiff yet relaxed at her sides. In fact, her whole body seemed relaxed but with enough control. Zuko slowly assumed the horse stance again, first making sure his posture was correct before moving on to perfect the rest of his stance.

Toph stayed exactly where she was as she 'watched' her older friend doing his best to get the basic stance right until she was positive he was in an acceptable position. The blind Earthbender then approached Zuko again to recheck what he had almost succeeded in perfecting. "Good. You've gotten the hang of it. Now let me just –" Toph cut off her own sentence as she stomped her foot hard on the ground, causing a tremor in the earth to occur, the slight quaking breaking the Firbender's concentration and making him slip and fall to the ground. "Hmm, you looked like you got it right, princess. But sadly, you still haven't gotten the concept of 'rooting'. You're still not solid enough."

"How can I _not _be solid?" Zuko asked in exasperation as he scrambled back onto his feet. "What am I doing wrong?"

"_Root_, princess. Connect yourself to the earth to learn its strength." The blind girl commanded. She then, for about the one hundredth time, pointed her finger at one of the many bare blossom trees, swaying its dark branches in the wind freely. "Study the tree and don't you even consider trying to copy it. What is the structure of the tree?" Toph asked her older friend.

"Can't you teach me something more worthwhile?" Zuko asked as he turned to look longingly at the three lone Airbenders sitting on the side of the hill that surrounded the wide space he and his teacher were using to learn Earthbending. He could see how they all were evidently bored just as he was – only Aang seemed to be excited about witnessing a whole new bending art. "I know you keep telling me how important it is to connect to the earth but this isn't working. Can't you, like, _make_ me 'root'?" He demanded.

"I can't make you 'root' Zuko. It's something you've got to learn for yourself." The blind teenager reasoned, shaking her head in negation. "No Earthbender can ever do that. Not even me, Zuko. If you are a true Earthbender, then you will eventually be able to connect yourself to the earth." She said, determined to have the Firebender gain more confidence in himself.

Zuko sighed in resignation before scrutinizing the particular blossom tree the Earthbender had singled out. He could tell how well rooted the tree was, despite some of the large creeping roots being visible above the dirt and earth's surface. He was amazed at how connected the great tree was to the ground but was still able to move at its own will in its branches. It reminded him of Toph's stance, how in control she was and yet how relaxed she seemed. Zuko tried again, this time attempting to 'root' by strengthening the muscles in his legs but not transferring all his weight to his feet. Zuko stood stiff and still, waiting for the blind Earthbender to criticize his lack of having a heavily rooted stance.

"Your stance is better and you feel like you're better rooted now. Try stomping your foot, princess. See if you're connected properly." Toph advised. Zuko was surprised at her critique on his stance; though happy he was closer to getting it right than before. The young Avatar stamped his right foot hard on the earth and, much to his shock, the earth felt like it was slightly trembling. Zuko felt the soft vibrations radiate up his legs and throughout his whole body. It felt funny, and he could still feel the weird tingling at his feet where the earth had shaken.

"Wow. Did you guys feel that?" Zuko asked, addressing the question to the Airbenders and Toph.

"Course I did. It was like an earthquake." Toph commented, lightly boasting, her statement putting Zuko's connection to the earth to shame. The Airbenders, however; were confused.

"I didn't hear or feel a thing. Did you Kino?" Gito turned to the youngest boy who was sitting beside him playing with a small ring of air. The little boy stopped skilfully handling the air and looked up.

"It wasn't me." He defended, misreading his older friend's question. Everyone smiled at the little Airbender as he looked back down in embarrassment and started to pick at the long and soft green grass, his cheeks colouring. Aang, sitting at Kino's other side shook his head in confusion.

"They're Airbenders, princess. They don't connect to the ground. They move around like hell." The agent said, casting a disapproving frown towards the three boys. "It's a good sign that you've felt the vibrations – you've rooted, princess." Toph congratulated, though she made sure to leave Zuko's celebrating success short-lived. The Firebender smiled when he heard this; pleased with himself at how well he felt he was progressing. Zuko's grin widened when the Airbenders clapped for him.

"Now let's move on to basic Earthbending." Toph cut off the echoing sounds of the small applause. "There are two main types of Earthbending: 'blind strength' and 'soft skill'. Can you guess which form of Earthbending I am a master of, princess?" The agent questioned.

"Um, 'blind strength'?" Zuko answered, trying to suppress a laugh by biting his bottom lip. Toph turned to glare at him and with one quick flick of her wrist, Zuko dropped to the ground as his feet gave way to the moving earth.

"Very funny, princess. I suggest you stop joking and get serious with me." She said indignantly. "I prefer 'soft skill' to 'blind strength' as you may have not noticed."

"So what's the difference?" The Avatar wondered aloud as he got back up onto his two feet and resumed his horse stance. The Earthbender nodded in satisfaction as she moved on from her friend's joke.

"Glad you asked, princess. 'Blind strength' is used by the majority of the Earthbenders, which is to attack first and think proper strategies later. Throw in some hard rocks and hope they hit. It's great to use in a short battle but otherwise, it's not the most careful form to practise." The blind master explained slowly, making sure that her 'student' was following everything she was saying. "Now 'soft skill', on the other hand, is used by more experienced Earthbenders... like me. It teaches good battle approaches which is usually an advantage. This form involves waiting to see what your opponent will do before responding to it with a strike or defence of your own. I have to admit that it's not as effective as 'blind strength' at the start as it can unnecessarily extend a fight. But what skilled Earthbenders lack in quickness of defeat they make up for in minimal injury. Because they focus on their opponent as much as themselves, they can predict attacks and defend –"

"So you're saying you wait and listen?" Zuko interrupted, remembering how she told him about her use of Earthbending to 'see' vibrations in the earth. He was always amazed by Toph's unique fighting style.

"Of course she is." Gito suddenly piped up, causing everyone to direct their attention to him. He suddenly felt uneasy as all eyes stared at him expectantly, save for Toph's sightless ones. "Well, she can't see right? So, it's obvious that she has to wait and listen."

"Oh, but it's not that easy," Toph argued, half agreeing with and half explaining to the Airbender. "I don't just rely on my extended sense of hearing; I use my Earthbending and my feet to 'see', but I just don't 'see' the way you and everyone else do. I use Earthbending to 'feel' even the smallest of vibrations through the earth. With the vibrations creating a sort of image for me, I can visualize where things are, but only if they're on the ground." She tried to clarify. Gito and Kino just made a confused face and shook their heads while Aang smiled and nodded at the Earthbender in absolute fascination. Toph just sighed.

"It's complex to explain, but princess got it, didn't you?" She asked as if to prove a point.

"Yeah." Zuko agreed. "So what form would you recommend I practise?" He eagerly asked, getting his teacher back on track with her teaching. Toph let out a heavy sigh at Zuko suddenly changing the subject, but answered him anyway.

"Being a beginner, you would most likely get used to using 'blind strength'. You'll probably prefer that form until you learn more about the earth and what you would be capable of achieving when you do understand it." The teenager suggested, as she 'studied' the young Avatar with her 'special sight'. "But trust me, I'll make sure you become one of the few Earthbenders who use 'soft skill'."

"Okay. So, –"

"So, let's start with practical Earthbending. Let's see if you can move a rock, princess." Toph advised, before placing her hand at her side. The earth directly beneath her palm shook before a small rock broke from the ground and flew into her hand, leaving a miniature crater where it used to be. She then dropped it on the ground before her and Zuko. "Okay, move this rock."

"With Earthbending." The nineteen-year-old needlessly added, turning to frown at the small rock sitting motionlessly in front of him.

"Um, _yeah_. Duh." The teen teased.

"Without touching it." Zuko pressed on, not sure how Toph abruptly expected him to bend earth all of a sudden. "Shouldn't we try something where I can move earth by touch first?"

"Trust me, princess. I think you'd prefer this."

"Show me how to do it then."

"Easy, just" – the girl assumed a simple stance – "'root', feel the rock through the earth and move it." She finished her sentence with a scraping of her foot, causing the rock to roll away a little from its original spot.

"But –"

"Fine, whatever you want." The blind agent answered passively, not seeming to be in the mood to not have her way, giving up a little too soon than expected. She stepped back and, throwing her hands above her head, she brought up a large boulder formed from the earth with a loud yell. Zuko and the Airbenders jumped when the gigantic boulder dropped to the ground with a low thump. "Go ahead. Move this rock by touching it." Toph said simply, not bothering to hide the smirk forming on her lips.

"Um..." The Firebender trailed off, wondering how he was to shift the seemingly unmoveable boulder. But when he saw the blind girl's smile, he narrowed his golden eyes in a deep frown. "Fine." He finished indignantly, seeing that the Earthbender was just trying to tease him the way she usually would – by challenging him. Zuko took in a few deep breaths before stomping his foot and putting forth a punch against the rock, as he had seen Toph do so many times before. The young man winced when he felt a searing pain shoot up his forearm as his knuckles came in contact with the hard rock. Zuko cried before withdrawing his arm, cradling it with his other arm while it felt numb.

The Earthbender clapped mockingly. "Nice." She commented. The Avatar growled before attempting to move the boulder once again, this time using his other arm and with much more force. Zuko felt another sharp sting in the second arm.

"Um... Toph? Can't you just show Zuko how to do it?" Aang questioned, seeing that the Firebender was not stepping down because of pride and the Earthbender because of her stubbornness.

"Nah, I think princess is handling it _very_well." Toph replied, with a hint of evident sarcasm.

* * *

"Zuko, um –" Aang was cut off by, yet again, another loud and angry yell as the Firebender's attempts to shift the rock from its position were in vain. "I think you should –" Another cry interrupted him. "Oh for the Spirit World's sake, step down and swallow your pride... _Both_of you." Aang stated firmly, his tone calm yet meaningful, finally tired of watching the Avatar fruitlessly shift a single rock and the blind Earthbender continuously ridicule him.

"Princess wanted to move the rock _his_way, so I'm letting him." Toph argued.

"She's just waiting for me to beg for her to help, and then she'll just laugh at me in the face, just like everyone else does." Zuko shot back.

"Don't be stupid Zuko. I'm merely waiting for you to move the rock."

"Stop! Enough!" The Airbender exclaimed again, intervening the verbal fight. "Toph, teach Zuko how to Earthbend. Zuko, learn how to Earthbend from Toph." He resolved, saying so like it was not the obvious solution.

"Why should I? He's not letting me."

"Ha! _Not letting you_? You're refusing to. You said you'd never let me stop until I've learned how to Earthbend."

"FINE! Fine." Toph hissed angrily, huffing out a heavy breath in irritation as she resigned to Zuko's mentioning her promise. The frustration painted all over her face warned those around her to not continue annoying her. "Okay. I need a moment to think this over. Let's have a break."

_A break_, the young man's head questioned her, _That does not sound good_. "What? We were doing great." The ex-prince demanded, suddenly feeling regret for angering the little Earthbender. Knowing her, she would probably back out on him and he would be Earthbending-less, which would be a terrible loss. "What happened to the 'never letting me stop' thing?"

"Yeah, what you've learnt in the past half an hour is totally showing how well you're progressing." The girl stated dryly. "And for the record, I'm not letting you stop, just giving you a break." She added before walking off and leaving Aang and Zuko alone, as Kino and Gito had left a short while after the disagreement had broken out between the Earthbender and the Avatar. When Toph reached the hill, she paused before unnecessarily bending herself up to the top of the mount effortlessly with an earth pillar. Zuko growled, knowing this was just to annoy him and his lack of being able to bend the earth. As the blind agent disappeared behind the hill, the Firebender turned back to the boulder and tried once more to move the rock.

"Maybe you should rest, like Toph said." Aang suggested, encouraging Zuko to stop wasting his energy on the boulder. "I mean, maybe this is her first time teaching. This is probably hard for her too."

"I highly doubt that. In fact, I wouldn't be too surprised if she suddenly decided she didn't want to teach me anymore." The young man then sighed heavily in annoyance before turning back to the rock.

* * *

The thin, crescent-shaped moon glowed dimly in the blackness of the night, just barely shining bright enough with the aid of the many stars hanging in the sky beside it. The bitter cold wind howled in the silence and the frost of the snow froze where it fell as the temperatures dropped. Some little children sat beside their bedroom windows and had their foreheads pressed against the glass, their eyes glued to the view outside. The young Airbenders watched in wonder as the snowflakes floated to ground down below them, coating their great temple, and the mountain peak it had been built upon, in cold and white snow. Never minding the fact that snow falling down on the Airbenders' home was a sight they saw annually, they stayed awake as long as they could to witness the marvellous display, until the monks came around and sent them to bed.

Zuko also sat on his small bed, thinking about the concept of 'rooting' as well as blind strength and soft skill, as Toph had explained to him. He stared around at the practically empty room he sat secluded in, finding it amusing how simple the Air Nomads kept everything. He turned to the wide window near his bed as a small flake of frost slowly drifted down and landed on the wooden windowpane. The young man placed his warm palm against the glass and could see the cloud of thin vapour appearing around the shape of his hand. When he withdrew his hand, there was a small pool of water, once frost stuck on the window, now melted. The Firebender paused hesitantly before sliding off the warm bed and walking over to the single chair placed near the far corner. He took up the orange and thin, yet cosy; robe hanging from the chair's sitting back and wrapped it around himself. The Avatar moved to the door of his bedroom and slowly opened it as quietly as possible, exiting before shutting it just as silently.

Despite the fact that the Nomads, living here, were so connected to their natural element and the cold weather outside, the temple still felt like a warm place, with hot air blowing out of small pipes nailed to all the walls in every hallway. Zuko walked through the halls in silence with no trouble, reaching the entrance of the sacred building in only a matter of minutes.

A long while later found the prince-in-exile climbing the tall hill before reaching the great valley he and Toph had used twice to learn Earthbending, the first only to fool the Aang, Kino, Gito and some others. He could still see the dark shape of the giant slide opposite to him on the other side of the valley. As Zuko slid down the hill effortlessly, he could make out the outline of the great boulder Toph had bended before him not too far away. The Firebender shivered when he felt the soft snow falling onto his back, causing him to breathe in and out deeply, using his bending to warm himself up against the cold. Once Zuko was warm enough, he turned around swiftly as fire erupted from his hands before he fell back into a handstand but with his arms bent so his head was closer to the ground than it should have been. When he felt his hands melt the snow underneath him, he pushed up with all his might and had flames ejected from of his feet as he kicked them in a circular motion, making the fire whirl around him. When the Firebender was back onto his two feet, the snow around him had evaporated completely; leaving him standing on exposed earth rather than slippery frost.

Zuko found that he had accidentally burned off part of a blossom tree when he saw the dark shape of only half of the tree; his flames destroyed the branches and some of the trunk. Zuko decided that it was natural to burn something by mistake, just like when he almost hurt Toph back when they both were on the Fire Nation ship...

No. He was going to have a lot more control than that. He was not going to be weak and accept the fact that he could not stop from burning things unintentionally. He was going to train until he mastered fire itself, and learn how to manage its intense power.

The young man turned around once again and found the boulder still sitting motionlessly a distance away, thankful that he did not burn it to crisp. He approached the rock before pushing it, causing it to roll as he directed it towards the middle of the spacious ground he had made for himself. When Zuko finished this, he assumed the horse stance in front of the boulder, as Toph had taught him before all morning. He attempted to 'root' and found himself doing so very well when he felt the soft vibrations at his feet after he tapped the earth with his foot. The Avatar, now feeling satisfied, decided to move onto trying to shift the rock.

_Easy, just 'root', feel the rock through the earth and move it_, Zuko remembered the Earthbender had advised – to which he rejected the idea. The young man paused before making sure he was still connected to the earth properly, deciding he would give Toph's suggestion a try. Then he stomped his foot again to try and feel the rock through the earth. Once again, he only felt vibrations shoot up his leg and spread through his body, instead of going through the earth. Many times he tried to 'feel' the rock but much to his frustration he could only feel it through himself. The more he tried the harder his stomping got, and soon enough, when his foot stabbed the ground deep into the earth, he felt the vibrations travel throughout the earth a short distance and he could 'feel' the large shape of the boulder.

The young man smirked triumphantly and rewarded himself by trying again, this time, wanting to feel the vibrations pass through further. As time flew on, the young man had finally gotten the hang of 'rooting' and felt he understood its meaning. But his work was far from done – no one said moving a rock by just feeling it was easy. Zuko sent vibrations to the earth from his foot and could feel smaller waves of sensation in the rock itself. After thinking about this newfound knowledge, he created more vibrations before making sure to try enlarging the smaller ones in the boulder when he felt them. This did not work too effectively at first, but as he attempted to do this over again, he got better. After a while, much to Zuko's contentment, the rock slightly moved a fair space away from where it had been to start with, leaving a trail from where it slid across the ground.

When the Firebender tried this again and again the boulder moved even further, and further, and further. When he got bored with moving a rock, he paused before using his new skills to bend more earth. He used his vibrations to try and separate some earth from the ground and bring up a small rock. This was much easier than he had thought, as he was touching the ground and therefore the rock he was about to form and bend.

* * *

Zuko did not know how much time had passed as he felt the night seem to lighten, only knowing that he accomplished more than he had hoped, happy with the new Earthbending skills he had learnt, and that he was ready to collapse and fall asleep. He now felt himself worthy enough to call an Earthbender. He decided he would clean up his own mess before heading back to the Air Temple and award himself with some rest. The new Earthbender sent vibrations to pass through the ground and felt many boulders, one or two blossom trees he accidentally uprooted whilst bending and many holes in the ground. But he could fix all this, he told himself, with his Earthbending.

Though he was still slow to move and bend earth, he knew it was better than nothing. Still, it took him a while to fix up the valley; shifting boulders and dropping them into holes before securing them at a Snail Sloth's pace. He eventually finished when his eyelids felt heavy, feeling grateful that morning had not dawned on him yet. But when he turned to leave, clapping abruptly pierced the peaceful silence of the night. He swiftly faced where the applause was coming from in surprise to find a dark figure sitting at the top of the hill. The young man automatically assumed a horse stance, so used to doing so most of the night.

The figure got up and moved towards him, evidently yawning. "Nice work, _princess_." Toph greeted as she approached him.

"Toph? What in the world...? You were watching me the whole time?" Zuko asked in disbelief before feeling the annoyance bubbling inside him. "First you walk away from teaching me Earthbending, and now you decide you want to sit by and watch me try to Earthbend on my own?"

"Firstly, I wasn't technically watching you. Secondly, I had my reasons. And thirdly, I wasn't technically watching you." The Earthbender replied slowly, numbering her answers with her fingers.

"Well then, what's your excuse?" The Avatar demanded as he waited impatiently for his friend to explain herself.

Toph sighed before speaking. "I remember you always preferred I wasn't there to 'watch' you practise Firebending. So I figured you'd probably need some time to yourself and the chance to practise Earthbending on your own."

"So, you ditched me... on purpose." The Firebender thought about this and could not help but think that the Earthbender was more cunning than he had thought her to be. No, he realised, not cunning – but observant. Toph would have had to have paid some attention to him to note the fact that he always had preferred to practise Firebending on his own.

"It was the perfect opportunity to leave you when our little 'fight' started." She added.

Zuko frowned in response before dropping to the ground and sitting crossed-legged. The girl sat beside him as she fiddled with the thick robe she had draped over her shoulders, allowing him to think over her explanations of her actions, but she knew that he knew she had done what was good for him.

"Thank you." Zuko whispered after a short silence. "For teaching me that is." He added hastily.

The agent, however; just shook her head in response. "No. Thank _you_."

"What for?"

The Earthbender paused to think before answering: "A lot of Earthbending skills use small vibrations in the rock made by the Earthbender, which are amplified to separate or move the earth." She explained. "And that means through touch. I just wanted to 'see' how dedicated you were to this whole 'teach-me-Earthbending' thing, and I gotta hand it to you, Zuko, you're dedicated."

"So, you're thanking me for –"

"Being dedicated." Toph finished. Another silence followed, with not a single syllable uttered.

"So, you wanted to me to try moving earth without touching it... just to test me? Why the hell did you do that?" The Firebender demanded, breaking the quiet.

"You did a great job learning that by yourself." She congratulated evasively, directing Zuko's attention away from the current subject. "Moving the rock, I mean."

"It wasn't exactly something I just found out; you see I kinda got that idea from Firebending." Zuko admitted. "Remember how I've been augmenting fire for a while? Well, it occurred to me that expanding the vibrations in the rock to control it was a similar concept to fire, you know; breathing to augment and control it. But you're explanation is easier." He added.

"Well, despite the fact I'm disappointed that you've Earthbended by thinking like a Firebender, I'm impressed." The Earthbender stated. "Now, I want you to bend some more earth."

"What?" Zuko asked. "I've been bending earth for the whole night now." He complained.

"Well, theoretically if the night's not over yet, then it isn't the whole night." Toph said with a smirk plastered on her face which she didn't bother to suppress. "And besides, I promised you myself: once I start teaching you how to Earthbend, I won't let you stop until you finish."

* * *

The whole Southern Air Temple's usual peace and quiet was replaced with the bustling of the young Airbenders and elder monks. Despite the time being the early morning, long before dawn, everyone was rushing about the halls, searching every small corner of the ancient and sacred building for the Avatar and his Earthbender friend. Panic first broke out when one of the monks were sent to check on the two foreigners only to come back running in a hurry and informing the Council of Elders that both were missing. The first thought that came to the Head Monk, Pasang, was that the Avatar and his friend had left them in secret, but then had been reassured by Monk Gyatso that there was no way they could have left the island without a Flying Bison.

One certain Airbender ran to the entrance of the Air Temple with his staff in his hands. He hurriedly unfolded the canvas structures with one swift tap of the staff, completely changing it into a glider. He jumped into the air with his treasured contraption and used his glider to navigate through the dark skies as the cold wind bit at his face. But he was persistent as the sun started to rise, providing him some light. He eventually found the particular mountain top where he believed he might find the Firebender and the blind girl practising Earthbending, also in hopes that they had made up.

When Aang landed swiftly and safely on the ground, his grey eyes quickly darted from every dark shadow bleeding in the rising sun's light in case he caught sight of Zuko and Toph. Some frost that had lightly fallen last night was melting in the now warm atmosphere and some dark green grass was visible underneath the snow – it was a surprise that it was still alive after being frozen for so long. But the boy took no notice of this as he found many large rocks had been cut from the bare ground and that the land had been somewhat ruined by the way the earth had been reformed through bending. He ran around the transformed valley and checked behind the bare blossom trees, new hills and boulders only to lose his newfound hope of finding the two benders here. But when the Airbender squinted, he swore he could see two figures leaning against an old black tree stump on the other side of the valley. He approached the figures cautiously just as dawn was complete and the great sun was above the mountain tops' horizon.

Aang let out a breath of relief and a smile when his eyes stumbled upon a sleeping Firebender, sitting against the base of the tree, and a blind girl beside him, leaning on his resting body with her head comfortably on his chest... both murmuring something he could not understand.

* * *

**Enjoyed it? Review. Hated it? Review. :)**

**I know, I know. This chapter was no action all theory... but hey, I hope you guys learned a thing or two about Earthbending – took me a million years to write this :). **

**Well, thanks for reading and for the past reviews. Please review if you haven't yet, I'd like to know what you think about this and also ****Ayamiko**** pointed out... **

**POLL: Should I change the name of this story to something more suitable? Yes or no. You can vote up to two choices _ nah, jokes :). Please vote through a review and tell me whether or not I should change the title, and if you vote yes, do you have any suggestions? **

**So, that's about it for today :), hope you likeez :) have a great day :) **

**Happy Days**

**TezTra**


	14. To Depart, but Never Detach

**Hiya! TezTra here as always! **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, they have all exceeded my goals. I still can't believe that I started out with no expectations and low hopes, only to find one and a half stories later that I am so lucky to be where I am right now :). **

**It's such a great feeling to have reviewers and readers and friends out there :). **

**Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this one, not much action and a little more theory, but I promise you; you will not be too disappointed next chapter. **

**Chapter 13: Zuko and Toph are prepared to leave the Southern Air Temple. But they will not be alone, at least, not as long as Aang has a say about it. **

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing that originated from '**_**Avatar, the Last Airbender**_**', except, perhaps, little Kino and Gito in this story :). **

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**To Depart, but Never Detach**

**

* * *

**

Silence enveloped the Firebender and the Head Monk as they both walked through the dark hallways on their own. Only the echo of their soft footsteps could be heard in the almost noiseless quiet. As they walked, Zuko studied the marvellous marble and stone carvings and patterns on the walls and ground, knowing this was probably going to be the last time he would ever have the chance to visit an Air Temple again. Monk Pasang seemed to notice this and smiled before he sought for some conversation: "Before I say anything, I must congratulate you on your progress with your Earthbending. You are making an excellent Earthbender."

"Thanks. But it's Toph who's pushing me to get there." The young man said, taking his eyes off the ground for a few seconds to face Pasang respectfully. The monk just smiled as he looked on ahead, before turning to the Firebender again after a while, this time, his expression a little more serious.

"Avatar Zuko. Do you know why I have asked you to come with me so early before dawn?" He asked.

The young man looked up from his feet to face the Elder. "No, not really." He admitted. The Senior Monk just smiled again.

"I have asked you because I wish to show you something very important... tell me, do you believe in the Avatar Reincarnation Cycle?"

"The Avatar what?" Zuko questioned as he stopped walking to stare at the monk. "You don't believe in that stuff, do you?"

Monk Pasang faintly frowned. "Don't you?" He asked curiously.

"Well," Zuko started as he rubbed the back of his neck. "When I was little, my uncle used to tell me stories about the Avatar Reincarnation Cycle. I wouldn't exactly say that I believe in it, but I do sort of think about it."

The monk nodded thoughtfully before he continued to walk as the Firebender followed. He soon stopped before large double doors carved from wood and with complicated-looking designs on them. There were tunnelling pipes and three carvings of the Air Nomads' Insignia nailed upon the door, all seeming to be like a puzzle waiting to be solved. Monk Pasang said nothing as he approached the door and, with one fluent movement of his arms, he Airbended some gusts of wind to fly into two of the pipes. The air running through the tubes flipped over each elemental insignia design and when the last had been turned over, the large doors started to open slowly. "This, Avatar Zuko, is the Air Temple Sanctuary Door. What you will find inside might interest you." The Head Monk explained as the ex-prince gazed from the monk to the doors and then back again in astonishment.

When the two benders entered the room behind the Sanctuary Door, Zuko found that there were stone statues that stood tall before him, starting from near the centre of the circular room and, in a single line, spiralling all the way to the walls of the room, on the walls then stopping somewhere out of sight. "What is this place? Who are these people?" The young man asked the wise monk as he approached the closest statue to his right.

"These people, Avatar Zuko," The Senior Monk replied slowly. "Are people whom you know very well."

Zuko's eyes widened as he turned to face the Head Monk. "So... you're saying I know _all_ these people?"

"Yes... I could even say that you _were_ all of them at some point." Monk Pasang replied patiently before motioning to the statue the Avatar stood in front of.

It was the last figure standing in the line of the stone idols and it depicted a tall woman some years older than Zuko, at least in her thirties. The perfectly carved headcraft, shaped like a somewhat semi-circle, the woman wore reminded Zuko of a rising sun. It appeared that she was wearing make-up, as there were different shades of stones that had been put together to make up her face. She was wearing a uniform that had some resemblance of a dress with large shoes, indicating just about how big her feet were. She was also holding a fan in her right hand, as she had her arms at her side. The statue looked on straight ahead. The Firebender stared at the statue for some time, until he finally snapped out of the trance he felt he had been in.

"Kyoshi." Zuko whispered.

"I'm sorry?" Monk Pasang asked from behind the young man.

"Avatar Kyoshi." Zuko repeated, this time more loudly. The Elder nodded before walking over to the statue and the ex-prince. He seemed to study the woman the statue represented before turning to the young man beside him.

"Do you know who Avatar Kyoshi is?" He asked gently.

"My past life." Zuko answered automatically, suddenly feeling this deep connection between him and the woman. "She was the Avatar before me. I'm her successor."

Monk Pasang nodded once again. "Did you know this was her before?" Zuko shook his head. "So how did you know?"

"She seems so familiar." The Avatar replied. "I feel as if I actually know her in person. As if I _was_ her at some point – just like you said before. It's hard to explain, but, I feel like she is still a part of me in a way." Zuko wanted to elaborate and let out what he was trying to say, but found it hard to do so. But when he saw the understanding in the Head Monk's eyes, he felt happy he didn't need to explain too much.

"So tell me, what have you heard of about the Avatar Reincarnation Cycle from this uncle of yours?" The Senior Monk pressed on.

Zuko paused as he browsed through the old memory of his old uncle and him as they would both visit the temple, dedicated to the Avatars, annually. There, the great general would always discuss with him about the old legend of the Avatar and the Reincarnation Cycle, teaching him about his own history, as if there was only so much time left before he would never have the chance to learn about himself ever again. He had been so young, though, and he had not known why his uncle had told him such stories. He had not even known that he was the Avatar then... perhaps, his uncle did. Zuko sighed before reciting what his uncle used to say so often, that the words had been etched into his mind without intention. "Ancient legends tell us of the Avatar Reincarnation Cycle as well as the countless number of Avatars who have been reincarnated according to this cycle. The Avatar never, in accordance to our religious beliefs, spiritually dies and so is reincarnated according to the Avatar Reincarnation Cycle: Water, Earth, Fire and Air. The Avatar is reborn into the next nation of the cycle when he dies – hence the reincarnation." The Firebender finished quickly. He remembered how serious his uncle had been whenever he told him this, in spite of the fact that he had been so little and did not fully understand.

The old monk smiled simply as he walked along the line of the statues. There was a comfortable silence between the two until the Elder finally spoke: "The Avatar is the spirit of the world incarnated into human form. Master of all four elemental bending disciplines and a link between the mortal world and the Spirit World, the Avatar's task is to keep balance among all of the four nations; the Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation and the Air Nomads. Countless incarnations of the Avatar have already served to keep peace in the world. At any time there is only one Avatar and when he or she dies, the Avatar Spirit is reincarnated into the next nation of the cycle, who becomes the next Avatar." Monk Pasang explained softly. He stopped at a certain statue roughly three or so away from Avatar Kyoshi. "This was what my teachers have taught me. Your uncle's stories and my teachers' traditional philosophies have the same core beliefs."

"Yeah... I guess they do... I mean, they both sound pretty much the same, just that... yours sounds more... official." The young Avatar replied as he followed the older man and approached him.

The wise monk laughed lightly, finding Zuko's comment amusing before smiling to himself. "Do you know your history, Avatar Zuko?" The Head Monk turned to the Firebender as he pointed to the statue to Avatar Kyoshi's right.

"Well I, um, used to sort of... not really, no." Zuko answered truthfully as he faced the stone idol that depicted a Water Tribes Warrior. "Who's this?"

"Avatar Kuruk. He came from the Northern Water Tribe." The monk explained before motioning to the stone figure next to Avatar Kuruk's. "And this is Avatar Yangchen. She was an Air Nomad like me, but she hailed from the Western Air Temple. She was a good Avatar, and I'm not just saying this because of bias." He said, a proud smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Zuko let out a small breath of laughter before he asked the wise monk to tell him more about the Avatars before him. For the next few short moments, Monk Pasang briefly taught Zuko of his past and what there was to know about being the Avatar. But his lectures were far from boring, the Firebender thought to himself, for he was so engaged with all the new information and had all ears for the Elder... but he had one certain question he wanted to ask in mind. "Monk Pasang?"

"Avatar Zuko."

"I was wondering... a few weeks back Toph and I fought a Waterbender and, well um... when we were in danger I... I sort of... well, I don't know... I felt all this power suddenly appear in me and I just sort of lost control over myself. I don't know what happened, but... it was like something had taken over me – I wasn't even me anymore." Zuko tried to explain. "I was wondering if you could tell what exactly happened to me –"

Monk Pasang put up his hand to stop the young man from saying anything else. He closed his eyes thoughtfully before reopening them with a conclusion to the Avatar's description. "The Avatar State." He whispered.

"The what?" Zuko asked, confused.

"I believe you are talking about _the Avatar state_... I have never seen it in action before and do not know much about it." The old man said slowly, unsure if he was correct.

"But... I didn't... I didn't go anywhere..." Zuko trailed off, unable to fathom what the monk had said.

The monk chuckled. "No, young Avatar. The Avatar State is not a place you can find on a map – the Avatar State is triggered when the Avatar is in an extreme physical or emotional state, or, in some matters, danger. The Avatar sends out a kind of distress call to his past lives then the past Avatars help him through the Avatar State. I'm not so sure how it works exactly, but... has this answered your question?"

"Um... yeah, I think it has." The young Avatar lied as he took in all that the Senior Monk had just discussed with him. Despite the fact that he had not found out what he wanted to know about what happened with the battle against the Waterbender, he felt so privileged to finally and truly learn about his past and himself. So many things his uncle had never told him were being said right now, and the so many things he had been forbidden to learn were being learned.

Now Zuko felt like an actual Avatar.

* * *

Toph was attacked by little Kino once again for one last hug, holding her waist tightly as she helplessly struggled against his strong grip in an attempt to hug him back. "Come on Kino." She whispered. "You won't miss me one bit."

"Toph... Do you really have to go now? Why can't you stay?" The small Airbender asked, his sad eyes accusing her of leaving him.

"You know very well why." The Earthbender sighed before patting him on the back softly as a sign for him to let go. When the boy released the Earthbender and stood back to look at her, she kneeled down in front of him so they were level and eye-to-eye. Gently placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning in closer to him, Toph whispered: "Let me tell you something... I'll come and visit you again soon and stay with you longer. Cross my heart, hope to die." She assured as she pretended to mark a cross on her heart with her finger.

"Really? You promise?" Kino asked, feeling happier at his blind friend's promise to see him again.

"Yup. You have my word." Toph agreed. "Just our little secret. You and me." She added with a smile. The young Airbender nodded quietly as his adorably large dark eyes started to water before he cried out and wrapped his arms around the agent's neck as she hugged him back. When the cuddle ended and Kino finished off his sniffling, Toph stood up to hold his pale hand only to find more Airbender children running at her for a big group hug, embracing her warmly as they all cried out they would miss her dearly.

"I see you've bonded very well with the young Airbenders during your time here, Miss Toph." Monk Gyatso said warmly from behind her. The Earthbender turned her head around and smiled sheepishly as the Airbenders held onto her tighter than before.

"They're all so cute. I can't help it." She replied with a soft expression. "Don't worry guys. You'll all make great Airbenders someday." She said loudly, addressing Kino and his friends. She continued to hug the children until they all found the strength to release her. Monk Gyatso ushered them to stand by the older Airbenders to keep them from getting more upset around the blind teenager.

"You adore little children; do you not, Miss Toph?" The Monk asked as he watched Kino and the others run to the monks and older Airbenders who had gathered around at the great main terrace of the Southern Air Temple to see-off their visitors as a last farewell.

"Well... I've never really... I haven't exactly come across too many kids before." She explained briefly as she waved to the young boys before slightly adjusting her old green and yellow tunic. "But yeah. They're hard to resist, even for someone like me."

"Yes, they are very sweet. But of course, you are the closest thing they've had for a mother." The monk replied as Toph's sightless eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey Toph." Aang approached the Earthbender, breaking the awkwardness, only to realize who was also with her. "Oh, good morning Monk Gyatso." Aang greeted as he bowed to the Elder respectfully. He tightened his grip on the small knapsack slung over his shoulder nervously at the sight of his Airbending Instructor.

"Hello Aang. So, are you ready? Is Appa prepared to leave?" The kind monk questioned, turning to study the Flying Bison to their left. The great steed had wonderfully soft and fuzzy white fur as well as a brown marking of an arrow on his head, running down his huge back and ending at his flat yet gigantic tail. His six legs and horns were powerfully built, but his nature and attitude showed that his kind was not designed to be dangerous.

"Yeah. Appa's all set." The Master Airbender replied. "Actually, I'll go check on him now." He excused himself before running off to Appa, hugging him as the animal groaned and licked him lovingly. The Elder smiled softly before turning back to Toph.

"As I was saying, you are the closest thing the children here have experienced for a mother. They will miss you because, whether you are aware of it or not, they think of you as a mother figure." He finished. Quiet struck the air as Toph pondered over this until the Airbender Master broke the silence. "You will take care of him, won't you?" The monk whispered to her. The blind girl was taken aback by his question, not understanding why the monk was asking her this.

"Who? Zuko?" She answered the Elder with a question. Monk Gyatso shook his head as he looked over to where the teenage Airbender was creating an Air Scooter and skating around his Flying Bison, fooling around with the great beast. Toph paused before pressing on: "You mean Aang? Why? He's capable of taking care of himself. Plus it's going to be a short trip to Ba Sing Se and back... and besides, I'm not exactly the motherly person you say I am."

The monk sighed sadly as he faced the Earthbender and shook his head slowly. "I know he volunteered to escort you to Ba Sing Se for a different reason to what he tells us all. Please do not say that he volunteered out of the goodness of his heart or to repay you for saving his life –"

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"– I know he's doing this because he wants to get out of here." The monk finished.

"I –" Toph started, surprised at the old monk's insight of Aang. "Well, he _was_ lying when he said that." She agreed, remembering the Airbender telling her he wanted 'to travel around and become a real Nomad' and when his heart raced in excitement when he insisted on escorting her and Zuko to the Earth Kingdom. Monk Gyatso smiled confidently when Toph asked him how he figured Aang out.

"Aang is my student and my friend. I know him better than he gives me credit for." He explained as he watched his pupil secure the large saddle on Appa's back, where passengers were to be seated. He sighed as he looked on, acting as if he had lost a loved one before they had even left, as if he knew it would be a long time until his path crossed with Aang's again. "He is a bright and loving boy, but he has his desires. You and the Avatar are his only chance of having a life out of the lonely and secluded one he is living right now."

Toph faced the monk as her eyes were full of understanding, acting like she had been in the young Airbender's shoes before. The Earthbender paused hesitantly before she nodded, as if she did not dare to agree out loud. The monk sadly smiled, yet feeling happy and reassured that his friend was in good hands. "He'll be fine with us..." She whispered, trailing off and frowning as if she had discovered a complication in her plans with the addition to the group. But she said nothing as she felt the familiar footsteps of the Avatar, followed by Monk Pasang, approach her and Monk Gyatso.

"Hey." Zuko greeted as he stood beside the blind teen, before bowing in respect to the Elder. The monk bowed back before leaving the two benders alone for some privacy with the Senior Monk. "So... you ready?"

"I'm ready, but they're not." The Earthbender replied as she pointed over to the little Airbender children standing by and watching them talk. "Apparently, they're going to cry their eyes out after we've left."

"Over you or over me?" Zuko quickly asked, trying to hold back a laugh. His comment earned a hard and painful, yet predictable, punch on the arm from Toph. The blind girl crossed her arms over her chest after she did so, leaving the young man to rub his bruised arm to numb the soreness.

"Witty, princess, very witty. But I think my fist talks louder here." She shot back threateningly. Zuko smiled and let out a soft chuckle as Aang came up to the two.

"Appa and I are ready... We'll leave as soon as Monk Pasang bids us farewell." He informed with a huge grin on his excited face, the corners of his mouth reaching his ears. Zuko turned to the large Sky Bison and admired the steed. Aang, noticing this, just smiled proudly.

"The arrows on the flying bison's backs have inspired the tattoos that Airbenders receive as a sign of their mastery." A new voice explained, its owner also seeming to note the Firebender's interest. "That's why Aang's got tattoos... because –"

"Because I'm good at Airbending." Aang finished modestly yet firmly, cutting off a sleepy-looking but smiling Gito. Gito approached the group as he rolled his eyes, knowing his best friend's deep sense of humility. "I thought you were still asleep." The Airbender added as he and his friend shook hands.

"I was. But the farewell festivity wasn't enough last night. It's early, but I could never forgive myself if I missed your departure." Gito answered before releasing the teenager's hand, something he learned from Zuko. Aang frowned at the mention of last night, remembering all the formal goodbyes and the warm celebration to wish the Avatar and his friends good luck for their journey, so that those who would not be able to wake up early enough to see off the three could still say a proper goodbye to them. It had been a touching time for him and all his close friends... especially with Monk Gyatso in spite of all the guilt he made Aang feel. "So... I'll see you later then." Gito finished, pulling Aang out of his deep thoughts.

"Oh... yeah..." The master Airbender nodded as he placed his hand on the back of his neck and the other on his hip. "I guess this is 'so long'." He added. Toph and Zuko just stayed silent as they both attempted to slip away from the rest of the group, sensing the awkwardness between the two old friends. Now standing beside Aang's Flying Bison, Appa, and a good long distance away from the two Airbenders, Zuko watched as Aang seemed to struggle for the right words until Gito cut him off with a tight but warm hug. He swore he caught a few tears rolling down Aang's cheeks and his only, as if there was much more to just the short trip he'll take to fly him and Toph to Ba Sing Se. The Avatar felt the fault tugging at his heart, seeing the Airbender boy being separated from his only family just to see to his and Toph's safety. Zuko paused before taking a step towards Aang, only to be stopped when a hand gently grabbed his own, pulling him softly back next to its owner. Toph flashed a small, but nonetheless, understanding smile.

"He'll be fine. He wants this. He'll never turn back after this." She whispered. The Firebender and the blind girl shared a silence between them that was broken by Head Monk Pasang.

"Avatar Zuko and Agent Toph." He approached the two with Aang in tow. "I wish you a safe journey to the Earth Kingdom. And I hope, in return, that you will watch over young Aang." He addressed them formerly as the Airbender teenager behind him walked up to stand with them.

"We will. We, Toph and I, would like to thank all of you so much for your kindness and generosity. We wish you all the best and hope that we may meet again someday." Zuko said loudly, catching a gasp coming from the little Kino as the sun dawned on them fully, casting several shadows here and there behind everyone. "So, goodbye." He finished. He heard Toph mumble something like "soppy" but disregarded her comment as he, with Aang's aid, climbed onto Appa's steady back. On the back of the saddle, connected to it, was a small cargo box-like container made of wood – wide but portable. There, Zuko found his Dual Broadswords, Aang's staff and the provisions that had been supplied for the trip.

When Toph had clambered onto the great beast reluctantly after Zuko the large crowd of Air Nomads started to wave goodbye. Despite the fact that more than half the population of the Southern Air Temple were still fast asleep or watching from inside the great temple, there were still many Airbenders standing outside and resisting the cold. Before Aang could boost himself onto the Bison's head with his Airbending, he turned to wave to his people one last time and was caught by surprise when Monk Gyatso wrapped his arms around him before he let go to study his friend. He seemed to exchange a few kind words before sending Aang off to climb onto Appa. The Airbender, still dazed by his teacher's actions, scrambled up the Bison's side before crawling to his large head after he reached the top of the back.

Aang held the reins, which were tied to Appa's stiff horns securely, as he took one last look at the temple, comprised of tall towers and beautiful pagodas arranged on the one snowy mountain. "Oh Spirits. I feel sick already." Toph mumbled as she held onto the handle grip of the saddle, shaking her head, acting like it would take away a headache.

Zuko chuckled. "Still think we can fly all the way to Ba Sing Se non-stop?" He asked her, causing her to try and punch him again blindly. She missed him entirely, with only his voice to guide her to where he was.

"Shut up, princess. That was before I remembered how wrong it felt to be separated from earth." She shot back grumpily.

"Okay... You guys ready?" Aang questioned in an attempt to stop the conflict, his confusion suddenly gone and now replaced by mere enthusiasm. But he gave the two no time to answer him when he gently tugged at the reins and yelled: "APPA! YIP YIP!"

"Wait! Give me a second to –" The rest of the blind Earthbender's sentence was drowned in a loud scream. The Firebender yelled also when the Bison whacked its tail on the hard ground before jumping off the patio and suddenly flying higher into the sky after dropping. But his was one of thrill. Aang laughed along with Zuko.

"This is amazing!" The Avatar shouted to the Airbender, trying to be heard as the wind whipped at their faces.

"I think I'm gonna throw up!" Toph yelled louder as she leaned her head against the saddle's handles. "Oh for the love of... where are you, Zuko?" She questioned as she reached out for the young man with one hand. He chuckled in reply as he cautiously leaned over and sat beside the poor blind girl. When he placed a hand on her shoulder to wordlessly tell her it would all be okay, he could feel all the dirt and earth Toph had covered herself in and almost laughed. She obviously dreaded heights just as much as water he recalled. Aang circled around the Southern Air Temple a few times, flying close to the large building, weaving in and out of each tower just for the fun of it. Being so close to the Air Temple roofs Zuko could tell that they were made of ceramic tiles which were painted a nice blue, bringing out the colours of the white coating of the whole temple perfectly. He could see some people looking out of the windows on one tower and smiled as he felt Toph clinging onto him like she was a helpless child about to fall off.

After a few more moments of fun flying, Aang pulled on the reins and Appa turned, leaving the vicinity of the Southern Air Temple in a blink of an eye. "Goodbye!" Aang yelled one last time.

The more the three benders moved away from the temple, the more the Flying Bison slowed down under Aang's gentle nudge. The blind teenager seemed to feel more at ease as she felt the speed of the steed reduce and the wind falling around her. "Feel better?" She heard Zuko whisper in her ear. She blushed, aware of how close to her he was. She waited a few seconds just in case her cheeks were still red before she turned and pushed the Firebender away from her. Zuko fell onto his back in shock as he shook his head, seeing that the Earthbender was not going to be any easier coping with than when they were at sea.

"Don't scare me like that again." Toph snapped in complaint. "And you, Twinkle Toes, better find a good place to land after we leave this island." She addressed the last to the Airbender, who, scratching his head in confusion, frowned in reply – but not at the demand.

"Twinkle Toes?" Aang asked, confused.

"Yeah. Your new nickname." Zuko explained with a chuckle. "Welcome to the group."

* * *

**Great! Now Aang's in the picture! **

**Well, that was pretty cool to write, but it still has its painful moments in history where I begged the computer to just type it all up for me :). **

**Enjoyed reading this? I would appreciate a comment in return for this update :). Thank you so much for reading! **

**I'm not going to say much, but just that school's started a few weeks ago, so I may be a little behind on writing as well as updating – I hope you guys can cope :). Sure you can, no one cares :). Nah, I know you all do. **

**Be sure to check out my other story and all my favourites!**

**Happy Days**

**TezTra**


	15. Swamped and Separated

**Hiya! TezTra here again :)**

**How are you all? Good? It's been a while since I updated I know :) It felt like an eternity for me, but it wasn't even over a month or so :).**

**I don't have much to say, but I do hope you enjoy this chapter :) It was extra fun to write and I was looking forward to writing this :) And thank you for all the favourites, alerts and reviews!**

**Chapter 14: The trio find themselves stuck in some ominous swamp. So what the swamp seems alive? The point is getting **_**out**_** alive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Nickelodeon. And so I dream on. **

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Swamped and Separated**

**

* * *

**

Zuko stared at the old map the monks had provided him and his friends with, printed on weird-smelling and papery parchment, studying it to try and figure out his, Toph and Aang's location. They had passed the Southern coast of the Earth Kingdom Mainland yesterday, where the unknown battle between the Avatar, his friend and the soldiers of the southern port had taken place. Zuko looked up from the map and watched a flock of noisy blue birds fly underneath Appa to the side. Toph stirred as the loud whistling sounds of the birds filled her sensitive ears, threatening to wake her up from her sleep, despite the time being way past dawn. The young man winced but sighed in relief when the blind girl started to snore lightly again. But he jumped in surprise when Appa let out a low groan.

"Um, Zuko?" Aang turned from his view of the front and faced the Firebender.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please pass me my bag – the one I threw in with the other cargo?" He asked. Zuko nodded as he leaned over and glanced at the load they had taken with them. He found a light shoulder bag on top of the whole neatly arranged, yet busy-looking, pile. He grabbed the knapsack and passed it to Aang who thanked him. The Airbender turned back around as he rummaged through the few belongings he brought with him but yelled in shock as he dropped the bag. Zuko looked up just in time to see something live inside the knapsack move. Before any of them could make another move, a familiar creature crawled out of the bag. Aang paused before laughing as he picked up the small animal. "Hello there. Where'd you come from, you little stowaway?" He asked, more to himself than anyone. He scratched the creature's head softly as it made some shrieking sounds.

The seemingly harmless creature extended its wings in satisfaction, showing off its fine wing membrane, before retracting them within the fur of its arms. It had white fur with some black stripes and a black face. Its two innocent-looking and large green eyes stared into Aang's grey. "Is that a Winged-Lemur?" Zuko asked, remembering seeing many of them back at the Southern Air Temple.

"Yup." Aang replied as he showed the little flying Lemur to the Firebender. "Wonder how he got into my stuff."

He gently placed the Lemur down and back onto Appa's head before he went through his things again. He finally withdrew his hand from the bag with the core of a tasty peach and a shiny red apple with some bite marks on its clean surface. He laughed as he studied the two fruit before he turned to the Lemur. The creature jumped up from its sitting position on the Bison's head and climbed onto Aang's shoulder, wrapping its ringed tail around his neck. It pointed at the eaten peach in the Airbender's hand. Aang smiled as he moved forward then bent over, offering the almost whole apple to Appa, who opened his wide mouth and sucked in the juicy fruit with Airbending, before giving the core of the peach to the smaller creature. "Sorry, buddy. I know it's not much, but we'll land soon enough. You'll get a well deserved rest, after flying nearly three days straight." Aang reassured his friend as he rubbed Appa's itchy fur. A loud but grateful groan came from the Bison. "Now what to do with _you_... Hey! I know! You can be my pet, seeing as we can't turn back and take you home little fellow." Aang talked to the Lemur, acting like it understood him.

"If you're gonna keep it, what're you going to name it?" Zuko asked as he watched the small fruit-loving animal lick Aang affectionately.

"I don't know, maybe... Momo." Aang answered as he stared at the remnants of the peach Momo was chewing away at.

"Why Momo?"

"After '_peach_', because I think he likes peaches the most." Aang explained as he scratched the Lemur's neck. "I mean, I named Appa after '_apple_'. 'Cause when I first met him, back when I was six, I offered him an apple and I think he took a liking to me immediately. I know I did. Since then, we've been companions for life, right buddy?" The teenager addressed the last to Appa, who moaned deeply in return. Aang grinned happily. "And now, Momo's going to be part of our family." He added.

"Can you guys _please_ keep it down?" Toph demanded gruffly as she turned over onto her other side to face her two friends. "If I can't sleep on this thing, then I'd appreciate some peace and quiet."

"Sorry." Aang whispered. Zuko just rolled his eyes.

The Earthbender huffed out in frustration before she slowly got up into a sitting position, with her legs crossed and her elbows resting on her knees. "I can't stand this any longer. Let's take a break... I'm sure Fuzzy here is tired from carrying us all on his back." Toph's comment was not that of a suggestion, but a demand.

"Fuzzy?" Aang asked, with a laugh. "First it's 'Princess' then 'Twinkle Toes', and now 'Fuzzy'? Why do you nickname everyone?"

"I think nicknames express you better, and besides, I wouldn't really accept you into my circle of close friends if you didn't have one given by me." The Earthbender replied playfully. "_Twinkle Toes_." She added for the effect.

"You seem pretty fond of Kino. Why not a nickname for him?" Zuko replied just as jokingly.

"I haven't come up with one yet." Toph defended.

"Okay Toph. _Whatever you say_." The Firebender laughed. "So Aang, do you think we can land and take a break?" He turned and addressed the one Airbender sitting at the front, remembering Toph's complaint.

"Sure thing. I don't mind." He answered before he pulled on Appa's reins, stating loudly. "C'mon Appa, let's rest buddy. Yip, yip."

_Yip, yip?_ The Firebender thought as he felt the Bison slowly descending as he flew forward. When they passed the fluffy and thick-looking, but actually thin, clouds Zuko could see that they were flying above some sort of swamp. The young Avatar was surprised; how far into the mainland were they now? Aang shook his head, also seeming shocked by their location. Zuko turned to take a peep over the saddle, wanting to look at what was directly beneath him. There was no solid land in sight, just tree tops and more tree tops. Zuko suddenly realised the swamp was enveloped in an ominous-looking fog – grey with tinges of light purple. They could not land here, even if they did find a clearing.

"What? What's wrong?" Toph wondered aloud when the silence screamed louder than actual words.

"Toph, I don't think we can stop just yet..." Zuko whispered. He trailed off as he suddenly felt everything surrounding him go black, like he was involuntarily tuning them out or something. But whatever was happening, he wasn't concentrating, for he was in a trance, somehow captivated by the swamp's gloomy atmosphere – like it was calling him, reaching out to him. "Hey... Aang, can we go down a bit?" He asked, blinking twice after he realised he had been staring down for so long.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Aang advised.

"I just want to... check something out." Zuko explained. Aang, despite not seeming too convinced, nudged Appa to descend slowly anyway.

"Okay, whatever you want." He said.

"So, where are we?" The blind girl immediately asked.

"We're above some kind of... swamp." The Firebender informed before he sat back on the saddle properly.

The Earthbender raised a brow as she blew at her bangs. "So, tell me, princess... _why_ do you want to 'check it out'?" Zuko just shrugged at her question as the Flying Bison lost some more altitude, flying so low now, that he was virtually hovering just above the roof of the swamp trees. Momo jumped off Aang before darting over to Toph, sitting himself comfortably on her own shoulder as he looked over the saddle's side and shrieked at the foggy bog, acting like he disliked it already. "Oh. Hey there." The teenager greeted, patting the Lemur on the head.

"Now what?" Aang questioned with uncertainty as he studied the swamp and the large amount of area it covered. The bog was surrounded by wide mountains, and the thick canopy of trees did not allow any eye to see what was truly in the swamp. "Hey!" Aang piped up. "What's that?" The Airbender pointed to the largest and most noticeable tree in the centre of the marshland, towering above the rest.

"What? What's _what_?" Toph asked, confused at Aang's statement as well as annoyed at her lack of sight.

"I don't know. Let's get a little –" Zuko stopped midsentence when he saw vines shoot up behind Toph and Aang and wrap themselves around them. He felt the creeping plant doing the same thing to him. The Avatar struggled, but the vines pulled him off the Sky Bison effortlessly and dragged him down. The young man yelled as he fell when he felt leaves and hard branches scrape him all over, crying for dear life as the wind ran through his dark hair. Once Zuko had fallen past the tree tops, he could see the river underneath him, reassuring a break from the fall. But before he could plunge into the shallow-looking depths of the waters, the vines around him tightened and he found himself hanging midair from nowhere. "What the –? Toph? Aang?" He called.

A few wild and unfamiliar sounds echoed back to him, replying to his call. There was some growling and screeching around him. Zuko wasted no time in freeing himself as he heated his palms, burning the vines entwined around him. When he had cut through his bonds with his bending, and dropped to the wet grounds in a muddy splash, he immediately assumed a defensive stance. The blind Earthbender and the bald Airbender, as well as Appa and Momo, were nowhere to be seen.

Zuko decided to move, for staying in one place and letting the others find him was not an option he was going to take. He climbed over a large tree root, trying not to clumsily slip on the mossy surfaces. When he jumped off the root, he found that he had landed not on solid ground, but in a deeper pool of dark water. He studied his surroundings, glaring at the little sunlight that passed through the thick canopy above his head. The murky waters of the Swamp was like a mirror; it's unclear and most likely unclean surface reflected the bare willows and twisting trunks of mossy trees that swooped over the lagoon. Not a single thing disturbed the eerie silence of the vast, mysterious wetland, Zuko noted. Nothing but the buzzing sound of a long, skinny dragon with butterfly wings about half a meter in length, dancing over the surface of the watery environment's never-ending river, just a short distance away from the Firebender. It created ripples in the water without breaking through the surface like its size did not affect its weight. Zuko looked around him, from the density of the trees as far as he could see to the supposedly deeper waters before him.

Finding Toph and Aang was not going to be easy.

* * *

"ZUKO?" Toph called as she blindly felt her way around the environment she was trapped in. "AANG?"

The short teenager found a large tree with her hands, and followed around its trunk, when, much to her relief, her feet touched solid land. The blind girl hauled herself out of the waist-deep waters of the large pond, surrounded by tree roots and rocky edges, and laid herself onto the small piece of land she had found. She silently thanked Zuko's friend and his knife, for had it not been for the metal blade she possessed, she could have never freed herself from those vines that pulled her out of the air. Toph sat up and hugged herself, feeling the cold taking over her body before she stood up and attempted to 'feel' her surroundings. Her limited sight allowed her to just barely 'see' the mud and earth under the water a few metres around her, until her vision just blurred into darkness. She cursed the swamp's wet setting and covered herself in a coating of dirt once more, as the muddy water cleaned her off much to her dislike. She hated water. And she hated flying too.

The Earthbender turned swiftly in one quick motion of her fast feet, sensing movement somewhere, far away, behind her. She quickly sent out some vibrations and found that nothing was on her little island and that she seemed all alone. But the girl did not let her guard down as she slowly took a step forward. The sound of splashing water filled her ears quicker than a human's with seeing eyes, and she speedily brought up a rock in which she shaped into a spike and directed it at the source of the suspicious noise with no hesitation, certain it was not any of her friends. She heard her attack crash into a strong tree trunk far away and assumed she missed her target – whatever it was. She huffed out angrily. "Oh great – now I'm just fighting to myself." She spoke loudly. "Come out and face me like a man!" She yelled to no one in particular. She heard some rustling of plants nearby. "If you _are_ even one." She murmured to herself as she created an earth wall in front of her to protect herself from what was coming.

* * *

Aang thrashed about in a great effort to loosen his bonds, the vine wound tightly around him. When he got his arms and hands freed, he bended an air sphere shield around him, pushing the vines off his body before he stopped bending and fell to the hard ground with a soft landing and a gentle thud. He got back onto his feet and looked up to find the vines hanging lifelessly from the shadows over him, wondering how they were able to act on their own and grab him and the others like they had. His grey eyes darted around him as he held his hands up at the ready. "Appa? Momo?" He yelled out to the swamp, hoping they had not been dragged down here too. Nothing. Nothing but the thick fog, dirty water, dark trees and small land mass Aang stood upon. "Zuko? Toph? Anyone?"

Aang frowned at the empty response before an idea popped into his head. He sat back down on the cold earth in the simple lotus position, attempting to meditate and connect his mind with the life of the swamp, as the monks had taught him so long ago, so he may even find out where his friends were. He let out a heavy breath and closed his eyes, allowing his spiritual side to take over. But there was no time for him to totally concentrate when he just barely heard someone call out his name, the noise splitting the silence and softly echoing across the swamp like a scary story come true. The Airbender's eyes snapped open in alarm as he bended himself back onto his feet.

"Hello?" He asked, before he shook his head, finding his question silly. He ran towards where he thought the voice had come from and kept running, jumping over oversized roots every now and then, the size of each one indicating how big their tree was. The fast Airbender dared not move at his full speed, afraid that he might miss any of the others. He stopped running after a few seconds to check his surroundings and, to his mistake, left his defence low. He felt something creep up his leg and lock itself around his calf before he fell to the wet ground and felt himself being dragged across the shallow pool of cold water. He yelped when he was pulled over a root, accidentally hitting his head on the side.

He quickly got up into a position where he could see the vines pulling him as he resisted. He tried to create a slicing air current that he knew could cut through stone with relative ease. Using the very fingertips of his two fingers, he created a focused and precise air movement and aimed it at the vines. His air blade sliced through his bonds easily, but more vines shot out at him from nowhere. Before Aang could do anything, a large earth spike flew past his face and hit the tree to his left. The surprise attack seemed to stop the vines from reaching him for now, and he used this distraction as an advantage. He directed a strong jet of almost solid wind from his hands, blasting his air at the vines, causing them to be blown back into the shadows. He quickly ran, not wasting a moment on the opportunity to escape the trailing plants that seemed to have a mind of their own.

"Hello?" Aang called, running in the direction the earth spike had come from, knowing only one person who had the skills to – "Oof!" He felt the air being knocked out of his lungs as he crashed into an earth wall and broke through it, thanks to the force of his enhanced speed. He fell atop someone and found himself face to face with a shocked Toph.

* * *

Zuko sent out some more vibrations in the earth but he felt nothing. He kicked at a hard rock in frustration, causing it to slide across the ground and smash against another. He had found solid land that seemed pretty spacious, but he had not found Toph or Aang. The Firebender continued his path on land anyway, hoping to hear or come across anything that will lead him to any of them.

"Guys? Guys?" He yelled out, as he went around another tree. He tried to avoid stepping on the foliage scattered around him, sensing the connection he felt with the mystical place.

There was something about this place that felt so... alive.

He found, yet again, another long murky stream, flowing lightly from his left to his right. But what caught his eye almost immediately was a rickety wooden bridge nailed down on both banks of the river, hanging over the water and leading to the land on the other side. The Firebender cautiously approached the bridge, and, without thinking twice, walked across the unstable pass. When the young Avatar had gotten to the other side safely, he continued on his way, until he pushed passed some thick bushes and found himself standing before a whole village. Everyone who had been running around doing their business stopped dead in their tracks, surprised to find a stranger had stumbled across their home. Zuko just stood there, dumbfounded when –

"Who are you?" A man asked, more out of curiosity than fear. He was a little short and had a bulging stomach, with a messily shaved beard and dark hair. He wore the strangest clothing – a large green leaf forced onto his head, no shirt of any kind, and green strips of cloth for pants, with hand-made protectors covering his forearms and calves.

"I... I..." Zuko just stared at the stout man, not sure what to make of him. Suddenly, he was surrounded by more strange men; all dressed similar to the first and all in a defensive stance with water floating in the air at their command. _Waterbenders_, Zuko thought, _but they're different from the one I faced – very different_. The women of the village had rushed inside their grass huts, some carrying their children out of sight. He frowned before thinking quickly of a response. "I'm the Avatar." Zuko answered, ignoring the obvious fact that Toph wanted his identity kept secret.

"The Avatar?" The first man questioned, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I don't believe it. The Avatar was banished from the Fire Nation and disappeared over three years ago, never to be heard of again." He added.

"Yeah, well... I'm back!" Zuko insisted, trying to hold as much authority in his voice as possible. "I fell into this swamp, and now I'm looking for my friends: one's an Earthbender and the other's an – Appa?" Zuko cut himself off halfway through his sentence and pushed past the line of Waterbenders who dropped their water down in confusion.

"Hoo-wee! What's an Appa?" A second man wondered aloud, his accent so clear and distinct. Zuko ignored everything and everyone as he ran over to the Sky Bison who was trapped in a strong net and groaning sadly, sitting there on his own near a camp fire in the middle of the village square. Zuko cut the rope by burning through it easily with his heated hands, careful not to hurt the great steed in the process. Appa moaned deeply in gratitude. "Hey! That's our dinner!" The same man complained as the Waterbenders attempted to surround Zuko once again.

"What? He's my friend's Flying Bison." The Firebender explained as he found a small bag and Momo inside. He released the Winged-Lemur, who had probably been stuck in it for as long as Appa had been in the net.

"Now that you have your Appa and Earthbending Lemur–" The first man started.

"No!" Zuko growled in frustration, almost tempted to slap his forehead at the men's dimness. "I have two other friends who are out there somewhere. And I won't leave without them." The Waterbenders stayed silent for a while, though there were some whispers amongst the group of half-naked men discussing whether or not he really was the Avatar.

"Wait a minute Due." The first man addressed the second. "Didn't Huu say he was going to go after the people who just came here earlier?"

"Yeah. Ain't that right." Due answered, acting like he had just discovered something important.

"Maybe it's _his_" – The man jerked his head towards the Avatar – "friends."

"Oh yeah, Tho. You may be right!" Due announced. "He said something like he was going to get rid of them."

Zuko felt the panic within him, now knowing this Huu person was chasing after Toph and Aang. Plus, the man was probably a Waterbender as well, and needless to mention, in a wet environment, so the two were going to have a lot on their hands. He ignored what the other men had to say and addressed Tho, who seemed to be the closest thing to a leader around here: "I'm sorry about your dinner. But I need you to tell me... where can I find this Huu?"

* * *

"PRINCESS! PRINCESS! _ZUKO_!" The blind teenager yelled at her loudest. "I swear, if you're hiding around and messing with me, I'm gonna –"

Aang gently put a hand over the Toph's mouth, silencing her as he motioned for her to stop moving. "Did you hear that?" He breathed, looking around and trying to find the source of the soft but unnatural dripping noises. The Earthbender caught his words clearly and nodded. The Airbender withdrew his hand as he slowly moved a foot forward, wincing when the mud under his boot squelched. Even the slightest sounds in the loudest silence were deafening. "It sounds like something's moving in water... I'll go and check it out."

"Don't be stupid; remember the last time Zuko wanted to go and 'check it out'? We ended up in the middle of nowhere." Toph hissed back as Aang frowned. "We have to keep our element of surprise. Whatever's out there probably doesn't know we're _here_. So, if we're able to sneak up on it, we'll have the upper-hand."

Aang nodded, agreeing to the plan as he did not have a better idea. "Okay. It sounds like the thing that's moving the water is coming towards us, and there's probably another small lake thing up ahead. So we'll sneak around it and –"

"Yeah, yeah, and attack it from behind." Toph interrupted. "Let's just _go_ already. I want to find Zuko." The Airbender held onto the girl's hand tightly before he squeezed it, trying to send her message that they were going in. She allowed him to lead her as they both went around the source of the noise, careful not to make so much of a heavy breath. Aang ducked under some thin creeping roots of the smallest tree he had seen that day, pulling the Earthbender with him so her head would not get hit. Once the pair had reached the other side of the lagoon they had assumed was there, the two benders tiptoed out of the trees' protection and stepped into the unwelcoming waters of the large greenish pond.

"Weird. I don't see anything." The bald teenager whispered. "Maybe it's gone."

"Hmm. I don't think so." Toph replied. She furrowed her brows as she narrowed her sightless cloudy eyes, finding something unusual around the middle of the water – a sort of disturbance underneath the surface, sending light ripples towards her and Aang... like moving vibrations. All of a sudden, a mass of tangled vines shot out of the water, all in a mess when it seemed to form itself into the largest body ever seen with two limbs for arms.

"Element of surprise, huh?" Aang tried to laugh half-heartedly, but could not find the will to joke around when a swamp monster made of vines and plants with a mask of pale bark was towering over him and Toph.

"Yup, we sure surprised him." The Earthbender replied sarcastically. "Seems like someone had a 'bad hair' day." She added jokingly, addressing the giant as her feet shifted angles on the earth.

"More like bad 'vines day'!" The young Air Nomad cried as he grabbed the blind girl and automatically pulled her onto his back, just as the monster extended its 'arms' and attempted to wrap the vines around its two victims. "Hold on tight!" Aang yelled as he ran back to the solid ground and formed a spherical ball of air before jumping onto it, balancing on it like a top. He used it to dodge the vines as the 'arms' hit the ground were they had just been, missing both benders. He rode the Air Scooter around the monster on the earth, circling it several times as its 'face' turned with him, in hopes of dizzying it. He stopped bending after the fifth round and swiftly landed back onto his two dirty feet. He felt the Earthbender slide off his back before falling to the ground in a daze.

"Next time, warn me..." Toph trailed off as she shook her head, trying to get rid of her faintness. It seemed that his plan affected the Earthbender more than it did to the swamp giant.

"Sorry." Aang said guiltily before quickly turning around and throwing up gusts of manipulated winds close to his body as a shield, deflecting the vines coming toward him and Toph.

The swamp monster tried again, aiming its second arm at the two with more force. This time, the blind girl reacted and jumped to her feet, sending two solid earth columns towards the lengthened arm, one on each side of the vines. Using her ears, she calculated when the arm would reach her before shaking her fists once, twice then abruptly positioning her two forearms together, with both her elbows and wrists in contact. The two columns seemed to collapse, falling towards the other, but when the earth made contact with the vines as it came down, it hardened again, trapping the arm in between it. The vines trapped in the rock began to struggle, hitting against the earth until the other arm swung itself back and bashed against the formed column. When the monster freed its vines, it seemed to realise the amount of time it wasted and how the two benders had disappeared.

The swamp monster turned around to check if it was truly alone only to be greeted with the Airbender pushing himself off against the tall trunk of a tree and flying towards it, conjuring a crescent-moon shaped structure of solidified air with his hands halfway, and swiping it at the vines giant, forcing it back unbalanced whilst cutting many of the trailing plants. Toph suddenly appeared behind it where she had been seen last, emerging from behind the thick foliage and taking a unique stance before forcing a large platform of rock, beneath where she estimated the swamp monster was, out of the ground under the water. She raised the large area of rock up until it was well out of the water and where she could 'see' it better, and then thrust her arms forward. The hard earth under the monstrous swamp plants softened before it started to rotate, like Toph was creating a whirlpool in the land.

Aang landed back onto his feet and watched in absorption as the Master Earthbender attempted to sink the monster into the earth. When the blind girl made the muddy rock turn round faster, the earth swallowed half of the swamp giant within seconds. An old smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth. "What's the matter? Can't pull yourself out?" The short girl mocked.

But much to both of the benders' surprise, the foggy swamp monster extended some vines from its body, the ends of the plant grabbing onto sturdy branches of trees hanging above it. This slowed down its burial before somehow, it was able to pull out one of its arms and send it flying towards Toph. The Earthbender stopped bending and dropped, sinking into the ground like it was water before disappearing, most likely hiding in the earth as the vines were too late to grab her. Aang widened his eyes but quickly recovered as he boosted himself high into the air and landed perfectly on top of the mass of controlled vines. He wasted no time and created large and powerful air movements, directing them to circle around the giant.

The Airbender strained to control the tornado-like winds he made as it flew around him and the swamp vines. But the monster jerked quickly to one side, causing the young teenager to lose his footing and concentration. As the winds ceased and Aang hopped off the giant, the monster seemed to bend the mud around it, pushing itself out of the mucky rock before it escaped. Toph, who had reappeared, looked just as astonished as Aang, both fifteen-year-olds expressing their wonder in how the monster was able to do so. The vines extended themselves once again, before Appa came out of nowhere and flew past the monster's wooden mask, where flames came from his saddle and lashed out at the monster. The scary mask burned under Zuko's fire, and so did the trailing plants. Appa turned around before flying back as he descended. He landed beside Aang in the shallow end of the lagoon, licking his large tongue on the Airbender to show he missed him.

"Appa!" He cried as he hugged the Sky Bison. "Momo!" Aang felt the Lemur fly and land upon his shoulder.

Zuko jumped off Appa's back with ease as he called out: "Huu?"

Much to Toph and Aang's shock, a man emerged from the lifeless-looking mass of messed up vines. "How did you know I was in there?" The older man asked, looking disappointed before he smiled a toothy grin.

"I am the Avatar. And the two benders who you have just been fighting are my friends." The young man introduced. He turned away to avoid Toph's murderous glare.

"The Avatar?" Huu gasped, before he slipped out of the heap of swamp plants and Waterbended himself across the waters until he stood before Zuko. He studied the Firebender's scar. Zuko frowned but he greeted the man with respect anyway.

* * *

"So... you're like... the Swamp's protector." Aang suggested with an evident interest in his eyes, studying Huu carefully. The three sat around him, along with Appa and Momo, at the base of the great Banyan-Grove Tree – the heart of the Swamp and the very same tree the Airbender and scarred Avatar had seen while they had been in the air.

"Yes, well, I can you can say that." The Elder Waterbender agreed. "I was just going around the Swamp seeing if everything was in order when I felt the presence of strangers. I thought you were just ordinary people passing over the Swamp when I felt you three lowering. I guess I accidentally took you as a threat, just as I usually do with most people." He explained apologetically. "I'm sorry if I scared you all."

"Don't waste your breath – I wasn't nearly as scared as I was bored." Toph shrugged impassively. She was leaning against an extra large root of the Banyan-Grove Tree.

"How were you able to sense our presence? Are you spiritually connected to this Swamp?" The young Air Nomad questioned further. Huu seemed to think over this as he watched Aang, scrutinizing his arrow tattoos.

"After my tribe and I moved here from the South Pole when the raids from the Fire Nation started, I found enlightenment under the Banyan-Grove Tree. Ever since, I've been one with the Swamp and the whole world." The grey-haired man said, like he was giving some history class.

"The _whole_ world?" Zuko asked. "How?"

"Because I am connected with this Swamp, I am able to see whatever _it_ is connected to. That is how I learnt this whole swamp is this one tree spread out over miles. Branches spread, then sink and take root, then spread more and so on." He answered wisely, placing his withered hand on the roots of the great tree as he seemed to meditate. He soon stopped and smiled. "Yup, still one big living organism; just like the entire world."

"Wow." Aang and Zuko whispered in unison before they too placed their hands on the roots of the large tree and attempted to connect with the Foggy Swamp. Zuko inhaled and exhaled and relaxed himself. He felt nothing, when suddenly he had a vision in his head of a thin and glowing trail starting from his glowing hand, making its way through then out of the Swamp before spreading and continuing its road way past the mountains. He opened his eyes to find a blinding light when he suddenly saw a wide-eyed Aang. Toph, however; was just as laid back as ever, uncaring.

"What?"

"Your eyes were glowing." Aang informed.

Huu just smiled knowingly. "You see? You used to think that you were different from everything and everyone around you, but now that you have stopped and listened, you can hear every living thing breathing as one. You can feel everything growing. We're all living together, even if most folks don't act like it or admit to so. We all have the same roots and we are all branches of the same tree." Huu shared his knowledge willingly. Even at the words 'stopped and listened' Toph seemed to show some attention.

There was a long quiet after this, everyone seeming to listen to the Swamp in an attempt to hear the single breath of all living things and to feel the life. Zuko did not exactly agree with Huu on the whole 'every living thing breathing as one' thing, but he could slightly hear the beautiful symphony of the variety of tones and beats of breathing at different paces. It was very nice to listen to, giving Zuko a whole new meaning of the word '_breathe_'. Plus, he could definitely feel the life around him. Within seconds, he found that he had bonded with the life of the Foggy Swamp, sensing the light connection.

"In the Swamp, there are spirits wandering all over the place, bringing it much more life than a usual swamp would have. The Swamp shows the deep connection between us all and takes away the illusion of separation. Separation, time and death are all illusions.

"How can separation be an illusion? The world is being torn apart as we speak." Zuko argued, frowning, at first finding Huu's belief in everything being connected sensible until he mentioned the illusion of separation.

"Is it?" Huu simply asked. "You're the Avatar, you tell me." He answered himself calmly as everyone's eyes, save for the blind girl, fastened on the scarred Avatar.

Zuko paused before he thought what he had said over. Even after what he had said, he found no way to explain. Being the Avatar, whatever he thought of made him realise they were one anyway; the Four Nations were not separated, they made up the world. The Four Elements were also fours parts of the same whole, which also made the Avatar. Zuko shook his head in resignation.

Huu nodded in understanding before a question seemed to pop into his head. "I know this is very unsystematic but I've been very inquisitive. Since you told me you were the Avatar I've been meaning to discuss with you... it's been three long years since the Avatar was last seen." Huu started on a whole new subject.

"I know..." Zuko breathed.

"Where did you go after you were banished? Why did you never seek help" Huu asked out of curiosity.

"So everyone knows I was banished right? Well, after that, I sort of just went into hiding 'cause my dad had been trying to kill me." Zuko explained. "So now everyone thinks I'm dead 'cause no one's heard of me for so long."

"What? Who told you that? No one thinks you're dead – everyone's just been wondering who and where you were." Huu argued. "I clearly remember saying that death is an illusion."

"What! So the world still knows I'm alive? But – but – Toph! You told me everyone thought I was dead." Zuko pointed at the Earthbender with an accusing finger.

"Oh, did I say that? By 'dead' I meant 'disappeared'." Toph answered calmly, smirking at the Firebender's confusion. "Whatever I said, it was probably because I wasn't concentrating or the words slipped out wrong." She commented.

The Firebender took a few deep breaths to cool himself. "So, what do you mean by whom and where I was?" Zuko asked, trying not to overreact over the 'misunderstanding' between him and Toph.

"Well, the only thing everyone seemed to know about you is that you've been banished from the Fire Nation. I mean, people figured you were a Firebender and all, but otherwise... we've been kind of lost." Huu explained. "I live in a secluded Swamp and even I know that."

The young man frowned as he thought this over until a thought occurred to him: _Dai Li agent Toph at your service. I was sent on a mission from Ba Sing Se to find and escort the exiled prince of the Fire Nation back to the Earth King. You, prince Zuko, are the Avatar, the only hope left in the world. You are the only one who could stop your own nation from destroying itself and the world_.

"Wait, but how did _you_ and your government know who and where I was?" Zuko demanded, turning to stare at Toph once again. The Earthbender attempted to shrug impassively, just able to hide a frown from all staring eyes. She quickly covered up her faint expression as she stood up from her seat abruptly, spitting on the ground like it was nothing.

* * *

_**Oooh!**_

**So what is Toph hiding? **

**Anyway :), thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Tell me if you did through a review :) Please, please, please review! I know you know I want you to :) And I know you know you want to too :)**

**So, have a great day and Happy Easter everyone :) Good for you if you got a lot of chocolate, 'cause that way you'll make up for the amount I got :(**

**He, he, he. Anyway, remember to click on the review button just below because we all know there's no point in reading this if you're not going to give your opinion :) Any constructive criticism will be appreciated! Thank you! **

**Oh! And don't forget to check out all my favourite authors and stories :) They're there for a reason you know :)**

**Happy Days!**

**TezTra**


	16. The World Knows

**Hiya! TezTra here...**

**Boy, that's gonna take some time getting used to :)**

**Well, if you haven't noticed I changed my pen name. Sorry for any inconveniences this has caused, but I highly doubt I'm popular enough for anyone to be specifically searching my name :) **

**Anyway, how are my wonderful readers? Good I hope? Yeah? Thanks for the two reviews for the last chapter :)**

**And me? Well, let's just say I came down with a nasty case of chickenpox after my last update... SAD! I know :( I got it from my brother, and this is the second time I've had it! They tell me it's rare, so then... why me? :( **

**Phew! Now that I got **_**that**_** out of my system, let's move on shall we?**

**Chapter 15: Dai Li Agent Toph left Zuko clueless about what she is hiding and intends to keep hidden. **_**But**_**... will throwing in an annoyed Airbender, a duel, some fortunetelling and a lot of lava make the situation more complicated, or easier for the group?**

**Disclaimer: I have not yet been able to take over the show or the Nickelodeon studio itself, due to my illness :) Until then, I'll stick to writing. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The World Knows**

**

* * *

**

It had been a surprise to the Firebender when he found that Toph had woken long before he had. Zuko glared at the Earthbender from across the dead fire pit. He did not stop and had been maintaining the cold stare for a while now. He knew Toph could not ignore it, even if she was blind. He knew she could still feel his eyes on her.

After Toph had dragged Aang and Zuko back onto Appa and had them fly out of the Swamp, leaving a confused Huu behind, she refused to say anything. That was two days ago, but the blind girl was as stubborn as earth itself, even now. He had tried many different approaches; once attempting to make Toph soften and warm up to him, but she rejected his offers for a spar or an Earthbending lesson, knowing it was just merely an effort to pull her out of her hard shell. She even ignored his empty threats about deserting her and resisting to go to Ba Sing Se, because she knew they were just that – empty threats.

_Her perception's just intimidating_, Zuko remembered Aang admitting the other day. Aang. The Airbender, sick of being unable to make peace between the two feuding benders, was still sleeping, laying next to a snoozing Appa and Momo, seeming to have given up on them. Zuko sighed as he dropped his glare and looked around him, at the bright and lively forest and the blue sky engulfing them all. He had to admit it – he was desperate for answers. He wanted to know what was happening so badly. He had been patient, he believed. He had been fair to Toph and now, she just turned her back to him whenever he opened his mouth to speak. He was going to cut to the chase, because he wanted to know.

"What's going on Toph?" Zuko demanded as he resumed his glare, finally directly asking the girl. It was the perfect moment to ask, with only the two awake therefore virtually alone. The Earthbender turned to ignore the Avatar yet again, but the ex-prince was sick and tired of not knowing what was going on. He was sick and tired of the Earthbender keeping secrets hidden from him. He was sick and tired of not getting an answer. "You're not telling me everything."

"And I thought you'd be exhausted from asking the same questions over and over again for the past few days." Toph snapped, irritated that the Avatar had to go on and push her buttons everyday now. She flopped back onto the log she had been leaning on.

"Don't you dare treat me like I'm stupid and ignorant and can't see what's in front of me." Zuko said calmly. Toph turned to him, expecting the young man to yell at her rather than use the empty but icy tone that she just discovered sent a ripple of shivers up her spine. "I've waited for you to tell me yourself what you've been hiding from me –"

"Don't _you_ dare treat me like you know me." Toph answered just as coolly and coldly. "I've had to put with just as much as you have, so don't tell me I'm being unfair and selfish."

"How did you know who and where I was before we met?"

"I've told you already, I'm an Agent, thus, I have my sources."

"Exactly!" The Firebender stood up and walked over to the blind girl and stood over her. "Whenever I ask you something to do with the Dai Li, the Earth Kingdom Government or even about myself as the Avatar, you either don't answer or evade my question." The teenager just turned away from the nineteen-year-old, tired of being confronted with this subject.

"Enough!" Aang suddenly yelled, shooting up from his sleeping position as if he had been awake the whole time. "If you both can't figure this out, then go and take it all out in the forest and let it go." He ordered, pointing his finger to the forest surrounding them, showing Toph and Zuko, for the first time, his anger.

Toph shook her head and rolled her eyes at the Airbender's attempt in trying to get them to get along. Though this time, he was not forcing himself between them, but instead making them cover up the gap where he should have been. She snorted at Aang's demand, but Zuko, however; glared at her before he grabbed both her arms and pulled her roughly to her feet. Toph yelped in surprise just as the Firebender threw her over his shoulder and held onto her legs, despite her persistent struggling, before he marched towards the woods, finding the Air Nomad's command quite appropriate.

"What the –? Zuko, this is not funny." Toph yelled as she offered a few hard punches to his back. "I'm not enjoying this as much as you are."

"And don't come back until you guys have sorted your problems out." Aang shouted, mainly to Zuko, remembering to stress the deliberate plural of 'problem'.

Once the Firebender found a suitable clearing somewhere deep into the old undisturbed forest he dropped Toph onto the hard ground unceremoniously, not able to take her blows anymore, feeling about a hundred bruises swelling on his back. The Earthbender fell on her rear and winced as she tried to get back onto her feet. Zuko just sat down before her and pushed her back down to her seat. "If we can't work this out, we'll have to let it out." Zuko said simply as Toph just stared at him blankly. "Aang's sick of this and so am I. We're going to be honest with each other from now on."

"If you're thinking I'm going to just spill out everything I've worked so hard to know about, then you're wrong." Toph said with her arms crossed. "The knowledge I have is for me to know and for you to _butt out_."

"So you are hiding something, then?" The ex-prince leaned in closer to the Earthbender, expecting her to say more.

But the blind girl just sighed as she shook her head, closing her eyes as she turned her head slightly away from the Firebender. "Zuko, I know you're not stupid. But I'm not stupid either – I know you've picked up hints here and there, and I know you've figured out that I've been secretive... but this if for _your_ safety. The more you know, the more danger I've put you in."

"But what if I _want_ to know. You have no idea what it feels like to just sit here and know that there's something I'm missing out on. Like I'm not getting enough of what I deserve." Zuko answered. "Whatever you've been trying to keep secret, I'm going to do whatever it takes to find out what it is."

Toph slammed her hand on the ground as she glared at her companion. "You. Don't. Know. Me." She hissed softly. "You have no right to tell me what I know and don't know. I fully understand what it feels like to not get what I deserve."

Zuko was more surprised than anything at her outburst. He said nothing as she got up to her feet and went around him to walk away. The Firebender just turned around to face the back of the blind girl as she stalked off. He frowned before he got a brilliant idea that he was sure would work. The only problem was that Toph would most likely end up happier than he would. "Wait." He called. Toph, however; did not stop. "Let's duel." He offered. The word 'duel' immediately caught the Earthbender's attention, for she came to a stop and slightly turned around.

"_You_ want to _duel_ with _me_?" She asked in disbelief. The young Avatar felt that her mocking tone insulted him.

"Yes." Zuko said, standing up. "As a matter of fact, I do." He assumed an old Firebending stance he knew. "I, Zuko, challenge you, Toph, to a duel. If I win, you tell me everything I want to know, no exception."

Toph snorted. "Um, yeah. And how would this benefit me?" She demanded, though Zuko could still see the glint of interest in her eyes.

"You get to keep your secrets and I am no longer allowed to bother you with my questions, unless you want to answer them." The young man explained. Toph frowned, looking unconvinced.

"Are you going to use two elements?" She asked.

"Sure, if you let me."

"Hmm," Toph grumbled thoughtfully. "I'll beat you in a landslide either way." She decided. "I, Toph, accept your challenge." The Earthbender paused before she slowly took her unique stance Zuko was not familiar with – her knees were close to one another but her feet were firmly planted to the ground. Her elbows were also close to each other and her hands were nearly clenched rather than open, like she was holding some invisible object.

"Make an arena. Whoever is able to knock the other out of the boundaries is the winner." Zuko announced.

"Piece of cake." Toph shot back as she flicked her wrist in a particular motion. Lines cut into the hard ground, appearing in a long rectangle around the two benders. The Firebender moved back and a further distance away from the girl so he stood on the opposite end of the arena. Now came the hard part – he had to beat an Earthbending Master to get the answers he wanted. He paused, remembering the blind teen telling him about 'blind strength' and 'soft skill'. Toph was probably expecting him to go with 'blind strength' if he Earthbended, but he did not plan on doing so just for this battle.

"And you're not allowed to hold back." The Avatar hastily added. Toph paused and frowned much to Zuko's worry. But she nodded.

Zuko waited for Toph to attack him, feeling prepared for anything at the moment. But the agent did not make a single move. She just maintained her solid stance like she was also waiting. After noticing this, Zuko charged up some fire in his fists and feet before he made some sweeping arm movements to create a sharp arc of flames. He sent them flying towards the blind girl. He did some spinning kicks to repeat the same move. Two lines of fire were aimed at Toph; its purpose to slice and burn her. Toph responded halfway through Zuko's attack; she slowly shifted her stance as she moved her right foot forward. She then threw her dominant hand in front of her with her palm outstretched before she moved it across her to her left. Just as she did, a thick wall of earth formed on the side of the boundary and slid across the ground until it reached the other side of the arena, blocking Zuko's view of the blind girl as well as his attacks. The fire collided with the wall and only scorched the earth before it disappeared in a cloud of smoke and dust.

As the explosion's smoke settled slowly, the young man could just make out the earth wall disappearing and the figure of his skilled adversary as she ran towards him, sprinting a few steps before jumping shortly off the ground and landing roughly on her bare feet. As her feet touched the ground and visibly rooted, she brought out her hands in front of her with a thrust and almost immediately the earth responded. The Firebender quickly spun around on his feet, bending spiralling flames to whirl around him for protection as boulders and rock projectiles were shot at him, his fire burning or redirecting the attacks. When Toph paused to bring up a circular disc of earth at her feet, Zuko stopped and fell backwards. Once Toph shot the disc at him, the Avatar missed being hit by inches as he was no longer in his standing position and out of its way. The earth disc flew straight out of the arena and smashed against a tree, slightly causing it to be uprooted.

Zuko, still falling, placed his hands over his head and onto the earth beneath him so he could support his weight before his body could fully hit the ground. He dropped onto his hands but pushed back up with his arms lowered and legs fully extended in a stable yet overturned vertical position. But he did not stop there; He continued to make himself fall though this time forwards as his back was facing Toph. When he was on his feet again and stood up, he punched several fireballs at the Earthbender. She automatically shielded herself with two large slates of earth from beside her, the two separate barriers shooting up from her sides and at each other before colliding into one another before her, protecting her from any attacks that had to be offered.

Once Toph felt that the flames had cancelled out against her rock, she pulled down her shield and aimed a quickly formed rock glove at the Firebender. But before the rock glove could reach Zuko, a huge blast of air came out of nowhere and hit the earthen fist, redirecting its path and missing the young man entirely.

"I heard a few explosions and felt some trembles, so I just came to make sure you both hadn't killed each other yet." Aang said wearily as he appeared from behind several tree trunks with a small half-smile. "Looks like you two are finally agreeing on something."

Toph and Zuko immediately relaxed and withdrew from their offensive positions. "We _have_ figured something out." Zuko explained. "We're duelling to see who's going to win."

"Yeah. I can see that." Aang answered slowly, rubbing the rest of the sleep from his tired eyes. "Well, if you guys want to stop for a while, I'll be in the village I just found nearby."

* * *

"I was _so_ winning." Toph argued as the three friends walked past some villagers along the very few lanes in Makapu Village, located at the foot of a steep mountain with smoke rising from its snowy peak. "Until Twinkle Toes interrupted." She added, turned to face Aang with her sightless eyes glaring at him.

"Even if you win later, what would that prove? What would you have accomplished?" Aang asked calmly as he stopped at a store and curiously studied the few products on display that had to be sold there. "Hey, how much for this hat?" The Airbender asked the man standing behind the display rack.

The man frowned as he stared at the stranger before shrugging, attempting to ignore Aang's arrows and Zuko's scar. "Five copper pieces." He offered.

"Done." Aang said happily as he revealed the small bag of money, the Southern Air Temple Monks had given to him and his friends, from under his shawl. He paid for the orange cap-like hat and thanked the man. He took the hat from the shopkeeper and placed it upon his head, grinning in satisfaction as Momo unwrapped his tail from around the Air Nomad's neck and moved up to sit upon his head. The hat covered the tattoos on his bald head easily but made his ears look a little bigger than they already were. "This fits me perfectly, doesn't it Momo?" He scratched the fur on the Winged-Lemur's head.

Zuko smiled before he turned to find that Toph had gone missing. He looked around him to find nothing but strangers. He nudged Aang who was playing with Momo's extended wings. "Toph's –"

"I've always wanted to wear one of these." Toph suddenly said from behind the two benders. The two whirled around to come face to face with a smirking Earthbender. She was slipping on a green and bright yellow band, with two big white balls of thick fluff on both ends, in her hair, keeping her bangs away from her bun.

"Hmm. And I thought you would use the headband to pull back your bangs, not separate them from your bun." Zuko chuckled.

"Humph! For your information, if you hadn't noticed, this is not a headband; it's a headcraft. Headbands are for snobbish and well-dressed girls unlike me. There's a difference princess." The blind teenager defended. Zuko smiled – he had a feeling he was starting to get back onto her good side. He also noticed that she had some new simple green and black protectors around her wrists and ankles. Most likely she bought them along with the head_craft_ with her own money. _There, no more rock gloves, just me and MY Earthbending_, the protectors screamed to him.

The three benders continued to wander around the village, buying new supplies as well as items that they wanted for themselves when Aang suggested that they go, seeing as they seemed to have everything they needed. "Appa's probably feeling lonely waiting for us back in the forest." He added.

"Yeah, then we can get back to our little –" Toph started when a man with striking white hair wearing black robes called out to her.

"Little miss. You over there. Yes, you. Come and have a free try at Madam Wu's fortunetelling. You may learn about anything you wish to: the secrets of tomorrow, what your future holds, your love –"

"From the moment you said 'little miss' I didn't like you. And you completely lost me at 'love'." Toph snapped back at the man as she huffed out in annoyance.

"Fortunetelling? I'd like to try that." Aang said, with a glint of excitement in his grey eyes. "C'mon, it won't hurt to try."

After much persuasion from Aang and some shrugs from Zuko, Toph finally agreed to enter the large house the man stood before, with white stone walls and a tiled yellow and red roof with eaves. When the three were inside the building, they were immediately welcomed by a young girl with her jet black locks tied up and plaited in two thick and very stiff 'piggy tails'. Her features were just a tone darker than Toph's and her dull grey eyes contradicted her smile. But then she suddenly went into a sort of dreamy state when she set eyes on the visitors, her gaze on a certain someone.

"Hi! I'm Meng, Aunt Wu's assistant. How can I help you?" She introduced, addressing Aang as she approached him and inched her face very near to his in interest.

"We're here to see the Fortuneteller, old what's-her-name." Toph replied rudely as she crossed her arms.

"I wasn't asking you." Meng snapped back before she resumed her looking at the Airbender absentmindedly.

"Fine. I wasn't talking to you anyway." The blind girl said with a shrug before she took a seat on one of the comfy cushions placed around the main room and dumped the bags of supplies she had been carrying. Zuko shook his head before he followed her and sat properly beside his companion.

"So, what's your name?" Meng asked the Airbender.

"Aang, nice to meet you." Aang smiled goofily before he edged towards the door and slid along the wall until he reached his friends. The room held a very warm touch to it, with the theme colours being brown and green. There were yellow-brown banners hanging on the walls, which were covered with a layer of wood and large cloths of different shades of green, matching with the wood despite the true walls being made of stone. There were small tables placed neatly around the room with colourful cushions surrounding each one. Some paintings of ancient calligraphy were nailed to the walls and paper lanterns were hanging from the high ceiling, showing off how sophisticated this place was. A large sliding bamboo screen door was on Zuko's right.

"Would you like anything? A few snacks that I can get you?" Meng asked politely, visibly attending to Aang only.

"Um, no thank you." Aang passed before he turned to the screen door when it slid open.

Zuko faced the door also to find a beautiful young lady, wearing a pink and green dress, emerge from behind it grinning ear to ear. An older woman followed the girl and they briefly conversed before the first woman left the building in hopeful smiles. He turned back to the older lady and immediately assumed that she was Madam Wu. She had dark as well as light grey hair, which said much about her age. A golden hair ornament, a circle with a crescent shape under it, was pinned to the front of her large mass of locks. She wore simple saffron-coloured robes and makeup, consisting of a dark purple eye-shadow and blood red lips.

The Fortune-teller's grey eyes met with Zuko's golden and she approached the three benders. "Hello, I am Madam Wu. But you can call me Aunt Wu. I have the ability to read your fortunes and predict the future. Now, which one of you three would like to have a try first while the other two enjoy some snacks prepared by my assistant, Meng?" Aunt Wu asked as she glanced at the newcomers, from Toph, across to Zuko and then Aang. She seemed to frown at all three as she studied each person before she closed her eyes. Aang seemed like he was about volunteer when the Fortune-teller's eyes reopened and she gestured for Aang to follow her. "You here, young man. Come with me."

The Airbender paused before he got up slowly. "I guess I'll see you guys in a minute." Aang said as he went after the older woman and they both disappeared behind the screen door.

Meng stared after the bald teenager with a clear look of disappointment adorned on her girlish face. She pouted before turning back to face Zuko and Toph. "Would you guys like anything to eat?" She asked sullenly. "Everyone loves my bean curd puffs." She suggested with a small smile, revealing a missing tooth.

"I think we can take a little snack." Zuko agreed, noting the awkwardness lingering around with the girl. "Thanks."

Meng nodded before she left him and Toph alone, walking behind a wooden screen room opposite to them on the other side of the room.

* * *

"So, what now?"

"Hush, dear boy. I see..."

"What? See _what_?"

"Hmm. The bone cracks say that you have given up your customs and traditional way of living for freedom. You will most certainly not regret your choice. And you will pay the price of your decision with something that you dearly love. Oh my, and it appears that your destiny is deeply entwined with the current Avatar's. Very interesting. Oh! I think I see, oh yes, the one whom you will fall for will be the third woman to have gained trust in your family. She will be equally matched to you in skill and power. And it seems that she is very beautiful too. You will have many children. Ah, lucky young man."

"Um... can you say that part again about my decision?"

* * *

"So... fortune, huh?"

"Yeah... so... who do you think is gonna win the duel?" The Firebender attempted to ask casually.

"If you want me to lie, I'd say you." Toph answered sarcastically. "Funny you should ask."

Zuko shrugged. "I couldn't think of anything else to say." He admitted.

Toph sighed as she adjusted her new headcraft. "Maybe Aang's right. Maybe we both won't benefit from the duel at all." She whispered. "I mean, is our fighting really worth just a few answers?" She demanded.

"Yes, yes it is." Zuko said almost immediately. "It wouldn't be worth it if I didn't want to fight you. Nice try, but you're not gonna change my mind unless you're willing to tell me what I want to know." He explained. The Earthbender rolled her eyes, disregarding her companion's comment.

"So, what do you think Aang's doing right now?" She wondered aloud. "Do you really think this Wu woman can read fortune? She doesn't seem to be lying but..."

"Well, it's not impossible." Zuko answered evasively. Before Toph could open her mouth to speak again, she paused and so did the scarred bender. Both of them could feel the slight vibrations of approaching footsteps coming from the other side of the screen door. Just then, the sliding door moved and Aang and Aunt Wu returned to the main room. Aang wore an expression of a mixture of surprise and wonder as he bowed in respect and thanked Aunt Wu. He sat back down on Zuko's left.

Aunt Wu smiled before she went back to choosing the next person who would receive their reading. Her eyes came upon Toph and lingered there for a moment until she cleared her throat to catch the Earthbender's attention for Toph seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Toph faced the Fortune-teller and greeted her with a, "What?"

"You next dear. Up you get. I know you're not too thrilled to hear what I have to say, but I ensure you, you will be just as amazed as you friend." Aunt Wu said as she beckoned Toph to move.

"Do I _have_ to?" Toph asked herself before she growled and got out of her seat on the soft cushion. Aunt Wu left the room once more with the blind girl in tow.

"Have fun." Zuko joked when he heard Toph curse his name.

* * *

"Urgh... so how long is this gonna take?"

"Be patient, my dear, be patient. You must give your bone some time. Allow the flames to –"

"Flame this, flame that."

"– make cracks in the bone so I may see... strange, instead of seeing your destiny I think I see your past. You have had a lonely childhood and a hard time surviving not too long ago. Very odd."

"Wait, what did you _say_?"

"Never mind, dear... oh, I see it now; your secrets will eventually be discovered leading to betrayal, but not just in one way. It is clear that your intentions are not that for your country's benefit but for your own, for the glory. You will cross paths with people whom you have left behind once again, and I see you engaged in a fierce battle. Earth and Fire collide! Oh. You too have a connection with the current Avatar... and that is all I can read... but wait! How can I have missed this? You will be the Fire Lord's... _sister_?"

* * *

"So, how'd it go?"

Aang scratched his head thoughtfully as he remembered the words the Fortune-teller had shared with him. "She told me that I will not regret my decision but I will pay the consequences with something I dearly love." He started with deep emotion in his tone.

"Wait, what decision?" Zuko asked. Aang just shrugged, but for more like he did not want to reveal what he knew rather than he did not know the answer. The Firebender eyed the Airbender suspiciously before he shook it off, seeing how the Air Nomad was uncomfortable with the subject. "Did she say anything else?" He egged on.

Aang smiled in thanks before he frowned and looked his friend in the eye. "She also said that my destiny is tied to the Avatar's... that I'm connected to you." He whispered.

Zuko was very, to say at the least, shocked at the last statement. "So what, does she mean? That you'll be my Airbending Teacher?" Zuko attempted to laugh jokingly but Aang responded with a thoughtful smile.

"Hey, maybe that's it!" He exclaimed. "Maybe I'm supposed to be your Airbending Teacher!" He remarked. But when he caught the strange look in Zuko's honey-golden orbs he fell silent. "Or, maybe I'm just supposed to escort you to Ba Sing Se..." He trailed off, his expression reading that he did not want to get bad looks from the Avatar. Aang turned away in embarrassment.

Zuko noted this and frowned before he touched his scar, thinking about his duty to the world. "I haven't seen you bend properly yet, but after I learn from Toph, I'd be honoured if you chose to teach me Airbending." The ex-prince offered. Aang turned back with his eyes shining in wonder. He smiled.

"I'd be happy to teach the Avatar." Aang whispered.

Out of the blue, Meng emerged from behind the wooden screen room carrying a silver tray with a round chine plate upon it, piled with green and white bean curd puffs. She was not watching where she was going and she tripped on a cushion on her way back to Zuko and Aang. She yelped in surprise as she threw up the tray and fell. Aang immediately jumped to his feet and bent a net of air to ensure Meng a soft landing. He then ran around the room, catching the tray and plate before they crashed to the ground. He held out the delicate china plate and the delicious-smelling bean curd puffs all landed neatly one-by-one on the plate. The young girl quickly scrambled to her feet and looked up to see Aang holding the tray before her. She blushed, her cheeks colouring into a deep crimson red before she fiddled with her fingers.

"I'm so sorry – I just – enjoy your snacks." She stammered before she turned to leave and dashed back behind the screen room. Aang raised an eyebrow as he went back to sit beside his friend. He placed the tray of light food on the small wooden table in front of him and Zuko.

"Boy, that was weird." Aang commented. Zuko stared at Aang in disbelief. Despite being so spiritually raised by monks... the boy had been completely oblivious to Meng's strange behaviour.

"Yeah." Zuko decided to answer, before an idea struck in his head. "Hey, did Aunt Wu say anything about love?"

"What? _Love_?" Aang repeated, suddenly shifting uncomfortably in his position. "Well, she _did_ say I was going to meet someone..." He started.

Zuko could have sworn he felt Meng standing behind the screen room just as Aang stated so. At that moment, the other bamboo screen door slid open and Toph was the first to appear. She had this odd look on her face before her sightless eyes darted over to Zuko. Strange, the Earthbender never really 'looked' at you straight in the eye because of her blindness. The Firebender's eyes burned into her unusually focused ones, and he could see so many emotions swirling around in her pale and cloudy orbs. He saw shock, disbelief, wonder and guilt. Toph then turned away as she approached Aang and Zuko. She sat down quietly in her original seat, not bothering thanking the Fortune-teller who had just followed her into the room. She, too, had shock painted on her expression, but quickly recovered.

"Well, who next? Oh, of course – you there young man. Come with me." The woman ordered. And with that, Aunt Wu turned to leave. Zuko glanced at Toph one last time before he got up and left the main room. He found himself in a dark hallway and followed Aunt Wu to the very end of the passage. The two entered the single room in the hall through another bamboo screen door. Inside the room Aunt Wu led Zuko to was such a contrast to the village outside; the room was dark and had shadows jumping out at him with only a single fire in the middle of the space, whereas the village was colourful with much life and greenery surrounding it. Once the woman closed the door she led Zuko to the middle of the spacious room and had him sit opposite to her with the small fire between them. "So tell me, what is your name?" She asked as she studied the scarred Firebender.

"Um... Zuko." The young man answered. He glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings. There seemed to be nothing but darkness creeping in the far corners, some old shelves with dusty books and an oval-shaped mirror with an oak cabinet as well as several tables with seats. In the room, there were also some paintings of calligraphy art hanging on the walls and some antiques scattered everywhere. Lit and heavily scented candles offered the room some eerie light. A typical place for fortunetelling.

"So, you have originated from the Fire Nation." Aunt Wu said. It was more of a fact or statement than a curious question. She raised her thin brow and eyed the Firebender before her. "What brings you to the Earth Kingdom?" She added.

"I –" Zuko started to defend, but the woman put her hand up, her signal silencing the young Avatar.

"But I am curious. Here, just allow me to read your fortune first. Then you may explain." The Fortune-teller suggested, with a hint of sympathy in her grey eyes.

Zuko felt a pang of surprise in his heart. "So... you aren't afraid?"

"Young man, I see much warmth in your heart. Though you have been through so much, I can feel the strength and kindness within you." She informed, smiling softly. "I have no reason to be afraid." She whispered gently. Silence struck the air as the older woman turned behind her and revealed a bowl full of small pale-white bones from beside her. She placed the bowl before Zuko and motioned for him to choose one. "This is the most reliable way of telling your fortune. Select a bone and throw it into the fire. The heat makes cracks in the bone. I will read the bone cracks to tell your destiny." She explained. Zuko did as he was asked, choosing the oldest-looking yet cleanest bone in the pile before chucking it into the bright orange flames. The ghostly-coloured bone seemed intact and immune to the fire for a few moments. This received a glance from Aunt Wu. "Young man, please stop Firebending." She inquired. Zuko, surprised, found that he had indeed been bending the flames around the bone.

When he stopped the bone immediately started to crack, before suddenly, it broke into four whole yet separate pieces. After visibly cracking, the bone suddenly burned into ashes, disappearing completely. Then, all of a sudden, the fire died out along with the bone. Even all the candles in the room blew out. Darkness filled the room until Zuko ignited his hands and his fire offered some light between him and the woman he sat with.

"Aunt Wu?" He asked when he saw the Fortune-teller's eyes wide open.

Quiet also filled the air when her sudden sharp voice pierced the silence: "Water! Earth! Fire! Air!" She exclaimed. "Your destiny... amazing! You are hosting a great battle! Yes! A conflict between your decision of good and evil, an inner turmoil you have not yet discovered! Let it be made known that this battle's outcome will determine your fate and therefore the world! I see that your journey will be that of hope, faith and love. There will be many tests along the way, all that will trial your skills and knowledge! Secrets unfold, loved ones will be lost and honour will be restored! Earth and Fire collide! Earth will fall... long before the flames of confusion will be extinguished by the soils of understanding. Understand this young one, you are the Avatar; do not hide from yourself anymore! Your duty is to keep balance among the Four Nations. Step up and take your responsibility, your destiny is calling you!"

Zuko sat in his seat, dumbfounded by the Fortune-teller's words. "Aunt Wu?" He attempted to call again.

"You – you're the Avatar." She whispered, her eyes expressing her state of shock. "I am reading the Avatar's fortune." She murmured in wonder. Suddenly, rumbling could be heard around them and rough quaking in the ground could be felt. The hard trembles even shook some old antiques off their shelves, causing them to smash as they hit the ground. Books were also falling from their designated places.

"What's happening?" Zuko demanded.

The first thought that came to his mind was that someone had angered Toph and she was now wrecking havoc using her bending powers. But then he shook off the thought – the blind teen had too much control over herself to do something as crazy... but then he remembered what had occurred the last time she had been angered back at the Southern Air Temple. When the Firebender snapped back into reality, he found Aunt Wu getting to her feet. But the roof above her head began to give way, some debris falling as the roof was about to crush her. Zuko ran to the Fortune-teller and quickly threw a charged fireball at the ground, burning away the wood to reveal the earth underneath. Using the patch of rock, he forced a column of earth out of the ground, bringing it up so it could hold the roof in place long enough for him and Aunt Wu to escape.

He grabbed the older woman's hand and led her out of the room, down the hall and back into the main room where Toph and Aang were with Meng, all three on the balls of their feet ready for anything. "Aunt Wu!" Meng cried in relief but there was no time to exchange more words when Aang took the Fortune-teller's assistant's hand and left the building, with Toph, Zuko and Aunt Wu following him. As they left, part of the house caved in. There were people running around the streets, the disorder confusing everyone even more. The quakes continued.

"Oh my!" Aunt Wu whispered. Everyone, but Toph, turned to where she was pointing to. The mountain that the village was located beside was smoking more than ever. The sky was turning a greyish-black and smoke filled the air leaving many people to cough as they ran for cover. The thick plume of black smoke rising from the mountain peak was starting to have a tinge of red to it. The mountain was in fact an active volcano. "Mount Makapu is going to erupt!" The Fortune-teller gasped.

"Yeah, I think we've all noticed." Toph grumbled dryly before she raised a brow at a villager running around screaming beside her.

"_A FIERY CHAOS AND A ONE-MAN-ARMY_!" He yelled. "AUNT WU'S PREDICTION HAS COME TRUE! WE'RE ALL GOING TO –" The man was stopped midsentence when Toph grabbed the collar of his muddy tunic and shook him violently.

"If you're going to panic, then why the hell did you build your village under a _volcano_?" Toph demanded sceptically. "Did you even _know_ that you lived next to an active volcano?" She questioned.

"Yes! Of course! But past volcanic eruptions made the soil around here rich in minerals. It's perfect to use for farmers like me." The man replied meekly, his voice trembling like the earth.

"That's what happens when you put all your faith into something and don't take matters into your own hands." The blind Earthbender reprimanded, slapping her forehead with her hand as she let go of the man. "Now, if anyone doesn't mind, we're going to go and stop this volcano." She declared as she faced Mount Makapu.

"Wait. I'm going to help you." Zuko said, placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her from leaving. Only the Spirit World knew that she started to blush. "I know you may not think that I'm fit to stop an active volcano but –"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Toph asked, turning around. "I said '_we're going to go and stop this volcano_'."

Zuko could not help but smile as the blind Earthbender turned back to run towards Mount Makapu. Aang did not move, instead he looked around at the running villagers before he faced Zuko. "You two try and stop the volcano up ahead. I'll calm everybody down, evacuate the village and see if I can protect their home." Aang reasoned. The Firebender nodded before he ran after the blind girl, weaving in and out of the crowds of people just to catch up with her. Soon he found her standing outside the protective walls of Makapu Village, creating a deep trench with her bending.

"If we can redirect the lava away from the village and into the river over there that might stop it from destroying Makapu." She suggested as she deepened the giant trench and pushed the excess earth along the ground, making her ditch longer in length. "Wanna help, young pupil? I might give you a better grade if you pass this one." She added, flashing a cute smile. The Firebender, happy she did not smirk jokingly, nodded, seeing the shine in the pale green-grey orbs of the teenager, despite the sky slowly turning an orange and red. "But let's clear this first, 'kay?"

"Right." The scarred Avatar answered.

Together, Toph and Zuko took solid stances and lifted the large pile of rock, Toph had gathered up from making part of the trench, and threw it aside before they started to quickly make the large ditch channel around the village. Zuko, who had been mainly watching his teacher and learning to quickly mirror her moves, finally cleared out the last bit of earth and completed the long dugout. The blind Agent held out her hand and the two did a sort of high-five to congratulate themselves on their work. But their moment was short-lived when the dark clouds of thick smoke disappeared and columns of fiery red lava took its place, blasting into the air from the top of the mountain. The Firebender quickly grabbed his companion's arm and ran as quickly as possible, before he released her and bent an acceptable earth wall behind them just for the sake of it.

The two powerful benders raced back to the town to find it deserted. Aang had done his part well. But no, Makapu Village was not fully empty – Zuko and Toph found the lone Airbender running towards them from their right. "Hey." He greeted as he eyed his friends and then the active volcano. "The villagers are safe with Appa back in the forest. They'll be fine as long as the lava doesn't get past their home. We better not lay back and enjoy the show." He reasoned seriously, watching the volcanic emission as lava and molten slowly slid down the volcano, melting and burning everything in its path. The temperatures around them suddenly rose to an incredible height.

Toph, however; responded with composure and shrugged uncaringly, acting like there was absolutely no possibility that the village could burn in the lava of Mount Makapu along with them and the villagers. "Hey – Zuko's the Avatar, You're a goofy Air Nomad and I'm an Earthbending Master. There are three of us powerful benders and one of that Makapu-volcano-thing. We'll be sure to win." She answered with much conviction it her voice.

"But that's just it – _man_ versus _wild_. And sometimes, nature can be very powerful. But then, again, we do have the ability to control nature..." Aang said, with clear evidence of brightness in his tone.

The three stopped talking after that as Zuko and Aang kept a close watch on the approaching molten rock while Toph was in her original stance based on a Praying Mantis-like style, ready to bend anymore earth if necessary, despite her confidence of them overpowering the volcano. The three waited, not moving one bit as the lava drew dangerously closer before it disappeared behind the line of nearby towering trees just before the village, away from eyesight.

"Okay. The lava's reached the trench and it's working perfectly." Toph informed. She smirked, but within seconds, her trademark grin turned into a frown. "It's... overflowing. It's coming towards us!" She cried.

Sure enough, the wall made of earth Zuko had created started to disappear in a sea of hot-red lava. The three did not waste a moment. Toph immediately ran towards the magma and lava, taking a different stance and standing her ground. She threw up her arms above her head and let out a battle cry. She brought back down her arms in a forceful motion before she thrust them in front of her. The earth underneath them rumbled once again, but this time, it was the Earthbender's doing. The Firebender noted that the oncoming lava was disappearing from view. He then realised that Toph was shifting the large hill the village had been built on, moving the side of the hill on which Makapu Village was located, trying to make it rise higher than its old level. Once she had shifted the whole village above its original ground level, the lava began to move around the suddenly risen patch of land.

"Nice work!" Zuko complimented. But there was no more time to waste as he turned around when Aang left his side. The Airbender faced the Avatar and quickly explained: "I'm going to see if I can head off the lava. It might reach the villagers." He then ran off in a cloud of dust and smoke. He ran faster than the wind – literally – thanks to his enhanced speed. The scarred young man paused before he ran after Aang, knowing Toph could find them easily once she had finished her work.

The Firebender dashed across the village, trying to find the other entry. He found the outer wall and ran outside. He kept running until he reached the forest and found all the villagers huddled up together in an attempt to keep safe. Aang was standing before them all, with Appa, trying to yell for them to calm down and to listen to him.

"Please! Everyone! Calm down!" The Airbender insisted. Soon, the worry chatter of the villagers quietened and Aang nodded. "Okay, the lava is heading this way right now. So, I'm going to take you all past this forest and across the river not too far from here. You all should be safe there while we deal with this volcano. Now, who is not able to move quickly?" Aang asked, looking around and scanning the crowd. Mainly people who looked sick, children and the elderly stood up or raised their hands. Aang nodded.

"How are you going to get us to the river?" The closest woman to Aang urged.

"Appa, my Flying Bison, is going to fly the ill, the elderly and the children across. The rest of us are going to get there on foot... unless there are any Earthbenders here?" The Nomad examined the villagers once again.

All of a sudden, there was another earthquake. Everyone automatically directed their attention to the volcano. Zuko, hoping it was just Toph doing her thing, found that it was the volcano. Mount Makapu seemed to be letting out more lava – a second volcanic emission. Lava flew up into the air once again before it started to trail down the volcano, thickening the first line of molten rock and speeding it up. There was no way, Toph could control this much magma and lava on her own.

"Toph!" Zuko yelled, remembering how he had left her on her own, thinking she would be fine. He started to run back towards the village when he heard Aang call out his name, telling him to wait. But the man ignored his friend's words, racing back to Makapu Village, knowing Toph was either in danger or she needed his help. Either way, he was going to be there for her. He kept running, jumping over a large rolling boulder and dodging tree trucks and large stone statues half buried in the ground. He soon made it back to the village and ran all the way back to the front, though finding some trouble as the ground was steeper than before, thinking back to Toph shifting the hill. When he stood upon the place where Toph had been last seen, he found nothing... _and_ the new lava had already reached Toph's reshaped hill. He yelled out her name but there was no answer.

He looked around him desperately to no avail. The lava was slowly rising at his feet, and he could just see another wave of magma sliding down the volcano. He watched as the thick lava reached the nearly overflowing pool before him. When the new molten rock mixed in with the old lava, it pushed on until it reached the tall wall made in the hill. Instead of just making the swirling pool larger, it hit against the earth. A huge wave of lava splashed up into the air and was about to cave down on the Firebender when he took a stance and refused to budge.

His eyes shut themselves on their own accord, but when they reopened, he saw only a flash of white light and he knew nothing else.

* * *

Aang watched in horror as more lava appeared and nearly consumed the whole volcano itself. There was way too much. Just as he was about to run after Zuko, there was some sort of rock rolling towards him. Before it collided with him the rock seemed to break and fall apart, revealing Toph who had been hiding inside.

"Well that was dizzying." She commented. "That's what I get for being too lazy to run." She continued with a smile. "I did all I could, but we might have to get the villagers out of here for good."

"Toph! Zuko just left to find you; he's running straight at the volcano right now!" Aang yelled over the rumbling.

Toph's eyes widened as she drunk in every word the Airbender told her, before she cursed under her breath. "I thought I felt him running around me somewhere." Toph hissed before she turned and created a platform of earth before her. Jumping onto the platform, she used her bending to push the thick plate of earth up the hill, almost looking like she was skating up to the village. Aang turned to the villagers before he closed his eyes and thought this over. When he reopened his eyes, Toph had completely disappeared and he had made a decision.

"Stay here, you'll be safe. We'll come back for you when this is over." He said shortly before he ran after the Earthbender. He soon found her standing at the entrance of Makapu Village and wondered why on earth she was there when she had left for the purpose of fetching the Firebender. "Um, Toph?" He started as he approached her.

"Zuko." The Earthbender breathed. Aang looked up ahead in the direction the blind girl was facing to find the figure of Zuko standing before a large splash of frozen lava. No, it was certainly not frozen, just held in place through bending. Bending. Aang stared on in awe as Zuko had his hands held high and his fists unclenched. The Avatar paused before he let the molten rock drop once again before he withdrew one hand to his side and threw down the other vertically. Much to the Airbender's shock, the wave of lava split in two and the sea of magma and lava was also divided when it started to fall into some large crevasse right where Zuko had created it. The large wave of lava had gotten smaller but the Firebender wasted no time in kicking himself off the ground, flying into the air with a stream of fire coming from his feet, blasting him into the sky. While he was level with the falling lava, he allowed his fire to consume his hands before he started to unleash powerful flames, slicing at the magma wave and fighting it off until it died down and fell back into the pool of molten rock instead of dumping itself onto the village. He landed back onto the ground without a scratch.

As he finished, the lava started to surge over the edge of the deep chasm, but the Firebender was ready. He swiftly divided the lava once again, but went further as he forced the first half of molten rock to one side of the volcano and did the same to the other. After pushing the dangerous magma away from the village's path, he took a lighter position and continued to force the lava around Makapu Village until it reached a different section of the same surrounding river Aang intended the villagers cross, open to anyone. The lava slowly mixed in with the water, and the cooling reaction instantly took place. The lava slowly solidified as it was cooled, turning into hard rock. Zuko seemed less tense at this as he continued to force both sides of the lava to cool in the water.

Aang turned as he heard people approaching him and Toph. He realised that the villagers of Makapu had walked all the way up the hill to see what was going on. Before Aang could say anything, Aunt Wu emerged from the crowd and explained: "We saw that young man battling the volcano. We want to see what is happening."

Aang looked back to Zuko. Before he could answer the Fortune-teller, the Avatar ceased to bend the heated lava as the last of it turned to cold earth. The Firebender stood from his stance and turned abruptly, facing everyone present. The crowd gasped. Much to everyone's horror, the young man's eyes were glowing brilliantly white. The villagers backed away and only Aang, Toph and Aunt Wu stood where they were. The Firebender paused before the glowing in his eyes stopped, and his golden orbs returned. His feet gave way and he collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

"Zuko!" Toph called, as she ran to her friend, ignoring the villagers' warnings about how dangerous it was. She fell to her knees beside the Avatar and pulled him up, hugging him tightly. "I am so sorry." She whispered in his ear, pulling him closer to her when she felt his warm hand on her arm.

* * *

"Avatar Zuko, thank you so much for saving our home. We are in debt of you and your friends. We will remember you long after today." Aunt Wu bowed respectfully to the younger man. Zuko smiled as he bowed back to her in return. The Fortune-teller stood before the large crowd of Makapu Village's inhabitants, thanking the scarred Avatar on their behalf. After Zuko had fought and won against Mount Makapu he and the others stayed in the village for a while until the sky brightened to a nice clear blue once again. Toph and some other Earthbenders helped to rebuild the few houses that had caved in on themselves while the three waited to leave. And now, the only remnants of the lava were the irregular waves of earth surrounding the village and the river nearby.

"We were more than happy to help." Zuko answered. He turned to Toph and Aang as they smiled.

"It is such a comfort to know that the Avatar is still among us." Aunt Wu admitted. The Firebender's eyes automatically darted over to the blind teenage girl beside him. Toph frowned, not bothering to hide her expression, but seemed to bite back words of complaint for her friend's sake. He faced the Fortune-teller again.

"It's great to be back." He stated. The crowd cheered at his comment.

Toph shrugged before she took a few steps forward and addressed the villagers. "Now, I hope you all understand that you cannot depend on Aunt Wu completely. From now on, you guys need to take fate into your own hands." She said loudly.

"Do not worry, little lady," The same farmer Toph had questioned earlier spoke up. "If we cannot depend on Aunt Wu, we will just depend on Avatar Zuko." He confidently answered with a grin.

The blind girl growled in frustration. "You can't think –? How could you –? Urgh, just forget it. Go on and continuing your lives in the shadows of an active volcano." Toph said passively.

Zuko chuckled before he looked back at all the people before him. "Well, we better be on our way then."

Aunt Wu and the villagers bowed to him for the last time as the three friends made a reverence in return. Toph and Aang carried their new supplies back to Appa who stood at the entrance of the hidden village when Meng pushed her way through everyone around her and made her way to Aang. "Aang, wait!" She cried as she approached him. Toph raised a brow but continued her way to the Flying Bison anyway. The Airbender stopped and faced Meng. "Aunt Wu said that if I ever meet a big-eared guy that I give him a gift... I want you to have this, to remember me by." She whispered in embarrassment, handing Aang a beautiful black and white flower, blushing furiously.

"Oh, thanks Meng." Aang said, fiddling with flower as he shrugged so the bags on his back would not slide off his shoulders. "What is it?"

"It's a Panda Lily. A symbol of love." The grey-eyed girl answered timidly before she turned away and sighed sadly. Zuko shook his head as Aang thanked the girl once again before he quickly went to Toph and helped her load Appa, acting totally blind to Meng's small gesture of sweetness. He stayed behind as the crowds started to part, some following the Earthbender and Air Nomad to help them pack their items.

The Firebender stopped Aunt Wu from following the other people and paused before he spoke in an unsure voice: "Aunt Wu, remember when you told me about my fortune and um –"

"You want to know about your mission to defeat the Fire Lord." The old woman finished. "There is nothing I can say that will help you do so, but I will advise you this: do not let your anger and resentment cloud your judgment dear boy. Killing your father will not restore your honour – there is another way." She whispered in a secretive tone.

"Can you tell me if I'm going to defeat him?" Zuko decided to ask.

"I'm sorry, but I did not see anything about the war itself, just your journey and your friends." Aunt Wu apologised before she noted the frown in the young man's eyes. She sighed before she smiled calmly. "Let me tell you a secret young Firebender. I honestly do not believe in any kind of fate that I foretell. My predictions will only come true if the one who hears them wishes them to. So keep an open mind and heart and follow your instincts."

Zuko let a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "Thanks, I think." He turned to leave but then paused in step. "Um, before I go... can I ask you one more thing?" Zuko spoke softly to Aunt Wu as Toph and Aang were ready to leave the village.

"Of course, young Avatar."

"Well, my friend, Toph, and I are having a duel and I was wondering if you could tell me who will win." The Firebender explained. "See, if I win, then she will have to tell me a few things I don't know and if she wins, then I won't get the answers I want..."

"Well young man, why don't you just ask me what she is hiding?" Aunt Wu questioned curiously, cupping her chin with her long painted nails.

Zuko paused for a moment to think. It was certainly a great opportunity to hear Toph's secrets from the old Fortune-teller, so whether he won the duel or not, he'd still know what Toph had to hide from him... but – "That wouldn't be honourable." Zuko concluded.

Aunt Wu nodded with a smile. "I have seen a great man in you, Avatar Zuko. But are you sure you really want to know?" She asked.

"Yes. I'd like to know who is going to win."

* * *

Zuko was thrown out of the rectangular arena after one of three spiralling earth columns punched him hard in the gut. He fell onto his back and groaned.

"Huh," Toph's distant and victorious voice ringed in his head, taunting him. "Who would've known that I could face an active volcano, save a whole village and beat the Avatar himself all in one day? Well, I guess you won't be learning anything new today, princess. I win."

* * *

**Aww, poor Zuzu's not going to find out what Toph's keeping a secret... Oh well, serves him right for passing up the opportunity :)**

**And strangely enough, the two scenes I inserted about when Toph and Aang receive their fortune was not originally in the chapter... but being the kind-hearted person I am, I decided I might as well let you readers in on the secret to make the story flow easier :)**

**So, hope you liked... and if you didn't please leave a comment :) I'm just curious to see how well I'm writing, and how much you guys like this :) Tell me if I've still got your interest. **

**POLL: Should I change the name of this story or not? I know, I know, I've already done this before. I am thinking of changing the name, but I'd like to know how my readers feel :)**

**:) Yeah, so... I guess that's it for now :) catch you all later on an update or review!**

**Happy Days**

**TezTra**

**...Yeah... you noticed something different?**


	17. The Avatar and the Dragon of the West

**Hey all, TezTra here :)**

**I'd like to say a big thank you for all the reviews, favourites, alerts, you name it! So yeah, THANK YOU :). If you're new here, reader, I hope you like what you've read so far, and that you enjoy this chapter!**

**Okay, you guys know the drill. Are you all good? Good? Good. Let's get this started.**

**Chapter 16: So it's been revealed Toph is hiding something, and Zuko has no way of finding out what. But will on old someone from his past change that? Yeah, the name of the chapter gives it away... doesn't it?**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing to do with the series. I'm just a die-hard fan who can't wait to see the Movie!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Avatar and the Dragon of the West**

**

* * *

**

"Are we nearly there yet?" Toph asked pointlessly, clinging onto Appa's saddle as she rested her forehead against the hand hold. "When are we going to get to Ba Sing Se?"

"Come on Toph. Back at the Southern Air Temple, we Airbenders like to start our day with an upbeat attitude." Aang said cheerfully, trying to brighten up the Earthbender's morning.

"That's a 'no', isn't it?"

After the group had left Makapu Village, Toph and Zuko came to another agreement that if Zuko did not bother her with any more questions about her secrecy, then he would be allowed to walk around freely as the Avatar, much to the Earthbender's disapproval. And apparently, the villagers of Makapu had spread the word that the Avatar had returned and was the Fire Lord's banished son, for every town the three stopped by, the people who lived there have heard rumours about Zuko and seemed to know a few things about him.

Zuko chuckled at the blind girl when Aang answered with a smile: "You'll get used to flying, just hold on and breathe deeply." He suggested helpfully.

The three flew on, all sitting comfortably – excluding Toph – on Appa with Momo sitting beside Aang faithfully. Within minutes, the group passed several large plain and ancient-looking mountains when Aang seemed to have spotted something. He leaned forward as if to get a better view of what he had seen. Zuko looked over the saddle, following Aang's actions when he saw a kingdom-like setting which had been built on a number of hills. All the buildings with green roofs were crowded yet organised altogether in a bunch within the strong walls of the territory. But the largest of buildings sat on the tallest hill, which was in the centre behind some of the other hills. The kingdom itself looked like a mountain. But the weird thing was that there were red tents of some sort surrounding the city, like it was an extended campsite.

"So what's that town, city thing?" Zuko questioned.

"If you're asking me princess, the answer's _how am I supposed to know_?" Toph rolled her eyes before she fell backwards and laid on her back with her feet hanging off the saddle's railings.

"Sorry." Zuko said, more with a frown than with guilt.

Aang studied the kingdom layout before a memory seemed to hit him. "I think that's the great city of Omashu. I saw a picture of it in book – oh, sorry Toph." He cut himself off, knowing without having to ask that the Earthbender could not read or write.

"Eh, I never liked books anyway." She shrugged off coolly.

Zuko's brows creased further, not at Toph, but at the word 'Omashu'. There was something strangely familiar about that name, like it rang a bell in his head. He was not exactly one for geography or travelling too much, so he must have heard it being mentioned somewhere by someone. Zuko continued to think when he remembered: _But I or rather, you should know that the 'Dragon of the West' is currently leading a siege on Omashu_. "Wait, didn't you say my uncle was here? Aren't we going to stop by?" He demanded, now knowing it was Toph who told him his uncle Iroh was here.

"Gosh princess, I only said that to make you tag along." She laughed.

"WHAT?" Zuko yelled, nearly jumping to his feet when he noted that they were in the air. "You lied to me _again_?"

"Cool it hothead, I never lied to you: your Uncle's there and all, but we really can't afford to waste any more time –"

"We're going to go to Omashu, like it or not." Zuko said through clenched teeth.

"I object." Toph said lazily, raising her hand coolly like she was voting. The Firebender growled at the girl in anger when Aang tried intervened to stop a fight from starting, as always.

"I'm not standing by and letting you take over my actions, how hard would it be for you to wait and let me see an old family member –?"

"C'mon guys. Not again." The Airbender urged, turned to face both of his friends, frowning. "What about that upbeat attitude?"

Toph pursed her lips before she sat up and sat out of the saddle and into the air. "Know what? Go ahead. Do whatever you want. No point in arguing with the _Avatar_." She said, with thick sarcasm running through her last word. She put up her hands as if in surrender before she rubbed her eyes and groaned, unusually giving up the fight without it even starting all of a sudden. "So long as Aang agrees –"

"I'm all for it. I've always wanted to leave the temple, travel the world and visit other foreign places." The Airbender smiled, happy that the small conflict had been settled and that he was able to actually enter a whole new world, civilisation and culture.

"I hate being the only smart person in this group." Toph hissed to herself.

"It'll be a short visit." Zuko said, though he was certainly not trying to make her feel better.

Aang happily pulled on Appa's reins gently and directed him into the course of Omashu with a: "Yip yip, buddy!" The Bison flew on but as he drew closer to the great city, he started to descend until he was just a few metres above the ground, swerving around some dusty hills and simple plains. But as they reached the campsite Zuko had seen, fireballs were suddenly shot at them from all directions. Aang yelled as Appa pulled back up, flying higher into the sky, dodging the oncoming flames. Zuko looked over and saw armoured figures all lined up like a small army shooting fire at them. Firebenders. Toph had been right; the Fire Nation was invading Omashu and his uncle was leading it.

"Aang, can you try and land?" Zuko asked as wind whipped at their faces.

"I can't, not with all these fireballs!" The Airbender yelled over the noise of flames and wind.

A large fireball had been thrown at them from the back. Zuko slowly got to his feet and kicked a fire stream at the fireball, his own flames colliding with the attack and causing it to cancel out both fires. Another fireball flew towards them from the front, and Aang grabbed his staff he had next to him, and bent some solidified air before he swiped it at the fireball, deflecting it easily and sending it off-course, away from the Sky Bison. But then Appa let out a loud and low moan, almost as if he was panicking. Momo left Aang's side to climb onto the saddle, before he leaned over to the side and started patting the steed's fur, like it was on fire or had been burned. Aang turned Appa around in an attempt to land in the campsite, only to find that he was in the way of the biggest fireball they saw that day. Aang pulled on Appa's reins and his steed immediately swooped upside down to avoid the flames. When he was right side up again, Zuko stop clutching onto the saddle to find that Toph missing.

"Toph?" He questioned, only to be answered with screaming. He looked down in horror to find the Earthbender falling from the sky, plunging to the ground. Aang saw this too and directed Appa to descend to catch her. Zuko prayed that Toph would either land on something very soft, as they were not too far from the ground, or that Appa would catch up with her.

But when Appa reached her, the ground was way too close and so Aang had to pull him up once again before he hit the ground and they all got hurt. The Airbender was a little late to do so and Appa only started to stop and ascend halfway when he was about to hit the ground. The Air Nomad hurriedly jumped to his feet and surrounded Appa, Momo, Zuko, and himself in a sphere of spinning air that crumbled the ground beneath them as they crashed. Aang's quick thinking protected them from the hard fall, but his manipulated air barrier disappeared after they hit the earth. Appa jerked when he crashed landed and Zuko was thrown off the Bison's back. He fell to the hard ground and shook off his dizziness. He slowly looked up to find the Bison sliding across the earth on his side, destroying tents with the Fire Nation Insignia printed on them as he did. Many Firebenders dived out of the way. Aang fell off as he was unable to hold on and rolled into view of Zuko, along with Momo. The poor Bison finally came to a stop and Aang immediately got to his feet and approached his Bison to see if he was okay. The Airbender saw Zuko on the ground nearby unhurt and offered a 'thumbs up' that told him Appa was a little shaken, but nonetheless unharmed.

The Avatar slowly stood up and looked around. The cloud of dust that had been brought up by the crash started to settle and there was a long mark made in the earth where Appa had landed and slid along. He found one particular dark red tent that had been way out of the Bison's way but had been torn down somehow. Suddenly, a rugged earth pillar erupted from under the tent's remains as well as broken crates of fruit. A man wearing a brown tunic with black and golden armour and no head gear flew up into the air as the earth pushed him out of the mess. He landed roughly not too far away from what was most likely his tent. Toph appeared from under a splintered crate, coughing as she pushed away the wooden box. The man scrambled to his feet, stunned and stuck on the spot. Toph crawled out of the muddle looking unharmed just as men all dressed, unlike the first man, in elite red and gold armour with helmets – very much like Azula's guards – surrounded her, Zuko and Aang with Appa and Momo.

"Men, imprison these intruders and have them questioned." The man Toph attacked, who acted to be a leader, ordered as he pointed out to Toph mainly.

The guards were about to advance on the strangers when – "Wait a minute, son, allow me to see them first." A new voice announced. Everyone turned to find an old man dressed in red robes with little armour, such as black and golden shoulder plates and protectors, as well as his grey hair tied up in a tight topknot. He stroked his sideburns and beard as he narrowed his stern golden eyes, studying the strangers that had just crashed and destroyed part of his camp. He seemed to have immediately taken interest in Zuko. The man approached the exiled prince, walking past the line of soldiers, and scrutinized him carefully, mainly staring at his scar, though not trying to make it obvious. "Your name, son." The man requested.

The Firebender stared at the old man in the eye before he looked over to Toph, who nodded to him encouragingly with a smile, despite her earlier thoughts and actions. "I am Zuko, banished prince of the Fire Nation and the Avatar." He declared. He could not help but let his eyes wander over to the blind girl. Much to his surprise she was smiling a little, handling their agreement very well. All the guards let down their offensive positions in astonishment while some even back away and turned to their leader for his decision.

There was a long silence as the man just smiled before he suddenly wrapped his arms around Zuko tightly, squeezing the younger man in a heart-warming hug. "Zuko, my nephew." He murmured with no surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, hi Uncle." The scarred man whispered. The soldiers around them just paused before they relaxed completely, all seeming so loyal to their leader that they would not question his actions. Zuko's uncle stopped hugging him as he held him by the shoulders to study him once again, despite him being considerably shorter than his nephew.

"General Iroh?" One man questioned, his voice kind of muffled from under the helmet.

Iroh smiled and the soldier fell quiet in understanding. He then turned to the man, some years older than Zuko, whom Toph had thrown up into the air, motioning for him to come forward. "Come, Lu Ten. Say hello to your cousin." The general called.

The man, who seemed as shocked as ever, glanced at Toph before he went over to Zuko and Iroh. He too took a deep look at his cousin before he held out his hand as a greeting. "Hey, Zuko."

Zuko smiled and shook hands with the older man. "Lu Ten." He said as they withdrew their hands, but Lu Ten suddenly leaned forward and hugged the Firebender like his father had done. Lu Ten had sideburns like most Fire Nation men traditionally do, and his golden eyes were like Zuko's and the old general's.

"Um, yeah. Now that we've all been introduced and have had our soppy moments, why don't we welcome the outsiders?" Toph commented wryly, smirking as everyone turned their attention to her.

"Agent Toph! What a pleasant surprise." Iroh said happily.

"It's always a pleasant surprise with you." Toph smiled. "How's the um... _siege_ going?" She tried to ask casually, though Zuko could clearly spot her frowning as she faced Omashu. "I see there's a little break going on."

Iroh too noticed and he laughed before he changed the subject: "Have I not told you to call me Uncle?" He asked.

"Uncle." Toph finished.

"Father, you know the Earthbender?" Lu Ten questioned, glancing over to the blind girl who had attacked him earlier. He turned back to his father as the old man nodded with a smile at some sort of distant memory.

"Many years back, I first met her while she was travelling to Ba Sing Se. She attacked me by accident and then we were engaged in a battle. I surrendered and offered her tea before I returned to my camp. And then we crossed paths once again just two years ago, before you came to help me with this siege." Iroh laughed at the 'tea' comment. "And she was only twelve when I first met her!" He said, grinning as he shook his head at the thought. Zuko and Lu Ten were surprised by the new information. The Avatar could not help but be even more shocked – Toph had even been quite powerful at the age of twelve, able to match against an experienced Firebender. He shook his head. "So I see you have already met her." Iroh added, seeing his son glancing over to the blind girl.

"Um, yeah... sorry about before." She said, addressing Lu Ten, rubbing her neck sheepishly. "I didn't know you were, um, _Uncle_'_s_ son..." She trailed off.

"That's fine. Whoever is a friend of my father's is a friend of mine." Iroh's son answered with a small smile. Zuko assumed that the slight edge in his cousin's tone was that of just something in his throat.

The old general nodded in approval before he took note of Aang standing uncomfortably beside Appa, now on his six feet and okay. Momo quickly jumped off Aang's shoulder and extended his wings before he landed perfectly on Toph's shoulder. The Earthbender was surprised at Momo's sudden touch but recovered quickly as the Lemur perched securely on her arm. "My, what a noble beast." He said to himself in amazement as the Flying Bison groaned loudly.

"Oh, and this is Aang. He's from the Southern Air Temple." Toph introduced, dashing past the soldiers who surrounded her and approaching Aang, pointing at him.

"Um, hi." Aang said, putting up his hand in a wave.

"Wow. Zuko, you must have been on many adventures since..." Iroh started to admire before he seemed to remember something. He stopped talking altogether before he shook his head. "Oh, my apologies. How rude of me to allow our guests to yell across to one another. Guards, do not worry, these people are friends. Now, let us talk properly while we drink some tea." Iroh offered.

"That would be great, Uncle." Zuko agreed. The general nodded before he had his soldiers escort Aang and Toph and Appa to his tent for a meal. Iroh and Lu Ten turned to leave as Zuko followed them while the blind girl and the Air Nomad just stood where they were, unsure of what to do as several soldiers attempted to offer to guide them to Iroh's tent, only to end up staring at the strangers.

"Um, why are they all staring at us?" Aang asked uncomfortably as he pulled on the already loose collar of his yellow shirt, seeing how all the Firebender guards were studying him and Toph. Momo cringed as he looked around him, moving quickly from Toph's shoulder to sit upon Aang's head, covered with an orange hat.

"Maybe they haven't ever seen an Airbender before." The blind teen said dryly.

"Maybe they're not sure about having an Earthbender in their camp." Aang laughed cheerfully as he stepped forward to follow Zuko and the others.

* * *

The whole group of old and new friends were soon seated comfortably at a low table within a few minutes, on Iroh's personal property and in the largest tent in the whole camp, while Appa sat outside with a stack of dry grass. The aged General had his guests properly introduce themselves to him and his son as he brewed up one of his favourites with his Firebending. Once he had the three benders settled he started to ask them questions about their recent activities. One or two long hours passed as the five enjoyed the tales of Avatar Zuko and his friends' adventures as well as information on the Dragon of the West and the siege of Omashu.

"So, now we're just easing on the fighting a little bit. We're waiting for the King to surrender, rather than fight to the death. Our soldiers are growing sick and weak after two years of siege, so I plan on returning to the Fire Nation soon." Iroh explained as he set down his cup of steaming Jasmine Tea, eyeing his nephew closely with that look in his golden orbs, the look that told anyone who knew him well enough that he did not understand, that he did not trust something he saw. Only those who knew him well enough would be capable of seeing his thoughts. "Enough about me. So you have been trying to get to Ba Sing Se for a while now?"

"Um, yes." The scarred Avatar confirmed as he sipped on the delicious tea Iroh kept warm in a simple yet delicate teapot. "We'll probably get there within the month." He estimated.

"Wait, you never really told us why you are going to Ba Sing Se. Or why you joined with the others." Lu Ten decided to ask, leaning forward in his seat as he played with the empty cup in his hands, curiously glancing from Aang, to Toph then lastly to his cousin. Iroh gestured something to his son, and the Fire Nation prince allowed his father to pour him some more hot tea. "What do you plan on doing there?"

Zuko was about to answer when he felt a small blunt rock point stab into his foot painfully. He bit his bottom lip and his eyes shut as the blind Earthbender spoke: "Strangely enough, assassins have been sent to kill Zuko" – Iroh almost spat out his mouthful of Jasmine Tea at those words, but did not and started to gag – "so he hired me to protect him on his journey to Ba Sing Se for a safe and quiet life there. See, there a many refugees living in Ba Sing Se right now and the city won't notice one more. The great Capital is the safest place in the Earth Kingdom after all." The teenager brought the rim of her smooth porcelain cup to her lips and sipped some tea. Aang could not help but smile nervously as he rubbed the sensitive fur between Momo's ears, as the Lemur sat curled up on his lap licking a peach, having Toph specifically clarify to him what to say and what to play along to.

Iroh was now rubbing his chest to calm himself as he coughed several times and inhaled the soft scent of his tea. Lu Ten gently hammered on his father's back with a single hand as he sat beside him. He took another large drink from his tiny delicate cup before he was able to manage: "My brother has been sending assassins after Zuko?"

"I never said that." Toph argued, an innocent smile stretching across her face.

* * *

"Do you believe them, father?" Lu Ten asked as he watched the Earthbender's figure, from a very far distance, throw a large boulder at his cousin, only to have it be engulfed in red-orange flames and incinerated into ashes before it reached her target.

Iroh sighed as he shook his cup a little, trying to cool off his newly made tea. "I am not sure. Do you, Lu Ten?" He asked.

Lu Ten turned back to the fight as Zuko jumped up high into the air and spun around once, powerfully kicking a horizontal line of fire at the girl. The Earthbender easily evaded the attack as she forced a large column of earth to erupt out of the ground beneath her, dodging the flames as it hit her strong column and cancelled out in a small explosion. The girl stayed where she was on the pillar of rock, giving her the higher ground as Zuko landed back on earth.

"I don't know." The young soldier answered.

The figure of the girl, Toph, seemed to do nothing at first, until she took a stance and jumped up slightly before landing in a crouch, punching the earth beneath her. The column shook before it broke into four separate thinner columns. Three of the smaller and broken pillars of rock rotated on their bases as they slid towards the Firebender. Zuko easily jumped out of the way of the first but he consequently landed in the path of another. The column hit him square on as he was too slow to react. Zuko fell to the side as the three spinning columns disappeared back into the earth, having already served their purpose.

The last one, however; Toph still stood upon. She stomped her foot and the pillar lowered, throwing some sharp insults at her adversary as she did. Her opponent quickly got back onto his feet and aimed a punch at her. Nothing happened. At first.

"I have my doubts." Iroh finally whispered. "But I trust my nephew and his friends." He said before he returned to paying attention to the duel ahead of him as he and his son sat in the open entrance of his grand tent.

Fire was finally discharged from Zuko's fist; only this attack was much more powerful than the others Zuko had demonstrated. Some soldiers who were nearby even dared to approach the Airbender sitting on the sidelines, joining in to watch the intense battle between the Avatar and a common Earthbender. The huge blast of fire flew at the Earthbender with such speed that Lu Ten was only able to catch a glimpse of her figure doing something before the flames covered his view of her, Zuko's fire seemingly engulfing her whole. Iroh let out a breath of shock. He watched on as his nephew's fire soon disappeared, only to reveal that Toph had disappeared as well. Iroh paused before he sipped his tea and smiled as a trembling could be felt, when the Earthbender spun out of the ground before she slammed the earth, dispatching a wave of earth barrelling towards Zuko.

The Firebender seemed to have no other choice than to evade, but, much to Lu Ten and Iroh's surprise, he dropped in an unfamiliar stance before he stepped forward and offered a downward thrust just as the tidal wave reached him. Zuko punched the surface of the rock, causing it to seemingly explode as bits of broken rock flew up into the air and shot out in all directions. The earth wave was gone, and Zuko was slowly sliding back, keeping his ground despite being pushed away by the force. Once the Firebender had recovered from his own attack, he stomped his foot before he threw up his hands and brought up a large and irregular boulder. Lu Ten's jaw dropped at the Avatar's first display of Earthbending.

Iroh was surprised also, but recovered faster than his son. He watched on intently Toph simply stepped out of the way of the large thrown rock, causing it to land and crash on the side of the man-made arena. The Earthbender brought up a boulder of her own but instead of throwing it directly at her challenger; she cut the rock in half neatly with her fingers, not even toughing the boulder. She then sent the rock on its way to Zuko, only to have him ignite his hands in flames, prepared to fight his way through. But as he shot a stream of flames at the two halves of the boulder, it started to descend before the two slab-like rocks hit the ground and continued to slide across the earth, almost as if it dropped out of its course on purpose. Iroh then realised that the blind girl had not thrown the two rocks hard enough to hit Zuko directly.

The two halves of one whole rock slid along the ground in a cloud of dust until they reached Zuko's feet whilst he was still attacking what should have been where they were. The two slabs of rock came to a complete halt before they seemed to reconnect, only with Zuko's body in the way. The split boulder soon moulded itself around Zuko's frame until it was newly reformed. The Firebender struggled but being encased in earth from up to his neck rendered him immobile and vulnerable. He was like a sweet wrapped in solid, hard paper.

Lu Ten paused before he commented: "The Earthbender is quite powerful at such a young age."

Toph walked up to Zuko and tapped on her friend's earth encasement, causing it to fall apart and leave its prisoner free. The Firebender stepped out and the two seemed to exchange a few words before they both bowed respectively to the other. Toph punched Zuko hard on the arm.

"Lu Ten. She is a friend and she has a name." The old General said gently. "Do not stress in her presence. We are not betraying our nation in welcoming her and the young Nomad. And besides, they have brought your cousin back to us."

"I know, but," The golden-eyed man turned to face his father. "Azula is looking for Zuko. If she finds him here –"

"Are you afraid that she will declare us as traitors, Lu Ten?" Iroh asked, curious.

His son, however; shook his head. "No father. I am afraid that she will find him here and do whatever it is my Uncle is planning." He corrected. Iroh flashed a look of surprise, his raised brow and sharp eyes begging his son to continue. Lu Ten seemed taken aback that his father did not understand what he had just said, but went on to explaining anyway. "Before I left to aid you with this siege, I heard two other generals discussing a war meeting. They mentioned Zuko and the Fire Lord intending on capturing him and bringing him back home, to keep him locked up... I... I thought you knew... I thought..."

Iroh seemed to pale at this before he said gravely: "What is my brother doing now?"

"I'm sorry father. If I knew this information would help Zuko, I would have told you long ago. But I thought that he would be safe in the Earth Kingdom and away from any Fire Nation people." Lu Ten said regrettably before he closed his eyes as if to hide in shame. "Forgive me."

The old general shook his head in disagreement. "No. Thank you for telling me what you know, my son. I do not know what to make of this, but I believe we should wait until we have enough information to support your statement. We must wait for the right time to tell Zuko, and him alone."

Lu Ten and Iroh sat in silence for a long time as they watched Toph and Zuko greet Aang before the three seemed to exchange a few words. The two Earthbenders finally pulled away from their Airbender companion and the small crowd of curious soldiers before they started to walk further away from the Fire Nation camp.

The young soldier paused before he broke the silence. "Father. Does this mean we are betraying our nation?"

Iroh looked his son in the eye, golden orbs piercing golden orbs, when he answered the question with a hint of wisdom in his words: "No Lu Ten. We are merely being loyal to our heart and faith in the Avatar, our family."

* * *

"What is 'blind strength'?"

"'Blind strength' is basically the form of attacking first. The Earthbender who practises this form generally refuses to hesitate to think over his or her options."

Toph nodded in satisfaction. "Okay, you seem to have the knowledge. But do you have the wisdom?"

"Of course I do." Zuko said confidently, earning a rolling of the sightless eyes of his teacher. He shifted his position in his horse stance as he waited. Toph paused before she spat on the ground then started to pace back and forth before her student.

"If you really think so." Toph smirked. "Okay, let's try some scenarios. So you're wandering around on a deserted road when bandits jump out at you and attack. You find that they are Earthbenders. What do you do?"

Zuko smirked. "Easy. I just defend myself and study my opponents until I can predict them. Then I attack and work my way through their moves until I overpower them."

"Hmm," The blind girl scratched her chin. "Not my first choice of action, but yours has its correctness. Okay, so you're in a similar situation, but this time, it's a Firebender and he's aware of what you're capable of. What do you do without the element of surprise?"

Zuko did not waste a moment to answer when he blurted out – "I blast some fire at him?"

"Princess, when you're my student and participating in my lesson, you're an Earthbender and an Earthbender only. When you're learning under me, you don't exist as anything else." Toph huffed out in frustration, slapping her hand on her forehead. "Say it's night time and your Firebending's low."

"But then, wouldn't that be a disadvantage for the other Firebender?"

"Shut up Zuko." The girl growled. "You're being difficult. Say it's Azula. You happy now?" She asked.

"I..." Zuko suddenly went silent. Azula. What would happen if he really was in the suggested situation? Would he lose or would Azula be defeated? Maybe –? No. He was the Avatar, and he had the power to match with his sister's skill. He could beat her if he had the opportunity.

"... to me? Princess?" Toph waved her hand in front on Zuko's eyes, locked in an empty gaze, trying to recapture his attention to no avail. "ZUKO!" She finally snapped.

The young Avatar blinked before he shook his head. "Um, yeah?"

"Azula's just cornered you in the middle of the night and you've got no other choice than to fight her. What do you do?" Toph questioned, crossing her arms as she tapped her feet on the ground impatiently. Zuko could feel the slight vibrations bouncing off the Earthbender's foot and softly radiating up his leg.

"Oh, um," Zuko blinked a few times again before he looked down at his boots. "I attack her, with earth of course." He answered.

Toph's frown seemed to soften into a worried expression as her hand dropped back to her side. "Okay. Forget what I said. Say it's just some random soldier who caught you wandering around."

Zuko looked up and narrowed his eyes at the younger girl. Did she think he was some weakling who could not handle fighting his own sister? He was not going to step down from this confrontation. "What? Do you think I can't handle fighting Azula?" He scoffed. "I would take her on alone if it were up to me."

"And seeing as it isn't, you can't." Toph shot back before a straight and grim-looking face stretched over her concern. "Here, let's throw some rocks." She offered, and before her companion could protest, she forced two earth walls out of the ground a far distance away from them. "Let's see if you've improved your aiming. Last time you were pitiful."

"It was hard to penetrate the earth and control it so quickly." Zuko muttered before he assumed a different stance to that of his horse stance and leaned forward to punch the rock at his feet.

At first nothing occurred, but when the scarred man tried again – this time landing a blow on the earth before twisting his knuckles against the dirt – the rock cracked before seeming to break. A large pile of broken rocks emerged from the ground where he had punched it. Toph smiled to herself, her soft expression went unnoticed to the silent Firebender. She turned to face the wall directly in her path metres away before she slowly dropped into a crouch and allowed her hand to gently relax on the ground, before she clenched her fist and the earth crumpled.

The two let an awkward silence follow before they took the same stance and executed the same stomping of the foot in unison. The two benders brought up two fists level to their own face as if guarding themselves before they both swung down one arm at a time, scooping nothing but air into their hand before aimlessly throwing it at their designated wall far away. But every time they did so, two or more small rocks shifted before they slightly levitated above the pile, only to be thrown at the wall without any direct contact from the benders. The rocks hit the wall, but whether or not they had accurately hit the centre of the target was unknown to Zuko. See, that was the point of the 'game' Toph had invented, after Zuko had learned to be able to dig his hand into the earth without breaking his fingers as well as throw rocks swiftly and effortlessly.

The two friends continued their little game, when it soon became a competition to see who the better aimer was. Within a few more hours, the sun was getting ready to set behind them. They both collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, able to squeeze in another spar and a few challenges after their lesson before the day itself was about to end.

"You shouldn't give one hundred percent of your energy into any one strike." Toph was saying, as Zuko groaned and rolled to his side, panting. "You've got to be quick and accurate. Hit a series of points and break your opponent's stance. And when he's reeling back, you deliver the final blow. His own weight becomes his downfall. Literally."

"Ha! You're one to talk – You're just as dead as I am." Zuko said breathlessly, smirking. He felt Toph shift positions beside him somewhere when her fist landed on his arm, hard. Zuko winced at the blind girl's punch, but smiled through it, biting his tongue.

"Yeah, well, next time, forget the expression '_give everything your all_'. You'll just end up drying trying." Toph said with a laugh, before she turned and spat out at the ground. She rolled over again to lie on her back. "Well, at least don't give your all in the one strike. Stretch out your energy. Give your all for everything altogether... you get what I'm saying?" She asked.

Zuko shook his head, chuckling. "I'm trying my best to." He answered, before he slowly got up to lean upright on his elbow. "But that's what I did last time." Zuko argued, smiling. "I stretched out my energy."

"As if," Toph disagreed, rolling her eyes. "You were just plain lazy."

Zuko raised a brow before a devious smirk crept onto his pale features. He slowly got up and ignored Toph's questioning. He paused and waited for the Earthbender to get to her feet as well. Toph sighed before she sat up and started to stand upright when Zuko suddenly leaned over and grabbed her by the waist. The blind girl let out a gasp of shock as the Avatar pulled her up then heaved her over his shoulder. Before Toph could say anything, Zuko pulled her back down again, turning her around so her back was against his chest.

"Still think I'm lazy?" He asked, as he has his arms wrapped around the blind teen's waist securely and playfully while she struggled against his grip. Both were surprised that the young man still had a little strength left after a whole day's worth of excitement, discipline and hard training.

"Yes!" Toph cried, laughing. "You're as lazy as ever."

"Wrong answer." Zuko chuckled before he started to tickle her sides, half-tackling and half-swinging her around, making sure to keep her feet off the ground at all times, or his life would be the cost. The two benders spent the next few seconds laughing and joking, one mischievously yet gently handling the other while she threw teasing comments at him. The two were actually starting to feel like they were having fun when –

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Zuko turned and saw Lu Ten standing nearby, staring at him and Toph with a glint in his golden eye. The scarred man almost dropped Toph in surprise, but instead loosened his grip on her as he lowered her, so she could hold herself with his support until she was on her two feet again. Both were slightly dizzy. Zuko brushed himself off as Toph took a few steps to the side, edging away from the Firebender, feeling distant all of a sudden.

"No, no. You're not interrupting anything at all." Toph said, after finding her voice again.

"Yeah?" Lu Ten pressed on, turning to look his cousin in the eye. For someone as old and mature as Lu Ten, Zuko thought, he was sure being stupid for being so pushy on the subject.

"Yeah." Toph answered, shrugging and turning away.

Lu Ten caught the Earthbender's gesture and quickly pushed away the thoughts running through his head about the two... for now. "Anyway, my father wants a word with you. Alone." He added when Toph frowned at him.

The younger Firebender took this opportunity to leave as his own advantage. He nodded before he turned to leave. "Um, okay then. I guess I'll see you later, Toph. Lu Ten." He said before he ran down the steep and dusty hill, on which he and his teacher had practised their Earthbending upon, away from the campsite and unwanted intruders. The hill overlooked the camp, Lu Ten noted. Soon, Zuko's running figure disappeared behind the hill.

The soldier turned back to Toph, who was just standing there, kicking some dirt at her bare feet. She mumbled something, a sentence ending with the word "Bye". She was about to leave the scene also when Lu Ten stepped forward and cut across her path, blocking her way.

"I just wanted to say, Zuko is my responsibility too." He simply said. The blind girl shrugged an 'okay' and waited, seeming to read the older man's mind. Lu Ten continued: "And I don't really trust you." He finished.

"Hmm, you cut straight to the point. A trait you and Zuko share." She said dryly before she stepped to the side and out of Lu Ten's blockade. But the Firebender was persistent and he held out his arm to stop her once again. "What do you want now?"

Lu Ten narrowed his eyes. "Is there anything you need to say? Anything you haven't told me and my father that you ought to have?" He demanded. Toph inclined her head, raising her brow. She was amused. Lu Ten could smell her sweat, and he could see plenty of it running down the side of her forehead in salty beads. Earth and dirt smudged her pretty face and her hair was matted and messy, pulled back tightly in a large bun. Her clothes needed cleaning too.

"What? You think I'm hiding something?" She asked, almost too innocently. Lu Ten might as well have been fooled if he did not have his father's observant characteristics and did not catch the mischief the short girl hinted. There was an air of mystery lingering around her; Lu Ten could feel it, even if it was just his instincts warning him to back down. She was dangerous, he could tell.

"Yes," He answered coldly. "My father is the Dragon of the West and my cousin is the Avatar. I'm going to do whatever it takes to find out what it is you're hiding."

Toph smirked. "Well, good luck on that. You'll need it." She replied. The Earthbender pushed the man's arm away before she stalked off.

Lu Ten watched her walk away from him, when he suddenly felt the urge to ask something. Before he knew it, the words stumbled right out of his mouth: "Are you and Zuko involved in some kind of relationship?"

Toph stopped dead in her tracks before she turned around, almost angrily. Her cheeks were burning a crimson red. She seemed flustered, her confident and tall self gone in a puff. "I... Of course not. Why do you ask?" She demanded. She appeared unaware of her blushing furiously, the colouring of her cheeks deceiving her.

Lu Ten shook his head as he sighed. "I don't want to see Zuko get himself into more trouble than he already is in." He simply stated before he walked towards the frozen blind girl and then past her, on his way back to the Fire Nation camp, leaving a very confused Dai Li Agent alone to ponder over his words.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter uploaded!**

**Well, this was okay to write, but I feel I need to stop slacking and pull my weight up a bit :) Oh, and the HOLIDAYS have finally arrived! *squeals and almost dies of happiness* 0_0 *regains composure***

**I have waited forever for this, and now that the semester is over, I can sit back and start typing :) Are you guys on Holiday, or is it just me? :P**

**Anyway, better stop now, and wish you all a great holiday or day or... whatever... **

**Now I'm off to see 'Zuko Week' on Youtube :) Love you all! **

**Happy Days**

**TezTra**


	18. Haunted Memories

**Here I am! Again... yeah :)**

**Sorry about the last chapter, still being 17 and all... I kind of 'merged' chapter 2 and 3 together, because they seemed too short, so I had to move everything up a chapter :) Confusing I know, took me forever :)**

**Well, don't let me keep you readers waiting. Thanks for reading this far and please review :)**

**Chapter 17: So, meeting up again with Iroh and Lu Ten seemed like a great idea for Zuko, but really, they only brought back old memories that would have been rather left forgotten. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Avatar the Last Airbender**_**. Simple as that :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Haunted Memories**

**

* * *

**

The Earthbender had still not told anyone of his confronting her the other day, Lu Ten reminded himself. The blind girl seemed to want to wait and 'see' how he would do in revealing her secrets. That or either she was actually hiding something.

Lu Ten watched her carefully, his eyes burning into her sitting form as she talked to her Airbender companion, Aang, as Zuko was with his father on their eighth meeting. They seemed to be discussing Ba Sing Se and its great Walls. He knew that she knew he was studying her, and he was sure it made her feel uncomfortable, even if she did not show it. The two benders were beside one another around a dead fire, with a trail of smoke rising above the ashes of wood. Apparently it was still warm enough to sit next to. The soldier stared on.

Now, the Airbender brought up the subject of Zuko. Lu Ten tensed at the name of his friend and cousin. Some guards passing nearby also seemed to catch Aang's words, for they slowed down and even stopped what they had been doing just to listen in from a safe distance. Lu Ten's ears suddenly became as sharp as his eye. He could hear the Air Nomad questioning about Zuko and his banishment. The Earthbender admitted that she did not know, and had tried asking him earlier when they first met. Lu Ten was surprised – his cousin had not told his friends about that horrible night three years ago. He had only been sixteen. It was cruel. But of course, no one could blame him, Lu Ten noted, turning back to his own dead campfire as he sat on the dusty and bare ground. He looked around at the motionless soldiers eavesdropping in on the two strangers, some hiding behind large crates of supplies while others pretended they were on duty or patrol whilst they paced back and forth, weaving in and out of the labyrinth of small tents.

His eyes wandered over to the horizon far away, across the barren plains, full of naked hills and dotted with red small marquees. It could have passed as a desert had it not been for the lack of sand, scorching winds and sweltering weather. The sun had risen not too long ago, and it towered above all life on earth, hanging in the clear blue sky. Lu Ten squinted as he faced the sun's blinding light, before he closed his eyes and turned away. He created a small flame in the palm of his hand, playing around with it and practising his 'Breath of Fire', bored of what the two other benders were talking about.

"... his scar? Did you ask anything about his scar?" Aang asked.

There was a long and empty silence. Toph broke it with one word: "What?"

"What about his scar? Did he tell you how he got it?"

"What scar?" Toph demanded, confused.

Lu Ten's heart almost stopped and his mind went numb. Even the armoured soldiers around him, clad in their red and brown tunics underneath, seemed to gasp in shock. _What scar_? Was the Earthbender joking? Lu Ten shook his head when he remembered his father's words behind the girl's back: _She's blind you know, so don't be so harsh_. The soldier groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his long nose with two fingers. He paused but then he hastily combed his black sideburns with his fingers before getting up and walking away.

* * *

"Do you really think...?" Zuko trailed off, his voice unsure. Iroh nodded.

"I've been trying to tell you for the past few days, but... I just couldn't do it. Lu Ten heard it himself, after a War Meeting a few years back. Maybe this has got to do with the assassins Ozai has sent after you."

"But I don't understand," Zuko pressed on. "If my father wants me alive and imprisoned, then why send assassins?"

"So, he _is_ sending assassins after you. Why are you and your friends so secretive Zuko?"

Zuko shook his head, almost refusing to speak. He glanced around the tent, trying to find an excuse to not say something as he pretended to be interested in the stall of weapons to the side of the tent wall, the many dangerous antiques leaning against the supporting wooden frame, cleaned and polished. When he looked back, he found that Iroh was just gazing at him, with worry in his eyes and patience in his heart. The young man growled silently, defeated. "It's for your safety, Uncle." The scarred man replied, shaking his head again regretfully. "The less you know, the more you will be safe." He added, remembering Toph's words. She must really want to protect him if she was acting up like he was now. "I put everyone I come in contact with in danger."

"Zuko, you are safe here. There is no need to be so distant." Iroh assured, slightly hurt his own nephew could not be directly open to him without having to lie.

Zuko shifted positions, from his kneeling to sitting crossed-legged on the rug. His elbows were leaning on the small wooden table and his hands grasped a warm cup of tea. He watched the steam go up and into the air, its scent tempting him to drink some more. Iroh studied the young man, stroking his beard. He sighed, before his mind wandered back to another place, a different time. Three years ago in the Fire Nation.

"_Finally, sixteen years after Avatar Kyoshi's death. Do you know what this means, Iroh?" _

_The general raised a dark grey brow. "The next Avatar will be announced by the Fire Sages today?" His voice held slight hints of secrets, like he knew something no one else did. _

_Ozai nodded. "Yes. But do you remember, long ago, just before father died, he told us how the war truly started?" _

"_My memory is not as sharp as yours, brother," Iroh answered, frowning. "I just remember pleading him to revoke my birthright and allow you to become Fire Lord, as I had other important matters to attend to." _

"_Of course," the Fire Lord said, almost dryly. "But surely you must remember being taught that the war started right after Kyoshi died because of a conflict between the Earth Kingdom and our nation?" _

_Iroh nodded. "Yes, I remember that very well." _

"_Ah, but that is a lie." _

"_Ozai?" _

"_I wrote it down right after father told us his dirty secrets. Since Avatar Roku's time, over a hundred years ago, Fire Lord Sozin planned to rule the world. But Avatar Roku refused to help him, despite their friendship, and kept a close eye on him so he could not plan any further. After Avatar Roku peacefully died, Fire Lord Sozin told his son, our father, Prince Azulon, to hold onto the information and plans he had and to pass them on to until the next Avatar born into the Fire Nation was to be incarnated. Then, if the Avatar refuses to help his nation conquer the world, he will be imprisoned for life and out of the way of the Fire Lord of that time for him to rule the world." Ozai recited. The Fire Lord stared out to the town surrounding his palace, as he stood on the stone balcony which overlooked it all. _

"_Ozai, what are you saying?" Iroh asked, seeming to remember after all. _

_Fire Lord Ozai turned to face the general, a glint of evil in his hawk-like golden eyes. "I am Fire Lord now, and the next Avatar born into the Fire Nation will be announced today. You may recall father telling us he decreed a law the moment he became Fire Lord, forbidding anyone to learn anything about the Avatar. Whoever the Avatar is, he or she is powerless if he or she chooses to resist." _

"_So, you plan on actually doing as father told you to?" Iroh demanded, horrified. _

_Ozai turned back to the beautiful view before him, as the sun set behind the horizon, the inactive volcano ridge. "Yes." He said, determined. _

Iroh shook his head before he turned back to face his nephew. Zuko was still staring at his tea, unconsciously warming it up even more with his Firebending. The old general cleared his throat as the Avatar looked up to face his uncle, expectantly waiting for him to say something. Iroh sighed again. "Zuko, do you know why you were banished?"

Zuko was taken aback by the question, Iroh could tell. But the younger Firebender nodded. "_He_ banished me because he was afraid that I would turn against him knowing who I was. It had something to do with the war."

Iroh shook his head sadly. He closed his eyes as silence consumed him whole. He knew exactly why Zuko had been banished, but the victim himself was not even aware of the truth. Iroh opened his eyes again as he looked up and stared past Zuko – he could see a dark shadow outline standing outside the dark red material of his tent. Whoever was listening in on the conversation was not going to hear anymore. His golden eyes darted back to his nephew, who was casting strange looks at him. Iroh placed a finger on his lips before he got up and quietly walked over to the closed entrance of his tent. He waited as he stood against the wooden pole holding up part of the tent's roof in the corner. After a few more silent moments, he swiftly pulled open the thick flap of warm fabric, revealing a shocked Lu Ten waiting outside his father's tent.

"Lu Ten?" Iroh asked, before he laughed to himself. "Come in my son. I thought you were someone listening in on us."

"Oh no. I don't wish to disturb you and Zuko." He said, glancing over to his cousin as he shared a small smile. "I thought you weren't busy. I'll come back later." He added.

Before Iroh could say another word, Lu Ten turned around and disappeared. The old general faced his nephew and shook his head. "He tries so hard to please me and make me proud... the thing is, he doesn't know I'm already proud of him." He sighed before he reclaimed his seat opposite of Zuko. He slowly kneeled down on the warm carpeted floor, covering the earth. "Lu Ten is one of the bravest men I know; he may even become a greater man than I in the future."

"Yeah, he's a great guy." Zuko commented, despite only having a few memories of him back when Zuko was in his childhood. He recalled the summers they spent on vacation back at Ember Island, away from the Fire Nation Mainland, back in the moments of sandcastles, Firebending tips and running down green hills, trying to beat the cool breezes. It was those small details that made up one of the happiest times of his life, Zuko knew. He smiled to himself at the thought. The Avatar fiddled with his cup before he took a sip from it, tasting the hot and strong liquid. The tea burned his throat, causing his empty stomach to churn. He finished off his drink and set down his cup, waiting for his uncle to say something.

* * *

Lu Ten walked around the army camp, wandering around as he had nothing to do, aside from waiting for his father to finish his little 'meeting' with Zuko. He was pretty much pacing back and forth along the perimeter of the campsite when he passed another tent and caught sight of some green out of his eye, mismatching with the red and brown. He turned to his right to find the blind Earthbender leaning against one of the tall crates, with her arms crossed and one foot against the wooden box. She faced him also which was quite useless, in his point of view, seeing as she was sightless and had no use of her eyes.

"I know you were listening in on me and Aang." She stated. Lu Ten raised an eyebrow, surprised. "I can sense your confident heavy footsteps from across the camp, if I need to." She informed, almost matter-of-factly.

"And your point is?"

"So my point is... you know that Aang brought up Zuko's scar. And from what I can tell, he's not lying. What is this about Zuko having a great big burn covering the side of his face? Huh?" She asked, getting off the crates to approach the older man and stand before him on the tips of her toes, just to make her that much taller.

Lu Ten's expression turned from blank to anger. Who did this girl think she was? Coming up to him like that and expecting answers from him like she was top of the world. What made her think she earned the right to press on such a touchy matter? So he decided to answer her question... with a question. "So you don't know?"

Toph's eyes narrowed and the fine lines of her lips tightened. "So I don't know what?" She asked slowly. Lu Ten inhaled deeply and held his breath, staring at the girl, his rich honey-coloured orbs reflected on her glassy pale ones. He blinked twice, and noticed that he could almost see himself in her eyes. The soldier shook his head and turned around to walk away without another word. He only got to take a few steps when a thick slab of earth erupted from the ground before him, wedging itself between two tents to the side, blocking his path completely... not that it would have done much good if he made use of his Firebending. "If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I never give up." A cold voice echoed at him from behind. "You may not trust me as much as I would have hoped you would, but let me make it known to you that Zuko trusts me enough to protect him. I know you know about this scar."

Lu Ten turned to find the blind Earthbender standing on the spot where he had been about to leave her, with her arms to her side, showing no harm in any way. And for once, over the few days he had known her, he did not see a brutally rude and independent rebel. He saw sincerity, worry and softness. All in a little girl he swore he could never learn befriend.

The soldier sighed. "You could never understand. Only those who have witnessed it could only ever imagine what Zuko had been through. It was horrible."

"_And to think, it could have been you up there." Lu Ten muttered, glancing sideways to see his uncle standing on the golden platform which rose above the large courtyard filled with hundreds of Fire Nation citizens. At least one man from every family in the Fire Nation was present; prepared to step forward for representation should one of his family members be called forth. "I still think you would have made a great Fire Lord." _

"_Hush, Lu Ten. You must not say such things." Iroh sternly replied, turning to face his son. "I have already told you I gave up my birthright to serve my nation as a general. I prefer it that way." _

"_Yes father. I'm sorry." Lu Ten whispered. Iroh placed his slightly withered hand on his son's shoulder, covered in armour, and was about to open his mouth to exchange a few more words when trumpets sounded, silencing everyone in sight. Iroh slowly allowed his hand to slide off his son's shoulder before he resumed his place beside his brother, Fire Lord Ozai, on the right hand side of the royal family. _

_The Fire Lord raised his hands as a sign of greeting to his people. "Today is a glorious day. Today, we will discover the name of the honoured Avatar, born sixteen years ago into the Fire Nation as a reincarnation of Avatar Kyoshi. May the Spirits bless us with a powerful Avatar, and may he serve us well to win this war!" _

_The crowd cheered at this, and only the whole royal family seemed to remain silent. Ozai lowered his hands and the noise and applause ceased. Lu Ten turned his head to the right, slightly blinded by the light his uncle's Fire Lord Headpiece was reflecting, which was made from metal and gold and formed as the shape of the Fire Nation insignia. The royal family members wore similar clothing, with their long, red and black robe like capes, representing their ultimate power, as well as some armour protecting mainly the regions around their torsos. And apart from their luxurious robes they also had their long hair pulled back into neat topknots, showing off their nobility. Lu Ten, as slowly as he could, kicked the top part of his boots on the ground, finding that his toes were fighting hard to fit in against the leather. He remembered that these shoes were just a tad bit too tight for his feet. He mentally cursed – he forgot that he needed the royal cobbler to mend his old footwear. That's what he got for training too hard. _

_Lu Ten tried to ignore his aching feet and concentrated on the Fire Sages, who were now moving from the back of the stage to stand before the Fire Lord as he finished his speech, bowing before their sole ruler as lowly as they could. When they stood upright again and were permitted to address the crowds, the Head Fire Sage turned and recited some sort of prayer, like he was conducting some ritual. The Sages then all started to mumble their poetic words all at once, with their funny pointed hats and simple robes. _

"_... serve his country and his Fire Lord. Now, we seek the Avatar!" The Head Fire Sage was saying. Lu Ten's eyes widened a little, finding himself more interested and awake now that the identity of the next Avatar was to be announced to the nation. There was a long silence as the Fire Nation held its breath, eager to hear for the name that they had been waiting sixteen years for. The Head Fire Sage paused before he then abruptly turned and pointed at Ozai. _

_Lu Ten gasped. How ironic, his own uncle was the Avatar and the Fire Lord – the most powerful man alive at the moment. No, wait – that couldn't have been right. His uncle was like, what? Three times the age of sixteen? Lu Ten stepped out of line and moved forward to have a better look. Oh no. _

"_Zuko! Crown Prince of the Fire Nation!" The Fire Sage declared. Ozai's eyes widened... more in anger than shock. _

_The crowd cheered as they all fell to their knees and bowed to the new Avatar; there were even some hoots and calls of his handsome cousin's name. Lu Ten shook his head, before he smiled and strode over to Zuko, who stood gobsmacked on the Fire Lord's left-hand side. The older man held out his hand to the boy, and they both shook hands. Zuko was still confused and shocked the poor guy, despite the __soulful look in his eyes__. Even his sister, Azula, seemed flustered. _

_And then, out of the corner of his eye, Lu Ten saw his uncle glaring at sixteen-year-old Zuko maliciously, as small flames of fire wreathed his clenched fists. _

Lu Ten turned around again, refusing to meet eyes with the stranger who insisted him on bringing back painful memories. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, despite him being armoured lightly there. He noticed the pale and petit hand of the Earthbender. He was almost tempted to shrug it off when his stomach fluttered at Toph's next words: "Someone hurt Zuko, and gave him a scar. Is that it?"

"I never said anything of the type." Lu Ten defended.

"No." Toph paused for a few seconds, to let her answer sink in. "But you're implying it."

Lu Ten faced the blind teenager, staring down at her like it would silence her if she could see the firmness plastered all over his face. "Zuko's own father gave him that scar."

* * *

Zuko walked out of the tent, feeling refreshed yet tired with all that tea in him. Zuko shook his head. It was a miracle that his Uncle had been able to squeeze in those past meetings with him onto his busy schedule, with a siege – Zuko could hardly call it a siege as there was no violence or any sign of war all around him – in his hands and a whole army at his command. But that was not what Zuko was worried about... He had failed again. He failed to ask his Uncle for some Firebending lessons for the one hundredth time. Heck! He could not even bring himself to ask his cousin. There was so much he wanted to learn, but his Uncle had brought upon him yet another problem with his father. It would almost be impossible for him to learn Firebending from the general when they were both already working hard on trying to figure out the situation Zuko was in involving his banishment.

The young Avatar sighed as he continued to go nowhere in particular, only reaching a few metres away from Iroh's large marquee, when –

"So, you wanna go spar and get some of that excess energy out?"

Zuko spun around in a flash, finding Toph seated comfortably outside the tent, leaning against the red material like she had been there for some time. The Earthbender got up slowly to her feet and approached the young man. Zuko noticed the way how the girl's eyes seemed to linger on his face for a while, which was very strange, seeing as they were sightless. He noted how she seemed to concentrate on the left side of his face, whether she was aware of it or not. She also looked like she was on the urge of bringing up her hands to touch his face. Zuko's stomach flipped and his throat went dry.

She knew.

"If you want…" He trailed off slowly. Toph immediately took heed of her companion's uncertainty and dropped the gaze. "So," Zuko added, determined to find whether Toph really knew or not. "Who told you?"

"Be more specific and I might know what you're talking about." Toph said, her comment was slightly sarcastic, but there was some indulgence in her voice, the young man could tell. Some empathy.

Zuko's mood suddenly turned unpleasant and he growled to express so. "Who told you my own father burned my face?" He demanded, more aggressively.

"No one." Toph answered, shrugging. "Just... I figured you out."

"Hmm."

A long cold silence followed that, able to kill any noise. Toph took a few deep breaths. She had a feeling this was how things were going to end – served her right for being so obvious. Toph tried to smile; only it faltered before she could even show it. She attempted to resume their earlier conversation, in hopes of lightening the day. "So, let's go and spar then –"

"Are you asking because you pity me? Because you feel sorry for me?" Zuko snapped.

"Of course not."

"No?" He pressed on, inching closer to the girl and towering over her menacingly. "Don't give me that sympathetic look as if you know me. There's no reason for you to go around snooping into my business! I was going along fine before you came along. At least people respected me because of my scar for the past three years."

"Whatever you say princess." The Agent said passively, hoping the ex-prince would just seize his temper by the throat, lock it up and cool it. "And for the record, I don't feel pity for others."

"Because you're heartless? No surprise there." Zuko answered, more as a sneer than a cynical comment.

Much to Zuko's surprise Toph stepped back, looking hurt and very offended, instead of lashing out at him and showing him the extent of her wrath. "After I found out about your scar, I didn't sit out here waiting painfully for you, wondering when I could ditch you at Ba Sing Se because it felt weird being around someone who had been burned badly by their own father. After I found out about your scar, I didn't pray that I could get this mission over and done with or count down the days until I could stop waking up every morning to thank the Spirits I'm not in your place. I don't feel pity, because true friends aren't capable of feeling sorry for one another."

"So –"

"And if anyone should be angry, it's me! I'm the one who can't see here and it's you who's feeling sorry for me because of my blindness." The Earthbender firmly accused, pointing at the older bender. "You've only had to be sympathized by those who can actually see your scar and imagine what you've been through for three years. I was destined to be pitied from the moment I was born. Like I keep saying, I've had to live and put up with people pitying me for my blindness my whole life. Sixteen years of pity Zuko, not three, _sixteen_."

Zuko had never seen the blind girl like this, not as angry if not anything else. He knew her blindness was a sensitive subject but he just _had_ to push that one particular button. And harder than he had ever done before. "I –"

"Toph? Zuko? What are you guys doing?" Aang asked, walking in on the two feuding benders, deciding to interrupt at the right moment.

"Nothing. Want to spar, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked, turning to face Aang with a fake smile, ignoring the other completely.

Aang rubbed the back of his neck as he bit his lip. "I don't know. I don't usually fight for fun… but if it's a friendly spar, I think I will." Aang agreed smiling. Before anyone could say anything else, Toph grabbed the collar of the Airbender's yellow shirt and dragged him away, leaving Zuko alone to regret his words.

The Firebender turned around after Toph and Aang disappeared out of sight, going round a corner behind a tent. He let out a yell of frustration before he turned and carelessly blasted flames at the ground behind him. A soldier passing by jumped before swiftly assuming an offensive stance before he realised who he was facing. "Oh. Um, Avatar Zuko. I apologise, I thought..." The armoured man trailed off as he watched the Avatar turn and walk away from him, removing the red headgear masking his face as he stared on blankly.

Zuko stormed around the camp, snapping at everyone he saw, from ordering them out of his way or demanding what they were looking at. Lu Ten watched this from a distance and frowned. He knew the Earthbender would confront his cousin about his scar, but why he told her was still a matter he was recovering from. The younger Firebender continued to growl angrily and curse to himself as he marched to the boundary of the camp. After he left the Fire Nation campsite, Zuko stopped tensing and his shoulders suddenly slouched, his fuming self gone. He closed his eyes before he fell to the ground and stayed there, angry at the whole world. As the he sat on the dusty earth, he ignored the approaching vibrations he felt nearby. He looked out to the endless horizon before him, feeling the sun's rays on his back.

"Zuko?" Lu Ten asked. The young Avatar refused to face his cousin, but the older man sat down beside him anyway. "What did she say?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The scarred bender muttered, with strong evidence of sarcasm in his raspy voice. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sit here and meditate." He continued, not knowing what he was saying.

"Of course you are." Lu Ten said blankly, before he turned to face the empty and dull view he sat in front of. "What happened?"

Zuko glared at the dirt at his feet. "Urgh! She thinks she's knows everything, and then she comes up to me and asks about my scar in my face!" He shouted heatedly, kicking at the soil hard, causing the dust to fly up instead of falling slowly to the ground as the wind picked up slightly. "And then she gets all angry at me and starts to chatter on about her blindness. She's just so difficult!" Zuko further explained, dropping his head into his dirty hands before he ran his fingers through his black hair, groaning.

Lu Ten nodded. "So, where is she now?" He asked, tempted to hunt down the girl and demand to know what her problem was.

"How am I supposed to know?" Zuko retorted. "She just stalked off with Aang like she was actually upset. I don't get her. Just when I think I'm starting to get used to her, she goes off and blows me off track. Sometimes, I feel like I don't know her, like she's not really who I think she is."

"Zuko," The older prince stated, addressing his cousin. "Is this about the Earthbender or your scar?"

Zuko looked up and his eyes slightly widened at the older man's question, but his left eye stayed as it was in its permanent glaring expression. "This is about my scar." He firmly declared, but there was evident doubt lingering on his tongue. "My scar." He repeated.

"_Please, father. Forgive me; I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart." Zuko begged for mercy as he kneeled on the cold floor with his head bowed down in shame, unable to look his father in the eye due to his being terrified. "Please, I promise, I will serve my country and win us this war. I didn't mean to defy you. Please, forgive me." _

"_You are a fool for thinking you can do me any good." Ozai spat, standing above the sixteen-year-old as he glared down at him. "You only cause me harm. You do not deserve the title of Crown Prince." _

_Zuko looked up, tears starting to fill up in his wide eyes. His lips were quivering and his whole body was shaking in fear, feeling the eyes of millions of people on him and his father. "Father." _

"_Silence!" Ozai yelled as fire ignited his hands. "You disrespected me and my generals under my roof. You dared speak against me and defy my orders. And now you humiliate me before my nation because you do not wish to fight me. Coward, you shame me." _

_Zuko looked down again and his eyes focused on the floor, as if it were to make him feel any better if he did not have to see his father this way. "Father." He repeated with his voice cracking. _

"_No, you are no longer my son. I refuse to accept a failure like you as my own. I declare you banished!" The Fire Lord declared just as his son looked up with tears rolling down his cheeks, much to his own mistake. "You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher."_

_The Crown Prince yelled out in pain as the crowd fell silent, holding their breath in fear of angering their ruler as their own prince watched his own father burn his face. In the crowd, Zuko's uncle turned away from the horrible sight as Lu Ten looked on horrified, unable to take his eyes off his cousin. But Captain Zhao smirked triumphantly as Princess Azula smiled, both almost happy to see Zuko fall under Ozai. The older man kicked back his son and left the limp body of the boy as he walked away from the stadium. _

_And for a split second, the crowd thought their Fire Lord had killed his own son... until the banished prince writhed and screamed in agony. _

Zuko touched his scar. He will never forget how his arrogance and hotheadedness lead to his banishment. How he refused to fight his father and was repeatedly repentant, how he tearfully begged for his father's forgiveness. How his own father declared that his refusal to fight him was a sign of cowardice and disrespect. How his father burned him and permanently scarred him, stripping him of his birthright, and exiling him from his beloved homeland, all without letting the rest of the world know.

"_You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher."_

He will never forget.

* * *

_Winter, spring, summer and fall. _

_Winter, spring, summer and fall. _

_Four seasons, four loves. _

_Four seasons, for love_.

General Iroh sung along to the tune of the old song. He laughed to himself as the small group, comprised of his devoted soldiers, surrounding him cheered him on. He happily accepted the compliments he earned from his audience as he sat on one of the many crates used as seats. Lu Ten sat beside Zuko as they both held a steaming cup of tea in their hands, both not sure what to make up the evening's celebration, though the older Firebender seemed more accustomed to his father's ways.

"I can't believe I'm wasting my time with '_music night_' when I could be training." Zuko mumbled, but then frowned at the thought of how 'training' linked back to Toph.

"Zuko, my nephew. You must not stress yourself over such matters so often. If I were to ask an archer to stretch his bow as much as he can and do so many times, he would tell me that it will eventually break. You cannot allow yourself to stretch too much that you will break under the pressure, Zuko. Relax and enjoy this one night."

_How am I supposed to enjoy tonight with Toph pissed at me?_ Zuko thought to himself. Now that he thought about it, he had not seen the Earthbender and the Nomad boy since they both ran off to spar. "Fine." He said in resignation, but there was some doubt in his voice as he looked around him for a sign that his friends were present.

"Why the sudden sourness? Do you not like my singing?"

"No, it's not that –"

"You know, '_Four Seasons_' reminds me of an old story I used to tell you. Do you remember when I used to tell you that the reincarnations of the Avatar are controlled by the Avatar Cycle of the elements: Water, Earth, Fire, Air. But did you know that the cycle is based on the passage of the four seasons: winter, spring, summer and autumn?"

"Um... yeah?" Zuko answered, raising a brow before he placed his cup of tea on the ground and got up. "Excuse me." He left the ring of Firebenders and crept through the maze of tents, expecting to find Toph and Aang somewhere beyond the campsite. He listened to the soft thump of his footsteps as he strode, until he reached the outskirts of the army base. He looked about and saw nothing and no one. Literally.

The sun was going to set within the hour, and its rays were just a large crack of light in the west, causing the sky to change from the darkness of purple to the weak pink and the intensity of gold, the hues above sprinkled with some brilliant stars. The broad valley outstretched before Zuko was the most plain he had ever seen, only filled with earth, rock and water, with snowy mountains occupying the land far away before him and lower hills behind. Not a single tree was in sight, but there were a few blades of grass growing between the cracks of the earth, some dead, some dying. But he had to admire the way both the sky and earth held many colours, the way the night's black merged with the dark blue; the way the land varied from red dust to golden ground.

Zuko breathed in the cool air lazily breezing about him, tasting the essence of the land's fresh, hot and vivid environment. He calmed down and decided that he would find the two missing benders later, as they were probably off joking around together a long way away, ready to return when they felt like it. But as the Firebender turned to walk back to his Uncle and enjoy Music Night, there was a rumbling of the earth and the indescribable battle cry of many people at once, both disruptions piercing the silence and peace of the empty night.

* * *

**Well, there we go! This update was pretty quick :) Hard to write, but hopefully it will pay off, and give you guys a little insight to what's happened before the start of the story. I'll reveal more later :)**

**Thanks for reading, thanks for all the reviews this story has received. Please review this chapter! I'd like to know how I'm going, and how you're liking this :)**

**I guess this is another update finished for now :) Might not update 'till a while, but we shall see :)**

**Happy Days**

**TezTra**


	19. Omashu's Military Raid

**Hey guys! **

**Surprise? XD**

**I know, I haven't updated in months! Well, now I'm back to writing and I'll make the most of my holidays to continue this story. Thanks so much everyone for sticking to this, whether you've been here since the prologue or are a new reader :) I have the best readers – I love you guys! Less than 3 you!  
**

**So, this chapter is pretty much a filler for the last, so I won't be surprised if you'll be disappointed, but hopefully I'll have another one up next month or so. I'll be slower, however, seeing as I'm no longer several chapters ahead of you.  
**

**Chapter 18: What happened to cause Omashu's Earthbenders to attack? **

**Disclaimer: I refuse to claim ownership over ATLA, now matter how much I want to. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Omashu's Military Raid**

**

* * *

**

Aang yelled as he leapt out of the way just in the nick of time, as a jagged boulder came flying at him from behind. He hovered just above the earth as Toph stepped to the side to avoid getting hit by her own attack. He was reminded the hard the way that the Earthbender could only sense his location while he was in contact with the earth itself. He swiftly and quietly went around his opponent undetected, delicately allowing the tip of his boots to brush the ground every now and then.

"Where the hell are you?" Toph spat, slowly turning her head in one direction as she stood defensively.

Aang could not help but feel slightly uncomfortable as he sensed the anger and hate in her words cut into his core. He tightened his grip of his staff, his knuckles slowly turning white. He hesitantly touched the earth and the Earthbender immediately shifted stances, her reflexes almost unbelievable, from being protective to suddenly being dangerous. Aang readied himself as the blind Agent flicked her wrists and vigorously pushed her hands forward, like there was no possible way for the earth to resist her power. The Airbender jumped up sideways, dodged the two blocks of rock, one supposed to hit his head and the other his legs. When he was on his feet again he kicked off the ground and flew up into the sky, where he had the upper hand. There, he gathered the most powerful winds he could have mustered (after being repeatedly crushed and trampled and pounded by Toph the past few hours) and directed them at his adversary, cleverly separating some winds with his staff so they came at her from all directions.

Toph did not seem surprised in the least that Aang had attacked from the air, and smirked. But what she had not been prepared for was how gusts of concentrated air abruptly blew at her from all sides. She decisively grasped some control over her earth and brought up a single slab of hard rock, which she constantly used to deflect Aang's attacks. One moment her shield was to her right and the next it had disappeared and reappeared a fair distance behind her. Toph was well aware that the Airbender seldom turned to his offensive side and when he did, he attacked weakly. She needed to teach this boy not to hold back, especially when facing her.

Aang landed and clumsily stumbled, instead of hitting the ground softly while standing upright or in a crouching position. He swayed from side to side and used his wooden staff to hold himself steady. "Toph? I'm exhausted." He panted.

"Tired?" Toph asked, smirking as she spat out on the ground, wiping her mouth with her sleeve afterwards. "You only evaded and blew some wind at me. _I_, on the other hand, had to force landslides and make some crevices."

The girl was not wrong, however; there were large fractures in the earth and many hills had been shifted or reformed. Holes filled the ground and rocks littered the land. But Toph had not done all the damage; even Aang's weakest attacks had left some depressions upon the earth, leaving it slightly crumpled.

So much for a 'fun spar'.

"Forcing landslides and making crevices? Ha! Looks more like you're trying to kill me." The Airbender tried to joke, only his voice came out weak and his laughter sounded like he was choking on a cough.

Toph sniffed at the comment, turning around and refusing to face her friend in spite of her blindness. "At least I'm trying."

"Very hard it seems." Aang croaked.

"Well, if you're gonna rest, then I'm gonna find something else to do." The Earthbender stated, stomping her foot on the ground before she started to make her way opposite of the Fire Nation army camp.

Aang nodded in agreement despite his gratefulness, not bothering to express his opinion in words as he fell to the ground unceremoniously and moved around until he was comfortable. He closed his eyes and rested, when he felt the reverberating sounds of Toph's feet and its impact with the ground coming his way again. Expecting the Earthbender to attack him for her own amusement, he braced himself. When nothing came; not even earth engulfing him or blunt stalagmites stabbing him, Aang got up and looked around curiously. He watched on as the blind girl walked away from him.

He felt sympathy swell up inside his heart as he watched her drag herself towards the campsite, which was not even visible from the destroyed plain Aang laid in. He had overheard part of the argument his friends had had, and decided to interrupt before things got violent. But he had been playing along this spar charade for long enough.

Aang's brows furrowed. Should he let her go back, in the hopes that she will make amends with Zuko? Or should he distract her some more so she could have a better chance to cool off, seeing as the spar did not help?

The bald boy bit his lip as the thoughts muddled up in his mind, ideas contradicting with ideas. Even if he could divert Toph's attention from her out-of-control feelings, how would he do it? There was not an excuse strong enough for the Earthbender to agree to – unless she was really desperate to avoid the Fire Nation ex-prince.

"Hey Toph!" Aang called out, pulling himself onto his knees and hands, shaking as if an earthquake was still in motion. The blind girl stopped and waited for an answer, with her back to her companion. The words stumbled out before Aang could process them properly: "Can we go to Omashu?"

* * *

"All of a sudden, I don't think this is a really good idea." Aang whispered, glancing around at his surroundings warily as he leaned on the support of his staff.

The two benders stood at the section of the great city of Omashu's wall furthest away from the Fire Nation army base. There was a large tunnelling pipe protruding from the seemingly impenetrable wall, hanging over the bottomless chasm which surrounded the tall hill on which Omashu was situated on. Toph and Aang had easily crossed the gorge using bending, with the Nomad boy reluctantly leading and the blind teen following silently, only coming along to keep the Airbender out of trouble, or so she had claimed. Now they were both standing before the grimy pipe, on what felt like an unstable platform hammered into the wall of the city. Anyone who stood in Toph's and Aang's positions would be standing before the dark and slippery tunnel.

Running out of the pipe and dripping down the long fall was some gooey dark green substance, most likely liquid waste. The pipe led to the sewers of Omashu. The two benders stood motionlessly for a while.

"You know, Twinkles, I'm only doing this to keep you in line. So whether we go or not is up to you." Toph replied absentmindedly, dawdling even though there was nothing for her to generally look at. "Besides, I thought you wanted to see the world."

"Okay, fine." Aang replied, knowing better. Did Toph think of him as a fool? He could perfectly read between the lines; she was only tagging along because this was the one thing she knew Zuko would _not_ want her to be doing. Toph, after all, was the type of person who, when told not to do something, would turn around and do it right away. Now, Toph was angry and feeling reckless, so she would be doing such tenfold. Aang paused, quickly reviewing the situation, before he climbed into the pipe, making a face when he felt the slimy wetness of the goo. Some shivers rippled up his spine. Toph smirked. Aang crouched down and started to crawl further into the pipe, ignoring his friend's sightless stares.

"That's what I thought." He heard Toph's voice echo at him from not too far behind. "Worry Warts." She added, smirking when she heard the sigh of the Airbender answering her words.

The two friends continued to crawl along the never-ending tunnel, which would occasionally twist and turn or intersect with another open pipe. They always stayed on the main pipe they had started out crawling in. Soon, they emerged from the pipe after creeping along in the sticky goo and dwelling in the dark for some time. The faint stench of something dead and rotten lingering all around them and the taste of mouldiness mixed with the filthy thick air did not help. Aang slid out of the pipe easily and shook himself off before he bent a sphere of air around him, pushing it out along with most of the waste attached to him. He shivered again. Toph came out also and tried to squeeze out the excess goo which her clothes had soaked up.

Toph and Aang found themselves in the actual sewers, noting the river of wastewater flowing somewhere before them, and the narrow walkways on both sides of the pool of goo. They found a ladder not too far from their left and climbed up it, with Aang muttering about how he would regret this later on, silently thinking about the things he did for his friends. When the two had reached the top of the dirty ladder's length and shifted the heavy metal lid above their heads, they emerged from underground and climbed onto the surface of a flatly paved alleyway. When Aang had dragged the lid back into its original place, he quickly followed Toph as they left the shelter of the secluded alleyway and found themselves amongst crowds of Earth Kingdom citizens, all dressed in greens and yellows and browns. Toph fitted in perfectly with this theme, but Aang was just barely noticeable. Had he not been wearing his orange cap, hiding his tattooed arrow from suspicious eyes, he could have been spotted from a mile away while hiding in the crowd.

On both sides of the street there were stone houses with green tiled roofs. Placed in front of some houses, there were stands and stalls with people behind them, waiting for a passerby in the mood to buy from their manageable store. Aang was awestruck, especially when he saw the greatest building, most likely the Palace, sitting on a tall hill, which was in the centre of the whole city and towered over it, almost shadowing it like a volcano by a village. He was amazed when he saw a complex system involving open railway-like chutes, reminding him of slides, and stone boxes with what seemed to be full of things. He could tell some of the boxes were moving by Earthbending, as some were ridding uphill. It was like a whole mail system. He stared on in absolute wonder.

When Aang had taken a good look of the great city he shook his head, as if to get the image out of his head, and regained his senses. He turned to nudge Toph. "Okay, I've seen enough of 'the world'. Let's go – oh _wow_! What's that?" Aang asked midsentence, pulling his friend with him as he rushed to visit the nearest fast-food vender to the right. He approached the man selling a very strange crispy-looking kind of vegetable and stared at the range of foods he was selling. All were very foreign to Aang, and it was plain fascinating for him. "Excuse me sir, what are these?" The Airbender asked, pointing to the box of purple and red root vegetables, which smelled mouth-watering. Toph tried to suppress a victorious laugh, resting her case.

The man raised a brow. "Tourist son?"

Aang's eyes widened before Toph quickly butt in: "Yeah. First time to the mainland actually." She smiled innocently, and acted amazed by the view of city from where she was standing, which she did quite well for someone blind. Aang's expression was much more believable though.

The man smiled kindly, despite his evident confusion. "Islanders huh? Well, these are Deep-fried Pickled Radishes. Favoured here in Omashu... and a secret recipe I will take to my grave." He chortled at his own joke as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Aang beamed brightly before he piped up: "Sounds great! Toph? What do you think?"

The Earthbender was surprised the Airbender asked for her opinion and shrugged. "Go ahead. I don't mind."

Aang smiled and turned back to the man. "How much for five?"

"The price is usually no more than five copper pieces for each, but since you're a visitor I'll offer you a deal. Fifteen copper pieces and I'll add one of my famous crab puffs!" The salesman said, pushing his worries away and winking at Aang.

The Airbender paused before he shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm a strict vegetarian. I'll just take the radishes, thanks." He whispered apologetically, even though he made a face when the man mentioned 'crab'. When Aang had paid for his leafy vegetables, with Toph smirking at the Air Nomad's actions, he and his friend left to sit back in the alleyway from which they came from.

"So, still, think this is a bad idea?" Toph asked playfully.

"I never said that. I only said this wasn't a _good_ idea." Aang answered, before he set down his staff and took a bite out of one of the Deep-fried Pickled Radishes he had wrapped in some packaging paper. He smiled and continued eating away at the vegetable. When he practically devoured the radish, and had licked his lips and sucked on his fingers, he offered Toph to eat one.

Toph waved away the radish Aang held out to her. "Thanks but no thanks. I think I'll pass."

The two spent the rest of the afternoon wandering without a care in the world around the city of Omashu, trying out dishes and strange foods for Aang to get a deep feel of Earth Kingdom culture, never minding as people pinched their noses whenever they passed, wondering what could smell as putrid as the sewerage. They even bought a few items, with Aang using his Airbending staff to carry the bag of goods on one end of the wood. He held his staff almost horizontally on his shoulder, careful not to hit anyone in the face as the bag swung to and thro, matching with his pace.

Toph and Aang decided that they would have dinner at Omashu as this would most likely be the last time they would ever set foot in Omashu again, for as long as they stayed with the Fire Nation camp –

"Wait! How long have we been here? Shouldn't we have gone back to the Fire Nation camp by now –?" Aang started loudly in a gasp, but stopped when the blind girl punched him hard on the arm. He cut himself off with a loud "Oof!"

Toph leaned in to whisper in his big ear: "Shut up Twinkle Twit, unless you want the whole city to know we're not here on friendly terms."

"But of course we are." Aang defended. "It's just that we're not on friendly terms outside of Omashu's boundaries." Aang added, smiling goofily.

The Earthbender shook her head and muttered to herself before she slowly drifted off and walked away. Aang shrugged before he followed his friend off into the crowd, until he found her standing on the side of a clean street before a small but popular restaurant, with paper lanterns hanging from ropes tied to both ends of the roof's eaves. The place seemed decent, and the majority of the people dining inside looked satisfied with both the food and prices.

Toph turned and jerked her head towards the building and her companion nodded eagerly. The friends entered the old restaurant and were greeted with a young waitress in green who led them to a table for two. After they ordered for their meals (with a persistent Aang insisting on having no meat in his recommended noodle soup) Toph and Aang sat in silence as they waited for their food to be served. The Airbender admired the delicate tapestry hanging from the walls, studying the complicated embroidery of the drapery. There were only three walls surrounding the eating place, the missing fourth giving any casual observers the opportunity to see into the restaurant as well as allowing customers to eat outside under a roof.

When the food for the benders finally arrived, they both almost ate immediately, only Aang remembering to thank the same waitress before she left. He turned back to his dish and curiously picked up his spoon, prodding at the various numbers of cooked vegetables floating among the thick noodles in the hot soup. He inhaled the sweet scent of his food and slowly ate, using his chopsticks and large spoon. He enjoyed every mouthful, every flavour of the soup, savouring each taste every time he swallowed hungrily. Toph said nothing and just chewed at her meats and vegetables, slurped up her noodles and gulped down her broth. The Earthbender licked at her chopsticks and spoon and bowl, drank her tea and smacked her lips. All in less than ten minutes. Aang was still judging whether his soup tasted better than the food back at his birthplace, not having finished half of his dish yet. The two spent the next few moments like this.

"So? What are you thinking?" Toph blurted out, as she picked at her teeth.

Aang frowned at his spoonful of noodles and broth. "Do you think this is better than the vegetable dumplings you had back at the Southern Air Temple?"

Toph, bowled over by the strange question, shrugged and leaned back in her seat, purposely making the chair stand on only its two back legs. "I dunno. I'd have to say the noodle soup. I can only eat so much without my food having meat served with it." She said, smirking. She belched loudly as Aang's brows furrowed even more.

"I guess. Since, you're not used to Air Nomads' lifestyles and all." Aang quickly sipped at his spoonful before he moved on to regard a small white vegetable in his bowl.

"Spirits Aang, hurry up! You said it yourself; we've been out for long enough now. 'Bout time we headed back to camp –"

"Excuse me kids." A stranger addressed. Toph folded her arms as Aang looked up to find three armed Earth Kingdom soldiers standing at their table, towering above them full of authority. The leader of the small group, it seemed, had spoke. "Mind I ask you who you are?"

Aang heard himself squeak pathetically as his head nearly disappeared into his yellow shirt, intimidated by the bulky and armoured men. The blind girl, however; placed her feet on the wooden table, showing off her soiled soles as people's eyes wandered over to their table, curious to see why soldiers were there. Even members of the staff in the restaurant as well as some of the public outside stopped to look. Toph leaned far back on her chair and belched again. "We're just tourists. You know. Islanders."

The head soldier fiddled with the spear in his hands. "Oh really now?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, why did a man come to us to say he thought you two to be Fire Nation spies?" The soldier questioned his voice loud and threatening.

At the words 'Fire Nation spies' Toph fell backwards in her seat and crashed into the ground in a mess as she tumbled off her chair. She quickly got back up and brushed herself off, shaking madly as she kicked away the chair whilst cursing it. Aang stood up also and picked up his staff and bag sitting under the table. His soup was getting cold anyway.

"What? Us? Fire Nation spies? Does this look like the face of a killer to you?" He asked the last, pulling Toph to stand beside him as he pointed to her. "We're just kids enjoying what Omashu has to offer."

The leader, unconvinced, shook his head and groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "If you two really are tourists, then how did you get past the Fire Nation camp? We are in the middle of a siege's battlefield, so don't tell me you're here to visit Omashu like you think I'm stupid."

"Huh, some siege this is. Nobody's fighting around here. It's as peaceful as temple right now." Toph retorted, standing between Aang and the man before her.

"Yes, we've been lucky to have no activity between us and the Fire Nation the past few weeks, but after all, who would not be tired after nearly two years of siege?" He asked. He then shook his head again. "No matter. I'm taking you two in for questioning anyhow. If you choose to come quietly then there is no need for force."

* * *

"Thank you for your cooperation." The head soldier said, pushing open two large double doors as the other two soldiers behind led Toph and Aang into the room inside.

Toph scoffed. "I can beat these guys hands down if I wanted. I'm only coming quietly because you want to see what a king looks like, Twinkles. Don't you forget it."

Aang chuckled nervously. "Thanks Toph. I owe you a spar."

The group walked right into the great hall of the Palace of Omashu. There was a great feel of Earth Kingdom tradition in the room, as all the walls had been painted in a jade colour and the carpet had been dyed a dark green. Emerald-like crystals hung from the walls, casting shadows against their steady light, glowing ominously green even against the bright colours of the room. Green, green, green everywhere. Even the man sitting upon a throne was wearing green robes with a matching crown made of feathers on a cap –

"Show your respect for the King of Omashu!" a man yelled. He was dressed smartly in a formal uniform and stood beside the throne.

Aang's curiosity took over his worries. The presumed King, old and frail-looking, sat up straighter in his seat and stared at Toph and Aang with narrowed eyes as he stroked his short white beard. His skin had felt a lot of sun, and his striking green eyes were heavy and baggy. He looked to be over a hundred years old. The soldiers behind the two benders grabbed their shoulders and forced them to the ground on their knees. Keeling before the King of Omashu, Aang could not help but feel a deep respect for the old man, as crazy as he looked. However, did all kings look old and wrinkly?

The King stood from his seat and made his way to the two strangers, studying them with wide eyes. He seemed to take an immediate interest in the Airbender as he brought his hand out from under his sleeve and snatched the orange cap off Aang's head. Everyone present gasped at his arrow tattoos. "Your name." The King demanded, his tone high-pitched and raspy. His wild eyes narrowed even further as a devilish smile forced its way onto his dry mouth.

"Um... Uh..." Aang started, scratching his shaven head. "Aang?"

"Aang, huh? Well Aang, I see you hail from one of the four Air Temples. Now why would an Airbender be in my kingdom, hmm?" The King asked, more to himself than anyone.

"Your majesty, if I may speak, how can you possibly tell he is an Airbender? Barely anyone has seen one before." The same man who stood beside the throne spoke up.

"When you're a king, you need to know these things." The King tossed back, cackling. "I can also see his tattoos, which means he's an Airbending Master. Was I blind just moments ago, Mr. Goody Two Shoes Consul?"

Toph purposely spat on the ground at his 'blind' comment. "Huh. Laughing at unfunny jokes must come with old age." Toph whispered to Aang, leaning in closer to him in order to do so.

"Uh, no. Of course not, King Bumi. I apologise, please forgive me and my insolent tongue." The advisor stuttered in reply before he bowed his head lowly. He sort of backed up against the wall as he seemed unwilling to participate in the questioning for a moment longer due to his humiliation. His King, oblivious to this, laughed to himself and turned back to Aang.

"Now, as I was saying, we have an Airbender in our presence. So what about his little lady friend?"

"What _about_ his lady friend?" Toph snapped, crossing her arms.

King Bumi cackled madly once again before he inched his old face closer to Toph's. He inclined his head to the right as he scrutinized Toph's pale jade orbs, knowing exactly how ineffective they were. Toph wanted to move back, but stayed still in her position as she put up with the King's shaggy beard tickling her skin. "You are as feisty as they get. Do you have a name, young one?"

The blind teenager hunched her shoulders protectively and slightly turned away, refusing to answer. Aang bit his bottom lip before he decided to aid Toph on this matter: "She's an Earthbender, your highness."

"Earthbender, hey?" King Bumi raised a white brow.

"Greatest one in the world." Aang added, forcing a smile.

"I could take down your entire kingdom in a blink of an eye right here and now, old man." Toph spoke with much conviction, as if trying to support Aang's claim.

The snowy-haired ruler studied Toph more closely, before eyeing the boy beside her. "So how does it feel to stand in the shadow of a powerful bender, boy?" he asked, chuckling darkly. "Unnerving, isn't it? Keeping company from the second position."

Aang frowned, taken aback by the comment. Were kings usually this rude? Before he knew it, Aang returned the man's offensiveness with his own snide words: "I'm a capable bender, _your highness_. I just avoid violence whenever possible."

King Bumi had sensed the Airbender's shock before he expressed it. The man opened his mouth to toss back a retort when Toph stepped in: "This _boy_ can take on whatever you throw at him!"

"You really think this stick insect of a bender can last my Earthbending?" He demanded. The king was not even trying to squeeze a challenge out of the two children; he just loved provoking and messing with people. "That is very strong faith, little missy."

At that moment, Aang would have been grateful for Toph coming in to defend his honour, had the situation called for it, but when the wrong words danced off his tongue, the bender decided to repress his appreciation for until after he survived said girl's wrath. "If I can be the Avatar's Airbending teacher and can hold out against the greatest Earthbender, then I can last against any Earthbending."

_Thanks, Toph_, Aang mentally hissed, avoiding Toph's killer glance._ Thanks a lot._

* * *

Aang could feel the beads of sweat running down his temple as he struggled against his encasement of Jennomite. The hard substance limited his movements, depriving him the ability to airbend freely. Just an hour ago it was in the form of a small ring, forced onto his finger and impossible to remove, no matter how close he came to pulling his own finger off. Now, the mineral, after having grown around his finger and over his body at great speeds, had encased him within. King Bumi had stressed that a person dies once covered completely... Aang did not want to think whether it was due to suffocation or the inability to move for a long time.

The king also mentioned Toph was going through the slow process, stating that her time was "almost up". Aang did not know what to do; the soldiers had left Aang alone like this for what felt like years. The soldiers who had left him in this sorry state did not bother chaining him down or anything of the sort. So, he paced around the small room – a newly refurbished chamber, in fact. The guards staying outside the comfortable room that confined him shook their heads as they felt bad for the poor Airbender.

"_The Avatar, hmm?" King Bumi leaned back to whisper in the soldier's ear: "Use the strongest Rock Candy we have on the Airbender and let it grow until he is nearly coated in it! See if you can get anything out of him about the Avatar! I will challenge the Earthbender to duel me as a distraction... Ha, ha, ha! I haven't had this much fun in ages!" The King moved away to snort at his plan before he sent the soldier off to act on his orders. _

The leader of the small group of men entered the room and had Aang stand in the centre of the limited space. The door opened after them and in came the King's Advisor, standing above all proudly with an opposite character of that when he was embarrassed through his master's joking words. The man smirked when he saw the mess of an Airbender vulnerable before him. "Well?" He asked the head soldier as he moved his hands behind his back.

"Only a matter of minutes left before _the time_." He answered, though very unsure of his statement. "I think his majesty's Jennomite actually works."

The advisor nodded as he continued to eye Aang. He paused before he went to the Air Nomad and greeted him with a cold, "And how are you my little Airbender?"

Aang furrowed his brows as he tried to slide out of the hard substance for the umpteenth time, trying to remain calm. "I'm feeling very uncomfortable." He stated in a jumble of slurred words and quick speech, not wanting anyone to catch whatever he said, no matter how useless it was to them.

"Speak properly boy," The advisor shot back, smirking cruelly at the hopeless bender before him. "Now, what is this about you being the Avatar's teacher?"

The fifteen-year-old squirmed under the man's stare. "I don't know what you're talking about." Aang stuttered.

"Where is the Avatar?"

"I don't know. Honest!"

"Is he here with you, in Omashu?"

"No! I don't know!" Aang yelled, shaking madly in his growing encasement.

The advisor glowered. The man decided to ask a different question as an attempt to squeeze any kind of new information out of the bender. "Alright. Why are you in the Earth Kingdom?"

Aang bit his lip, considering his words carefully this time. "I'm a Nomad. I decided I wanted to live up to my title. I'm travelling the world now."

"In the middle of a war?" The advisor pressed, shaking his head.

"I'm helping a lot of people too!"

The man decided he had distracted the Airbender from his true intentions for long enough. "If you met a lot of people along the way, do you have any Fire Nation friends?"

"What?" Aang asked, quite confused before he understood. "Oh. I dunno –"

"Fire Nation camp," the advisor suddenly cut off, looking up, a thought have just clicked into place. "The Avatar is a Firebender… The siege… Fire Nation army…" He trailed off whispering. He frowned and stroked his chin as everything was pulled together.

Aang winced, biting down gently on his tongue as he suppressed a denial, knowing it would only confirm the advisor's suspicions. "What?" He asked instead, in the hopes of sidetracking the clever man.

But the advisor did not need another word spoken as a confession, to know where the Avatar was now. "The Avatar is with those cold-blooded Firebenders."

The whole room went silent as the soldiers and advisor stopped to think about the new information, and only the echo of Aang's pounding heart sounded, at least, from the Airbender's perspective. Why was he so terrible at keeping his thoughts contained?

* * *

_Winter, spring, summer and fall. _

_Winter, spring, summer and fall. _

_Four seasons, four loves. _

_Four seasons, for love_.

General Iroh sung along to the tune of the old song. He laughed to himself as the small group, comprised of his devoted soldiers, surrounding him cheered him on. He happily accepted the compliments he earned from his audience as he sat on one of the many crates used as seats. Lu Ten sat beside Zuko as they both held a steaming cup of tea in their hands, both not sure what to make up the evening's celebration, though the older Firebender seemed more accustomed to his father's ways.

"I can't believe we're wasting our time with '_music night_' when we could be saving the world." Zuko mumbled.

"Zuko, my nephew. You must not stress yourself over such matters so often. If I were to ask an archer to stretch his bow as much as he can and do so many times, he would tell me that it will eventually break. You cannot allow yourself to stretch too much that you will break under the pressure, Zuko. Relax and enjoy this one night."

_How am I supposed to enjoy tonight with Toph pissed at me?_ Zuko thought to himself. Now that he thought about it, he had not seen the Earthbender and the Nomad boy since they both ran off to spar. "Fine." He said in resignation, but there was some doubt in his voice as he looked around him for a sign that his friends were present.

"Why the sudden sourness? Do you not like my singing?"

"No, it's not that –"

"You know, '_Four Seasons_' reminds me of an old story I used to tell you. Do you remember when I told you that the reincarnations of the Avatar are controlled by the Avatar Cycle of the elements: Water, Earth, Fire, Air. But did you know that the cycle is based on the passage of the four seasons: winter, spring, summer and autumn?"

"Um... yeah?" Zuko answered, raising a brow before he placed his cup of tea on the ground and got up. "Excuse me." He left the ring of Firebenders and crept through the maze of tents, expecting to find Toph and Aang somewhere beyond the campsite. He listened to the soft thump of his footsteps as he strode, until he reached the outskirts of the army base. He looked about and saw nothing and no one. Literally.

The sun was going to set within the hour, and its rays were just a large crack of light in the west, causing the sky to change from the darkness of purple to the weak pink and the intensity of gold, the hues above sprinkled with some brilliant stars. The broad valley outstretched before Zuko was the most plain he had ever seen, only filled with earth, rock and water, with mountains dusted with snow occupying the land far away before him and lower hills behind. Not a single tree was in sight, but there were a few blades of grass growing between the cracks of the earth, some dead, some dying. But he had to admire the way both the sky and earth held many colours, the way the night's black merged with the dark blue; the way the land varied from red dust to golden sand.

Zuko breathed in the cool air lazily breezing about him, tasting the essence of the land's fresh, hot and vivid environment. He calmed down and decided that he would find the two missing benders later, as they were probably off joking around together a long way away, ready to return when they felt like it. But as the Firebender turned to walk back to his Uncle and enjoy Music Night, there was a rumbling of the earth and the indescribable battle cry of many people at once, both disruptions piercing the silence and peace of the empty night.

He swiftly ran back to the camp and returned to the base within seconds. Chaos was everywhere; Fire Nation men ran around the camp in the turmoil, tents were being torn down, and the earth columns erupted from the ground anywhere anytime. For a split second Zuko believed this was Toph's way of a dramatic entrance, but he immediately pushed away the thought when he saw waves of earth sliding through the camp... and upon each one, an armoured Earthbender.

Strange it was that Omashu's forces suddenly decided to attack back after a refreshing period of peace. Zuko paused as he noticed many of the men around him, caught off guard by the surprise attack, were being thrown into the air as Earthbenders jumped off their waves of earth to land roughly on the ground. He failed to notice the Earthbender behind him hopping off his own wave, and hitting the ground with a rumble. He smashed his fists against the earth as he did so and a pillar of earth forced its way out of the ground under Zuko's feet. As the Firebender was thrown into the air, he quickly turned and saw who he was facing. As he started to fall back down again, the young Avatar yelled fiercely as he blasted fire at the Earthbender through a kick. He landed safely using his bending, and the soldier he had attacked was on the ground, slightly smoking but otherwise fine.

Zuko ran off to find his uncle and cousin, hoping to find out what exactly was going on. He located Iroh easily, at the same bonfire he had left him, as the general seemed to be the only one prepared for such a fight. The sun had nearly set, and darkness was quietly looming over all life visible. Zuko realised how foolish it was for the Earthbenders to attack at night when the Firebenders would have upper hand with their light... unless all the Earth Kingdom soldiers were masters of 'soft skill'. So... how come the Earthbenders were attacking _now_?

No, Zuko thought. He quickly rushed to his uncle's side and punched flames at an oncoming soldier who targeted his uncle's back. The question was not just why _now_, but what drove them to.

"Zuko!" He heard his uncle cry.

His agility made up for his lack of focus as he turned to see what his uncle was yelling about. His first thought was to instinctively break the footing of the Earthbender who had been about to land a blow on him. He dropped into a crouch and scraped his foot across the earth, causing a fissure to be created. The fissure was aimed at the Earthbender, and the soldier was too slow to act when he stepped on the fissure and fell knee-deep into the earth. He seemed very shocked, but he came to his senses when he yelled out to his comrades: "I FOUND HIM! THE AVATAR! HE'S OVER HERE!"

Zuko stood up and stepped back in surprise, and Iroh grabbed him and pulled him over to the nearest tent as Firebenders ran over to fight off the approaching Earth Kingdom soldiers. He led Zuko inside and sat him down. "Zuko, I believe the soldiers are here for you."

"But, why? I mean, _how_ do they know I'm here –?" Zuko started, when a thought struck him hard. "Toph."

Iroh's eyes widened as he noted the tone of betrayal and hurt in his nephew's voice. He knew the mere thought of the little blind Earthbender betraying the Avatar to Omashu's forces was just plain absurd, but he kept silent as he pondered over the possibilities. "Zuko," He finally spoke, ignoring the ear-splitting noises of battle cries and flames scorching moving earth. "Where are Toph and Aang?"

"Toph." The scarred Firebender repeated, though much more angrily.

He leapt up to his feet and pushed past his uncle who called for him. He ran out the tent and rushed into the battlefield with anger burning his insides. How _could_ she? And over a _small_ argument? In fact, she was probably leading this attack... and Zuko was determined to find her. But his mission was delayed, as a small war raged all around him. He was forced into hiding his Earthbending, as he could not trust the fighting men surrounding him in case of exposure.

The evening was filled with commotion as Zuko aided his people. He knew this battle was useless, as hardly anyone could tell who they were fighting, or who they were helping. It was all just a game of guess and disorder. He made his way to nowhere in particular, aimlessly searching for a blind bender, even though it was quite difficult with all the loud distracting noises filling his ears. After much dodging and defending, he soon stumbled across what appeared to be the leading man, standing above all on a pillar in the heart of the battle.

Zuko, confused at not seeing Toph, decisively stomped his foot, breaking the pillar. The man upon his once tall pedestal landed with an earthshaking thud, melding his landing with his stance.

His smile grew as he pointed to Zuko. "So, you're the Avatar."

Said Firebender straightened his posture. "Yes, yes I am. What have you done to my friends? Where're the Earthbender girl and bald Airbender?"

The older man laughed. "Oh, the little boy is just in a tight spot, and the blind girl – she is in good hands; good _royal_ hands."

Zuko growled and felt foolish that he ever let himself think Toph had traded his trust and his people for her own benefits, let alone with Aang by her side. He felt the worry replace his anger. "Why are you here for me?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" The advisor asked, shaking his head as he stepped toward the Avatar. "We heard from the boy that you were in the area. And it has been made known that the Earth King is searching for the Avatar. I'm sure he will reward us handsomely when we hand you over to him."

At that very moment, a block of rock hit the advisor square on the head, and he collapsed to the ground groaning as he clutched his head in pain. The dust that had suddenly surrounded them was settling, blown away by a stronger force of wind, and for a moment Zuko almost believed they were alone and that a fight was not taking place. When the advisor got back up, the earth shifted underneath his feet, and the earth engulfed him up to his neck. "Don't mess with the Avatar... 'cause I'll make you'll pay for it." Toph threatened as she walked out from behind the walls of thick dust, with Aang clutching his staff behind her.

The advisor stared up at her shocked. "How? How did you –"

"Oh, my duel with the King? He just threw off his robes and flexed his muscles. Not that it really surprised me; I 'saw' it long before I met him. Anyway, he told me I was to fight him and figuring I was going to be the greatest Earthbender he would ever see, I just did what I usually did – I waited and listened." The Earthbender smirked at her own comment as the defeated man at her feet let his jaw drop. "When he didn't attack me first and did nothing I got frustrated but I still stood my ground. Then he laughed and told me I won. It was a little crazy, and he completely lost me when he started babbling on about some neutral jing or something. It was _really_, _really_ weird."

"It was only a matter of time before King Bumi set me free, at Toph's request," Aang said, frowning down at the man. "Turns out Jennomite was just a load of rock candy."

"Impossible!" The advisor yelled defiantly.

"Oh yeah?" Toph asked, placing her hands on her hips. "You might not want to believe that, but like it or not he allowed Aang and me to walk away free. In fact, I don't think he even knew about this military raid for the Avatar before we left. You've been a very bad advisor now, haven't you?"

"Toph."

The Earthbender stopped mocking the man and turned to face Zuko. There was still a hint of fury in her eye.

Aang nodded in understanding. "You're right. What's done has been done. So let's put this behind us and move on."

After awkwardly agreeing, the three raced off to find Iroh in order to advise him in getting the Fire Nation troops out of the area and as far away as possible, only it seemed hopeless as the last of the sun's light was starting to fade behind the horizon. This urged them to hurry. They soon found Iroh, aided by Lu Ten, fighting off seven Earthbenders at once, and they immediately ran over to help.

Zuko left the other two as he rushed forward and kicked the earth. At once the ground beneath one man cracked and mounds of dirt appeared from underneath the surface, swallowing the Earthbender's legs. He called out to his comrades but was too late to be saved, when the earth threw him across the camp, emitting him out of the mound, leaving him to fly back and crash into a tent freely. Zuko turned to find Aang dodging some attacks before blasting powerful airs at four opponents at a time. The blind Earthbender, however, just redirected boulders from all sides, clearly not too keen to attack.

A hoarse yell caught the three benders' attention as they looked over to where Lu Ten punched the face of another Earthbender. But Toph quickly rushed in, pushing Lu Ten back as she flicked her wrists and a pillar knocked the man off his feet, forcing him back into a pile of crates, beside another one of his fallen mates, just getting it over and done with. Toph faced forward blankly, clenching her fists to her side and biting her bottom lip. Only just then did Zuko realise how hard it must have been for Toph to have done such a thing. She just attacked the people of her own nation, just to save the men of an opposing country. Some Fire Nation soldiers nearby, who were fighting off Earthbenders in order to protect their leaders, seemed to realise this too.

Toph closed her eyes before she faced Zuko. "I'm going to see if I can reason with the Earthbenders."

Zuko shook his head – this was going to be hard for her. "No. You go with the others. I'll stay and hold them off."

"Don't be stupid Zuko. I can handle them myself. It's just like fighting the Navy again." Toph argued, defending herself.

"No it's not." The scarred Firebender said, walking forward to place a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Back then, we fought the Navy to get to the mainland. Right now, you're fighting Omashu's men to save the Fire Nation Army. Toph, go with them." He gently pushed Toph forward as an encouragement, acting as if they were not in the middle of an argument, let alone a battle, at the moment.

She, in return, just shrugged off his hand and walked forward to Iroh. "Iroh, grab your men and get the hell out of my nation before I kick you out myself." She said, half-jokingly.

Iroh smiled to himself. "Ah, Toph. It is very noble of you to wish for my men's safety, but I cannot possibly accept such a decision from you, at least I cannot allow you to do anything on your own. Zuko, if you wish to stay, it would be unwise to stop you. I know that you, Toph and Aang are destined for great things. Destiny is a very funny thing, and is forever changing. I cannot promise that the best of everything will be for you all, but I know that destiny has bound you together. The journey ahead will not be easy, and it has only just begun."

Iroh moved to approach Zuko and hugged him tightly before he bowed to Aang and Toph. Lu Ten, standing on the side, went to do the same also.

When he reached Toph, he shook hands with her and leaned down to whisper in her ear: "Take care of him for me." Before Toph could respond, he withdrew his hand and stood next to his father.

"Be careful, and take care – I will lead my men to safety, but until then, I will need your help to distract the Earthbenders. My men and I may not be able to leave the vicinity until our path is clear – I do not wish for any blood to be shed on Music Night. Come now, Lu Ten. We have an army to pull back together." And with that, the two Fire Nation soldiers disappeared into the battle, with the surrounding Fire Nation men following them behind. That left the three benders alone in a mess of torn down tents and splintered crates.

Aang's grey eyes trailed after them. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Right now, we're gonna have to fight off the Earth Kingdom soldiers, but remember; we're only doing it until my uncle's army escapes. Are you up for it, Toph?" Zuko asked, eyeing the Earthbender.

Toph paused before nodding curtly, and Aang and Zuko left her almost immediately, planning to spilt up and cover as much area as possible. Toph stood still for a while, planning on merely defending the Firebenders – no more, no less – and went off herself to only block Earthbending attacks.

* * *

**So that's about it for now guys. **

**I'd like to apologise for the **_**long**_** delay. Sometimes I wish I had no life XD So, yeah, "Sorry". **

**Please review and tell me what you think – feedback motivates me and makes me write faster! XD Like I mentioned earlier, I may or may not update real soon, depends on how fast my fingers are feeling. **

**So, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! This is my gift to you, no matter how bad I think it is... **

**Stay safe this Christmas and have a lot of fun!**

**Happy Days**

**TezTra**


	20. Old Foes, Part 1

**Hey, TezTra here!**

**Remember me? I'm the author that left this story for some eight months… yeah… :-} I should apologise for that…**

**I'm so, so, so sorry!**

**I now understand when people say they encounter a writer's block, or they just need to put FanFiction on hold for a while, nonetheless my case is just plain ridiculous! I have no excuses (anyone up for taking procrastination / lack of inspiration / consideration of story abandonment / pure laziness as a reason? No? Well, shoot!) whatsoever… In fact, I'm having a hard time convincing myself the huge delay was not my entire fault. **

**Well, with my pathetic excuses aside, thank you so much for sticking with the story for this long, and I hope to update more often. No promises, as always – things get in the way here and there as I'm sure most, if not all, of you would understand. I can promise, however, to try harder to find time to write for all you's! :)**

**I digress. Now, without further ado, I present to you the long awaited, and *fingers crossed* worthy Chapter Nineteen, in which we learn of the outcome of Omashu's military raid… and as the title suggests, revisit some old foes…**

**Disclaimer:**** I still wish I did, I truly do. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Old Foes, Part 1**

* * *

Toph's eyes widened as there was that familiar wave of dread, the same sensation that made her insides constrict into tight knots, the same feeling that had her nerves shutting down and her body going numb whenever her sixth sense tingled with worry.

Zuko was enraged, and things were not looking good for the Earthbenders – her people.

Lu Ten struggled to his feet, covered in mud after having been buried in sinking sand for a terribly long time, which could have been fatal, had Zuko not interfered. Toph and Aang ran to his side, hauling him up as he was still in a daze, that is, until he saw his dear cousin raging somewhat a far distance before him. Said man had dust, flames and wind alike flying around him protectively as he set his wrath upon Omashu's army. Tongues of fire lashed out at the unfortunate benders, threatening to scorch their very bones whilst the blustery weather swept them off their bare feet, separating them from their most effective weapon. Earthen spires broke through the ground's surface everywhere, reaching high into the air and throwing armoured Earthbenders around.

The Avatar's devastating bending threatened even his friends.

Toph pushed Lu Ten towards the direction his father had left in. "Go now!"

The older bender shook off her hand, but was unable to shake the fear growing within. "I'm not leaving Zuko like this!"

Aang grabbed the man's hand and hoped his own wavering calmness would affect Lu Ten positively. "Remember, Zuko is doing this for you. You're the only Firebender left here, so catch up with your dad. We'll handle Zuko."

Lu Ten, torn between his father and cousin, finally agreed, knowing the two friends would not let him any closer to Zuko than said Avatar allowing Earthbenders near him. He glanced back at the figure standing on a fiery stone column before running in the opposite direction through the ruptured earth, dodging fire and wind as he tried his best to scale over the immense fragments of distorted earth. Toph closed her eyes as she felt debris flying around her, men landing and falling to the ground, and Aang's hand on her shoulder.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered, dropping to her knees as chaos ensued before her. "I can't stop him. I can't."

She threw her head back to face the red and black tainted sky, and cursed the heavens, her cries mixing with that of her nation's screams.

* * *

"_Zuko."_

_The unfamiliar voice spoke to him, calling for him. There was a strong, internal pull within Zuko, and he found himself being lifted out of his own body and flying towards the sky. He looked down and realised that his body was now no more than an empty shell... an empty shell raging in the Avatar State. His spirit continued to float to the sky, until he reached a certain cloud and gently landed upon it. Standing before him was Avatar Kyoshi, dressed in the same armour and robes he was sure she would have been wearing twenty years ago. He stood before his past life, with her face paint and all. _

"_Avatar Kyoshi?"_

"_Yes, Zuko. I am she," the woman spoke, her voice heavy. _

"_What's happening?" Zuko asked confused. He looked down at his hand and gasped when he noted how he could see right through it. _

"_You are currently in the Avatar State, and I took this opportunity to summon your spirit to me after much observation," Avatar Kyoshi explained, her face forever blank. "Come, I need to speak some important matters with you." _

"_What matters?" the younger Avatar asked, following the spirit of the dead warrior as she walked along the cloud, which seemed to never end. _

"_I have noticed you know little of yourself, especially when I sensed your distress. Remember when you fought the young Waterbender during the Winter Solstice, as well as when you battled against Mount Makapu? I must inform you of some things before I send you back." The woman stopped striding and turned back to the Firebender behind her. "The Avatar State is not to be fooled around with." _

_Zuko, taken aback by her comment, replied: "I – I never meant to –"_

"_The Avatar State is a defence mechanism, triggered when the Avatar is in an extreme physical or emotional state. The Avatar sends out call for help of sorts to his or her past lives." Kyoshi recited. "The Avatar State is designed to empower the Avatar the skills and knowledge of all the past Avatars; the glow is the combination of all the Avatar's past lives focusing their energy to the Avatar's body."_

_Zuko thought this over. "So right now, all my past lives are giving me their knowledge while I'm in the Avatar State?" _

_Avatar Kyoshi nodded. "Because of this, the Avatar is at his or her most powerful... but also at his or her most vulnerable."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Zuko, if the Avatar is killed in the Avatar State, the Reincarnation Cycle will be broken and the Avatar will cease to exist. You must not be killed in the Avatar State Zuko," Kyoshi said firmly, clutching her fans tightly causing her gloves to stretch. _

_Zuko looked down at his feet, before he found himself questioning his past life: "Will I ever learn to be able to control the Avatar State?" _

_Kyoshi smiled with a glint in her eye. "There is a Guru waiting for you at the Eastern Air Temple. He will help you master the Avatar State. But for now, I must leave you. I hear my people crying," she said, closing her eyes. Zuko frowned at the older Avatar's words, not quite understanding what she was trying to put across. "I know you mean no harm, but I must stop you. We will meet again soon." _

_Zuko shook his head. "What? No wait! I need to know more –!" _

_Before he could say anymore, Kyoshi opened her eyes which were glowing brilliantly white with tinges of blue. _

_Zuko felt himself go blind as his own eyes started glowing, and he sensed that pull inside him again. Once again, his spirit moved on its own accord, but this time it was being pulled towards his body. Zuko could feel the connection when he felt himself hit something cold and hard. _

The Firebender exhaled and his eyes stopped glowing. The column beneath him slid back into the earth, and rock splinters tore from the ground and rocketed to the sky, along with a ring of fire that spread out from where he stood before it burnt out to become nothingness. He stood in the centre of the turmoil, unharmed, untouched, while the world surrounding grew deadly quiet as panic faded and darkness fell over.

Having finished his final wave of attacks, his suddenly limp body crashed to the hard ground, unconscious. When he woke moments later, Avatar Kyoshi was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

Zuko rested his forehead on his folded arms over his knees, refusing to look up and acknowledge any form of life around him whatsoever. He shook his head while hiding his face behind his sleeves, his skin rubbing against the rough material. From a far distance, across the destroyed campsite, Toph blindly gazed at him with sympathy softening her heart. She stood alone, aside from Aang who was patting Appa's fur and scratching Momo's large ears a fair way behind her, waiting.

The short girl inhaled deeply, before she reluctantly made her move to approach the silent Firebender. She knelt down in front of him and touched his left shoulder gently. She felt the Firebender flinch.

"Hey," she said. When Zuko did not respond, she took a deep breath and shivered as the cold took over. Toph tried again. "Zuko."

"Why?" was all he could manage.

"Zuko, stop it."

"Why? Why did I have to...?" His muffled voice trailed off, the second half of his sentence self-explanatory.

Toph said nothing as she felt the earth around her. Hundreds of tents burned down, hills crumpled, land broken and the bodies of unconscious men lying around – they would not be waking up for a while. The smell of smoke lingered hauntingly in the area.

She could feel his pain, his guilt, seeping into her itself. And it killed her.

Last night, when Omashu's military raid of the Fire Nation Army Base had taken place, Zuko, Toph and Aang had attempted to hold off the Earth Kingdom men as Iroh and Lu Ten's soldiers escaped. All had gone well, until Lu Ten returned to make sure any remaining Firebenders would be evacuated. The King of Omashu's Advisor then broke himself free and nearly crushed Lu Ten to death. Zuko triggered what he called the 'Avatar State'.

It was like fighting the freak Waterbender and her sexist brother all over again. It was like fighting the volcano near Makapu Village all over again. Zuko triggered the 'Avatar State', and he hurt many men in doing so. When he regained his composure and was told what had happened, he simply fell apart. Toph shuddered. She and Aang had spent hours making sure everyone was still alive. Only a select few did not survive the Avatar's fury, and Toph and Aang spent a while burying them with the land they had held so dear.

The city of Omashu was quiet, but one that was not of a heart-warming peace. Toph could feel thousands of pairs of footsteps pacing back and forth inside Omashu's walls. She could not blame the city's citizens hiding in their homes scared to hell, unaware of what had taken place last night, not knowing what the aftermath of the fight was. They only knew that their husbands and fathers and sons had told them they would be alright, and that it would just be for the one night. She even allowed her thoughts to roam over to the king, Bumi. She and Aang had advised he not do anything and to let them deal with his advisor. He had simply agreed, and was keeping to his word even now.

Toph's heart sunk.

All those people, all those soldiers. And from her own country. She pushed her pain and anguishes for her people to the back of her mind, and refocused on Zuko. He had, after all, done it to save his family. For all she knew, she would have reacted the same way.

"Zuko. This is not your fault."

"I've hurt so many people and tore apart so many families," he groaned, without having the strength and courage to look Toph in the eye. "I'm a monster Toph. Why don't you hate me?"

"_Zuko_! _Look at me_!"

At the shrill call of his name Zuko finally complied and looked up at Toph, only to be greeted with the sight of the girl's hand swinging back before it swiftly came down onto his right cheek. Zuko blinked as Toph slapped him hard. He winced at the stinging pain and automatically jumped into a kneeling position, grabbing the Earthbender's wrist as he did so. Before he could say anything, Toph swooped in and hugged him with her free arm, refusing to let him go.

"Why'd –?" Zuko started as he shook his head and rubbed his sore cheek.

"Zuko." He heard Toph's muffled voice sob against him chest. "Please, just stop."

The Firebender stared down at Toph before he slowly released her wrist and brought his hands up and around her. The embrace was not too warm, nor too cold.

Aang sighed before he turned back to Appa, who moaned, and whispered to him: "I know, I know. We better leave them alone for a bit, hey buddy?"

And with that, Aang quietly led Appa and Momo away from the scene to wait behind a hill, happy to have an excuse for not having to see the numerous mounds of graves, and ten times that of knocked out men lying beside them.

Zuko closed his eyes as he stroked Toph's hair. Toph, the fearless Earthbender, was crying before him for the first time. And it was his fault. "Toph, I'm so sorry."

"Just, don't mention this again. Please," Toph begged in a barely audible whisper.

Zuko then realised how hard this must have been for Toph as well, to be forced to witness her friend kill her people, and then have to bury the brave soldiers and be able to 'see' their graves underneath the ground. He had been lost too deep in his own pain and sorrow to see Toph's. And he was making her feel bad by reminding her of such thoughts whenever he blamed himself aloud. He decided he was not going to mention this matter anymore, despite the turmoil growing inside him. He was not going to bring anyone anymore pain.

For Toph's sake.

* * *

"So you actually met and spoke with her?"

"Yeah... she seemed... nice enough..."

"Zuko?"

Said young man looked up. "Yeah?"

Aang sighed as his eyes wandered over to the figure of a sleeping Toph, with her tired body leaning beside Zuko's frame and her head resting on his outstretched arm as he sat against the railings. They all sat on the saddle secured to Appa's large back as the day dragged on. His sad grey eyes lingered there for a while before he glanced over to Zuko who stared at him in return.

"So... what do we do now?" Aang jerked his head towards Appa's head, as the Flying Bison flew on without a driver. Not that such an intelligent beast needed one. Momo clung onto Aang's shoulders as always, with his black and white tail wrapped around the Airbender's neck possessively.

Zuko shook his head, unsure. "I don't know. I really don't know."

The Nomad boy shifted and placed his elbow on his knee, so he could rest his chin in his palm. "I guess we should keep heading to Ba Sing Se, then."

The two fell silent at this. Toph was usually the one who told her friends where they were going and how fast she expected them to get there. But now, they were as lost as ever without her opinion.

Aang bit his lip before he closed his eyes. "Zuko, I'm really sorry about what happened last night..."

Zuko frowned. "Why? You're not to blame."

Aang, at this, laughed uncomfortably as he tugged at his collar. Zuko could read the guilt on his friend's face clearer than the geographical lines of his own hands.

His brows furrowed deeper, becoming more knotted than before. "You're not really saying...?"

Aang sighed before he turned to face the sky all around them, with white and grey masses of clouds flying slowly by, as if hoping to be able to get away with what he was about to confess just by diverting eye contact. "After Toph and I sparred, I kind of got this idea..." Zuko pursed his lips, not liking where this was going. Aang continued quietly: "We both snuck into Omashu, and we got caught when someone told the authorities we were Fire Nation spies. We got taken to King Bumi, and after that I..." The Airbender's head hung as his face fell before his eyes only looked up to his friend.

The Firebender's eyes widened as he stared down the Nomad boy. "So, you chose to fool around and got yourself captured? I thought you both had been kidnapped or something!" he hissed, glaring. "That could have been so easily avoided. All those men, all those lives could have been spared. I didn't have to go through that –" He immediately stopped at the sound of Toph slowly inhaling the fresh air deeply.

Silence ringed throughout the earth, until the blind girl let out her breath just as leisurely. Toph turned over so she moved from lying on her back to sleeping on her side facing into Zuko, snuggling in closer and closer. She shifted again and now one hand was under his shoulder while the other rested on his chest, wrinkling his tunic between her tight fingers as she yawned and fell back into her rhythmic breathing patterns.

She murmured nonsense such as, "Stop it," and Zuko felt his heart pound out of his chest. He would not be surprised if Toph awoke from the loud beating of the wild organ.

He had sworn to himself to not bring up the subject of last night's events. Now, Toph was practically warning him not to... and in her sleep too. He glanced down at the petite teenager, only just realising how helpless she seemed at the moment, so small and tiny and delicate. He forced himself to face Aang as the Airbender refused to meet his eyes, closing them so he would not have to see how Zuko's wrath would feel.

He huffed out a heavy sigh. "Look, I'm sorry Aang. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. I just... It's hard."

Aang slowly took a breath. "It's okay. It was deserved anyway," he whispered. The Firbender could hear the boy's voice cracking a little. The Airbender's eyes suddenly lit up a bit as he looked around him. "Zuko? Do you... do you hear that?"

At his friend's words, the scarred prince strained his ears and listened for a peculiar noise. A sort of whistling sound could be heard over the soft roar of the wind and the mumbling groan of the Sky Bison. Momo chattered before he left Aang and crawled over to the side of the saddle as if looking over to view the ground. The Flying Lemur immediately pulled back from the railings when a stream of blue fire was fired and shot right up at him from below, barely scorching Appa's fur. The Flying Bison growled and slightly swerved to his right in panic in an attempt to avoid another attack. Aang quickly jumped up and landed upon Appa's head before he took the reins in his hands and prepared for a rough ride.

Zuko, however; allowed his eyes to narrow into a glare at the glowing flames.

He instinctively pushed the sleeping Earthbender off his frame and leaned over behind him to grab his Dual Broad Swords. He then scrambled to the side of the saddle and peeped over. Being daylight, Zuko could see the shadowy mountains bordering dark green and brown pastures down below... as well as a large tank-like war machine moving fast across the forest terrain. The war machine seemed to be following them, kicking up a trail of dirt behind it as it did.

"Aang!" Zuko yelled. "We're being followed! Hide Appa behind a cloud or –!"

Appa let out a rumbling cry of pain as he shook and thrashed about in the air. Zuko turned back to the view before him to found that a fireball had hit the Bison, and his fur was sightly aflame. Momo shot past Zuko's feet and crawled over to Appa's burn before he patted at it and licked the singed fur. The Sky Bison groaned appreciatively, though the damage was far from done. More fire, blue and red, continued to be fired at them and every time Appa was nearly hit or had to dangerously turn under Aang's guidance, to evade the flames.

Toph, finally, woke up. "What the hell –?"

"You better hold on tight like your life depends on it. 'Cause believe me, it does."

"Zuko?" Toph questioned, frowning as she reached out blindly for the railings. She found a hold and clung on as Appa moaned and jerked abruptly.

"Azula's back," Zuko hissed.

Toph's eyes widened. "She's back? Oh, well. I guess I was kind of wondering where she got to."

But their driver shot them glances. "You mean _the_ Azula? Your sister, Azula? The one you've been telling me about?" Aang asked.

"Yeah," both Toph and Zuko answered in unison. "_That_ Azula."

Zuko's hands heated at the name and his blood boiled. He shivered at the sudden rise of heat around him before he threw his swords behind him. He inhaled and exhaled heavily, taking in the sun's rays beating down at him. After breathing out one last time, he slowly got into a kneeling position and threw his hands before him and aimed them at the train-based machine. He felt his energy charging within his fists and released it. A large torrent of fire was discharged, raining down upon the land and Azula's war machine. When Zuko stopped bending and flexed his fingers, he found that the tank was slightly aflame, the black metal scorched badly. Zuko repeatedly aimed to shoot fire at the front of the machine in an attempt to blind its view and throw his sister off course.

Soon enough, after much flames blasted from both sides of the battle, Zuko fired one last stream of bright orange-yellow fire before the machine's shell of metal armour seemed to burst into flames.

At the same moment, one of the carriages of the war machine opened up its side hatch, and three figures riding separately on a Mongoose Dragon each emerged from inside. The three figures rode with their Mongoose Dragons out of the war machine just as it stopped and slightly crashed into a large rock. Zuko watched on as the three girls chased after Appa from below, crossing the land easily with their use of transport. They did not seem at all worried about the war machine they had left behind, as Zuko could see figures evacuating the tank-like train, running for cover as the once-powerful machine exploded and flying sheets of burning metal were its only remnants. The Firebender turned back to see Aang swiping air at a particularly large fireball just before it hit Appa.

"Come on, Appa!" He was half yelling. "Just a little faster, buddy!"

The Flying Bison grumbled in agreement and complied to his friend's urging. He flew off to the right and straight into a cloud, floating past it before running into more clouds. Zuko hung on as he and his friends continued to fly in the protection of the sky's shades unseen. He could feel his clothes getting damp from the drops of water trapped inside the storm of clouds and scowled as his hair whipped at his face.

He felt a hand seize his arm and found Toph reaching out for him with her eyes closed tight. He released his grip on one of the saddle's many holds and allowed the Earthbender to wrap her arms around his own and lean her head on his chest. He grasped the saddle once again and hugged the blind girl protectively as Aang yelled a warning and Appa swiftly dived.

Zuko felt himself jolt forward before the Sky Bison soon slowed and flew calmly and straight. But then columns of blue fire appeared right in front of the Bison, its flames aimlessly licking at the now-smoky clouds. Aang steered Appa to the left but the Flying Bison constantly veered sharply to the side and made a hairpin turn, for more flames shot up from below, most at random. Finally, one particularly large stream of fire appeared behind them, moving forward towards them, threatening to burn all that was in its way. Appa, realising this, hurried and the biting wind swirled around and past them faster than ever.

Zuko attempted to shoot fire of his own to ward off the barrier of blue flames, but found it a difficult feat to accomplish with a clinging Toph to watch over. Aang hopped off Appa's head and flew back with the wind, blasting air at Azula's fire with a cry. He succeeded in blowing out and ridding most of the flames, but landed on Appa's tail and slipped with unsteady footing. He fell, and was about to fall off the Bison, when Zuko leaned over and dived for the Airbender's hand. He felt Toph's grip on one hand, pulling him back into the saddle, and Aang's fingers slipping through his own on the other, pulling him off Appa. He felt like he was being ripped apart, and could feel his sore muscles being stretched like a rubber band. He growled and with all his strength, pulled Aang towards him. The Nomad boy hauled himself up a little, and was able to brush his fingers against the saddle's wooden handrail.

Appa's tail suddenly dropped, now vertical instead of hanging off diagonally. In fact, his whole body angled up until he looked like he was standing on his two hind legs had he been on the ground. Toph gripped tighter onto the railing she was already holding, now clutching onto Appa carrying her friends' weight. Aang, now hanging off the Sky Bison completely while Zuko was holding on against Appa's tail, could see that the wall of flames behind them had disappeared... and had reappeared in front of them, closing in on them.

This was the reason Appa had stopped so abruptly.

The Flying Bison hastily took another dive, in a rash decision, as he flew towards the ground, dragging the three benders, along with a chattering Momo around Toph's waist, behind with him. Zuko felt tears flying from the corners of his eyes, with the strength of air stinging them. The terror he was sure his friends were sharing with him made him force out a choke, his throat dry and burning. He was able to let out a raspy yell, the noise of his shouts blurred by the wind, and blending in with Aang or Toph's cry.

His heart slowed down just as Appa gradually decelerated in his flight, soon shifting positions before he slightly jerked and was sailing through the air straight again. At this point Aang had lurched forward, his grip on Zuko pulling the Firebender back into the saddle as well. The three benders and lone Lemur were now stacked on top of each other in a mess, but had no time to contemplate what had just happened when Appa roared and crashed into the ground.

Zuko felt one of his friends let go of him as he or she was thrown off the saddle. He held on as best he could, until suddenly the Sky Bison started to roll around on his side as if his crash landing had not been enough to stop him. The scarred prince released his hold on the saddle and felt the impact of hitting the solid ground. He covered his head as something else fell heavy beside him, and Appa thankfully rolled over him on his back, with the saddle dropping over both Zuko and the other bender, the box-like seating arrangement ensuring that the great Bison would not crush his friends under the weight.

When Appa continued to roll over, and the saddle was lifted from over Zuko, he immediately got to his feet and looked to where Appa was still suffering his messy landing. When the Bison finally stopped rolling and made one final thundering crash to the ground, he glanced over to the figure lying at his feet.

He froze.

Aang seemed unconscious, his body still and in an awkward position. Zuko's eyes darted over to the Airbender's arm, angled out in an odd way... and covered in blood. Zuko found that there had been dents left in the earth, where Appa's saddle had pressed into, and where Aang's arm was located, the limb lying right in the middle of the line of depressed earth. Zuko cursed. He crouched down beside the Airbender and shifted his body, moving it so that Aang's pale face looked up to the sky. He studied Aang's arm. It was definitely broken, but there was not much he could do for his friend now.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know," Zuko admitted, not turning around to face Toph.

His shaking hands held Aang's arm for a few more seconds before he gently let go of the limb and moved his own arms. He pulled the Airbender up and carried the boy quickly towards Appa, who was now standing on all six legs, shaking his fur off. Momo sat quietly beside his large friend and watched curiously as the Firebender approached him and the Flying Bison.

"Appa," he said, and Appa gave him his full attention, noting the urgency in his friend's tone. "Aang is hurt. I need you to take him as far away from here as possible, to a town or something, where he can be given help. Don't come back for us, we'll come and find you once we're done. Do you understand?"

Appa groaned sadly, and knelt down slightly. The Sky Bison was hurt, evidently, with his ruffled and dirty fur as well as bruised face and body, but otherwise, Zuko knew the noble beast was fit to take Aang to safety. Zuko bent himself a column of earth to slowly level heavenward beneath him, until he could jump onto Appa' saddle. He laid Aang softly on the fairly damaged wood of the saddle, untying a bag from the luggage load and allowing the boy's head to rest on it. Checking one last time that Aang was secure for flying, he turned back to his earth column and returned to the ground. Momo climbed onto Appa's head, where Aang should have been, and clung onto the Bison's fur, sensing something about to happen.

"Appa, yip yip."

The Sky Bison let out one last rumbling moan and he turned around and walked away, before his tail slammed the earth, shaking it. He gently pushed off the ground, and Zuko was almost sure Aang was going to fall off. But Appa gracefully ascended and flew off, soaring into the air slowly and a little shakily, disappearing past the line of trees, and the mountainous horizon beyond, his silhouette soon faded into the white and blue hues of the sky.

"Zuko?"

The Firebender turned around, and studied a dirty and slightly bloody Toph who was clutching his Dual Broad Swords, shaking. "Toph."

"These were on the ground. Here," she murmured, handing Zuko his weapons. He wordlessly took them from her and swung them over his shoulder. "Do you think he's going to be okay?"

"Yes," Zuko said.

It was at this moment, seeing Toph so shaken and Aang so battered up, Zuko realised that they both depended on him in times like these. Like he was their older brother. Toph usually was the ring leader, but now, Zuko knew he had to step up and take that responsibility.

"Zuko? What now? I feel them coming," Toph said, frowning.

"First, are you okay?"

Toph rolled her eyes. "Oh, I've just been flying in the sky uncontrollably and landed in a crash. I feel excellent."

Zuko tried to smile, but failed, aware that Toph's joke was that of a forced one, and no humour was being expressed whatsoever. "We could run," he suggested, getting back to work.

"Knowing you and me, running is probably going to be a decision worth regretting. I say we wing it. See how Azula can handle us. If things go wrong, _then_ we'll run," the short raven reasoned, turning around and facing three approaching figures riding on their steeds, just a little far off in the distance, but getting closer and closer.

"But she's got a third person now. We don't have Aang and they've found an extra fighter."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Toph raised a brow. "And I have no idea who it is."

"You mean –?" Zuko started.

However, he was given no time to finish when Toph side-stepped forward, crossing her foot over the other, before bending down into a crouch with her hands touching the ground. Then she jumped out of her squat into a low and wide-legged stance and punched her hands into the air. As the earth had no choice but to work with her bending, three expulsions of dirt shot up turbulently, one underneath each Mongoose Dragon and its rider. As the soil threw each Mongoose Dragon into the air before they all crashed back down, the three riders jumped off their respective steeds, evading the earth and landing steadily on their feet. When the girls came in contact with the ground, Toph slid her foot across the grass, flattening it as she attacked again.

Azula smirked as she swivelled to the side, allowing a disc to fly past her, before she danced around another. After dodging a few more rocks, the golden-eyed princess turned around slowly before vigorously shooting a whirling disc of her own at Toph. The Earthbender forced another column of dirt out of the ground and blocked the flames, when she redirected the dirt at Azula, who tried to blast it off course, only to have her blue flames engulfed and put out in the damp soil. The Firebender stood her ground, leaving Mai and her new comrade to jump to the side and target Toph.

Several knives slipped out of Mai's sleeves, glimmering in the sunlight as they were thrown at the distracted Toph. Zuko frowned, shooting a stream of flames between the Earthbender and the projectiles. The metal of the knives burned and melted in Zuko's fire, and he turned to attack his old friend directly. Mai jumped back, avoiding the flames that were aimed at her feet, and stared at Zuko with a neutral expression on her face, hiding all evidence of her true thoughts. He noticed he was holding back, and yet, so was she.

Why, he could not place it.

"Zuko!" Toph warned.

The man's golden eyes darted over to his side, stepping back as the newest addition to Azula's small elite group flew at him, attempting to get a hold of him. The girl's feet hit the ground softly as she landed just where he had been moments ago, giggling.

"Oops!" She clasped a hand around her mouth. "Clumsy me!"

Zuko spent the next few seconds examining the girl as she laughed at herself; from observation of her mannerisms alone, she was perky and very, very ditsy. She seemed harmless enough and quite innocent with her long hair tied back neatly in a high braid, the fringe of thick strands hanging on both sides of the perfect-shaped face, making her cheeks seem plumper than they truly were. The pale brunette's bubbly and energetic personality contradicted her dull yet bright grey eyes. She seemed the sweet type, donned in pink – clearly girly by what she was wearing. But the Firebender knew her all too well to not be fooled; the naïve and over-cheerful, yet beautiful appearance of the young woman masked her experience, agility and fighting skills. She was unpredictable and undeniably familiar with battling much more strong-looking fighters, both benders and non-benders, who seemed most likely to overpower her. Her number one lesson in life was – as he had remembered it – "Never stick to the typecast; they're just silly".

The young man smiled bitterly at the memories.

"Ty Lee," he whispered, moving to dodge the girl's next attack; a series of jabs.

"Zuko!" Ty Lee cried, aiming a punch at the older man's chest, and missing. "It's so good to see you again! You've grown so much!" She frivolously continued.

A knife zoomed past Zuko's arm, tearing at his sleeve but failing to pin him down. Mai stepped forward, sighing as she pulled out some stilettos. "That's what I said." She aimed the dreary statement at the other lively girl.

Zuko had his guard up; fully aware he was facing two trained fighters, one a jaded knife thrower and the other a dangerous acrobat – quite the entertainment. He paused before offering a few fireballs at his moodier adversary as a diversion, and then turning to strike the grey-eyed girl with enflamed fists. Ty Lee evaded the attack with relative ease, simply flipping backwards and ending up in a crouch. Zuko grasped the hilts of his Dual Broad Swords when a few blades scraped his tunic, challenging him. Zuko could tell that Mai, as a skilled woman with anything throw-able, had ignored aiming for him entirely, but rather took special care to ensure the act looked believable all the same.

He glanced back and continued to draw his swords from their shared scabbard before becoming engaged with Mai. He swung the single-bladed swords around in a circle, using his fingers to manoeuvre the hilt. When he finished playing with the blades, he stopped moving them and directly pointed them at the pale raven. He ran forward and leaned to the side, slicing his right sword upward diagonally, in the hopes of catching onto Mai's midriff.

He had pushed the thought of their past friendship into the darkest corners of his mind, knowing that the fighter who was more willing to be unforgiving would be the one left standing after a battle – no matter how much he despised the fact of having to hurt his old best friend, as well as Ty Lee.

The non-bender turned around in order to escape the sharp edge, as it was confidently swung her way, before she flicked her wrist and small arrows flew from her sleeves having been waiting in her wrist holsters for long enough. Zuko shielded himself from the darts with his broadswords; however, Mai unrelentingly threw more daggers. She had figured Zuko was not sparing her any second chances, so why should she?

Toph turned back to Azula, after having 'watched' Zuko single-handedly take on Mai and Ty Lee. She moved away from Azula as the Firebender prodigy shot a flurry of flames at her. Using her bending, she knocked sheets of stone into the air in front of her causing the fire to hit the shield, dangerously close to her face. She forced the shield at Azula, transitioning from defence to the offensive effortlessly. The brunette kicked away the stone with twice the amount of vigour.

"What's the matter, Azula? Getting worked up because you're scared you're going to lose?" the blind girl mocked.

Azula's brows knotted together before the downturned corner of her lips switched into a dark leer. "It's just that anything you do well, I can do tenfold," she shot back, just as mordantly.

Toph snickered. "I guess I should stop holding back then, and see how far you can go."

More fire and rocks were furiously aimed at the other, leaving the remaining three to battle out their problems themselves safely off to the side, away from the distorting earth and blazing inferno. Zuko, currently occupied with Ty Lee as Mai stayed away to watch the brown-eyed girl's back, was doing his best to keep up with the gymnast. She never failed to stop moving, and it was starting to get under his skin, fuelling his frustration at not being able to land a blow on her – his broadswords only weighed him down and his bending was not top notch.

Maybe if he used them as one…

Zuko allowed his thoughts to take over, leaving him unwary as Ty Lee took this opportunity to her advantage. Quickly, she fell back, hitting the dirt with both of her hands, pushing down on them to power her legs upward. While upside down, she twisted sideways, kicking forward and sending her foot toward Zuko's face. Thankfully, she missed his chin by inches; as the man refocused and brought up his forearm and blocked her flying foot. He grabbed onto the ankle and pushed it back, sending her back into a cartwheel until she was on her feet again.

Mai stepped forward to replace her friend, assuming a balanced footing with a shuriken knife in hand. She advanced towards the Firebender, unusually fighting up-close to her opponent. The two moved around on another, either using their own blade to deflect the other's or as an attempt to inflict little, if not any, damage. Zuko found an opening at one point, and with hesitation slowing his actions, he dived onward and lodged for Mai's shoulder. She stumbled back and his sword ended up stuck in the earth.

The amber-eyed girl cocked her head to the side, still unamused. "That had better be you not trying," she murmured.

Zuko smirked.

"Girls! Now!" Azula suddenly ordered. Ty Lee and Mai seemed to understand and immediately left Zuko to fight Toph, whilst his sister swapped with her friends.

The swordsman glared at his sibling. "I've been waiting for this."

"I'm sorry to hear that, brother, because you would have waited to furthermore embarrass yourself," the dark-haired bender taunted, glowering back.

Azula assumed an advanced Firebending stance, before she slid her foot across the already burnt grass, fire trailing along the earth heading her brother's way. Zuko sheathed his swords, and fell onto his back before he kicked his feet around him, creating a surrounding shield of fire. The flames circled around him, simply terminating Azula's blue fire. When his flames blew out themselves, he sent a line of fire at the younger bender and then pushed himself back up into a standing position.

The princess gracefully made a horizontal jump – she swung up one leg high, to become level with the ground, and then kicked up the other. She flew over the sweep of flames fluently, landing on the same leg she had used to jump off first. She twirled round with her second leg still off the ground, before she stopped and fire blossomed out into a ball from the soles of her boot. She then firmly placed her foot on the earth and punched streams of fire at her target. Zuko shot some fire of his own as both protection and assault, and blue and red flames alike ceased to continue burning.

The pale man then smiled to himself, an idea brightening his resting brain. Zuko took on a horse stance, causing his sister to narrow her eyes. Twice, he threw his fists before him, as if banging on a nonexistent door. The sudden change of bending was strange, but not completely unfamiliar to Zuko. He forced a boulder from the ground and let it fly at the seventeen-year-old. Azula, and even Mai and Ty Lee, impulsively fixed their eyes on the Firebender as he drew rock from the earth and it was thrown at Azula. The princess was the first to recover, dodging the attack just barely.

Being the Avatar had its quirks.

Azula's scowl returned as she regained her balance. "So, the little wench" – more azure fire was produced and released – "has taught you a few dirty tricks."

"I hear these 'dirty tricks' have been used over and over to beat you," Zuko tossed back, an outbreak of dirt mixed with rock accompanying his words.

The battle raged on like this for spirits knew how long. The Firebender shot a glance over to his comrade, aware that Azula and her team had had the upper-hand of the fight since the beginning, what with both of them battered up badly and somewhat unable to access the extent of their full power. Even then, they were outnumbered, with the odds stacked so high against them.

Away from the feuding siblings, Toph bit her bottom lip, drawing a trickle of blood as Ty Lee disappeared from her 'sight' yet again. Fighting this constantly airborne acrobat had proved to be difficult, though clearly the older girl was not even short of performing her complete set of skill and style. It was almost as if her way of fighting was invented to specifically counter the Eatherbender's moves, just like Airbending. She also had the Mai woman showering her with knives – another above-ground attack.

She would never admit it aloud, but without her acute sense of hearing, she could have been defeated long ago. Of course, she had met one of them before on brief and unfriendly terms, when on missions to raid Fire Nation colonies and the occasional infiltration of the Fire Nation itself. However, never had she faced the dull raven with a teammate simultaneously. The two non-benders collaborating in battle against her less-than-ideal state, topped off with the Fire Nation Princess off to the side, might very well be the end of her. Only the young man, the subject of this damned mess, kept her going. The strength of her sheer will outweighed her pitiful situation, which was fighting its own battle to shut down her sore body.

Zuko could be such as magnet to danger at times, Toph thought ruefully, side-stepping a dagger before sending a flow of earth in Mai's general direction. And yet, it was a wonder why she felt he was still worth the trouble. As if on cue, Ty Lee suddenly darted over to Zuko, who had his back to her whilst dealing with a now-smirking Azula.

'Screw my life' was a very accurate interpretation of the expression conveyed on Toph's bruised face.

In a slanted cartwheel, with her legs coming down over her head rather than sideways as usual, her heels knocked her victim hard on his back, dangerously close to the nape of his neck. Everything had happened so fast, the Earthbender berated herself for stumbling into a daze, and for not having acted sooner. Now, her part-protégée was on the ground and wholly out of it, all credit owing to her.

And it was probably also her fault that she had left herself all open for attacks, like the one that lodged itself into her thigh. She crumpled onto all fours, the darkness she knew all too well starting to become one that was without definable shapes, her assaulted special sense failing her. Another sharp something found its way into the back of her shoulder, the shock tearing throughout her every fibre until she was numb with pain and exhaustion.

Screw her life, indeed.

* * *

**Well, how was that for a comeback? **

***insert crickets chirping and coughing in the background***

**Yeah… I know, I know…**

**It was worth a shot, and when I can I'd like to come back to this chapter and revise everything over before reposting and updating another one. What did you guys think; anything you anticipated?**

**Well, of course, reviews are appreciated (share da love!). Not expecting all that many comments, no thanks to my prolonged absence (note sarcasm), but just knowing people out there are reading my work is sufficient. **

**Again, I'd like to thank you, my wonderful ever-faithful readers, for putting up and bearing with my disappearances every second chapter. You guys are the best, and no words can sum up the gratitude I have for your support, y'all. Thanks, for the third time, and know that TezTra loves you! **

**O.o 3 ^-^**

**Hope to hear from you all, and hope you all hear from me soon…**

**Happy Days! (Good times)**

**TezTra**


End file.
